Amores Posibles
by BellMoon
Summary: Sorpresiva e inesperadamente, la vida del solitario y centrado Darien Chiba comenzaría a dar un vuelco de 180 grados tras encontrarse obligado a hacerse responsable del 'legado' de su padre. Sin imaginarse que este nuevo desafío lo conduciría a descubrir que algunos 'amores' siempre son posibles... U/A
1. Capitulo 1

**_Queridísima gente del mio cuore! Cómo están?_**

**_Una vez más estoy aquí arrancando con una nueva locura.._**

**_En esta ocasión, les traigo un cap que aún siendo algo breve y que se trata **_más bien_** de una introducción y adelanto de lo que se viene después, narra algunas cuestiones fundamentales alrededor de las cuales gira la trama principal de este fic._**

**_Si bien tengo muchas ideas sobre lo que quiero lograr, sé también que algunas veces suelo 'colgarme' y otras veces 'arrebatarme' a la hora de producir y actualizar, así que no les puedo asegurar cuán frecuentes van a ser mis publicaciones.. Pero confío en que conseguiré avanzar relativamente seguido.._**

**_Bueno, sin más para decir por ahora, los dejo leer el uno en paz y les pido, a quienes tengan el valor de acercarse a esta nueva locura, que por favor me cuenten qué les pareció este primer cap. Saben bien que sus opiniones son sumamente importantes para mí, y que me motivan y me cargan las piletas para seguir avanzando.. Así que todo es bienvenido!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besitos y abracitos per tutti!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

><p><em>:: Capítulo Uno ::<em>

Era una cálida tarde de primavera, ya casi anochecía. Darien estaba de pie frente a una ventana, y desde el no tan alto piso del edificio donde se encontraba, contemplaba sin prestar demasiada atención, el enorme patio que podía apreciar ampliamente desde ahí. No se fijaba en nada en particular, sólo perdía la mirada en la vista que tenía enfrente para intentar distender un poco su mente.

Hacía menos de una hora que acababa de llegar desde Tokio al pueblo donde había crecido y vivido de niño, y al cual hacía muchos años no regresaba.

Era una pequeña localidad costera al sur de Japón, que a pesar de estar próxima a una importante zona turística de la región, no contaba con una gran población ni demasiada actividad comercial. Sin embargo durante los últimos años mucha gente de las grandes ciudades había comenzado a construir sus casas de veraneo en los alrededores del pueblo, lo cual ayudó para reactivar un poco la vida cotidiana de los pobladores.

Pero para Darien era como estar en un lugar completamente nuevo, ya que casi no albergaba demasiados recuerdos de aquellas épocas de su infancia cuando vivió allí.

Y mientras pensaba en estas cosas, y repasaba en su mente cómo era su vida actual en general, intentaba reconocer cómo se sentía respecto a la situación que le tocaba atravesar ahora. Pero no podía distinguir ninguna emoción en especial, todo había ocurrido tan rápidamente que casi no tuvo tiempo para detenerse a reflexionar sobre lo que ocurría.

Se encontraba en una habitación del hospital central de este pueblo. Hacía un par de días, estando aún en Tokio, había recibido un mensaje en su oficina por medio del cual le avisaban que su padre se encontraba en un delicado estado de salud. Y Darien, sin pensarlo demasiado ni comprender exactamente qué lo motivaba a hacerlo, había decidido ir a verlo.

Y allí estaba, frente a esa ventana, de espaldas a la cama donde su padre descansaba, sin tener idea de qué pensar, qué sentir o qué hacer en este momento tan insólito.

Estuvo varios minutos inmóvil frente al cristal, hasta que escuchó la apagada voz de su padre llamándolo —Darien…

Desde que había llegado al hospital casi no habían cruzado palabra, ya que el hecho de haberse reencontrado de esta forma después de tantos años, era una situación realmente muy extraña y sorpresiva para los dos —Hijo… —Volvió a llamarlo al ver que no reaccionaba.

Darien finalmente volteó y lo miró con una tranquila sonrisa —Dime.

—Acércate un momento por favor —Le pidió su padre y él obedeció —Mira… Sé que hay muchas cosas que desconoces sobre mí, que quizás creciste escuchando algunas exageradas versiones de quien fui, pero no demasiado alejadas de la realidad... Y aunque admito que todo lo que pasó en gran parte ha sido por mi culpa, quiero decirte… —Suspiró largamente —Quiero darte las gracias hijo… —Dijo emocionado —Por haberte atrevido a dejar todo eso de lado y venir hasta aquí… Me alegra mucho haber podido verte una vez más…

Darien volvió a sonreír conmovido por sus palabras —A mí también me alegra verte Mamoru —No se sentía triste por lo que pasaba ni enojado con él por haber estado fuera de su vida durante tantos años. Pero había algo, no tenía idea de qué podría ser, que le impedía decirle 'papá'.

Quizás porque jamás lo había hecho antes, o tal vez porque lo habría olvidado. Sin embargo era completamente sincero con sus palabras —Aunque creo que me hubiera gustado haberte encontrado antes. Pero me parece que a pesar de todo no ha sido demasiado tarde —Concluyó.

—¿En serio piensas que no es tarde?

—No, para mí no lo es, al contrario —Continuó Darien —Considero que ha sido algo bueno volver a vernos.

—¿Eso significa que no estás resentido conmigo? ¿Que a pesar de todo lo malo que pasó, de mi larga ausencia, de todo lo que no fui capaz de hacer como padre… tú no me odias?

Darien rió —No Mamoru —Respondió con franqueza —No te odio.

—Vaya… —Dijo su padre sorprendido —Es un gran alivio escucharte decir eso… Gracias…

—No hay de qué.

Permanecieron otra vez en silencio por varios minutos más. Darien se sentó en un pequeño sillón que había junto a la cama y Mamoru esperó unos instantes antes de volver a hablar para recuperar el aliento, ya que su estado le impedía hacerlo por mucho tiempo sin agitarse.

Cuando pudo reponerse volvió a mirar a su hijo —Darien… —Dijo con voz más apagada, comenzaba a sentirse muy cansado y somnoliento —Sólo quiero decirte una cosa más.

Darien se acercó un poco para oírlo mejor, ya que el tono de su voz era cada vez más débil —Dime.

—En realidad quiero pedirte algo —Le aclaró Mamoru.

Darien lo miró confundido, de repente comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo con lo que escuchaba. Si durante tantos años su padre jamás había estado presente en su vida de forma alguna ¿cómo ahora se atrevía a pedirle algo a él?

Mamoru cerró los ojos y profundizaba su respiración, aparentemente comenzaba a quedarse dormido —Cuídala… —Darien se acercó aún más al no lograr escucharlo con claridad —Cuida a mi princesa por favor… —Darien lo miró más confundido todavía al no comprender lo que le decía —Mi princesa… Cuídala… —Repitió Mamoru —Por favor… Cuídala mucho… —Y finalmente se quedó profundamente dormido.

Darien volvió a acomodarse contra el respaldo del sillón y permaneció un buen rato intentando entender qué le habría querido decir su padre con esas últimas palabras. Lo observaba dormir y ahora sí podía reconocer que a partir de ese inesperado pedido comenzaba a sentirse inquieto, confundido, hasta algo molesto.

¿Quién sería esa 'princesa' que Mamoru había mencionado? ¿A qué se refería cuando le pedía casi suplicante que cuidara de ella? ¿Cómo tenía el valor de pedirle un favor a él después de tantos años sin haberle ofrecido nada? ¿Si había permitido que creciera sin un padre? ¿Si jamás había apoyado a su madre? ¿Si nunca se había preocupado por él, ni intentado volver acercarse? ¿Si ni siquiera ahora que estaba a punto de morir había tenido la intención o la iniciativa de buscarlo?

Y mientras se cuestionaba todas estas cosas y se daba cuenta de que cada vez se estaba enojando más con esta situación, creyendo hasta hacía cuestión de minutos que tenía todo bajo control, el sonido de su celular lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

Soltó un pesado suspiro sin poder sacarle los ojos de encima a su padre. Y no podía evitarlo, cada vez se sentía más enojado. Buscó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su saco y cuando vio quién llamaba decidió salir de la habitación para hablar con reserva.

Una vez afuera, atendió —Mamá… —Dijo con un nuevo suspiro.

—¡Hijo, cariño! ¿cómo estás? —Exclamó su madre desesperada —¿Llegaste bien? ¿Ya estás allí? Estoy muriendo de la impaciencia Darien, no sé nada de ti desde anoche ¿Qué pasó hijo? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué fue lo que…

—Estoy bien mamá —La interrumpió Darien impaciente —Sí, llegué hace una hora aproximadamente —Mientras hablaba atravesaba caminando un largo pasillo hasta cruzar la puerta que dividía la zona de cuidados intermedios, donde estaba internado su padre —Y vine directamente al hospital.

—Ah… —Su madre se tranquilizó —¿Y ya lo viste…? —Preguntó temerosa.

—Sí —Respondió Darien —Estoy con él ahora.

Ella demoró en volver hablar —¿Y cómo está?

Darien cada vez se sentía más molesto e inquieto, y comenzó a deambular nervioso de un lado a otro —Pues no lo sé con seguridad —Respondió —Parece que su estado es bastante delicado.

—¿Pero qué es lo que tiene? ¿Es algo grave? ¿Se va a morir?

Darien resopló más molesto todavía —No lo sé mamá, no tengo idea de lo que le pasa, de quién me avisó lo que ocurría, de qué rayos estoy haciendo yo aquí ahora —No podía dejar de caminar y ahora desprendía los botones del cuello de su camisa —Creo que tiene algo en los pulmones, no estoy seguro.

—¿Pero no has hablado con algún médico? —Insistió su madre —¿No hay algún familiar o amigo con él?

—No mamá —Respondió él enojado —No hablé con nadie más. Te dije que apenas llegué vine directamente hasta aquí, y solamente estuve con él —Hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de que poco a poco elevaba el tono de su voz —Y está solo, supongo que porque ya pasó el horario de visitas. Yo pude pasar a verlo porque… —Suspiró una vez más con cierto pesar —Porque les dije a las enfermeras que soy su hijo y me dejaron entrar a la habitación.

—Es cierto, eres el hijo de Mamoru Chiba —Dijo ella en tono irónico —El 'hombre invisible'.

Darien puso los ojos en blanco —Mamá por favor, no empieces, no es un momento oportuno para que…

—Pero si es la pura verdad hijo —Lo interrumpió ella enojada —Hace casi 20 años que tú y yo nos fuimos de ese pueblucho y él jamás se dignó ni molestó por saber algo de nosotros, jamás se preocupó por ti, jamás hizo nada para…

—Mamá ¡basta! —La cortó él —Si él se comportó como lo hizo habrá tenido sus motivos, aunque a esta altura de las circunstancias eso es algo que ya no tiene ni la más mínima importancia para mí.

—¿Acaso lo estás defendiendo?

—No mamá, no lo defiendo —Darien otra vez caminaba de un lado a otro, su madre lograba sacarlo de quicio con mucha facilidad —Pero tampoco quiero estar dolido ni enojado con él, no tengo ganas. Menos ahora que acabo de enterarme de cómo está.

—¿Entonces sientes lástima por él? ¿Compasión? —Insistió su madre —Porque si te soy franca yo pienso que ni eso se merece, por más moribundo que esté, por más que…

—No mamá —Darien la interrumpió de nuevo —No me refiero a eso, no es que sienta lástima, yo…

—¿Y qué es lo que sientes Darien? —Volvió a preguntar ella —¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a tomar la decisión de ir a verlo después de tantos años, cuando él jamás hizo lo mismo por ti? ¿Para qué viajaste Darien? ¿Acaso quieres recomponer tu relación con él? ¿Rogarle que te pida perdón en su lecho de muerte?

—Mamá, eres imposible… —Darien se llevó una mano a la cabeza para intentar controlarse y no exasperarse por lo que oía —Siempre es lo mismo contigo, siempre te quejas, siempre lo insultas, siempre mezclas todo y no sabes mirar las cosas con algo de objetividad —Suspiró otra vez —¿Quieres saber por qué vine? —Ella esperó en silencio —Pues no tengo ni la más pálida idea de porqué lo hice mamá, ya te lo dije —Retomó sus pasos de nuevo —Él es prácticamente un completo extraño para mí, yo también lo soy para él. No sé cuán grave es su condición de salud, no sé qué va a pasar con él. No sé nada mamá ¿entiendes? ¡Nada!

—Bueno, si estás así de alterado creo que mejor hablamos más tarde —Darien de nuevo ponía los ojos en blanco al escucharla —¿Hablaste con Saori?

—No, aún no —Respondió él un poco más tranquilo.

—¿Y si me llama a mí preguntándome por ti qué le digo?

—No le digas nada, yo la llamaré más tarde.

—Está bien —Y se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes.

La de ellos era una relación bastante tirante. Aunque se mantenían en contacto casi permanentemente, siempre que hablaban acababan discutiendo la mayoría de las veces. Y en esta ocasión no era la excepción. Sobre todo porque después de tantos años, al tener noticias de Mamoru, muchos asuntos viejos y no resueltos se actualizaban inevitablemente, y las tensiones entre ellos se hacían más evidentes.

Pero a Darien no le preocupaba que esto estuviera sucediendo de nuevo, sino que en realidad era otra cosa lo que inesperadamente lo inquietaba. Después de las pocas palabras que cruzó con su padre, había algo que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza —Mamá —Volvió a hablar —Recién Mamoru me dijo que… —Y se detuvo de repente al ver aparecer desde el otro lado del pasillo a una joven que caminaba hacia él —Me habló de… —Le costaba sostener el hilo de lo que decía al tenerla cada vez más cerca.

Se trataba de una muy bonita chica de largo y ondulado cabello rubio y enormes ojos celestes que cuando pasó a su lado le regaló una cálida y gentil sonrisa. Darien quedó tan impactado al verla que no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada —Me dijo que… —Continuó hablando con dificultad —Mencionó a una 'princesa'.

—¿Una princesa? —Preguntó su madre extrañada —¿Tu padre te dijo algo sobre una princesa? ¿De qué estás hablando Darien?

Él no pudo escuchar más nada de lo que ella le decía —Disculpa mamá —Dijo al ver que la joven que acababa de pasar a su lado se dirigía hacia la puerta de cuidados intermedios —Te llamo más tarde —Y sin darle tiempo a decir más nada, cortó la llamada —¡Espera! —Se dirigió a la chica mientras se acercaba apurado —Espera un momento por favor —Dijo al llegar junto a ella.

La joven volteó a verlo cuando lo tuvo cerca y lo miró a los ojos con una clara expresión de sorpresa, como si lo reconociera. Darien sintió una extraña presión en su pecho al encontrarse con sus ojos. No podía discriminar si esta emoción que comenzaba a invadirlo era algo agradable o no, lo único que tenía claro era que necesitaba desesperadamente confirmar quién era ella —¿Princesa? —Le preguntó sin rodeos —¿Tú eres la princesa?

Ella lo miró con ojos enormes y no supo qué responder.


	2. Capitulo 2

**_Queridísima gente de mi corazón!_**

**_Aquí estoy de vuelta compartiendo con uds un nuevo cap de mi nueva locurilla. Estoy tan contenta y motivada por todos los mensajitos y rws que recibí después de publicar el primer cap, que me puse a escribir enseguida :)_**

**_Y en esta ocasión les traigo un episodio que aclarará algunas dudas y tal vez dispare nuevas preguntas.. Como sea, lo más crucial de este cap es que entenderemos el asunto de la 'princesa'. Por lo tanto_****_ comprenderemos mejor algunas cosas importantes..._**

**_Antes de invitarlos a leer, quiero agradecerles a todas las lectorcitas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios y a quienes me agregaron a sus alertas, por haberse entusiasmado tan pronto con este nuevo fic. No me entra la alegría en el cuerpo al ver cuántos se han acercado a esta locura desde tan temprano! Así que espero poder lograr entusiasmarlos cada vez más y que sigan disfrutando de lo que hago!_**

**_Ahora sí los dejo leer el dos en paz y espero que no dejen de contarme qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Me despido abajo.._**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

><p><em>:: Capítulo Dos ::<em>

Esa misma tarde, después de dejar todo meticulosamente ordenado y limpio como acostumbraba, Serena cerró su negocio a la hora de siempre, hizo algunas llamadas telefónicas y una vez desocupada decidió ir a visitar a Mamoru al hospital, como lo hacía cada día desde que estaba internado.

Aunque casi nunca conseguía llegar antes de que acabara el horario de visitas, ya que tenía que ocuparse ella sola del funcionamiento del negocio, siempre iba a verlo, por más tarde que se hiciera. Además al ser prácticamente la única persona allegada a él que lo visitaba con tanta frecuencia, los médicos y enfermeras la dejaban pasar sin inconvenientes.

Y hacia allá fue.

Una vez que llegó al piso donde se encontraba el sector de cuidados intermedios y comenzó a atravesar el pasillo, a medida que se iba acercando a la puerta de ingreso, no pudo evitar sentirse sorpresivamente inquieta al reconocer a un joven hombre de traje que hablaba por teléfono sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro.

Mientras más se aproximaba a él más nerviosa se sentía. Y no podía dilucidar si era porque se trataba de un ejemplar llamativamente atractivo o porque empezaba a sospechar que era quien esperaba ver...

Cuando pasó a su lado, se sintió mucho más nerviosa aún al notar cómo él la observaba detenidamente con intensidad, y optó por sonreírle gentil con la intención de disimular su inquietud.

Continuó caminando, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para pasar al otro pasillo, escuchó que el joven la llamaba —¡Espera! —Serena se detuvo enseguida —Espera un momento por favor —Repitió él al acercarse a ella.

Serena volteó para verlo y apenas se encontró con sus ojos sintió que su nerviosismo se incrementaba aún más, tanto que no pudo escuchar ni una palabra de lo que él le decía. Sólo lo miraba fijamente y se daba cuenta de que cientos de preguntas se imponían en su mente e infinidad de emociones encontradas se removían en su interior.

Y cada vez se convencía más de que estaba frente a la persona que esperaba encontrar. Estaba casi segura de que era él. Sí, definitivamente tenía que tratarse de él...

Cuando pudo recobrar algo de lucidez, lo oyó decir algo que la sorprendió sobremanera —¿Tú eres la princesa? —Le preguntó él impaciente.

Ella parpadeó varias veces intentando tranquilizarse, pero al volver a perderse en su mirada no pudo conseguirlo —Tus ojos... —Dijo casi sin voz.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó él algo extrañado.

—Tus ojos... —Repitió Serena —Son azules... —Y una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro —Tienes los ojos azules... —Dijo con la voz entrecortada y se acercó más a él sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó él confundido —¿Qué pasa con el color de mis ojos?

—Mamo me dijo que tenías ojos azules —Respondió ella.

—¿Mamo?

Serena asintió —Tú eres Darien ¿verdad? —Preguntó seria —¿Darien Chiba? —Necesitaba confirmar si en verdad era él.

Darien estaba cada vez más desconcertado —¿Cómo sabes quién soy yo? ¿Conoces a Mamoru? —Preguntó más confundido y ella volvió a asentir —¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy Serena.

—¿Sirena?

Ella rió —No, Serena —Lo corrigió —Me llamo Serena.

—¿Entonces eres la princesa Serena? —Volvió a insistir Darien.

—¿Princesa? —Ahora la confundida era ella ¿Cómo era que Darien sabía sobre la 'princesa'? ¿Acaso ya se había encontrado con Mamoru y él le habría hablado de ella? ¿Sería que ya se había enterado de todo? Estas y cientos de preguntas más comenzaban a inquietarla nuevamente.

Pero al caer en la cuenta de que ellos dos, Mamoru y Darien, probablemente ya se habrían reencontrado, sintió de repente que una inmensa y profunda alegría comenzaba a invadirla entera.

—¿Tú eres la princesa? —Insistió Darien otra vez —Dime quién eres por favor ¿qué relación tienes con mi padre? —Preguntó impaciente.

Ella volvió a reír —Yo no soy ninguna princesa, él debió referirse a... —Ahora titubeaba nerviosa —Seguro que en realidad se refería a otra persona —Bajó la mirada algo avergonzada —Yo sólo soy... Simplemente soy una buena amiga —Y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Una amiga?

—Sí, soy su amiga, y también su socia —Respondió Serena de nuevo seria.

—¿Entonces no eres la princesa? —Ella negó con la cabeza —¿Y quién es esa princesa? ¿Tú sabes quién es ella? —Darien se impacientaba cada vez más.

—Bueno... No sé si deba decírtelo yo... —Serena volvía a titubear —Creo que lo mejor sería que hables con Mamo y...

—Si sabes quién es ella dímelo por favor —Darien la tomó de los hombros —¡Habla maldita sea! —Gritó desesperado.

—Es su hija —Respondió Serena enseguida —La 'princesa' es la hija de Mamo, él la llama de esa forma.

—¿Su hija? —Darien la soltó y retrocedió unos pasos alejándose de ella —¿Mamoru tiene una hija? —Serena asintió —Entonces... Entonces tú... ¿Acaso tú eres su madre? —Preguntó temeroso.

—No no —Respondió ella y quiso volver a acercarse a él —Yo no soy su madre, yo...

—¿Quién eres tú? —Darien volvió a retroceder —¿Qué tienes que ver con él? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy yo? —Su tono de voz era cada vez más fuerte, evidentemente todo lo que acababa de oír le estaba impactando de una manera poco grata —Maldición, todo esto es tan confuso —Se llevó una mano a la cabeza —¿Acaso tú... —La miró con una dura expresión —¿Tú eres la mujer de Mamoru o algo por el estilo?

—No —Ella volvió a acercarse —No Darien, te dije que soy su amiga, y también su socia —Esta vez él no retrocedió —Tranquilízate Darien —Dijo Serena preocupada —Entiendo que para ti es mucha información de golpe y que quizás necesitas...

—Necesito salir... —Dijo él —Necesito salir de aquí... —De nuevo se alejaba de ella —Discúlpame Sirena, yo... —Estaba tan confundido y aturdido que le costaba hablar con claridad —Lo siento, tengo que salir un momento, necesito estar solo... Necesito... —Cada vez se alejaba más.

—Espera Darien —Ella intentó detenerlo.

—En verdad lo siento... Pero tengo que... Estaré afuera... —Y sin decir más nada dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar apurado.

Serena decidió no ir tras él y dejarlo solo para no importunarlo, comprendía que necesitaba algo de tiempo para procesar todo lo que acababa de escuchar y que quizás cuando estuviera más tranquilo podrían volver a hablar mejor.

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista —Qué bueno que viniste Darien... —Murmuró en un suspiro y regresó a la puerta de cuidados intermedios.

.

.

.

Cuando Serena entró a la habitación de Mamoru, se quedó de pie junto a la puerta por unos instantes, observándolo mientras aún dormía. Suspiró otra vez y se acercó a una silla para dejar su bolso. Y cuando vio una maleta junto a la mesa de noche, que supuso que sería de Darien, sonrió emocionada.

Volvió a mirar a Mamoru y caminó unos pasos para acercarse a la cama y sentarse junto a él —Mamo —Lo llamó mientras lo tomaba de la mano —Mamo despierta por favor.

Él poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, aparentemente su sueño no era tan profundo —Serena... —Dijo con voz apagada al verla —Hola...

Serena no dejaba de sonreír —Mamo... —Repitió con voz temblorosa —Está aquí... Darien está aquí... —Y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

Mamoru sonrió —Sí... —Dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Serena —Está aquí por ti Serena... —Ella agrandaba su sonrisa —Porque es gracias a ti que yo pude ver a mi hijo una vez más...

—No puedo creerlo... —Dijo ella con un nuevo suspiro —Te juro que cuando lo vi enseguida supe que era él... Vi sus ojos azules y... Y simplemente lo supe...

—Tiene los ojos de su madre...

—Y el elegante porte de su padre —Agregó ella y ambos rieron.

—Al menos algo bueno heredó de mí... —Mamoru hizo una corta pausa para inspirar hondo y recuperar el aliento —¿Y ahora dónde está?

—Salió un momento, parece que estaba algo alterado —Explicó Serena —Creo que fue un gran impacto para él enterarse de que tienes una hija.

—¿Ya lo sabe? —Preguntó él sorprendido —¿Quién se lo dijo?

—Supongo que fuiste tú —Respondió ella —Porque me preguntó sobre la 'princesa', y tú eres el único que se refiere a ella de esa forma.

Mamoru se quedó pensativo por unos instantes —Vaya... No recuerdo haberla mencionado... Mi mente a veces no... —Y dejó de hablar al sentir que volvía a agitarse. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a profundizar su respiración.

Serena esperó en silencio a que se repusiera, pero temía que volviera a quedarse dormido.

—Ahora recuerdo —Volvió a hablar él —Le pedí que cuidara de ella —Abrió los ojos para mirarla de nuevo —Y a ti voy a pedirte que cuides de los dos ¿sabes? —Serena asintió sonriente —Eres una chica fuerte y gentil Serena... Y sobre todo muy sensible y comprensiva… Y te quiero como si fueras mi hija... Sé que podrás hacerlo... Sé que serás capaz de estar con ellos para lo que necesiten…

—Claro que lo haré... —Aseguró ella —Te prometo que jamás me alejaré de su lado.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio por unos minutos más. Mamoru cerró los ojos de nuevo. Cada vez le costaba más permanecer despierto por mucho tiempo, y sobre todo hablar sin perder el aliento.

—Es un buen muchacho... —Murmuró Mamoru sin abrir los ojos —Aunque bastante revoltoso... Casi siempre se escapa de la escuela con sus amigos para ir a la playa... —Dijo sonriente.

Serena lo escuchaba con atención y apretaba su mano con fuerza. Cada vez que lo oía hablar de esta forma, perdiéndose en el tiempo y evocando viejos recuerdos como si fueran actuales, se conmovía profundamente.

—Setsuna me avisó que me va a estar esperando en el jardín —Volvió a murmurar él —Iré a reunirme con ella antes del anochecer... —Su voz era cada vez más débil —Quiero contarle que estuve con Darien... Quiero... —Soltó un suave suspiro —Setsuna... —Susurró bajito y finalmente se durmió.

Serena se quedó junto a él por varios minutos más, observándolo dormir y acariciando sus manos con ternura. Mamoru había sido un importante pilar en su vida, y lo quería como a un padre.

Aunque sabía que su partida era algo inminente, ya que su salud se venía deteriorando desde hacía bastante tiempo, no se sentía mal ni triste por lo que pasaba. Al menos no ahora que lo veía de esta forma, con una expresión de alegría y paz en su rostro que jamás había visto antes.

Y al darse cuenta de que ella había conseguido ayudarlo a reencontrarse con su hijo a tiempo, se sentía plenamente aliviada y agradecida por haberlo logrado. Creía que era lo menos que podía hacer por él en estos momentos tan difíciles después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella durante tantos años…

Sonrió contenta, se puso de pie y lo cubrió con las mantas —Descansa Mamo... —Dijo en voz baja —Ya todo está en orden... Así que puedes descansar tranquilo... —Se acercó para darle un suave beso en la mejilla y después de observarlo por unos minutos más, fue hacia la ventana para contemplar el sol que terminaba de ponerse en el horizonte mientras reflexionaba sobre todo lo ocurrido.

Después de unos minutos, cuando bajó la vista hacia el patio, pudo reconocer a los lejos a Darien sentado en una banca. Y sin darse cuenta, una nueva sonrisa se iba dibujando en su rostro al verlo y un tibio regocijo comenzaba a inundar su pecho. Sabía que conocerlo personalmente significaba mucho para ella, pero jamás se imaginó que iba a sentirse tan feliz de poder hacerlo al fin…

.

.

.

Por su parte, después del extraño y revelador encuentro que tuvo con Serena momentos antes, Darien se encontraba en el patio del hospital sentado en la banca con la mirada fija en una colilla del cigarrillo que acababa de apagar.

De por sí el simple hecho de estar de nuevo en su pueblo natal ya era una situación bastante insólita para él. Y sumado a eso también se sentía raro al haberse reencontrado con su padre después de muchos años y saber que lo más probable era que en cualquier momento él podría morir.

Sin embargo lo que realmente había logrado conmoverlo y en cierto punto abrumarlo, era el haberse enterado de un minuto a otro que tenía una hermana… Así era, su padre había tenido otra hija, y se imaginaba que de seguro habría formado una familia feliz y normal, que habría sido un gran padre y un fiel y honrado esposo, que todo lo que jamás les había ofrecido a él y a su madre seguramente se los habría dado a su nueva y perfecta familia.

Mientras más pensaba en todas estas cosas, más molesto se sentía con toda esta situación. Pero no quería desesperarse ni preocuparse de más, necesitaba tener todo bajo control otra vez, tenía que mantenerse firme y entero para poder enfrentar lo que fuera que se avecinara a partir de ahora. Y si tenía una hermana, debía juntar el valor suficiente para conocerla, explicarle respetuosamente que no tenía intenciones de iniciar ningún tipo de relación fraternal y que una vez que todo se terminara, regresaría a Tokio para retomar su vida habitual.

Sí, eso haría, era lo mejor. Demasiada buena disposición ya había tenido al viajar hasta allí de manera tan improvisada. Él era un hombre solitario e independiente, lo menos que necesitaba ahora era tener una nueva familia y una vida simple y aburrida en un pueblito costero. Su vida en realidad pasaba por otro lado, por su trabajo, su profesión, sus proyectos personales. Eso era lo único prioritario y verdaderamente importante para él.

Cuando empezó a sentirse cansado y aturdido por tanto pensar, sacudió la cabeza para soltar las ideas y alzó la vista con la intención de volver a registrar dónde se encontraba. Y al dirigir su mirada hacia la entrada del hospital, reconoció a lo lejos a una chica que caminaba en dirección a él.

Era Serena, y sin entender lógicamente porqué, Darien comenzó a darse cuenta de que al verla de nuevo se sentía tan tranquilo, como si pudiera identificar en ella una intensa sensación de seguridad, de refugio, de bienestar y de paz que jamás había experimentado con nadie antes. Y sin poder evitarlo ni disimular lo que sentía, comenzó a sonreír al tenerla cada vez más cerca.

Ella también sonreía a medida que se acercaba, y cuando estuvo frente a él se detuvo —Hola... —Dijo con timidez.

—Hola... —Dijo él sin dejar de sonreír.

Serena se ruborizó instantáneamente al verlo sonreír de esa forma —¿Puedo? —Preguntó al señalar el espacio vacío de la banca.

Darien agrandó su sonrisa al percibir el rubor de su rostro —Claro —Respondió. Y ella se sentó a su lado.

Permanecieron en silencio por largo rato. Darien otra vez inmerso en sus pensamientos con la mirada fija de nuevo en la colilla de cigarrillo. Y Serena esperando pacientemente a que él se atreviera a decirle algo.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Darien soltó un largo suspiro —Disculpa Sirena... —Alzó la vista y la miró —Lamento haber reaccionado de la forma que lo hice hace un momento, yo...

Ella echó a reír —Ya te dije que no es 'Sirena' —Él la miró confundido —Mi nombre es Serena —Lo corrigió.

—Lo siento —Dijo Darien avergonzado —Serena —Y también rió —Bueno, quería disculparme contigo por lo de recién —Continuó —Me comporté como un completo tonto al tratarte de la forma que lo hice, creo que fui bastante explosivo y prepotente y... En verdad lo lamento.

—No fue para tanto —Dijo ella aún risueña —No es necesario que te disculpes, todo está bien.

—Es que yo en general no suelo tener ese tipo de reacciones... —Admitió él —Pero la verdad es que todo fue tan repentino y no pude evitar ponerme un poco nervioso...

—Descuida, te entiendo —Dijo ella —¿Ya estás más tranquilo?

—Un poco, sí —Respondió él mientras buscaba otro cigarrillo en el bolsillo de su saco —Pero me parece que aún tengo mucho por procesar —Lo encendió y le dio una larga bocanada. Y al notar que Serena lo observaba detenidamente mientras fumaba, miró el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano y sonrió de lado —Lo dejé por casi un año ¿sabes? —Comentó —Esta vez en verdad creí que lo lograría... —No dijeron más nada y ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Hasta que Darien acabó de fumar su cigarrillo y volvió a hablar —¿Estuviste con Mamoru? —Le preguntó a Serena mientras apagaba la colilla en el suelo. Ella asintió seria —Lo que tiene... su enfermedad... es grave ¿verdad? —Preguntó temeroso.

Serena volvió a asentir —Sí, bastante grave —Respondió —Ya no queda mucho por hacer, la asistencia que está recibiendo es sólo como paliativo.

Darien bajó la mirada —Ya veo...

—Pero estoy segura de que ahora él se está sintiendo mucho mejor después de haberte visto —Dijo ella con una nueva sonrisa.

—¿Tú crees? —Preguntó Darien y la miró incrédulo.

—Claro que sí —Aseguró Serena.

Darien volvió a bajar la mirada —Es tan extraño todo esto... —Mientras hablaba volvía a darse cuenta de que al estar con ella podía sentirse tan cómodo y en confianza como si la conociera de siempre —Todavía no puedo terminar de hacerme a la idea de que estoy aquí... Después de tantos años... —No tenía ni la más mínima idea de porqué se atrevía a hablar con tanta calma sobre lo que le pasaba.

—Gracias por haber venido —Dijo Serena y él volteó otra vez para mirarla.

Serena no dejaba de sonreír y Darien optó por llevar la conversación hacia otro rumbo al comenzar a reconocer cómo unas inesperadas e inquietantes sensaciones comenzaban a invadirlo al perderse en sus ojos —¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Dijo tras una corta pausa. Ella asintió —¿Fuiste tú quien dejó ese mensaje en mi oficina avisándome lo que ocurría?

—Sí, fui yo —Respondió ella seria —Mamo me pidió que te buscara.

—¿Mamoru te lo pidió? —Preguntó él sorprendido. Serena volvió a asentir —Vaya... —Darien cada vez se sentía más desconcertado.

—Él te quiere mucho Darien —Comentó Serena —Y te extrañaba —Darien no dijo nada —Siempre me ha hablado mucho de ti —Continuó Serena —Así que te conozco mucho más de lo que te imaginas —Dijo riendo.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Darien más sorprendido.

—Sí —Respondió ella —Sé que tu mamá se llama Mónica, que tu cumpleaños es el 3 de agosto, que tienes casi la misma edad que yo, aunque te aclaro que soy varios meses más joven que tú —Dijo guiñándole un ojo y él rió —Sé que tienes debilidad por el helado de chocolate —Siguió —Que te encanta hacer snorkel en los arrecifes, que eres muy sociable y divertido y que tu color favorito es el azul marino —Concluyó.

—¿Mamoru te contó todo eso de mí? —Preguntó Darien. Serena asintió risueña —Bueno, la mayoría de esas cosas son ciertas, aunque en algunos aspectos he cambiado bastante… Ahora no soy tan sociable y divertido como cuando era niño —Reconoció.

—Y cuando Mamo me pidió que te buscara —Continuó Serena —Pude conocerte un poco más —Él la miró otra vez sorprendido —Sé que desde que te fuiste de aquí vives en Tokio, que eres arquitecto y que emprendiste tu propio estudio hace un par de años.

—Sí, así es mi vida ahora… —Dijo Darien con cierta nostalgia. Y otra vez permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos más.

Si bien se sentía muy a gusto hablando con ella de estas cosas y tenía muchas ganas de conocerla mejor, ahora lo que en verdad necesitaba era saber más sobre el asunto que lo tenía tan intranquilo.

—Serena —Volvió a hablar —¿Podrías contarme algo sobre… —Le costaba mucho atreverse a mencionarla —¿Podrías hablarme de mi hermana? —Soltó al fin —¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué edad tiene? —Y esperó impaciente a que Serena le respondiera.

Ella volvió a sonreír —Se llama Hotaru —Comenzó a relatar —Tiene 8 años y es la niña más dulce y brillante que conocí en mi vida —Darien también sonreía al escucharla, para su sorpresa se alegraba genuinamente de saber algo de ella —Es muy inteligente ¿sabes? —Siguió Serena —Tiene excelentes calificaciones, es la mejor de su clase —Comentó orgullosa como si hablara de su propia hermana —Y también es…

—¿Y su mamá? —La interrumpió Darien —¿Quién es su mamá? —Insistió serio.

Serena bajó la mirada también seria —Su mamá se llamaba Setsuna —Respondió con tristeza.

—¿Se llamaba? ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Se fue o algo así?

—No —Respondió Serena con un melancólico suspiro —Ella murió… Durante el parto…

Darien no supo qué más decir, de alguna manera logró conmoverse al escuchar esto y notar la tristeza de Serena —Lo siento… —Y otra vez se quedaron callados.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos más, ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de volver a hablar, sin embargo estaban cómodos así. Aunque prácticamente era la primera vez que intercambian palabra, ambos podían reconocer que se sentían como si se conocieran de toda la vida, como si hubieran compartido este tipo de pláticas infinidad de veces. Estar juntos de esta forma era una experiencia sumamente agradable y natural para los dos.

Pero de repente el sonido del teléfono de Darien interrumpió sus pensamientos. Él buscó su celular en su bolsillo y suspiró molesto al ver quién lo llamaba.

Serena no pudo con su curiosidad y espió la pantalla —¿Saori? —Leyó en voz alta el nombre que figuraba en el teléfono.

Darien cortó la llamada y sin responder volvió a guardar el celular en su saco.

—¿Quién es Saori? —Insistió Serena —¿Tu novia?

Sin poder creer lo que oía y totalmente sorprendido de él mismo al no molestarse por la entrometida actitud de Serena, la miró a los ojos y sonrió —Es una buena amiga —Respondió con soltura —Y también mi socia.

Serena se sintió muy nerviosa y avergonzada al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más, y de nuevo se sonrojaba al notar cómo Darien la miraba con una actitud un tanto desafiante —Lo siento… —Dijo apenada y bajó la mirada.

Darien echó a reír y decidió que volver a cambiar de tema sería lo mejor —Bueno, ya es algo tarde —Dijo mientras chequeaba la hora en su reloj —Debería irme para buscar un lugar dónde pasar la noche —Ambos se pusieron de pie —¿Conoces un hotel cerca de aquí que puedas recomendarme?

—Sí —Respondió ella más tranquila —El que está junto a la estación, si quieres te acompaño. Queda de camino a mi casa, así que…

—Está bien —La interrumpió él —Acompáñame —Y sonrió enternecido al ver cómo ella volvía a sonrojarse.

.

.

.

Una vez que volvieron a entrar al hospital, Darien y Serena continuaron conversando y riendo distendidamente mientras caminaban hacia el sector donde se encontraba la habitación de Mamoru. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta que comunicaba con el otro pasillo, apareció una joven enfermera que se acercaba a ellos.

—Disculpe —La mujer se dirigió a Serena —¿Es usted la señorita Tsukino?

—Sí, soy yo ¿qué ocurre? —Serena comenzó a preocuparse al ver la expresión tan dura en el rostro de la enfermera. Además no recordaba haberla visto antes.

—Es sobre el señor Chiba ¿es usted familiar de él?

—Sí —Serena cada vez se desesperaba más —Bueno, en realidad no pero... —Y al imaginarse lo que podría estar ocurriendo, su voz se quebró y no pudo seguir hablando.

—Yo soy su hijo —Intervino Darien enseguida —¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Hay algún problema? —Y al notar que Serena estaba a punto de llorar, sin pensarlo demasiado la abrazó por los hombros con la intención de contenerla.

—Bueno... Lamentablemente sí —Continuó la enfermera. Serena al oírla se tapó la boca con las manos y creyó adivinar que había sucedido lo que más temía —Siento mucho tener que decirle esto, pero... Su padre... —Serena no pudo contenerse más y repentinamente era un mar de lágrimas —Lo lamento, él acaba de fallecer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sé que pinta algo triste el panorama... Pero esta vez prometo no ser demasiado cruel.. Confíen en mí!<strong>_

_**Aquí van mis respuestas a los reviews de quienes no tienen cuenta:**_

_**-yssareyes48: La 'princesa' al final no era Serena, pero sí resultó ser la hermana de Darien.. Pronto conoceremos más de ella.. Y acuerdo con vos en que la mamá es una pesada, ja! También sabremos más de ella más adelante.**_

_**-Patyz parawhore: Bienvenida a mi loco-loquísimo mundo, estimada! Jaja! Por supuesto que te sigo etiquetando.. Y felicito a Yssa por haberte inculcado este 'sano' vicio que son los fics, jeje!**_

_**-seredar gonzalez: También te doy la bienvenida a mi nueva locura, niña! Espero que tu curiosidad continúe creciendo así me seguís leyendo ;)**_

_**-kaguya: Reconozco que yo también estoy sorprendida de haber regresado tan pronto, je! Y espero poder lograr una historia interesante. Hoy conocimos un poco a Serena, quien no es la 'princesa' de Mamoru, sin embargo aún hay mucho más por saber...**_

_**-Ana: Espero que al menos algunas de tus dudas se hayan aclarado, aunque creo que hoy sólo se develó el asunto de la 'princesa' y todo lo demás todavía está algo indefinido... Poco a poco iremos conociendo más sobre Darien y sus padres, Serena y Mamoru, etc etc.. Así que paciencia! :)**_

_**-romi: Sí sí, ya estoy con nueva historia en marcha y para tu alegría esta vez actualicé pronto! Así que espero que sigas intrigada y pendiente del avance de esta locurita..**_

_**Bueno gente linda, a todos y todas les doy las GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus palabras, su interés y su apoyo! Me alegra que se hayan acercado a mi nueva locura y deseo de todo corazón que sigan enganchados con la lectura!**_

_**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios!**_

_**Besitos per tutti...**_

_**Bell.-**_


	3. Capitulo 3

**_Hola de nuevo gente querida del mio cuoreee! _**

**_Aquí estoy una vez más dando acto de presencia con una nueva actualización. El día de hoy les traigo un cap donde poquito a poco vamos a conocer algo más sobre nuestros queridos protagonistas y algunos otros personajes que van a empezar a participar desde ahora._**

**_Quiero agradecerles inmensamente por todos los reviews, mensajitos y alertas que he recibido durante estos días. En verdad me alegra y me emociona profundamente que se entusiasmen y enganchen con lo que hago desde tan temprano. Sin dudas contar con su reconocimiento e interés me motiva mucho a seguir adelante con este adoradísimo hobby que es escribir.. Así que GRACIAS TOTALES a todxs por su incondicional apoyo :)_**

**_Bueno, sin más para agregar por ahora los invito a leer el tres en paz y espero que no dejen de contarme qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besotes y abrazotes per tutti! Me despido abajo!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

><p><em>:: Capítulo Tres ::<em>

Al día siguiente del fallecimiento de Mamoru, después de haberse ocupado de todos los trámites y preparativos del funeral, Darien se encontraba en una pequeña habitación del templo donde había tenido lugar el velatorio de su padre.

Había pasado casi toda la noche allí. Recibiendo y saludando a personas que, aún siendo completamente desconocidas para él, se acercaban a darle sus condolencias. Controlando que cada detalle estuviera en orden y según lo estipulado para este tipo de eventos. Y por supuesto cumpliendo con todas y cada una de sus obligaciones como correspondía por ser el único familiar directo de Mamoru que podía hacerse cargo de todo esto.

Casi llegado el mediodía, mientras esperaba en aquella habitación a que le avisaran que debían partir hacia el cementerio, insistía por enésima vez en realizar una llamada telefónica. Intentaba ponerse en contacto con alguien de Tokio con quien hacía bastante tiempo no se comunicaba. Y dadas las circunstancias que le tocaba atravesar ahora, pensó que si hablaba con ella podría lograr comprender mejor lo que ocurría y recuperar algo de la seguridad y estabilidad que creía perdidas.

Mientras marcaba el número una vez más, encendía un nuevo cigarrillo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos llevaba fumando desde que había llegado al pueblo. Y aunque sabía que volver a fumar de esta forma tan compulsiva iba en contra de sus estructurados principios, en este momento era a lo único que podía recurrir para intentar sentirse un poco más tranquilo.

Cuando estaba a punto de cortar, siendo que ya había insistido demasiadas veces llamando a esta persona, finalmente escuchó que alguien lo atendía —¿Hola? —Dijo la voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

Darien apagó el cigarrillo apurado —Doctora —Dijo aliviado al escucharla —Doctora Mimet, al fin consigo comunicarme con usted.

—¿Quién habla? —Preguntó la mujer al no reconocerlo.

Él comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación —Soy Darien Chiba doctora —Respondió —Fui paciente suyo hasta hace un par de años atrás ¿me recuerda?

Ella demoró en responder —Claro, señor Chiba, ahora lo recuerdo ¿cómo está? —Preguntó gentil.

Darien se acercó a un sillón y se sentó —Más o menos doctora —Respondió suspirando —Disculpe si soy inoportuno, pero la llamé porque necesito hablar con usted sobre un asunto sumamente importante. Resulta ser que hace unos días…

—¿Está con alguna urgencia? —Lo interrumpió la mujer.

—No no —Respondió él enseguida —No es una urgencia —Y trató de sonar lo más calmado posible —Bueno, en realidad lo que pasa es que…

—Entonces —Ella volvió a interrumpirlo —Comuníquese con mi secretaria y solicite un turno.

—Pero no estoy en Tokio ahora —Explicó Darien.

—¿Y dónde está?

—Estoy en… Bueno… Lo que ocurre es que… —Titubeaba y de nuevo suspiraba —Mi padre murió ayer y… Regresé a mi pueblo natal para encontrarme con él y…

—Comprendo —Dijo ella cortante —Entonces cuando esté de regreso en Tokio, acordamos un encuentro.

—Pero no sé cuándo voy a regresar.

—No se preocupe, hable con mi secretaria y dígale de mi parte que le reserve un turno abierto.

—Pero doctora —Insistió Darien —Necesito hablar con usted ahora, estoy muy preocupado —Otra vez se puso de pie y retomaba su deambular —No sólo por la muerte de mi padre, sino porque también me enteré de que tengo una hermana y todo esto es tan…

—¿Se siente ansioso señor Chiba? ¿Agitado? —Preguntó ella sin rodeos. Darien no supo qué responder y permaneció en silencio —Porque si le soy sincera lo escucho bastante tranquilo —Agregó la mujer.

—Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa doctora —Continuó el —Han pasado tantas cosas importantes en cuestión de días. Me reencontré con mi padre después de casi 20 años, él acaba de morir, me enteré de que tengo una hermana de apenas 8 años de edad, conocí a una chica que… —Hizo una nueva pausa para volver a suspirar —Y no sé… Como que por momentos puedo reconocer algunas emociones, he estado un poco molesto e inquieto. Pero en general estoy demasiado tranquilo, como si nada de esto me afectara de forma alguna. Sin embargo estoy aquí, ocupándome de muchas cosas, enfrentando tantos asuntos viejos que creía resueltos y no puedo… No siento nada doctora, nada.

—¿Ha vuelto a fumar? —Volvió a preguntar ella.

Darien demoró en responder —Sí… —Dijo apenado —Estoy fumando de nuevo…

—Bueno, con más razón todavía, acordemos para tener un encuentro personal cuando usted regrese.

—Pero doctora, yo…

—No puedo atenderlo por teléfono señor Chiba, no si no se trata de una urgencia o una crisis que lo amerite. Y usted está muy controlado, como siempre. Así que insisto, hable con mi secretaria y solicite un turno a confirmar para cuando regrese a Tokio ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien… —Aceptó Darien resignado.

—Y tenga en cuenta lo siguiente señor Chiba: no esté solo —Si bien hasta el momento parecía mostrarse algo distante y fría, ahora la doctora comenzaba a sonar más comprensiva y amable con él —No quiera hacerse cargo de tanto usted solo —Continuó —Mire a su alrededor, seguramente hay alguien que puede ser capaz de brindarle su apoyo y acompañarlo en todo esto que está viviendo. Simplemente abra los ojos y permita que esa persona aparezca, que se acerque a usted y que lo ayude ¿sí?

—Sí doctora… —Respondió él más aliviado —Procuraré hacerlo…

—Y recuerde señor Chiba: _"Quien cae al suelo…_

—_…se levanta con ayuda del suelo"_ —Darien completó la frase con un nuevo suspiro —Gracias doctora.

—No hay porqué señor Chiba —Respondió ella —Que tenga buenos días. Adiós.

—Adiós… —Se despidió él y cortó la llamada.

Darien regresó al sillón y permaneció absorto en sus pensamientos por varios minutos mientras miraba fijamente el teléfono que tenía entre las manos —Debo permitir que esa persona aparezca y se acerque a mí… —Murmuró para sí —Claro, como si fuera tan fácil… —Protestó y se acomodó contra el respaldo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Estaba tan cansado, se sentía tan agotado física y mentalmente por lo que estaba pasando que lo único que quería era que todo se terminara de una buena vez y poder regresar a Tokio para retomar su vida de siempre.

Pero aún quedaba mucho por hacer, y aunque creía que lo mejor para él era enfrentar todo esto solo, sabía que algo de cierto había en las palabras de la doctora Mimet. Y debía procurar buscar apoyo en alguien ¿pero en quién…?

Pensó en llamar a su madre, sin embargo al recordar los insoportables dolores de cabeza que le provocó hablar con ella cuando le avisó que Mamoru había muerto, decidió que por el momento lo mejor era no volver a hacerlo.

¿A quién más podría recurrir? Casi no tenía amigos, al menos no muy cercanos. Tampoco familiares. Sí conocía a algunas personas relacionadas con su trabajo, pero no tenía demasiada confianza como para pedirles apoyo, al menos no del tipo que le acababa de recomendar la doctora…

Y supo que sólo tenía una opción, llamar a quien sin saber claramente porqué, venía evitando desde que partió de Tokio. Quizás después de todo, de conocerse y compartir tantas cosas durante años, tal vez ahora no sería tan mala idea darle una nueva oportunidad de acercarse a él fuera del ámbito laboral...

Así que no lo pensó demasiado y marcó un número en su celular para hacer una nueva llamada —¡Darien! —Ella lo atendió enseguida —¡Por dios Darien! ¡Al fin puedo hablar contigo!

—Hola Saori —Dijo Darien alejándose un poco el auricular del oído.

—Gracias a dios devolviste mis llamadas —Exclamaba ella —He estado tan preocupada Darien ¿Cómo estás?

Inevitablemente, Darien comenzaba a arrepentirse por haberla llamado —Bien, estoy bien —Respondió desganado —Sólo un poco cansado. Ya sabes, el velatorio duró toda la noche, tuve que hacerme cargo de la organización, casi no dormí… Pero al fin ya todo acabó.

—Lo siento mucho Darien… —Dijo Saori un poco más tranquila —Me imagino que debe ser duro para ti pasar por todo esto solo…

—Es lo que me corresponde —Respondió él cortante —Soy su hijo.

—Claro, pero quizás necesites compañía, apoyo —Insistió ella —Si quieres yo podría ir y estar…

—No Saori —La interrumpió Darien más cortante —No es necesario que vengas —Y comenzaba a molestarse al imaginar que de seguro la entrometida de su madre habría estado hablando con ella y sugiriéndole que viajara para verlo o algo por el estilo.

—Pero Darien —Volvió a insistir Saori —Tú sabes cuánto te quiero, lo mucho que me importas… —Dijo con voz temblorosa —Y significaría mucho para mí poder estar contigo ahora y… Y acompañarte en este momento tan difícil para ti… —Aparentemente estaba llorando.

Darien puso los ojos en blanco al escucharla —Por favor Saori, no llores —Intentó calmarla —No hace falta que vengas, en serio, estoy bien.

—Darien… —Saori gimoteaba —Darien yo… —Inspiró hondo para poder seguir hablando —Te extraño Darien… Te extraño mucho… Y con todo esto que ha pasado he pensado mucho en nosotros… He recordado tantas cosas… Y yo…

—No Saori —Volvió a interrumpirla él —Ahora no es momento para recordar nada.

—Es que te extraño Darien… Y quiero estar contigo… Quiero que recuperemos…

—No mezcles las cosas Saori, por favor —Darien se puso de pie y mientras encendía otro cigarrillo volvía a caminar por toda la habitación —Nosotros ahora somos amigos, muy buenos amigos, y socios. Nada más. Lo que hubo entre nosotros ya es parte del pasado, lo hablamos infinidad de veces.

—Pero es que no puedo Darien… No puedo olvidarme de lo que vivimos, por más que hayan pasado años… Yo… Lo que yo siento por ti… Darien yo… —Y ella de nuevo volvía a llorar.

—Tranquila —Dijo Darien intentando suavizar el tono de su voz —Tranquilízate por favor y escúchame bien —Se acercó a una ventana para abrir los cristales de par en par y mientras hablaba aflojaba el nudo de su corbata y desabrochaba algunos botones de su camisa. Esta conversación sumada al intenso calor del mediodía, comenzaba a hacer que se sintiera como asfixiado, sin aire, cada vez más agotado…

Carraspeó para aclarar su garganta y continuó —Todo esto que está pasando, esta situación tan complicada que estoy viviendo, en realidad no tiene nada que ver contigo Saori, sino conmigo. Porque es mi padre el que acaba de morir, no el tuyo… —Ella lo escuchaba en silencio —No permitas que nada de esto te confunda ¿sí? Es cierto, lo nuestro fue lindo, pero no iba a durar por siempre. Porque éramos chicos, porque nos dejamos llevar por emociones e impulsos típicos de dos adolescentes inmaduros, pero se acabó ¿entiendes? Ya no hay más nada entre tú y yo, sólo una profunda amistad y un proyecto laboral en común, nada más.

—¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? —Le reprochó ella.

—No soy cruel Saori —Darien apagó el cigarrillo y retomó sus pasos —Sino que soy honesto contigo, como siempre lo fui. Tú lo sabes muy bien, siempre supiste que yo quiero estar solo ¿Puedes entenderlo de una buena vez? ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que repetírtelo? Quiero estar solo Saori, así me siento bien.

—Pero Darien…

—Y eso no quita que yo te quiera mucho, que me importes —Siguió él —Eres una gran amiga Saori, eres mi socia, te tengo una confianza infinita, estamos a punto de llevar a cabo un importantísimo emprendimiento juntos, y eso es muy valioso para mí. Sin ti no lo habría logrado nunca —Hizo una corta pausa y continuó —Pero entiéndelo por favor, quiero estar solo. Quiero terminar de despedir a mi padre, dejar todo en orden y regresar a Tokio. Pero solo.

Saori permaneció callada unos instantes. Y Darien esperó pacientemente a que volviera a hablar —Está bien… —Dijo ella con un tono de voz algo duro —Si así es como piensas, no volveré a insistir…

Darien suspiró aliviado —Gracias —Dijo con franqueza —Gracias por comprender.

—¿Y ya sabes cuándo vas a regresar? —Preguntó ella tras una nueva pausa.

—No estoy seguro, en un par de días supongo —Respondió él —Disculpa Saori —Dijo al escuchar que golpeaban a la puerta —Creo que me están llamando. Es probable que vengan a avisarme que el velatorio está por finalizar.

—Bueno, no te interrumpo más —Dijo ella cortante —Cuídate Darien. Te llamaré más tarde. Adiós.

—Adiós —Se despidió él y colgó.

Aunque en un punto la conversación que acababa de tener no le había caído precisamente bien, Darien no quiso darle mayor importancia a un tema tan reiterativo pero al mismo tiempo superado para él. Lo que más le preocupaba ahora era poder terminar con todo el asunto del funeral lo antes posible y no demorar mucho más su regreso a Tokio.

Estaba tan cansado de todo esto, tan ofuscado y aturdido, que lo único que quería era que todo se acabara al fin para poder volver a dejar a su pueblo, a su padre, a todo su pasado atrás de una buena vez.

Acomodó de nuevo su corbata, abotonó su camisa, se tomó unos minutos para inspirar y exhalar grandes bocanadas de aire repetidas veces. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para relajar su cuello y sus hombros. Se enderezó para mejorar su postura. Suspiró largamente una vez más y cuando creyó que ya se sentía lo suficientemente listo y tranquilo para hacerlo, finalmente abrió la puerta.

Y todo su malestar y mal humor se desvanecieron como por arte de magia al encontrarse con Serena. No la había vuelto a ver desde que se conocieron en el hospital la noche anterior. Ya que tras enterarse de la muerte de Mamoru, él se había quedado para comenzar a ocuparse de los trámites y demás arreglos para el funeral, y ella había ido a buscar a Hotaru a lo de su niñera para comunicarle la noticia y llevarla a su casa para que durmiera con ella.

Sin llegar a comprender lógicamente porqué, al estar de nuevo frente a ella, Darien sintió cómo una emoción tan cálida e intensa colmaba todo su ser, una sensación de seguridad, alivio y calma que lo inundaba por completo. Era algo que jamás en su vida le había pasado con nadie antes. Y casi no era consciente de que una gran sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro al poder verla otra vez —Hola Serena… —Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Hola Darien… —Dijo ella tímida y también sonriente —¿Cómo estás? Te ves bien, te noto tranquilo.

Él asintió —Estoy bien, gracias.

—¿Tienes un minuto? —Preguntó Serena —Hay alguien que quiero presentarte —Dijo guiñándole un ojo y señalando disimuladamente hacia atrás con la cabeza. Escondida detrás de las piernas de Serena, había una pequeña niña que la tomaba de la mano y espiaba a Darien con los ojos entrecerrados —¿Podemos pasar? —Le pidió Serena.

Darien, al percatarse de que esta niña seguramente se trataría de Hotaru, a quien todavía no había podido conocer en persona, abrió más la puerta —Claro, adelante —Y las dejó pasar.

Una vez dentro, Serena se detuvo en medio de la habitación —Bueno, aquí estamos al fin —La niña continuaba oculta tras ella —¿Seguirás escondiéndote o lo vas a saludar? —Le preguntó Serena riendo y miró a Darien —Estuvo toda la mañana rogándome por verte y ahora se hace la tímida —La niña al oírla la golpeó en una rodilla —No te enojes —Dijo Serena sin dejar de reír y la tomaba otra vez de la mano —Vamos, salúdalo —Le insistió mientras intentaba lograr que se asomara aunque sea un poco.

Al ver que la niña no se atrevía a moverse, Darien se agachó frente a ella —Hola… —Dijo también tímido. Alzó la vista para mirar a Serena a los ojos y ella asintió y volvió a sonreír para alentarlo. Darien volvió a mirar a la niña —¿Tú eres Hotaru? —Le preguntó temeroso —¿Eres la princesa Hotaru?

La pequeña muy lentamente se separó de Serena al fin, pero sin soltar su mano. Miró a Darien a los ojos y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Darien sonrió enternecido al poder verla mejor ahora que ya no se escondía —Hola Hotaru —Dijo con un suave y dulce tono de voz —Yo soy Darien —Le tendió una mano —Gusto en conocerte —No tenía idea de cómo tratarla, de cómo sentirse al poder conocerla al fin. Pero sin reflexionar demasiado al respecto, sabía muy bien que en este preciso instante estaba viviendo uno de los momentos más emotivos y significativos de su vida entera.

La niña miró a Serena como pidiéndole permiso antes de responderle el saludo a Darien. Serena no dejaba de sonreír, y cuando Hotaru volvió a mirar a Darien, lentamente se acercó a él para darle un corto pero cálido beso en la mejilla —Hola Darien… —Dijo al separarse con una tímida y al mismo tiempo pícara sonrisa.

Darien volvía a sonreír al verla de esa forma —Serena me habló mucho de ti —Dijo ya más tranquilo —Pero creo que eres mucho más bonita de lo que ella me dijo.

Hotaru sonrió halagada por su cumplido —Y tú eres muy guapo —Comentó coqueta —Tal y como ella te describió.

—¡Hotaru! —Exclamó Serena molesta y roja de vergüenza.

Darien la miró —¿Eso le dijiste? —Le preguntó riendo.

—Bueno… eh… yo… —Serena titubeaba nerviosa.

Darien volvió a mirar a Hotaru —¿Te cuento un secreto? —Dijo simulando hablar en voz baja. Hotaru asintió impaciente —Apenas conocí a Serena —Continuó Darien —Me confundí con su nombre y sin querer la llamé 'Sirena' —Explicó —Al principio pensé que sólo se trataba de un error, pero después me di cuenta de que en realidad ella sí es una sirena de verdad.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Hotaru más impaciente.

Darien miró de nuevo a Serena —Porque es hermosa… —Dijo seductor y volvió a mirar a Hotaru —Y es intensamente encantadora… —Y le guiñó un ojo con picardía. Los dos miraron de nuevo a Serena y rieron divertidos al ver cómo se sonrojaba cada vez más.

—¿Así que piensas que Serena es una sirena? —Le preguntó Hotaru a Darien ya completamente desinhibida. Él asintió —Entonces deberías verla nadar —Agregó risueña —Y de seguro cambias de opinión —Y los dos volvían a reír.

—¡Oigan! —Protestó Serena simulando estar enojada —¿Quieren dejar de reírse de mí?

—Lo siento —Dijo Darien avergonzado.

—Perdón… —Dijo Hotaru aún risueña.

Serena decidió volver a intervenir para cambiar de tema —Cuéntale lo que hicimos hoy —Le dijo a Hotaru —Que vinieron los chicos, que elegimos flores para Mamo…

—¡Ah sí! —Exclamó Hotaru contenta —Esta mañana llegaron los amigos de Serena desde Tokio —Comentó.

—¿Tokio? —Darien miró otra vez a Serena —¿Tú eres de Tokio? —Preguntó sorprendido.

Serena asintió —Sí, es una larga historia —Respondió riendo nerviosa —Ya te la contaré en otra ocasión.

—Vinieron Mina, Rei, Yaten y Seiya —Continuó Hotaru —Ellos dos son hermanos —Explicaba entusiasmada —Mina es muy linda y es la novia de Yaten. Y Rei también es linda, pero lo trata muy mal a Seiya.

—¿También son novios? —Preguntó Darien.

—¡No! —Respondió Hotaru enseguida —No son novios, jamás lo serán —Aseguró —Porque Seiya es mío. Y cuando sea grande me casaré con él.

Darien rió ante semejante declaración —Vaya, así que ya tienes prometido, te felicito.

—¿Y tú tienes novia? —Preguntó Hotaru.

—No, no tengo novia —Respondió Darien.

Hotaru sonrió ampliamente y los miró alternadamente a los dos con ojos enormes —Serena tampoco tiene novio, y si piensas que es tan hermosa y encantadora como una sirena, quizás deberías casarte con ella —Le dijo a él.

El rostro Serena cada vez estaba más rojo ante los comentarios de la niña —Hotaru por favor… —Le suplicó entre dientes —Cuéntale de las flores —Y sonrió con soltura disimulando su nerviosismo.

—Es cierto —Hotaru retomó la palabra —Esta mañana —Continuó relatando —Después de que llegaran los chicos, fuimos todos juntos a mi casa a buscar las flores para papá.

—¿Y qué flores eligieron? —Preguntó Darien.

—Bueno en realidad los chicos me dijeron que buscara algunas flores del negocio —Explicó Hotaru —Pero Serena y yo decidimos que sería mucho más lindo elegir algunas flores de nuestro jardín. Así que cortamos unas rosas blancas, porque esas eran las favoritas de él… —Y repentinamente su alegre expresión comenzaba a desdibujarse.

—Rosas blancas… —Repitió Darien serio.

—Sí —Siguió Hotaru también seria —Porque obsequiar rosas blancas significa demostrar que siempre estarás pendiente de esa persona, que jamás la olvidarás y que tienes la esperanza de que nuevos inicios vendrán a pesar de su partida…

Tras las emotivas palabras de la pequeña y al volver a recordar que Mamoru había fallecido, los tres se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. Darien estaba muy serio y con la mirada baja, y Hotaru se conmovió al verlo así. Temía haber dicho algo fuera de lugar o que lo hiciera sentir mal —¿Estás triste? —Le preguntó preocupada.

Darien alzó la vista para volver a verla a los ojos —No —Respondió y sonrió de lado —No estoy triste —Creía saber con seguridad que no era precisamente tristeza lo que sentía, pero al mismo tiempo reconocía que emociones que nunca antes había tenido se movilizaban en su interior.

Hotaru se acercó un poco más a él y acarició su rostro con delicadeza —Tienes los ojos tristes… —Dijo en voz baja sin dejar de acariciarlo —Papá tenía razón —Agregó mientras esbozaba una cálida sonrisa —Tus ojos son tan azules y melancólicos… —Y sin pensarlo demasiado, lo abrazó —No te preocupes Darien… —Le dijo al oído —Estas cosas llevan tiempo…

Darien no podía creer que una niña tan pequeña y que nunca antes había visto en su vida, fuera capaz de acogerlo y comprenderlo de esta forma. Y no pudo contener la necesidad de devolverle ese abrazo, de estrecharla entre sus brazos con la intención de transmitirle lo inmensamente feliz y conmovido que se sentía al poder conocerla al fin. Hotaru era su hermana, su pequeña hermana menor, y sin haber esperado ni imaginado jamás sentirse así, sabía que haberla encontrado había sido algo bueno…

Permanecieron abrazados y en silencio por unos cuantos minutos más. Serena los observaba y sonreía contenta al tener tan emotiva escena frente a ella. Y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de interrumpirlos.

Pero de repente el sonido de alguien que golpeaba a la puerta los hizo reaccionar.

Darien y Hotaru se separaron. Él se incorporó y se acercó a la puerta para abrir. Era uno de los organizadores del templo que los buscaba para avisarles que el velatorio estaba por finalizar.

Entonces los tres, Darien, Serena y Hotaru, salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala principal.

.

.

.

Cuando ingresaron a la sala donde se encontraba Mamoru, Darien se quedó solo junto a la puerta y observaba cómo Serena y Hotaru se acercaban a un grupo de personas, probablemente se trataría de los amigos de Serena que Hotaru había mencionado momentos antes, aunque era un grupo mucho más numeroso de lo que él esperaba.

Sin moverse de su lugar, Darien vio cómo una joven le entregaba a la pequeña Hotaru un ramo de rosas blancas y ella al recibirlo se acercaba al cajón acompañada de Serena.

Las dos parecían estar repitiendo una oración en voz baja mientras acomodaban las flores delicadamente alrededor de Mamoru. Y una vez que terminaron, Serena tomó en sus brazos a la niña y juntas lo contemplaron en silencio por unos instantes dejando escapar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Darien no pudo evitar sentirse profundamente conmovido al verlas así, y tuvo el impulso de acercarse a ellas para abrazarlas y contenerlas. Pero decidió permanecer inmóvil a un costado algo apartado de la sala y mantener una distancia relativamente prudente como para continuar observando todo lo que ocurría con detenimiento.

Una vez que los organizadores cubrieron definitivamente y retiraron el cajón, se acercó a Darien un hombre de aspecto bastante formal —Disculpa —Le dijo al llegar a su lado —¿Tú eres Darien Chiba?

Darien lo miró algo aturdido —Sí, soy yo —Respondió enseguida.

—Permíteme presentarme —El hombre le tendió una mano —Yo soy Masato Sanjoin, un allegado amigo de tu padre, y también su abogado.

Darien le respondió el saludo cordial —Mucho gusto —Dijo ya más tranquilo.

—Lamento si soy inoportuno —Dijo Masato —Pero quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante ¿puedo robarte unos minutos?

—Sí, claro —Respondió Darien mientras chequeaba la hora en su reloj —Aún tenemos algo de tiempo antes de partir hacia el cementerio.

—Muchas gracias —Agregó Masato —Pero necesito también que Serena esté presente ¿puede ser?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Los dos se acercaron a Serena que estaba conversando con Hotaru y su grupo de amigos. Y cuando volteó, reconoció enseguida al amigo de Mamoru —¡Masato! —Lo abrazó efusiva —Qué bueno que viniste… —Exclamó emocionada.

—Hola Serena —Dijo él al profundizar el abrazo —Qué alegría volver a verte… —Darien los miraba sorprendido, evidentemente se conocían de antes.

Cuando se separaron, Masato volvió a hablar —Llegué esta mañana, y me quedaré algunos días más para ocuparme de los asuntos que Mamoru me encargó —Le explicó a Serena.

Ella asintió seria —Comprendo —Y al percatarse de que estaba acompañada de Darien volvió a sonreír —Veo que ya conociste a Darien.

Masato también sonrió —Sí, acabamos de presentarnos —Explicó —Y necesito hablar con ustedes dos un momento.

—Está bien —Dijo Serena.

Y antes de alejarse de allí, se acercó a ellos la pequeña Hotaru —¿Adónde vas Serena? —Preguntó impaciente mientras la tomaba de las manos —¿Puedo ir contigo? —Serena miró a Masato y éste asintió serio.

Serena se agachó frente a Hotaru sin soltar sus manos —Ahora no —Respondió —Tengo que ir a hablar con ellos un rato, pero no me demoro demasiado —Acarició a la niña con dulzura —Quédate con los chicos ¿sí? Yo enseguida regreso —Dijo con una cálida sonrisa y le dio un corto beso en la frente.

.

.

.

Los tres se retiraron de la sala principal del templo y se dirigieron hasta la habitación donde momentos antes se encontraba Darien.

Una vez allí, se sentaron en los sillones para disponerse a conversar —Bueno —Masato tomó la palabra —El asunto sobre el que quiero hablarles ahora tiene que ver con la pequeña Hotaru —Explicó —Como ustedes sabrán, ahora que Mamoru acaba de morir, la niña ha quedado huérfana y sin tutor legal que se haga responsable de ella. Si bien Mamoru tuvo la precaución de pedirle a Serena que firmara un poder que le atribuya la tenencia definitiva de Hotaru como su tutora, ella ha renunciado a ese poder apenas él falleció ¿Estoy en lo cierto Serena? —Masato la miró y ella asintió con la mirada baja —Por lo tanto —Continuó Masato —Al ser tú Darien el único familiar directo mayor de edad de Hotaru, Serena y yo consideramos que lo más correcto sería designarte a ti para ocupar el lugar de asistente y representante legal de tu hermana.

Darien estaba completamente desconcertado con todo lo que oía. Si bien esperaba que tarde o temprano esta conversación tendría lugar, jamás imaginó que sería tan pronto —¿Yo? —Preguntó sorprendido —¿Su tutor? —Aún le costaba procesar semejante información —Pero acabo de conocerla —Intentó excusarse —Yo ni siquiera tenía una relación cercana con mi padre, no tengo nada en común con ella, nosotros no tenemos…

—¿No tienen nada en común? —Lo interrumpió Serena —Son hermanos Darien, ustedes son una familia —Dijo con determinación.

Él seguía sin poder razonar con claridad sobre lo que hablaban —¿Una familia? —Preguntó irónico —Pues si te soy sincero, creo que si por el simple hecho de tener el mismo padre llegamos a la conclusión de que somos familia, me parece que estamos tomando una actitud demasiado reduccionista —Dijo con aires de superioridad —Tú estuviste a su lado desde que nació —Continuó hablando con tono desafiante —Tú lo ayudaste a Mamoru para criar a Hotaru durante todos estos años, así que si en verdad hay alguien que tiene que hacerse cargo de ella a partir de ahora eres tú Serena —Concluyó —Porque francamente yo no puedo hacerlo, yo soy un completo extraño para ella, no tengo nada para ofrecerle, yo no…

—Tú eres su hermano Darien —Insistió Serena con firmeza —Entiéndelo —Darien bajó la mirada avergonzado —Si tú no existieras, si en verdad Hotaru no tuviera a nadie más en el mundo entero que pueda ocuparse de ella, yo no lo dudaría ni un segundo y me convertiría en su tutora sin titubear —Aseguró —Pero las cosas no son así Darien. Porque tú estás aquí, tú eres su hermano mayor, es a ti a quien le corresponde cuidar de ella a partir de ahora. Esto es lo mejor para Hotaru: tener su propia familia, tenerte a ti.

Serena se calló y Darien no supo qué más decir. Se instaló un tenso e interminable silencio entre los tres. Darien intentaba reflexionar sobre todo lo que Serena acababa de decir. Y sabía que ella tenía razón. Por más que se resistiera a aceptarlo, él era el hermano mayor de Hotaru, y ella estaba sola en el mundo. No podía hacerse el desentendido, debía actuar en consecuencia. Debía ser responsable y cumplir con sus obligaciones. Además, después de haberla conocido y de haber conseguido entenderse tan bien con ella desde un principio, pensaba que quizás no sería tan difícil intentarlo.

Sin embargo todo había ocurrido tan rápida e repentinamente que aún dudaba, todavía se sentía asustado y contrariado con todo esto —Y si… —Volvió a hablar —Si yo me convirtiera en su tutor —Miró a Masato —¿Puedo decidir por ella dónde vivir?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Le preguntó Masato.

Darien carraspeó nervioso —Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo vivo en Tokio —Explicó —Allá tengo mis propiedades, mi trabajo. Tengo mi vida, mi rutina, todas mis cosas están allá, y la verdad es que tengo que regresar lo antes posible para retomar todo eso, no puedo quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo más.

—Bueno, aquí también tienes las propiedades y cuentas de Mamoru —Dijo Masato —Todos bienes que deberás administrar hasta que Hotaru tenga la mayoría de edad.

—Pero eso lo puedo hacer desde Tokio —Refutó Darien.

—Sí, es cierto —Admitió Masato —Pero también deberías considerar el asunto de su escolaridad. Ella acaba de comenzar el primer semestre del tercer grado, a esta altura una transferencia no sería algo demasiado plausible. Además tienes que tener en cuenta que no sería fácil para ella alejarse tan drásticamente de sus compañeros, de sus seres queridos, de su entorno. Sobre todo cuando acaba de perder a su padre, ella necesita contar con todos estos apoyos.

—¿Entonces lo que sugieres es que yo me quede a vivir aquí? —Preguntó Darien poco convencido.

—Sí, creo que esa es la opción más viable.

—¿Viable? —Preguntó Darien riendo —¿En dónde ves lo viable de esa opción? Yo tengo una vida muy demandante en Tokio, tengo que ocuparme de muchas cosas a las que no puedo renunciar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estoy a punto de emprender un negocio muy importante que me llevó muchísimo trabajo y esfuerzo conseguir. No es nada viable que yo deje todo eso de lado y me quede aquí, no lo es.

—Bueno, no lo pienses como algo definitivo —Intentó hacerlo reflexionar Masato —Quizás si te quedas unos meses, hasta que Hotaru acabe su semestre en la escuela, y viajan periódicamente para que ella conozca la ciudad, tal vez pueda adaptarse de a poco.

—¿Meses? ¿Quedarme meses aquí? —Volvió a preguntar Darien —No, eso es imposible, yo tengo que regresar a Tokio cuanto antes, no me puedo quedar mucho más que un par de días.

—¿Tú qué opinas Serena? —Masato intentó buscar apoyo en ella.

Serena demoró en responder —Yo creo que antes de tomar cualquier tipo de decisión —Dijo con calma —Deberíamos preguntarle a Hotaru qué es lo que ella piensa de todo esto —Y los tres permanecieron en silencio.

Darien intentaba reflexionar sobre todo lo que acababan de hablar, y por más obstinado que se mostrara sabía muy bien que Masato y Serena tenían razón en todo lo que decían. No podía abandonar a Hotaru, si lo hacía estaría repitiendo su propia historia, y no quería exponerla a una vida tan solitaria y difícil como la que él había tenido…

Antes de que alguno de los tres volviera a hablar, golpearon otra vez a la puerta para avisarles que estaban por partir hacia el cementerio de un momento a otro.

Se pusieron de pie y Masato volvió a dirigirse a Darien —Bueno, creo que deberías seguir pensando en todo esto con calma y una vez que decidas qué hacer volvemos a hablar al respecto ¿de acuerdo? —Y le dio una afectuosa palmada en el hombro.

Darien asintió más tranquilo —Está bien.

.

.

.

Entrada la tarde, cuando ya todo había terminado al fin, a la salida del cementerio muchas personas comenzaban a despedirse y retirarse de ahí.

Darien conversaba con unas mujeres mayores que le daban el pésame, y cuando finalmente se fueron y se quedó solo, Serena se acercó a él —Bueno —Le dijo al llegar a su lado —Ya todo acabó ¿cómo estás? —Le preguntó sonriente.

Él también sonreía —Bien, estoy bien —Respondió con un suspiro —Aunque muriendo de calor —Dijo mientras se quitaba el saco y la corbata.

Ella echó a reír —Venía a avisarte que los chicos y yo decidimos ir al bar para comer y beber algo todos juntos ¿quieres venir con nosotros? Y de paso te los presento a todos, son personas muy agradables —Serena y sus amigos acostumbraban a reunirse con bastante frecuencia en uno de los únicos bares del pueblo que permanecía en funcionamiento el año entero, aún cuando no era temporada de verano.

A Darien no le convencía del todo la idea —Bueno, no sé —Respondió dubitativo —Estoy algo cansado y además…

—Vamos —Lo interrumpió ella tomándolo del brazo —Será divertido. Han sido días demasiado intensos y difíciles para todos, necesitamos relajarnos un poco, entre amigos ¿qué dices? —Insistió.

Y antes de que Darien pudiera responder, apareció la pequeña Hotaru que se acercaba a ellos corriendo. Cuando llegó, abrazó a Serena efusiva —¿Ya nos vamos? —Le preguntó y ella asintió —¿Tú también vienes Darien? —Le preguntó a él con una alegre sonrisa.

Él seguía dudando —No sé, tengo que…

Hotaru se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano —Vamos, no seas tímido, ven con nosotros, quiero presentarte a mis amigos —Insistió.

Darien miró a Serena, que aún colgaba de su brazo, y volvió a mirar a Hotaru que no soltaba su mano. Y sonrió entusiasmado —De acuerdo, iré —Hotaru sonrió satisfecha —Pero antes quisiera pasar por el hotel a cambiarme de ropa.

—Nosotras te acompañamos —Dijeron las dos al unísono —Así nos aseguramos de que no te arrepientas en el camino —Bromeó Serena y los tres rieron.

.

.

.

Momentos después, en el hotel donde Darien se hospedaba, Serena y Hotaru lo estaban esperando en el hall sentadas en un sillón conversando y riendo entre ellas.

Cuando él apareció, las dos se pusieron de pie. Y Serena no pudo evitar sonreír embelesada al verlo. Darien tenía un aspecto muy diferente al que había visto hasta hacía cuestión de minutos. Vestía jeans claros, una camiseta de algodón y tenía el cabello mojado. Probablemente habría tomado un rápido baño. Y se veía tan distinto, mucho más informal y desenvuelto, con un semblante hasta más juvenil y relajado, y a medida que se acercaba a ella una seductora pero al mismo tiempo dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y no dejaba de mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

Hotaru los observaba detenidamente a los dos con picardía —Qué lindo estás Darien —Comentó al examinarlo de arriba abajo —¿Verdad Serena que se ve lindo vestido así?

Serena se sonrojó al instante y bajó la mirada avergonzada —Sí… te ves… —Y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos con timidez —Te ves bien —Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Él rió nervioso, pero a la vez halagado por los cumplidos —Bueno ¿ya podemos irnos?

Hotaru asintió contenta y se paró en medio de los dos para tomar a cada uno de las manos —Vamos.

Cuando los tres se encaminaron hacia la puerta de salida del hotel, Darien se detuvo de repente al reconocer a una mujer que se acercaba a ellos. Serena y Hotaru se preocuparon al ver la expresión de pánico en el rostro de Darien y no supieron qué hacer.

Y dicha mujer, apenas lo vio a Darien arrojó su abrigo sobre la maleta que dejaba en el suelo y se acercó a él casi corriendo —¡Darien! —Exclamó al llegar a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza, obligándolo a soltar la mano de Hotaru.

Darien estaba completamente estupefacto ante tan inesperada aparición —Saori… —Dijo casi sin voz —¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

—Darien… Mi amor… —Dijo ella al separarse y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo besó en los labios.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, sin más para agregar paso a responder a los reviews de quienes no tienen cuenta:<em>**

**_-yssareyes48: Darien y la princesita Hotaru ya se conocieron, pero todavía no sabemos qué decidirá él sobre quedarse con ella o no.. Y aunque Saori no es su novia, parece que va a molestar un poco, y hasta probablemente con la ayuda de la mamá de Darien..._**

**_-kaguya: Parece que gracias a la ayuda de Serena y al dócil carácter de Hotaru, Darien logrará llevarse bien con ellas.. Pero aún falta saber qué decide hacer él, si quedarse o regresar a Tokio..._**

**_-Patyz parawhore: Darien se aprovechó de la confusión con el nombre de Serena para coquetearle un poco, je! Y es probable que más adelante surjan más comentarios y analogías de ese tipo.._**

**_-Jan: Bienvenidx a mi locura estimadx! Coincido con vos en que lo de Mamoru fue triste, pero a pesar de eso tengo intenciones de lograr una historia con tonos no tan dramáticos.. Así que sigo adelante :)_**

**_-Seredar Gonzalez: Con respecto a Darien y su relación con sus padres, sabremos más adelante qué fue lo que pasó entre ellos. Y parece que tenés razón, Saori va a complicar un poco las cosas con su llegada.. Esperemos que no demasiado!_**

**_-Maria: Hoy les tocó a Darien y Hotaru conocerse, y todo da para pensar que se llevarán bastante bien.. Por supuesto que te etiqueto estimada!_**

**_-romi: Aparentemente Darien ha logrado acercarse a Hotaru, al menos en su primer encuentro. Y la personalidad de Serena puede que lo ayude a ablandarse un poco._**

**_-bepevikn: El dilema aún no termina de resolverse, pero parece que Darien se está sintiendo cada vez más a gusto con Serena y ahora también con Hotaru.. Esperemos que su mamá no moleste demasiado.._**

**_-Ana: La relación entre Darien y Hotaru parece haber arrancado bastante bien, y creo que en parte fue gracias al apoyo de Serena. Pero aún falta por saber cómo se seguirá desarrollando, y también conocer más sobre los padres de Darien. Siguen las preguntas!_**

**_-Guest: Bienvenidx y gracias por seguirme!_**

**_-flor lucero: Aunque Mamoru haya partido tan pronto, más adelante se aclararán varias cosas sobre su relación con Darien, es cuestión de esperar un poco.. Lo de la 'sirena' fue un detalle algo tonto quizás pero a mí también me causó gracia! Y es muy probable que Darien lo vuelva a usar.. Porque parece que estos dos se están gustando cada vez más... jijiji..._**

**_-Marisol: También te doy la bienvenida! Gracias por acercarte a mi locura.._**

**_Bueno gente! Ya todos sus mensajitos han sido leídos y respondidos por 'moi'. Muchísimas gracias por sus cumplidos, sus lindas palabras y sus ganas de seguir esta locurita mía :) Espero que hayan disfrutado del cap de hoy y me cuenten cómo les fue!_**

**_Así que estaré a la espera de sus comentarios!_**

**_Besototoootes para todos! Y hasta la próxima!_**

**_Bell.-_**


	4. Capitulo 4

**_Hola gente querida de mi corazón!_**

**_Volví al fin después de muchos días de desaparecida! Y hoy les traigo un cap que me salió moooy extenso, así que creo que viene bien para compensar mi ausencia..._**

**_Antes de invitarlos a leer, hago una pequeñita aclaración: La canción que elegí para casi el final de este cap es "God only knows" de The Beach Boys en versión de MonaLisa Twins, un dúo astruíaco que descubrí hace muy poco y me encantó su estilo. Espero que la escuchen y la disfruten!_**

**_Bueno, sin más para decir por ahora los dejo leer el cuatro en paz y les pido como siempre que no dejen de contarme qué les pareció._**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Abajito me despido.. _**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

><p><em>:: Capítulo Cuatro ::<em>

Después de darse una rápida ducha y de vestirse con la única ropa relativamente ligera y cómoda que había llevado, Darien salió de su habitación para ir a encontrarse con Serena y Hotaru.

Una vez que bajó del ascensor y se dirigió hacia el hall del hotel donde ellas estaban esperándolo, a medida que se iba acercando y las observaba conversar y reír divertidas, volvió a percibir esa sensación de bienestar y alivio que comenzó a sentir desde el momento que las conoció.

Y mientras caminaba hacia ellas y veía que las dos se ponían de pie, no pudo evitar dirigirle una seductora y dulce sonrisa a Serena, que también lo miraba sonriente. Sin dudas estaba más que cautivado con ella, y podía darse cuenta de que poco a poco Serena provocaba en él emociones mucho más profundas que una simple atracción.

Jamás se había sentido así por una mujer, o al menos no recordaba haberlo hecho de esta forma tan intensa y repentina, ya que hacía solo un día que la conocía y sin embargo podía reconocer que cada vez que compartía un momento con ella era tan simple y cómodo como si lo hubiera hecho siempre.

Cuando llegó a su lado, su sonrisa no se le borraba de la cara y no dejaba de mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Pero la voz de Hotaru lo hizo regresar a la realidad —Qué lindo estás Darien —Comentó la niña mientras lo examinaba de pies a cabeza —¿Verdad Serena que se ve lindo vestido así?

Él esperó a ver la reacción de Serena, y tal y como se imaginaba que ocurriría ella se sonrojó enseguida y luego lo miró a los ojos con timidez —Sí… Te ves… Te ves bien —Le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Darien rió algo avergonzado, aunque también halagado por los cumplidos —Bueno ¿ya podemos irnos? —Les preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza nervioso.

Hotaru se paró en medio de él y Serena, y cuando tomó a cada uno de las manos sonrió contenta —Vamos.

Entonces los tres se encaminaron hacia la salida. Todo estaba marchando perfectamente bien, a pesar de haber vivido momentos tan difíciles y dolorosos tras la muerte de Mamoru. Sin embargo estando juntos se sentían contenidos, seguros, tranquilos, como si fueran una familia…

Pero de repente Darien se detuvo al reconocer a alguien que acababa de entrar al hotel. Y al ver que esta persona se acercaba apurada a él, sintió que toda su ansiedad y malestar volvían a dispararse —¡Darien! —Exclamó la mujer mientras lo abrazaba. Y él forzosamente soltó la mano de Hotaru para evitar perder el equilibrio.

—Saori… —Dijo Darien completamente desconcertado —¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? —Estaba tan sorprendido por su inesperada aparición que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Saori se separó un poco pero sin soltar el abrazo —Darien… —Dijo con voz temblorosa —Mi amor… —Y sin darle tiempo a nada lo besó en los labios.

Él enseguida la tomó de los hombros para alejarla —Pero… —Ahora se mostraba claramente enojado —¿Pero qué te pasa Saori? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Ella se llevó las manos a la boca —Lo siento… —Dijo con voz más temblorosa —Lo siento… yo no quise… —E instantáneamente estalló en llanto —Perdóname Darien… —Volvió a abrazarlo —Es que estaba desesperada… —Gimoteaba —Estaba… —Y su llanto era tan intenso que no pudo seguir hablando.

Darien no sabía qué hacer ante tan insólita e incómoda situación, y cuando miró a Serena y a Hotaru que estaban a un lado observando boquiabiertas todo lo que ocurría, se puso más nervioso todavía.

Volvió a soltar a Saori —Tranquilízate —Le dijo más enojado —Ya cálmate ¿quieres? Estás montando una escena totalmente inapropiada en un lugar y momento inoportunos —Le reprochó —¿Te puedes tranquilizar de una vez por favor?

Saori parecía sentirse realmente avergonzada por lo que había hecho —Oh por dios… —Dijo al percatarse de la presencia de Serena y Hotaru —Discúlpenme por favor, no me había dado cuenta de que tenías compañía, cuánto lo siento… —Se acercó a ellas con una forzada sonrisa para saludarlas —Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Saori —Las dos la observaban extrañadas —Tú debes ser Serena ¿verdad? Gusto en conocerte —Serena sólo asintió con la cabeza —Y tú… —Continuó Saori mientras se acercaba a Hotaru —Si no me equivoco tú eres la pequeña Hotaru ¿cierto? La hermanita de Darien —La niña también asintió —Encantada de conocerte pequeña… Eres tal y como te imaginaba, igualita a él…

—¿Y tú quién eres? —Le preguntó Hotaru con desconfianza —¿Acaso eres la novia de Darien? —Y le dirigió a él una mirada acusadora —Tú me dijiste que no tenías novia.

Saori no sabía qué decir —Bueno… en realidad yo…

—Ella es una amiga de Tokio —Intervino Darien enseguida —Y mi socia, trabajamos juntos.

—Sí, nosotros somos socios —Siguió Saori —Tenemos nuestro propio estudio hace ya un par de años y…

—Si no son novios —Los interrumpió Hotaru —¿Entonces por qué lo besaste?

—Hotaru por favor —La interrumpió Serena mientras la tomaba otra vez de la mano —Nosotras ya nos íbamos —Dijo cordial y los despidió a los dos —Gusto en conocerte Saori. Adiós Darien.

Pero cuando quiso retomar sus pasos para irse, Hotaru la detuvo —Espera Serena, Darien viene con nosotras.

Serena lo miró seria —Darien tiene que ocuparse de otros asuntos ahora ¿verdad? —Y sin esperar a que él respondiera, volvió a mirar a la niña —Debemos irnos, los chicos nos están esperando.

—Pero Serena… —Quiso insistir Hotaru.

—No te preocupes Hotaru —Dijo Darien mientras se agachaba frente a ella —Iré en un momento ¿sí? Ustedes adelántense y yo en un rato las alcanzo.

—¿En serio vas a ir?

—Claro que iré, quiero conocer a tus amigos.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Hotaru saltó sobre él para abrazarlo y Darien rió por su reacción —Está bien —Dijo ella al separarse —Te estaré esperando —Sonrió contenta y tomó de nuevo la mano de Serena —Adiós.

Cuando ellas finalmente se fueron, Darien se incorporó y volvió a mirar a Saori —¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando? —Le preguntó molesto —¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecerte de esta forma Saori? ¿Y sin avisarme nada? Te dije que no vinieras, te dije que…

Saori se acercó a él —No pude evitarlo Darien —Respondió —Estaba realmente desesperada, tenía que verte, necesitaba saber cómo estabas… Y cuando hablamos por teléfono más temprano ya estaba en la estación, a punto de tomarme el primer tren para venir aquí.

—Pues si aún estabas en Tokio debiste haberte quedado —Refutó Darien —¿No fui claro cuando te pedí que no viajaras? ¿Cuando te dije que quería estar solo? ¿Acaso no me entendiste?

—Eres imposible Darien —Protestó ella —Vengo a verte en persona porque estoy preocupada por ti, porque quiero estar contigo, saber cómo te sientes ¿y así es cómo me recibes?

Darien puso los ojos en blanco ante su reproche —No puedo creerlo —Dijo más molesto —No puedo creer que seas capaz de… —Y se calló al notar que comenzaba a elevar el tono de su voz —Maldición, esto es tan incómodo… —Resopló enojado —Necesito un cigarrillo, necesito…

Y cuando quiso encender el cigarrillo que acababa de sacar de su bolsillo, el recepcionista del hotel se acercó a él —Señor disculpe, pero aquí en el hall no se permite fumar —Le advirtió el hombre.

Darien guardó de nuevo el cigarrillo y tomó la maleta de Saori —Vamos a mi habitación. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente —Se encaminó hacia el ascensor y ella lo siguió.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Serena y Hotaru caminaban en silencio mientras se dirigían al bar de sus amigos que quedaba a pocas calles del hotel. Desde que salieron de ahí ninguna de las dos había dicho más nada, sin dudas la aparición de Saori que instantes antes había interrumpido tan agradable momento que estaban compartiendo con Darien, no les había caído precisamente bien…

Después de unos largos y tensos minutos, Hotaru se atrevió a romper el silencio —¿Estás enojada? —Le preguntó a Serena.

—No —Le respondió ella sin mirarla —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Entonces estás triste? —Volvió a preguntar Hotaru. Serena negó con la cabeza —¿O preocupada? —Insistió —Algo te pasa, no me mientas.

Serena se hacía la desentendida —No me pasa nada, estoy bien.

—Si no te pasa nada ¿por qué estás tan callada y seria? ¿por qué tienes esa cara? —Insistió de nuevo Hotaru —Vamos, dime qué tienes, desde que salimos del hotel estás…

—Te digo que estoy bien Hotaru, en serio.

Hotaru se impacientaba cada vez más —Vamos Serena, no te hagas la tonta. Es obvio que te cayó mal que esa tal Saori se apareciera de repente. Pero no debes darle importancia, Darien dijo que no tiene novia, que ella sólo es su socia, y yo le creo.

Serena dejó de caminar y se agachó frente a ella —Hotaru, escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir: Yo entiendo que tú deseas que yo… —Inspiró profundo y continuó —Sé que quieres verme feliz, enamorada, que esperas que encuentre a alguien especial y todo eso que siempre me dices. Pero yo ya te expliqué muchas veces que así como estoy me siento bien.

—Pero Darien te gusta —Dijo Hotaru con convicción —Yo sé que te gusta, me doy cuenta. Y estoy segura de que tú también le gustas a él.

—Que nos gustemos no significa nada de lo que tú te imaginas —Explicó Serena —A mí me gusta mucha gente, y sé que yo también le agrado a muchas personas, pero eso no significa que…

—No es lo mismo —La interrumpió Hotaru —Ustedes dos se gustan de otra forma, yo lo sé, hoy lo noté en varias ocasiones —Serena puso los ojos en blanco ante su insistencia —Es cierto que sólo soy una niña, pero no soy tonta Serena, cualquiera puede darse cuenta de que ustedes…

—No Hotaru —La cortó Serena seria —No puedes afirmar semejante cosa, ni siquiera nos conocemos, hace apenas un día que nos vimos por primera vez y… —Suspiró largamente intentando calmarse, ya que la obstinada actitud de Hotaru comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa —Mira, no quiero ser dura contigo, pero debo advertirte… Tengo que pedirte que por favor no vuelvas a insistir con esto ¿entendido? Ahora lo verdaderamente importante es que Darien es tu hermano, y que vino hasta aquí para despedirse de Mamo y encontrarse contigo. Todo lo demás queda en segundo plano. Si tiene o no tiene novia, si yo le gusto o dejo de gustarle, o cualquier otra cosa por el estilo, nada de eso nos concierne, es más bien un asunto privado de él ¿sí?

—Está bien —Respondió Hotaru resignada —Prometo que intentaré no volver a hablar de esto…

Serena rió al escucharla —Al menos prometes que lo intentarás.

—Pero que conste que en ningún momento me negaste que Darien te gustara —Insistió Hotaru y Serena volvió a poner los ojos en blanco mientras se incorporaba para retomar sus pasos —Es cierto, no lo negaste. Y como bien dice el dicho, _"el que calla, alberga…"_

—Es _"otorga"_ —La corrigió Serena —_"El que calla otorga"_

Hotaru también reía —Bueno, tú me entiendes —Y tomadas de las manos las dos siguieron caminando.

.

.

.

En el hotel, Darien se encontraba en su habitación acompañado de Saori. Él caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Y ella lo observaba desde la puerta sin moverse ni emitir sonido.

En el ambiente había un silencio insoportablemente tenso. Darien estaba que explotaba de furia, aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien, y Saori estaba aterrorizada esperando a que él dijera algo.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y Darien no parecía tener intenciones de volver a hablar. Así que ella caminó unos pasos para acercarse a él —¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó temerosa. Darien no respondió —Veo que volviste a fumar.

Él finalmente la miró —Sí, volví a fumar, claro que volví a fumar —Dijo enojado —Porque no estoy bien Saori, porque estoy muy alterado con todo lo que está ocurriendo. Porque en sólo cuestión de 24 horas me pasaron muchísimas cosas que jamás creí que… —Dio una última bocanada y apagó el cigarrillo en un cenicero que había cerca —Y estoy tan cansado, estoy tan abrumado que siento que todo se me está yendo de las manos, que mi vida ya no es… —Se calló al volver a mirarla —¿Qué haces aquí Saori? —Le preguntó impaciente —¿Por qué viniste?

—Ya te lo dije, porque estaba preocupada por ti y necesitaba verte, saber cómo estabas… Hace una semana que no sé nada de ti Darien, no atendiste ni una sola de mis llamadas, has estado evitándome todo el tiempo, y estaba desesperada.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba en este hotel? —Volvió a preguntar él —Hablaste con mi madre ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro que hablé con ella —Respondió Saori —Tenía que saber de ti y la llamé… Cientos de veces la llamé, pidiéndole que me dijera algo, que me contara qué era lo que había pasado… —Mientras hablaba volvía a acercarse a él —Y le insistí tanto que finalmente me lo dijo todo… Y cuando supe lo de tu padre, lo de tu hermana… Y me imaginé que estarías solo, pasándolo mal con todo esto… No pude resistirme y decidí venir… —Cuando estuvo frente a él intentó tomar su rostro con las manos —Para acompañarte, para brindarte mi apoyo, para…

Darien retrocedió unos pasos y no la dejó tocarlo —Pero yo fui claro contigo Saori —Dijo cortante —Te dije que no vengas, que quiero estar solo.

Ella también comenzaba a molestarse —Sí, pero me lo dijiste después de pasar una semana entera sin saber nada de ti, sin conseguir comunicarme contigo de forma alguna —Le reprochó —No has hecho más que evitarme durante todos estos días, cortaste todas mis llamadas, no respondiste ningún mensaje ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿que me quedara de brazos cruzados como si nada pasara? ¿como si no me importaras? —Él no dijo nada y bajó la mirada.

—La última vez que te vi —Continuó Saori —El día que recibiste aquel mensaje en la oficina, me di cuenta de cuánto te había afectado enterarte de lo que sucedía, que fue un fuerte impacto para ti recibir noticias de tu padre después de tantos años, y encima de todo saber de su delicada situación de salud. Yo sé cómo te sientes porque te conozco Darien, te conozco hace más de 10 años y estoy segura de que…

—Tú no sabes nada Saori ¡nada! —La interrumpió él —Lo que a mi me pase no es asunto tuyo, entiéndelo de una vez —Y de nuevo caminaba nervioso por la habitación —Siempre es lo mismo contigo, siempre mezclas todo, siempre estás esperando que se te de la oportunidad para meterte en mis cosas, para invadirme, para forzarme a que vuelva contigo —Se detuvo y la miró con una dura expresión —Eres una entrometida Saori, una manipuladora, sólo quieres atarme a ti como si fuera tu mascota, sólo quieres…

—Eso no es cierto Darien —Lo interrumpió ella —No seas injusto conmigo, no digas esas cosas tan horribles, yo no…

—Sí es cierto Saori —Siguió él —Así eres conmigo, así te comportas todo el tiempo. Lo acabas de hacer hace un minuto, te apareciste de repente y me besaste —Ella bajó la mirada avergonzada —¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me dijiste 'mi amor'? ¿Qué rayos te pasa Saori? ¿Cómo puedes llegar a ser tan impulsiva, tan impertinente, tan descarada?

—No… No quise… Yo no quise… —La voz de Saori volvía a quebrarse —No pude evitarlo… yo…

—Creí que esto no volvería a pasar y mucho menos ahora —Continuó Darien —Nosotros veníamos sosteniendo una relación laboral muy estable, habíamos logrado dejar de lado estos sentimentalismos para ser buenos amigos de nuevo ¿Y tuviste que echarlo todo a perder de esta forma tan inmadura?

—Es que no puedo Darien… —Saori alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos con determinación —No puedo ser sólo tu amiga, no quiero… —Dijo con voz temblorosa mientras otra vez se acercaba a él —Te juro que me esforcé muchísimo para intentar dejar nuestra historia atrás y empezar de nuevo como amigos, como socios. Quise olvidarme de lo que vivimos, de lo que compartimos, de lo que sentí por ti… Pero jamás lo conseguí… —Llegó a su lado y tomó su rostro con las manos —Y ahora que está pasando todo esto tan repentinamente, que estás tan vulnerable y movilizado por lo que estás viviendo, que te encuentras solo… Yo quiero estar contigo Darien… —Acariciaba sus mejillas y poco a poco se acercaba más a su rostro —Quiero estar a tu lado y acompañarte… Quiero cuidarte… Quiero…

—No Saori, por favor, no insistas de nuevo.

—Darien yo… —Saori cada vez estaba más cerca —Yo todavía … —Susurró casi rozando su boca con sus labios —Aún te amo Darien…

.

.

.

Por su parte, Serena y Hotaru ya habían llegado al bar donde se encontrarían con sus amigos. Era un lugar bastante sencillo, ubicado frente a la playa principal del centro del pueblo, y al ser el único que funcionaba aún fuera de la temporada de verano, mucha gente se reunía allí con frecuencia.

Una vez que entraron, se acercaron a los chicos que estaban junto a la barra —¡Princesa! —Exclamó Seiya efusivo al ver a Hotaru.

Ella corrió hacia él —¡Seiya! —Gritó contenta y cuando llegó a su lado Seiya la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Hola chicos —Los saludó Serena.

—¡Al fin llegan! —Protestó Mina —¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

—¿Vinieron solas? —Preguntó Rei mientras miraba hacia la puerta —¿Y 'ojos azules'? ¿No venía con ustedes?

—No creo que venga —Respondió Serena —Porque…

—Sí va a venir —Dijo Hotaru enseguida —Me prometió que lo haría.

—Pues que se apresure porque quiero que me lo presentes —Comentó Mina con una risita pícara.

—¡Oye! —Protestó Yaten celoso al ver la expresión de su novia, quien comenzó a darle ruidosos besos en las mejillas para evitar que se enojara más.

—Yo también quiero que me lo presentes —Agregó Rei impaciente —Parece un hombre muy interesante, además es todo un adonis… Es alto, atlético, sexy, y tiene esos ojos azules tan misteriosos y profundos…

—Yo también tengo ojos azules —La interrumpió Seiya.

Rei bufó molesta por su comentario —Sí, pero tú eres un idiota —Contestó.

—¡No lo trates así Rei! —Intervino Hotaru enojada.

Seiya abrazó a la niña —Defiéndeme princesa, esta cruel mujer no me tiene compasión.

—Pero no entiendo porqué no vino con ustedes —Continuó Mina —Si lo acompañaron hasta el hotel para esperarlo y venir los tres juntos.

—Es que llegó una mujer que… —Quiso explicar Serena.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamaron Rei y Mina al unísono.

—¿Una mujer? —Siguió Rei —¿Acaso es su novia?

—No —Respondió Hotaru —No es su novia, es su socia. Darien no tiene novia, él me lo dijo. Además a él le gusta Serena, así que…

—Hotaru por favor —La cortó Serena —¿En qué quedamos hace un momento?

Mina la ignoró completamente —¿A Darien le gusta Serena? —Le preguntó a Hotaru —¿Cómo es eso?

—Cuéntanos Hotaru —Se acopló Rei —Dinos todo lo que sabes.

—Qué chismosas —Volvió a protestar Yaten —Las dos son un verdadero fastidio…

Y antes de que Hotaru volviera a hablar, aparecieron Haruka y Michiru que se acercaban a ellos —¡Tías! —Exclamó al verlas y estiraba sus brazos hacia ellas.

Seiya le entregó la niña a Michiru —Hola pequeña —Dijo al recibirla.

—¿Cómo estás preciosa? —Haruka saludó a Serena.

—Bien… —Respondió ella con un suspiro —Algo cansada pero bien…

—Y también algo distraída… —Acotó Rei —Parece que la llegada de la amiguita de 'ojos azules' la ha dejado un poco preocupada…

—¿De qué hablan? —Preguntó Michiru.

—De nada —Serena intentó evadirse —Voy a la cocina a ver si los chicos necesitan ayuda –

—¡Voy contigo! —Dijo Hotaru mientras Michiru la dejaba en el suelo, y las dos se fueron.

—¿Qué le pasa a Serena? —Preguntó Haruka confundida.

—Pasa que los disparates que dice esta mujer la ponen de mal humor —Respondió Seiya acusando a Rei.

—¡Tú cállate idiota! —Protestó ella.

—¡Y tú deja de llamarme 'idiota'! —Protestó él y una nueva y repetitiva pelea se desataba entre ambos, haciéndolos reír a los demás.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el hotel, Saori estaba a punto de volver a besar a Darien, pero él logró detenerla a tiempo —No Saori —Dijo al tomarla de las manos para que soltara su rostro —No hagas esto otra vez, no insistas más por favor.

—Pero Darien…

—Estás mezclando todo de nuevo, te confundes en vano, nosotros no vamos a volver a estar juntos, entiéndelo —Ella bajó la mirada y Darien suspiró preocupado. Comprendía cómo se sentía, y sabía que la lastimaba al volver a rechazarla —Ya lo intentamos tantas veces y jamás funcionó ¿Por qué te empecinas en insistir con esto? ¿Por qué eres tan obstinada? ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que yo no quiero estar contigo, que quiero estar solo? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo Saori? Quiero estar solo.

—Sí, lo sé, claro que lo sé, me lo has dicho infinidad de veces —Reconoció ella y volvió a mirarlo —Pero yo pensé que quizás ahora…

—Pensaste mal Saori, ahora nada —La interrumpió él —En realidad ahora es cuando más deberías evitar comportarte de esta forma. Si en verdad me amas, si tanto te importo y te preocupas por mí, al menos ten algo de consideración y trata de ser un poco más respetuosa, más cuidadosa con tu comportamiento. Porque con esta actitud no haces más que arruinarlo todo. Y siento que me asfixias, que me ahogas, que me invades.

—No Darien, no digas eso, yo no quiero invadirte, yo…

—Pero lo haces Saori, siempre terminas haciendo lo mismo y yo no puedo soportarlo. Por eso no te llamé en todos estos días, por eso evité hablar contigo. Porque sé cómo eres, sé cómo actúas ante este tipo de situaciones, no puedes controlarte y te desbordas, y yo no… Lo último que necesito ahora es tener que tolerar tus arrebatos, tener que explicarte por enésima vez cómo son las cosas entre nosotros. Yo no puedo Saori, yo no…

—Esta bien, está bien —Aceptó ella al fin al ver que Darien volvía a ponerse nervioso —Tienes razón, a veces soy demasiado impulsiva y sobrepaso los límites… Pero admite que tú también eres muy obstinado Darien. No puede ser que siempre tengas que ocuparte de todo tú solo.

—Es que tengo que hacerlo Saori, no me queda más remedio que enfrentar yo solo todo esto que me está pasando. Porque yo necesito hacerlo… Yo necesito… —Y se calló para inspirar profundamente, ya que se sentía cada vez más nervioso y su respiración comenzaba a hacerse más irregular.

Saori se preocupó al verlo así —¿Qué? —Volvió a acercarse a él —¿Qué necesitas Darien? —Le preguntó impaciente —Habla conmigo, confía en mí ¿Qué necesitas? Dímelo.

Darien respiraba cada vez más entrecortadamente —Yo… —Le costaba seguir hablando —Necesito recordar a mi padre… Necesito saber de él… Saber quién fue… Qué sucedió… Porqué jamás volví a verlo… Yo… —Y de repente se agitó tanto al respirar tan rápido que no pudo continuar.

Ella se desesperó al verlo tan exaltado —Tranquilo —No sabía qué hacer o decir para que se calmara —Tranquilo Darien… Por favor no me asustes ¿Qué te pasa?

Él de nuevo retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse de ella y poco a poco podía volver a respirar mejor —Estoy bien… —Dijo más tranquilo —Estoy bien… Ya pasó… Estoy bien… —Hacía mucho que no le ocurría algo como esto. Y pensó que quizás el cansancio y el estrés de las últimas horas sumado a que había vuelto a fumar le habrían causado este breve episodio de ansiedad. Pero no quiso darle mayor importancia.

Saori esperó un poco a que él se repusiera —Darien… Estoy tan preocupada por ti… —Dijo afligida —¿Qué puedo hacer? Dime cómo puedo ayudarte… Por favor…

Darien la miró con determinación —Regresa a Tokio.

—Pero acabo de llegar.

Darien soltó un pesado suspiro —A ver Saori. Sólo te lo diré una vez más: quiero estar solo —Repitió —Así que por favor ve a Tokio y espérame allí. Yo regreso en un par de días y volvemos a hablar ¿sí? Pero ahora déjame solo —La tomó de los hombros —Por favor —Le suplicó.

—Darien… Quiero que hablemos ahora… Quiero que…

—Por favor, no insistas más, vete Saori, hablaremos en otro momento.

—Está bien… Me iré… —Aceptó ella con muy poco entusiasmo —Sólo… sólo déjame decirte que… Quiero disculparme por actuar de esta forma, yo… —Otra vez su voz volvía a quebrarse —Quizás exageré un poco al venir sin avisarte y lamento haber sido tan impulsiva… Pero lo hice porque… Necesito que entiendas que todo lo que hago, todo… Es por ti Darien… Yo… —Y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Él ya no soportaba más verla así —Ya lo sé… —Y la abrazó para intentar consolarla —Lo sé Saori… tranquila… —A pesar de estos reiterativos momentos de tensión y discusiones que había entre ellos, y de los interminables dolores de cabeza que Saori le provocaba con sus planteos, Darien la consideraba una buena amiga. Y sabía que ella lo quería de verdad, que era sincera en todo lo que le decía. Pero también sabía que no era justo para ninguno de los dos volver a forzar algo que no podía funcionar entre ellos, al menos creía que hasta ahora jamás lo habían conseguido…

Saori también lo abrazó con fuerza —Darien… —Murmuró sin dejar de llorar —Lo siento Darien… Lo siento mucho…

.

.

.

Momentos más tarde en el bar, Serena estaba acomodando unas mesas con ayuda de Rei, quien al notarla algo dispersa y callada, se acercó a ella —Amiga ¿te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó preocupada.

—Sí —Respondió Serena con una tranquila sonrisa —Sólo estoy cansada, muy cansada… —Y continuaba acomodando unas sillas —Hoy fue un día demasiado largo… No veo las horas de que se acabe…

—Pero hasta hace un momento —Siguió Rei —Antes de venir aquí, estabas tan entusiasmada con reunirnos todos juntos, distraerte un poco.

—Sí, lo sé, yo les pedí a todos que nos juntemos aquí, pero… En realidad… Lo que pasa es que… —Serena dejó lo que estaba haciendo y soltó un largo suspiro.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa amiga? —Insistió Rei —Cuéntame.

—Pienso en Hotaru y… —Dijo Serena al mirar hacia el otro lado del bar donde ella estaba jugando con otra niña de su edad —Me preocupo por ella, por lo que pueda pasar a partir de ahora… Hoy Masato habló conmigo y con Darien sobre su tutela, y temo que él no esté dispuesto a aceptarla… Y yo no sé… No sé qué hacer si…

—No te preocupes Serena —Intentó animarla Rei —Seguro que Darien aceptará hacerse cargo de ella, parece un muchacho muy serio y responsable… Pero no es sólo eso lo que te tiene inquieta, te conozco, dime la verdad.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Serena quiso hacerse la desentendida.

—A tus planes —Adivinó Rei —Porque sigues considerando la idea de irte de nuevo una vez que todo esto se solucione ¿no es cierto? Pero ahora comienzas a dudar —Serena bajó la mirada —No te apresures en tomar ninguna decisión radical Serena, aún es muy pronto para pensar en eso.

Serena demoró en volver a hablar —Bueno, en realidad yo…

Pero cuando Andrew se acercó a ellas acompañado de Lita, la conversación se interrumpió —¿Todo bien por aquí chicas? —Preguntó él cordial —¿Necesitan ayuda o ya todo está listo? —Ellas asintieron sonrientes. Y los cuatro voltearon enseguida al escuchar la voz de la pequeña Hotaru.

—¡Viniste! —Gritó la niña mientras corría hacia la entrada del bar —¡Darien, viniste!

Darien acababa de entrar al lugar y cuando Hotaru llegó a su lado se abrazaron contentos —Claro que iba venir —Dijo él risueño —Te prometí que lo haría ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó al soltar el abrazo.

Hotaru sonreía de oreja a oreja —Bien —Respondió y lo tomó de la mano —Ven Darien, quiero presentarte a mis amigos —Y juntos caminaron hasta las mesas donde se encontraban los chicos —Ellos son Andrew y Lita.

—Ho… hola… —Los saludó Darien tímido, aún le costaba acostumbrarse a la efusividad de su hermana —Gusto en conocerlos.

Al verlo de cerca Andrew creyó reconocerlo —¿Darien? —Examinaba su rostro detenidamente para asegurarse de que era él —¿En verdad eres tú Darien? —Y una enorme sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro —Cuando Serena me habló de ti jamás me imaginé que… Vaya, no puedo creerlo —Darien lo miraba algo confundido, no terminaba de entender a qué se refería.

Andrew echó a reír al ver su expresión —¿No me recuerdas? —Darien negó con la cabeza —Soy Furuhata, Andrew Furuhata. Fuimos compañeros de escuela cuando éramos niños.

Darien se esforzaba por recordar —¿Andrew? —Él asintió —Claro, Andrew, cómo no me di cuenta antes, lo siento —Y finalmente lo recordó.

Andrew no dejaba de reír y sin dudarlo lo abrazó y le dio unas fuertes palmadas en los hombros —Qué bueno verte de nuevo después de tantos años —Dijo entusiasmado, y Darien estaba tan sorprendido que no supo cómo reaccionar.

Cuando se separaron, Darien rió nervioso —Es cierto, pasaron muchos años.

—Y ella es Makoto —Volvió a hablar Hotaru al señalar a la niña que se había acercado a Andrew —Su hija y mi mejor amiga.

—Vaya Andrew —Dijo Darien ya más tranquilo —Tienes una hermosa familia, te felicito —Andrew asintió orgulloso y abrazó a su mujer e hija.

Hotaru volvió a tomar la mano de Darien y se acercaron a otro grupo de personas —Bueno, ellos son los amigos de Serena de los que te hablé hoy —Explicó —Mina, Rei, Yaten y Seiya —Y señalaba a cada uno a medida que los nombraba.

—Tú eres el prometido de Hotaru ¿verdad? —Le preguntó Darien a Seiya.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Seiya totalmente desconcertado —¿Que yo qué? ¿Qué? —Y todos echaron a reír, menos Hotaru que estaba roja de la vergüenza.

—Hola Darien —Dijo Serena al acercarse a él.

Darien no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí hasta ahora, y apenas la miró sonrió encantado, como cada vez que la veía —Hola…

Serena también sonreía —Qué bueno que pudiste venir.

—Se lo prometí a Hotaru.

—Claro… —Serena estaba perdida en su sonrisa, en sus ojos… Pero de repente recordó algo que la tenía un poco inquieta —¿Y Saori? —Preguntó sin rodeos.

Darien se puso serio —Acaba de partir de regreso a Tokio.

—Pero si acababa de llegar.

Él se puso incómodo por su insistencia —Sí, bueno, lo que pasa es que…

—Y ellas son mis tías Haruka y Michiru —Otra vez Hotaru los interrumpía al referirse a las chicas que también se habían acercado a ellos. La pequeña las llamaba así porque ellas habían sido amigas muy cercanas de Setsuna, su mamá —Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos ¿podemos ordenar? Estoy muriendo de hambre.

Finalmente todos se sentaron en la improvisada y larga mesa que Serena y Rei habían armado y una gran variedad de bocadillos y bebidas comenzaron a circular, generándose un ambiente sumamente distendido y entre amigos.

Todos hablaban, bromeaban y reían. Hotaru se había sentado junto a Darien y no dejaba de conversar y relatarle infinidad de cosas, y él cada vez podía sentirse más cómodo y a gusto compartiendo este momento con ella y sus seres queridos.

Mientras tanto Serena no se quedaba quieta, iba y venía todo el tiempo ayudando a Andrew y a Lita a servir y también saludando a más gente que iba llegando al bar. Darien estaba permanentemente pendiente de ella, observaba todo lo que hacía, escuchaba atento todo lo que decía. Y no podía negarlo, estaba cada vez más fascinado con ella, con su desenvuelta y carismática forma de ser, con su modo tan dulce y gracioso, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, ambos se sonreían con timidez…

.

.

.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando ya comenzaba a anochecer, Darien decidió salir a la terraza para fumar un cigarrillo. Una vez allí se apoyó en la baranda para contemplar el paisaje que tenía enfrente. Era un colorido atardecer sobre el mar, y mientras observaba tan melancólica postal reflexionaba sobre todo lo que había pasado en cuestión de horas desde que llegó a su pueblo natal.

Pensaba en su reencuentro con Mamoru, cuando conoció a Serena, cuando supo de la existencia de Hotaru, cuando su padre murió... Y todo lo que ocurrió después… Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, y podía darse cuenta de que su vida ya no sería más como hasta ahora… Todo estaba cambiando, hasta él mismo…

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que Serena había llegado hasta allí —Hola de nuevo… —Lo saludó al apoyarse en la baranda junto a él.

—Hola… —La saludó él —¿Estás muy cansada? —Preguntó al oírla suspirar.

—Estoy exhausta… —Respondió ella mientras miraba hacia el interior del bar —Pero necesitaba estar aquí, verlos a todos, despejar un poco mi cabeza… ¿Tú cómo estás? —Preguntó tras una pausa —¿Lo estás pasando bien?

—Sí, totalmente —Respondió él —Tus amigos son muy agradables —Y también miró hacia el bar —Además necesitaba despejar un poco mi mente, también estoy muy cansado... Gracias por haberme invitado.

—Gracias a ti por haber venido… —Dijo ella con un nuevo suspiro —Son unas hermosas personas… —Se refería a sus amigos —Y lo querían mucho a tu papá… —Y ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes.

Después de unos minutos, Darien volvió a hablar —Ahora que estoy aquí recuerdo que Mamoru a veces me traía a este bar —Comentó —Él trabajaba como mesero en temporada de verano y era muy amigo del papá de Andrew. Me acuerdo que entre los dos nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para recolectar las latas de cerveza vacías que encontráramos para después venderlas y ganar algo de dinero. Era muy divertido, siempre acabábamos gastando todo en helados o videojuegos.

—Mamo me contó que eras un niño muy revoltoso y travieso —Agregó Serena.

—Y por lo que veo Hotaru también lo es —Dijo él —Se nota que es una niña muy alegre y llena de energía.

—Es cierto —Dijo ella riendo —Lo que pasa es que Mamo era así, tenía una personalidad muy infantil, era inquieto, divertido, ocurrente… Sin dudas tanto tú como Hotaru se parecen mucho a él en ese sentido…

—No, no lo creo —Dijo Darien repentinamente serio —Puede que yo de niño haya sido así, pero al crecer cambié mucho, y no me parezco en nada a él.

Serena también se puso seria —¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Si prácticamente no lo conociste? —Preguntó desafiante. Y al darse cuenta de que quizás habría hablado de más y hasta podría haber sonado como una completa entrometida, quiso disculparse —Lo siento… Perdóname Darien, no quise…

—Descuida —La cortó él mientras apagaba el cigarrillo —Al fin y al cabo lo que dices es cierto —Reconoció —Y la verdad es que yo he olvidado muchas cosas de mi niñez y de Mamoru… Pero si te soy sincero, al estar de nuevo en este lugar, creo que poco a poco estoy comenzando a recordar…

—Es bueno recordar —Dijo Serena ya más tranquila al ver que la expresión de Darien era más relajada —Yo creo que conocer nuestra propia historia y lo que vivimos en el pasado, nos ayuda a comprender mejor quiénes somos hoy…

Y volvieron a quedar en silencio. Darien prefirió no decir más nada, aunque se sentía cómodo hablando con ella de asuntos tan personales, lo que más disfrutaba de su compañía era esa sensación de bienestar y alivio que sólo era capaz de sentir al estar a su lado. Definitivamente Serena se estaba convirtiendo en alguien muy importante para él, en alguien especial, en alguien a quien comenzaba a necesitar cada vez más para poder estar tranquilo…

Pasaron algunos minutos más hasta que apareció Yaten —¡Al fin los encuentro! —Dijo al verlos —Disculpen que los interrumpa… Serena, las chicas están por comenzar a tocar y los están esperando.

—Está bien, enseguida vamos —Dijo Serena con una gentil sonrisa y Yaten volvió a entrar —¿Te sientes bien? —Le preguntó a Darien.

Él sonrió —Sí sí, estoy bien.

—Sé que apenas acabamos de conocernos, pero… —Dijo ella mientras acariciaba su brazo —Quiero decirte que puedes confiar en mí Darien, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

—Gracias Serena… —Dijo él agrandando su sonrisa.

Serena se colgó de su brazo —¿Vamos? —Preguntó entusiasmada. Él asintió riendo y juntos entraron al bar.

.

.

.

Una vez que regresaron a la mesa, Darien se sentó junto a Andrew y Serena se ubicó al otro extremo de la mesa con Hotaru y sus amigos. Y se dispusieron a escuchar a Haruka y Michiru que estaban por dar inicio a su pequeño concierto. Cuando no estaban viajando, ellas tocaban casi todas las noches en este bar y eran muy conocidas y seguidas por la gente joven del pueblo.

Antes de comenzar, Haruka les dirigió unas breves palabras al público —Buenas noches a todos —Saludó amablemente —Quiero contarles que la primera canción que vamos a interpretar hoy está dedicada a una persona que es y ha sido muy querida por nosotras, y me atrevo a decir que también lo es para todos los aquí presentes. Es muy difícil para mí describir lo que significa homenajear a alguien tan especial con una simple canción, pero creo que vale la pena intentar conectarnos con la música para alejarnos un poco de la tristeza, celebrar juntos por todo lo que él nos dejó y recordarlo con alegría. Así que estimado Mamoru, desde donde quiera que estés, espero que disfrutes de esta humilde versión de tus 'chicos de la playa' favoritos. Hasta siempre amigo…

Y tras una corta pausa, finalmente comenzaron a interpretar la canción.

_._

_"I may not always love you, but long as there are stars above you_

_(Puede que no te ame por siempre, pero mientras las estrellas estén sobre ti)_

_You never need to doubt it, I'll make you so sure about it_

_(No necesitas ni dudarlo, haré que estés seguro al respecto)_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

_(Sólo dios sabe lo que yo sería sin ti…)_

_._

Mientras las chicas tocaban y cantaban, Darien observaba con detenimiento a Serena y Hotaru, y notó cómo la pequeña, quien se había sentado en el regazo de Serena, lloraba en silencio y la abrazaba con fuerza.

Inevitablemente al verlas así se sintió profundamente conmovido y de la misma forma que le había ocurrido más temprano durante el funeral, tuvo el fuerte impulso de acercarse a ellas para abrazarlas y contenerlas.

Poco a poco comenzaba a reconocer la inmensa necesidad de estar a su lado, de cuidarlas, de acompañarlas en su dolor, de hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para verlas sonreír. Sin embargo aún dudaba, todavía no estaba seguro de qué decisión debía tomar, de qué era lo que tenía que hacer, de qué era más importante para él en este momento. Si su estable y rutinario estilo de vida en Tokio, o si la incertidumbre que muy probablemente lo esperaría en este pueblo si optaba por quedarse.

Cuando empezó a sentirse abrumado y aturdido por todo lo que pensaba y sentía, volvió su atención a las chicas que cantaban.

_._

_If you should ever leave me though life would still go on believe me_

(_Si alguna vez me dejas, aunque la vida continúe, créeme)_

_The world could show nothing to me, so what good would leaving do me?_

_(El mundo no podría mostrarme nada… Entonces ¿qué habría de bueno en que me dejes?)_

_God only knows what I'd be without you…"_

_(Sólo dios sabe lo que yo sería sin ti…)_

_._

Y ahora pensaba en Mamoru, y se preguntaba cómo un hombre tan querido y respetado por tanta gente podría tratarse de la misma persona que había desaparecido de su vida tan drásticamente. Él lo había abandonado, él jamás había si quiera intentado ponerse en contacto con su propio hijo durante años.

Aunque no se sentía resentido ni dolido por eso, ya que después de mucho tiempo creía tener más que superada y cerrada esta parte de su historia, no podía evitar volver a preguntarse una y otra vez porqué todo había terminado así…

Y al volver a mirar a su hermana y a Serena, que ahora también estaba llorando mientras escuchaba la canción abrazada a Hotaru, supo que quizás si se quedaba con ellas podría encontrar muchas respuestas.

Pero prefirió no pensar más al respecto, al menos por ahora. Y esperar a sentirse realmente seguro de tomar la decisión correcta.

.

.

.

Momentos más tarde, después de que Haruka y Michiru terminaron de tocar, Darien se acercó a Serena, que estaba conversando con un grupo de personas junto a la barra. Al verlo llegar, Serena se disculpó con sus amigos y los dejaron solos —¿Ya te vas? —Le preguntó enseguida, asumiendo que se había acercado para despedirse.

Él asintió —Sí, ya es algo tarde y la verdad es que no veo las horas de poder dormir un poco –

Serena sonrió —Está bien, ve a descansar, lo necesitas.

Y antes de que él pudiera volver a hablar, apareció Seiya con Hotaru en sus brazos —Serena, la princesa se durmió —Dijo en voz baja y le mostraba la niña que en efecto estaba profundamente dormida —Yaten fue a buscar el auto, así que ya nos vamos ¿vienes con nosotros?

—Sí —Respondió Serena —Enseguida voy.

—Adiós Darien —Seiya lo despidió y se alejó de ellos.

—Bueno —Volvió a hablar Serena —Yo también tengo que irme.

—Está bien —Dijo Darien —Nos vemos en otra ocasión —Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo despedirse, y se sentían tan nerviosos como dos avergonzados jovencitos —Bueno… Aún tengo que despedirme de Andrew, así que…

—¿Mañana vas a estar ocupado? —Le preguntó ella de repente. Darien la miró sorprendido, y ella no le dio tiempo a responder —Porque si quieres puedes venir a almorzar con nosotros —Continuó —Los chicos regresarán a Tokio en la tarde, así que pensábamos hacer algo juntos antes de que se vayan ¿quieres acompañarnos?

Darien volvió a sonreír al notar el entusiasmo de Serena —Me encantaría.

—¡Genial! —Exclamó ella contenta haciéndolo reír —Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana, en la casa de Mamo, ya sabes dónde queda —Él asintió —Adiós Darien —Dijo Serena otra vez tímida y se alejó apurada.

—Adiós Serena —Dijo él y la siguió con la mirada por unos instantes.

Hasta que repentinamente ella se detuvo y volteó a verlo de nuevo. Pero esta vez su expresión era distinta, lo miraba de otra manera, como si hubiera algo que quisiera decirle y no se atreviera a hacerlo. Y muy lentamente volvió a caminar hacia él, sin dejar de verlo fijamente a los ojos, con un brillo diferente en su mirada, y Darien creía percibir tanta ternura, tanta calma, tanto afecto en sus celestes ojos que otra vez reconocía esa extraña y cálida emoción que inundaba su pecho al tenerla cerca.

Cuando llegó a su lado, Serena le regaló una dulce sonrisa y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo abrazó con fuerza —Gracias… —Susurró en su oído —Gracias Darien…

Él estaba inmóvil, no tenía idea de qué hacer, si abrazarla, si quedarse quieto, si decir algo. Estaba completamente sorprendido ante la tan inesperada actitud de Serena. Y la inexplicable e intensa emoción que sentía se intensificó aún más cuando ella le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Serena soltó el abrazo y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos —Adiós… —Dijo con una nueva sonrisa y finalmente se fue.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, aquí van mis respuestas a sus rws:<em>**

**_-yssareyes48: Parece que el pobre Darien pudo resolver bastante bien lo de Saori, al menos por ahora.. Pero aún no tiene del todo claro qué va a hacer con Hotaru... Quizás esto se defina en el siguiente cap..._**

**_-MARIA: A pesar de la entrometida aparición de Saori, las cosas entre Darien y Serena parecen seguir marchando bastante bien... Veremos cómo sigue eso más adelante._**

**_-kaguya: Darien y Hotaru se llevan cada vez mejor, ella es muy linda y dócil, y seguro que influirá en el acercamiento de Darien y Serena. Espero que tu enojo por lo de Saori se te haya pasado aunque sea un poco con el cap de hoy, aparentemente ella no generó demasiados problemas._**

**_-Marisol: A Serena pareció molestarle la escena de Saori, aunque aún no lo reconozca.. Por suerte Darien pudo evadirla y mandarla de regreso a Tokio._**

**_-romi: Darien supo manejar bastante bien la situación con Saori, y las cosas parecen seguir marchando bien con Serena..._**

**_-Patyzparawhore: Lo de Saori parece haberse solucionado, ahora hay que esperar cómo seguirán desarrollándose las cosas entre Darien y Serena.._**

**_-Bepevikn: La metida de Saori pareció entender al fin la postura de Darien y regresó a Tokio.. Puede que la mamá de Darien haya tenido algo que ver, pero no demasiado..._**

**_-Ana: A todas las descoloqué con lo de Saori, jaja! Y sí, hubo algo más que una amistad entre ella y Darien, pero por el momento parece que no va a molestarlo más... Hotaru continúa ablandando el corazón de Darien, y el amor entre él y Serena parece ir cobrando cada vez más fuerza..._**

**_-flor lucero: Darien pudo aclarar las cosas con Saori, y parece que todo seguirá marchando bien con Hotaru y Serena.._**

**_-Guest: Hoy actualizo, ja! Perdón por la demora.._**

**_Bueno gente, ahora sí me despido.. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, alertas y visitas! Estoy muy contenta por la recepción que está teniendo esta locura mía y por el apoyo que me brindan! Espero seguir entusiasmándolos con la lectura.._**

**_Besotototes per tutti! Y hasta pronto!_**

**_Bell.-_**


	5. Capitulo 5

**_Hola gente querida! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien!_**

**_Volví pronto volví :) Y les traigo un nuevo cap que acabo de terminar. Hoy conoceremos un poquito más sobre Darien y Serena, y veremos cómo estos dos siguen acercándose cada vez más... Si bien quedó algo extenso, creo que es un episodio que van a poder disfrutar bastante.. Así que espero que les guste!_**

**_Agradezco de nuevo **_**_**__a quienes me siguen y me comentan... En verdad aprecio mucho sus cumplidos y opiniones. Lo que más deseo es poder compartir con ustedes lo que surge de mí y que ustedes también me cuenten cómo se sienten al leerme. Así que les pido que por favor no dejen de hacerlo, todo es sumamente valioso y bienvenido para mí!__**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**__Bueno, sin más para decir por ahora, los invito a leer el cinco en paz! Después me cuentan qué les pareció..!__**_**_**_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Abajito me despido!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

><p><em>:: Capítulo Cinco ::<em>

Al día siguiente, después de haber caminado un poco por el pueblo, Darien se dirigió a la casa de Mamoru, donde se reuniría con Serena, Hotaru y sus amigos para almorzar con ellos como habían acordado.

No sabía exactamente porqué, pero se sentía bastante impaciente y ansioso por ese encuentro, por volver a estar con ellas, por compartir otro agradable momento y disfrutar de su compañía una vez más…

Cuando llegó, un poco más temprano de lo que debía haberlo hecho, se detuvo un momento frente al enorme jardín de la casa para contemplarla unos minutos. Y de nuevo evocaba algunos viejos recuerdos de su niñez, aunque nunca antes había conocido este lugar, e intentaba imaginarse cómo podría continuar con su vida a partir de ahora. Después de reencontrarse con su padre, de conocer a su pequeña hermana, de conocer a Serena…

Y casi sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa comenzaba a iluminar su rostro al volver a pensar en ellas y recordar que estaba a punto de verlas… Cada vez se convencía más de cuán a gusto se sentía estando con ellas, de que lo hicieran reír, de disfrutar de cosas diferentes y nuevas, de que lo ayudaran a sentirse tan tranquilo y contento con el simple hecho de tenerlas cerca…

Y mientras continuaba de pie frente a la casa reflexionando sobre todo esto, recibió una llamada en su celular. Antes de atender, su alegre sonrisa se desdibujó al fijarse en la pantalla de quién se trataba. Así que inspiró hondo y atendió —Hola mamá —Dijo con el tono de voz más calmado que le fuera posible.

—¡Hasta que atendiste querido! —Protestó Mónica, su madre —He estado intentando comunicarme contigo toda la mañana —Le reprochó —¿Dónde estabas hijo? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás con algún contratiempo?

—Buenos días mamá —Dijo Darien con la mayor paciencia del mundo —A mí también me da gusto volver a hablar contigo.

—¿Qué te pasa Darien? —Preguntó ella preocupada —¿Dónde estás? ¿Ya regresaste a Tokio?

—No mamá —Respondió él —Aún no regresé.

—¿Todavía no regresaste? —Ahora ella sonaba alarmada —¿Y cuándo piensas volver? ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas quedarte? ¿Si ya no tienes nada que hacer allí? ¿Si ya todo acabó?

Darien se esforzaba por no exasperarse —Quizás regrese mañana. O en un par de días, aún no lo he decidido.

—¿Pero para qué te vas a quedar hijo? —Insistió su madre —¿Estás con Saori? ¿Acaso es por eso? Lo último que supe es que ella viajaría para allá ¿Cuándo llegó? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Porque si te soy franca esa chica está muy alterada Darien, no tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que me llamó, yo ya no sabía qué más decirle, así que no aguanté más y acabé contándole todo lo que sabía ¡Y fue peor! Porque decidió viajar de un minuto a otro para buscarte ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Pudieron aclarar las cosas entre ustedes? ¿Qué pasó hijo? ¡Dime algo por dios!

Darien suspiró largamente antes de responder —Sí, Saori vino, hablamos un poco y se fue.

Mónica demoró en volver a hablar —¿Cómo que se fue? ¿Adónde se fue? —Preguntó confundida.

—Regresó a Tokio —Repitió Darien —Llegó anoche.

—Ah… —Ella hizo una nueva pausa intentando comprender lo que oía —¿Regresó? ¿Tan pronto? —Y ahora suspiraba molesta —Pero qué relación más extraña que tienen ustedes dos… Bueno, la verdad la extraña es ella ¿qué quieres que te diga? Me parece que está un poco obsesionada contigo... Deberías ser más firme con ella Darien, no permitirle estos arrebatos tan repentinos que tiene. Porque no es bueno para ti hijo, no lo es ni un poco. Esta chica no te conviene Darien, te lo he dicho muchas veces. Lo que tú necesitas es…

—¿Qué quieres mamá? —La interrumpió él —¿Para qué me llamaste?

—Para hablar contigo cariño ¿para qué más? Quiero saber cómo estás, cómo te fue con todo el asunto de tu padre, cuándo vas a regresar… —Hizo otra pausa para intentar continuar hablando más tranquila —Estoy preocupada por ti Darien, y tú no me cuentas nada, te tengo que estar preguntando todo una y otra vez y me pongo muy nerviosa y estoy…

—Estoy bien mamá —Dijo Darien también más calmado —No tienes porqué preocuparte, me siento muy bien, estoy muy tranquilo. Y ahora estoy por reunirme con Serena y Hotaru, me invitaron a almorzar con ellas y sus amigos, y estoy…

—Ay Darien… —Exclamó ella afligida —Ay hijo, ten cuidado.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuidado? —Darien no lograba comprender —¿De qué tengo que tener cuidado?

—No lo sé, de esa chica, de sus verdaderas intenciones —Explicó Mónica —No sabemos quién es, qué relación tenía con tu padre, porqué está tan empecinada en que aceptes a esa niña como tu hermana… No voy a mentirte hijo, a mí todo esto me da mucha desconfianza, deberías hablar con tu abogado Darien, deberías buscar asesoramiento legal urgente.

—Lo haré —Dijo él cortante —Si es necesario claro que lo haré, pero no porque desconfíe de Serena, mucho menos de Hotaru.

—¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan seguro hijo? —Insistió ella —¿Y si quieren aprovecharse de la situación? ¿Y beneficiarse de alguna forma contigo? Porque seguro que saben que eres un profesional exitoso, un arquitecto muy reconocido y prestigioso aquí en Tokio, que tienes…

—Eso no es cierto —La interrumpió Darien, cada vez más molesto con lo que oía —No soy tan exitoso y distinguido como tú dices. Además no puedo pensar que una niña de 8 años se quiera aprovechar de mí, es completamente absurdo.

—Es que tú eres demasiado bueno e indulgente Darien. No deberías…

—Mamá por favor.

—Pero Darien, en serio te lo digo, deberías ser más…

—¡Basta mamá! —La cortó él completamente furioso —Por favor basta. Ya te dije que estoy bien y que regreso a Tokio en uno o dos días ¿Quieres saber algo más?

—Eres imposible Darien —Protestó Mónica —Siempre haces lo mismo conmigo, no toleras que me preocupe por ti, no permites que te ayude de forma alguna, que te de un consejo al menos.

Darien puso los ojos en blanco —No empieces mamá, no digas eso, yo no soy…

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a continuar con esa actitud de hombre superado y autosuficiente? —Siguió ella —¿Creyendo que no necesitas de nadie? ¿Que puedes tú solo con todo?

—No lo sé —Respondió Darien enojado —No sé hasta cuándo voy a comportarme de esta forma. Pero mientras tanto las cosas son así. Es mi padre el que acaba de morir, es mi hermana a la que acabo de conocer, es mi historia la que quiero recuperar, y lo haré solo ¿entiendes? ¡Solo! —Hizo una corta pausa para calmarse y continuó —Yo te agradezco de todo corazón por tu preocupación, porque eres mi madre, porque te ocupaste de mi tú sola durante muchos años… Pero ahora yo soy un adulto y puedo ocuparme de mis asuntos ¿entiendes? Si necesito algo de ti, te lo haré saber.

Mónica demoró un poco en volver a hablar —No puedo creerlo Darien… —Dijo con voz temblorosa —No puedo creer que seas capaz de tratarme así… Yo daría hasta lo que no tengo por ti, como lo he hecho siempre ¿y tú me desprecias de esta forma tan cruel?

Darien se desesperó al darse cuenta de que ella estaba llorando —No te estoy despreciando mamá —Intentó consolarla —No dramatices, no exageres tanto las cosas… —La escuchaba sollozar y se sentía peor —Por favor no llores, no me hagas sentir culpable, yo no quise…

—Está bien… Está bien… —Dijo ella con más firmeza —Si no quieres que me meta en tu vida, si sólo soy una molestia para ti, no volveré a llamarte, no volveré a preguntarte nada… ¿Quieres ocuparte tú solo de todo? Bien, hazlo, yo no volveré a importunarte.

Darien decidió no decir más nada para intentar dar por terminada tan incómoda conversación —Te llamaré en cuanto regrese entonces.

—Bueno, si tú quieres me llamas, si no quieres no lo hagas.

—Sí lo haré —Repitió él —Cuando llegue a Tokio te llamaré.

—Está bien, como tú digas —Dijo ella cortante —Adiós hijo, cuídate —Se despidió.

—Adiós mamá —Se despidió él y cortó la llamada.

Una vez más, Darien volvía confirmar que con su madre tenía una relación bastante tirante. A pesar de mantenerse en contacto casi permanentemente, la mayoría de las veces sus conversaciones acababan en estas tensas discusiones. Y en esta ocasión, después de todo lo que había pasado con Mamoru y de que viejos asuntos sin resolver se hacían actuales, las tensiones entre ellos eran cada vez más evidentes.

Pero Darien no tenía ganas de molestarse o enojarse por todo esto, no ahora que estaba a punto de reencontrarse con Serena y Hotaru. Lo único que quería era estar con ellas de nuevo, pasar otro buen momento juntos y olvidarse de sus preocupaciones.

Así que inspiró y suspiró repetidas veces para volver a relajarse y finalmente atravesó el jardín. Cuando llegó hasta el umbral golpeó a la puerta y esperó con paciencia a que alguien lo atendiera mientras observaba los enormes rosales del jardín desde la galería. Y sonreía melancólico al recordar cuando Hotaru le contó que las rosas blancas eran las preferidas de Mamoru, y que ella las había elegido de su propio jardín para llevarlas al funeral…

Cuando oyó que la puerta se abría, volteó enseguida y se encontró con Rei —'Ojos azules'… —Dijo ella con expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Perdón? —Preguntó él confundido.

—Lo lamento Darien… —Dijo Rei avergonzada y rió nerviosa —Adelante —Y abrió más la puerta.

Darien pasó —Con permiso… —Entró a la casa y se quedó un rato observando el lugar.

—Estamos en la cocina preparando unos sándwiches —Dijo Rei al cerrar tras de sí —Pasa —Y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Darien la siguió.

Al llegar, se encontraron con el resto de los chicos que, como Rei había dicho, estaban en la barra afanados con los preparativos —Hola a todos —Dijo Darien con timidez.

—¡Darien! —Exclamó Hotaru al verlo. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó efusiva —¡Llegaste!

Él también la abrazaba —Hola —La saludó riendo —Qué linda estás —Dijo al separarse y observarla con detenimiento. Hotaru llevaba puesto un colorido vestido veraniego y un bonito sombrero rosado. Y sonrió coqueta ante el cumplido de Darien —¿Cómo estás? ¿Descansaste bien? Anoche te quedaste dormida y no pudimos despedirnos.

—Sí —Respondió Hotaru —Dormí muchísimo, estoy como nueva. Y ahora estamos preparando todo para ir a la playa.

—¿A la playa? —Preguntó él sorprendido.

Y antes de que Hotaru respondiera, apareció Serena —Hola Darien… —Dijo al acercarse a ellos.

Él volteó al escucharla y apenas la vio no pudo disimular lo encantado que estaba con la imagen que tenía enfrente. Serena vestía unos shorts de jean, una blusita blanca de algodón y tenía el cabello recogido. Darien la observaba de pies a cabeza —Ho… hola Sirena… —Dijo con voz entrecortada.

—¡¿Sirena?! —Preguntaron Mina y Rei al unísono. Hotaru echó a reír y Serena se sonrojó instantáneamente.

—Lo siento… —Dijo Darien avergonzado —Serena… —Se corrigió —Hola Serena —Y sonrió con timidez.

Ella se acercó más a él también sonriente —Llegaste temprano.

Darien rió nervioso —En realidad me desperté temprano, ya sabes, la costumbre… Y salí a caminar un poco. Compré unos dulces, toma —Y le entregó un paquete.

—Gracias —Dijo Serena al recibirlo.

Darien estaba cautivado con sus ojos, fascinado con su sonrisa, cada vez se sentía más atraído por ella. Pero optó por disimularlo, sin conseguirlo demasiado, y continuar conversando con naturalidad —¿Así que planean ir a la playa? —Preguntó con soltura.

Serena agrandó su sonrisa —Sí —Respondió —Hoy es un día increíble, y con los chicos pensamos que sería lindo ir a almorzar a la playa, pasar el día ahí.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Hotaru al percibir que a Darien no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea —¿No te gusta ir a la playa?

—No, no es eso… —Respondió él enseguida —Lo que pasa es que no tengo la ropa adecuada…

Las chicas lo examinaron de arriba abajo con la mirada para evaluar su atuendo. Darien llevaba puestos pantalón y camisa de vestir, y tenía razón, no era la ropa apropiada para un día de playa…

Serena y Hotaru se miraron entre sí con picardía —¿Tú ya estás lista? —Le preguntó Serena a la niña, ella asintió y tomó a Darien de la mano. Serena se paró del otro lado y se colgó de su brazo —Chicos —Se dirigió a sus amigos —Nosotros tenemos algo importante que hacer ahora, así que ustedes adelántense y los alcanzamos más tarde.

Darien comenzaba a asustarse por su repentina actitud —¿Qué tenemos que hacer? ¿Adónde vamos? —Les preguntó.

Serena rió al ver su expresión —Ya lo verás —Respondió con picardía —¿Confías en nosotras?

—Bueno… eh… yo…

Hotaru también reía mientras tiraba de su mano para empezar a caminar —No seas tan miedoso y ya vámonos —Y salieron los tres.

.

.

.

Después de que Serena y Hotaru lo llevaron a Darien casi obligado a comprar ropa nueva en un centro comercial, eligiendo entre las dos unas coloridas bermudas, un par de sandalias y una camiseta de tirantes, los tres se dirigieron juntos a la playa para encontrarse con los chicos.

Entre todos organizaron el improvisado almuerzo bajo un par de grandes sombrillas, y después de comer, conversar y bromear largo y tendido, Hotaru le pidió a Darien que jugara con ella a la pelota contra Mina y Yaten.

Y mientras los chicos jugaban, Serena estaba sentada bajo las sombrillas acompañada por Seiya y Rei, quienes observaban atentos cómo los hermanos se divertían juntos.

—Parece que están logrando llevarse bastante bien —Comentó Seiya —¿Crees que Darien acepte ser su tutor?

—Espero que sí… —Respondió Serena.

—Yo pienso que lo hará sin titubear, sólo míralo cómo es con ella, ya la adora —Aseguró Rei.

—Sí… es adorable… —Dijo Serena en un suspiro.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Le preguntó Seiya extrañado.

Serena se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había 'pensado' en voz alta —¿Quién? ¿Yo? —Intentó hacerse la desentendida —Yo no dije nada, yo no…

—Vaya —La interrumpió Rei —Con que piensas que Darien es adorable…

—No puedo creerlo —Dijo Seiya riendo —Entonces la princesa tiene razón ¿Te gusta Darien? —Y los dos la miraron impacientes.

—¡No! —Respondió Serena enseguida.

—Vamos Serena, no somos idiotas —Siguió Rei —Bueno, él sí lo es, pero hasta Seiya, el más idiota de todos, se da cuenta de lo que te pasa.

—¡Oye! —Protestó él y Rei lo fulminó con la mirada.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco —Son insufribles chicos… —Dijo riendo —Tienen más imaginación que Hotaru, dejen de inventarse cosas que no son.

—La insufrible serás tú amiga —La retó Rei —A ti nunca te gusta nadie, siempre rechazas a todo hombre que se te acerca, así acabarás siendo una solterona vieja y amargada mucho antes de cumplir los 30.

—Es cierto —Dijo Seiya —No hay nadie que te guste, rechazas a todo el mundo, hasta a mí me rechazaste una vez.

—¿A ti? —Preguntó Serena incrédula —¿Cuándo pasó eso?

—¿No lo recuerdas? —Exclamó Seiya ofendido —Yo te declaré mi amor cuando estábamos en la preparatoria y me rompiste el corazón con tu rechazo.

Serena echó a reír otra vez al ver la expresión de reproche de su amigo —No, eso jamás sucedió ¿Cómo puede ser que no lo recuerde…?

—¿Lo ves? Eres una insensible —Volvió a reprocharle él.

—Y tú eres un idiota —Intervino Rei.

—Seré idiota, pero tengo mucho amor para dar y valgo la pena, sólo que algunas no se atreven a reconocerlo… —Y miró a Rei desafiante.

Rei no pudo evitar sonrojarse —Idiota… —Repitió enojada cruzándose de brazos y los chicos echaron a reír.

En eso aparecieron Darien y Hotaru que se acercaban a ellos —¿Qué pasó? —Les preguntó Serena al verlos —¿Ya se cansaron de jugar?

Darien se sentó a su lado —Yo sí me cansé, pero ella aún no —Dijo suspirando —Tiene demasiada energía, no le puedo seguir el ritmo.

—Ahora es su turno —Dijo Hotaru al tomar a Seiya y a Rei de las manos —Ustedes harán equipo conmigo —Y tiraba de ellos para hacerlos poner de pie.

—Pero princesa, hace mucho calor —Protestó Seiya resistiéndose a pararse.

—¿Ves que eres idiota? —Lo retó Rei —La niña está diciendo que quiere que juguemos con ella, así que vamos —Tomó su otra mano y lo obligó a incorporarse.

—Está bien, vamos… —Dijo él desganado y los tres se fueron a jugar con Mina y Yaten, dejándolos solos a Darien y Serena.

Al notar a Darien tan exhausto y acalorado, Serena buscó una botella de agua en la conservadora y se la dio —Gracias… —Dijo él al recibirla —Estoy muriendo de calor… El sol está muy fuerte hoy... —Y empezó a beber.

—Es cierto —Dijo ella mientras lo observaba —Y tú estás demasiado pálido, deberías usar pantalla solar —Darien había estado mucho tiempo expuesto al sol sin camiseta, y Serena decidió buscar la crema en su bolso.

—No hace falta, estaré bien.

—Al menos en la cara —Insistió ella —Ya tienes la nariz colorada —Y sin titubear comenzó a aplicarle un poco de crema en el rostro.

—Oye, espera —Darien intentó resistirse.

—Quédate quieto —Lo retó ella y él obedeció.

Y mientras Serena le aplicaba la crema con delicadas caricias sobre la frente, las mejillas y la nariz, Darien no dejaba de mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Y sonreía enternecido al notar como ella inevitablemente se sonrojaba como cada vez que él la veía de esa forma —Gracias… —Le dijo con una seductora sonrisa cuando ella terminó su tarea.

Serena asintió con una sonrisa tímida y guardó otra vez la crema. Y los dos permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, mirando a los chicos jugar.

—Son muy agradables tus amigos —Dijo Darien tras una pausa —Y Hotaru los quiere mucho.

Ella rió al ver cómo Seiya y Rei discutían de nuevo aparentemente por perder un punto del partido —Son algo excéntricos, pero sí, son unas hermosas personas y excelentes amigos.

—Me dijiste que los conoces desde la escuela, que viviste en Tokio.

—Sí —Dijo Serena —Crecí y viví allá hasta que me gradué.

—¿Y ahí fue cuando viniste a vivir a este pueblo? —Preguntó él.

—No, eso fue un poco después —Respondió ella —En realidad me fui de Tokio apenas terminé la escuela, porque estaba harta de la ciudad, de mis padres, de muchas cosas… Y quise buscar un lugar diferente, comenzar una vida más tranquila en otro lado. Entonces empecé a viajar.

—¿Sola?

—Sí, sola. Viajé durante meses —Continuó Serena —Digamos que siempre fui bastante inestable en ese sentido, de chica me mudé tantas veces de casa, jamás logré echar raíces en ningún lado… Pero cuando llegué aquí y conocí a Mamo y a Setsuna me encariñé mucho con ellos. Me ofrecieron trabajo en su negocio y viví aquí bastante tiempo, pero no aguanté demasiado y partí de viaje otra vez.

—¿O sea que ellos dos ya estaban juntos cuando los conociste?

—Sí, y eso fue hace como 10 años atrás —Intentó recordar ella —Y un tiempo después, cuando me enteré de que Setsuna había fallecido al dar a luz a Hotaru, regresé para acompañar y ayudar a Mamo… Estaba destrozado… Y muy solo…

—¿Y desde entonces vives aquí?

—No. Una vez que Mamo se repuso de la pérdida de Setsuna me fui otra vez. Pero cada año regresaba a verlos, me quedaba algunos meses y volvía a partir.

Darien se sorprendió por lo que escuchaba —Yo creí que siempre habías estado aquí desde que Hotaru nació.

—No, no fue así —Siguió ella —Recién cuando Mamo enfermó decidí dejar de viajar y quedarme con ellos de forma permanente. Tenía algo de dinero ahorrado, le compré una parte del negocio y así nos convertimos en socios —Explicó —Y cuidé de él y de Hotaru hasta ahora.

—¿Y tu familia? —Preguntó Darien.

—Siguen viviendo en Tokio —Respondió Serena —No me llevo nada bien con ellos… Muy de vez en cuando me comunico con mi hermano, pero con mis padres prácticamente corté todo tipo de contacto. Para mí, mi verdadera familia han sido Mamo y Hotaru —Reconoció —Digamos que los adopté —Dijo riendo —Y ellos me adoptaron a mí… Pero ahora Mamo ya no está, y apareciste tú… —Y lo miró seria —Tú Darien… Tú eres la verdadera familia de Hotaru…

—¿Eso me convierte en tu familia también? —Le preguntó él mirándola fijo.

Serena se puso algo incómoda —Bueno… no lo sé… tal vez… —Titubeaba sin saber cómo responder —En realidad yo… Hotaru es tu hermana, no mía y…

—Es cierto —Recapacitó Darien —Ella es mi hermana —Y volvió a mirar a Hotaru —Tengo una hermana… Aún me cuesta creerlo… Y no voy a mentirte, estoy bastante aterrado —Admitió —Temo no ser capaz de hacer lo correcto, de no poder ser el hermano que ella necesita…

—Hotaru es una niña muy dulce y adorable —Dijo Serena más tranquila —No creo que tengas mayores dificultades para encariñarte con ella.

—Puede ser… Pero creo que lo que en realidad me asusta es que sea una niña… —Dijo Darien con cierta preocupación. Serena lo miró confundida —Tengo serios problemas para relacionarme con las mujeres —Dijo él riendo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó ella.

—Digamos que las mujeres de mi vida me han causado más de un dolor de cabeza… Mi madre, Saori, mi terapeuta…

—¿Tu terapeuta?

—Bueno, en realidad no es específicamente mi terapeuta, es médica —Explicó Darien —Neumonóloga. Durante muchos años he tenido recurrentes problemas respiratorios y ella me trató por bastante tiempo. Pero siempre insistió en que lo que me pasaba era más bien emocional, y como yo nunca accedí a consultar a un terapeuta, ella muchas veces intervino conmigo como una.

—Comprendo —Dijo Serena y no se atrevió a preguntarle más al respecto. Volvieron a quedar en silencio por unos instantes —Disculpa Darien —Volvió a hablar ella —No quiero sonar entrometida, pero hay algo que quisiera preguntarte.

—Dime.

—Por favor, no lo tomes a mal, es sólo que no he dejado de pensar en eso y es algo que me cuesta comprender del todo —Intentó excusarse Serena —Sé que no me concierne para nada, que se trata de un asunto personal tuyo y yo no debería…

—¿Qué quieres preguntarme? —La interrumpió Darien —Vamos, pregúntame —Insistió riendo —Tú acabas de contarme cosas personales tuyas, creo que ya tenemos suficiente confianza.

—Está bien, te preguntaré… —Aceptó Serena —Pero si te incomoda hablar al respecto no me respondas —Y antes de hacer la pregunta inspiró hondo para tomar valor —¿Qué relación tienes con Saori? —Soltó sin rodeos. Darien no pudo evitar volver a reír al escucharla, jamás esperó que Serena le preguntara algo como esto —Lo siento —Dijo ella avergonzada —No debí preguntarte nada, debes pensar que soy una chismosa. Pero no es eso, por favor no me malinterpretes, yo no quise…

—Descuida Serena, no me molesta tu pregunta, en serio —Dijo él cuando pudo dejar de reír —A Saori la conozco desde hace muchos años —Comenzó a relatarle, sorprendido de él mismo por atreverse a hacerlo —Fuimos compañeros en la universidad y antes de graduarnos fuimos "novios" —Dijo haciendo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos —Pero por poco tiempo, ya que no congeniábamos muy bien en esos términos... Ella era demasiado demandante, muy dependiente, y yo todo lo contrario... Aunque nos llevábamos mejor como amigos, intentamos estar juntos muchas veces, pero jamás funcionó. Y desde que emprendimos el proyecto del estudio, hace dos años atrás, decidimos no volver a insistir más con eso. Y optamos por abocarnos a nuestro trabajo, a crecer profesionalmente, a relacionarnos sólo como socios, como amigos… Sin embargo habrás notado con lo que pasó ayer que ella aún no lo tiene del todo claro…

—Ya veo… —Dijo Serena pensativa —¿Y para ti está claro? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

Darien no se sentía para nada incómodo con sus preguntas, ni con hablar abiertamente con ella sobre esto. Sin embargo al recordar su indefinida e incierta historia con Saori y su encuentro del día anterior, supo que era un asunto que aún no estaba del todo cerrado, y no sólo para ella…

Demoró en responder, y antes de hacerlo encendió un cigarrillo —Lo que tengo claro en este momento, o al menos eso creo, es que quiero estar solo —Dijo después de una larga bocanada —Saori es una buena chica, yo la quiero mucho, no voy a negarlo. Pero no estoy dispuesto a estar con ella, no de la forma que ella quiere, no ahora. Porque tengo cosas mucho más importantes de qué ocuparme, tengo que pensar en cómo retomar mi vida después de todo lo que pasó en estos días. Y tengo que hacerlo solo, porque es lo mejor, porque es lo que me corresponde —Concluyó —No sé si respondí a tu pregunta… —Dijo tras una pausa.

—Más o menos —Dijo Serena dubitativa.

—¿Más o menos? —Repitió él —Vamos, dime lo que en verdad estás pensando.

—Bueno… —Serena buscaba las palabras adecuadas para no sonar aún más entrometida —Me parece que si a ella aún no le quedó claro, es porque o es muy testaruda o tú no has sido demasiado convincente a la hora de explicarle tu punto de vista… —Él la miró extrañado —No lo sé, quizás es sólo una impresión mía. Yo no tengo mucha experiencia en estos asuntos debo reconocer, jamás tuve una relación larga. Pero creo que si los límites no son lo suficientemente claros, siempre queda una mínima esperanza de que es posible volver a intentarlo… Y quizás ella lo ve así.

Darien reflexionó unos instantes —Puede que tengas algo de razón… —Dijo poco convencido —O puede que no… —Y soltó un pesado suspiro —Sinceramente no tengo ganas de pensar más en todo esto, ahora hay asuntos más importantes de los que debo preocuparme —Concluyó de nuevo, y cuando terminó de fumar, apagó el cigarrillo.

Serena lo observaba en silencio —¿Hace mucho que fumas? —Preguntó tras una nueva pausa.

—Sí, bastante —Respondió él —Y espero poder dejarlo de verdad alguna vez… Pero no es tan fácil…

—Mamo también fumaba, y mucho —Comentó ella —Jamás dejó de hacerlo. Hasta el día antes de su internación, andaba como si nada fuera con la mochila de oxígeno en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra.

—Entonces jamás dejó de ser un irresponsable —Dijo Darien repentinamente molesto —No me hagas caso —Dijo al darse cuenta de que no había reaccionado precisamente bien —Sólo repetí la frase favorita de mi madre —Dijo en tono irónico y Serena echó a reír —¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó extrañado —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada —Respondió ella —Es sólo que me acabo de dar cuenta de que tú y yo nos parecemos bastante.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque somos contradictorios.

—Yo no soy contradictorio —Refutó él.

—Sí lo eres —Insistió Serena sin dejar de reír.

—No, no lo soy —Dijo Darien y enseguida comenzó a dudar —Bueno… quizás un poco…

—¿Lo ves? Acabas de contradecirte de nuevo.

—No es cierto —Y ahora él también reía.

—Sí lo es.

Y los dos continuaron 'discutiendo' y riendo hasta que apareció Hotaru —¿Ustedes también se están peleando? —Les preguntó curiosa.

—¡Sí! —Respondió Serena risueña.

—¡No! —Respondió él con determinación.

—¿Sí o no? —Volvió a preguntar Hotaru.

—No, sólo estamos bromeando —Dijo Serena ya más tranquila —¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres alguna cosa?

—Quiero nadar un poco, tengo calor —Respondió Hotaru.

—Pero el agua debe estar muy fría —Protestó Serena.

—No importa —Dijo Hotaru —Quiero nadar un rato y quiero que ustedes vengan conmigo —Tomó a Serena de las manos para que se pare —¡Vamos!

—Yo por el momento paso ¿no te molesta? —Dijo Darien sin levantarse del suelo.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Hotaru desilusionada.

—Porque quiero fumar —Respondió él mientras encendía un nuevo cigarrillo —¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó al ver que ella lo miraba fijamente con una nostálgica expresión.

—Me hiciste recordar a… —Dijo la niña con voz algo apagada.

—¿A Mamoru? —Adivinó Darien.

—Te pareces mucho a él… —Dijo Hotaru con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Crees que me parezco a tu papá?

—Nuestro papá —Lo corrigió Hotaru. Darien no dijo nada y bajó la mirada. Ella se acercó a él y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla —Eres lindo hermanito —Dijo con una nueva y alegre sonrisa. Miró a Serena —¿Vamos? —Serena sonrió y tomándose de las manos fueron juntas hasta el agua.

Darien siguió fumando, sentado solo bajo las sombrillas, y observando con atención todo lo que los chicos hacían: A las chicas les costaba acercarse al agua, probablemente estaría bastante fría. Entonces Yaten tomaba entre sus brazos a una desprevenida Mina para arrojarla al agua, y Seiya al verlos hacía lo mismo con Rei. Y por su parte Serena y Hotaru se salpicaban entre ellas muertas de risa.

Todos se divertían y se reían a carcajadas. Y Darien también sonreía contento al verlos así. Estaba pasando un día tan distendido y diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, que aún siendo que acababa de conocerlos, se sentía asombrado por lo cómodo y a gusto que podía sentirse compartiendo todo esto con ellos.

.

.

.

Horas más tarde, cuando ya comenzaba a anochecer, ya se habían despedido de los chicos que finalmente partían de regreso a Tokio. Entonces Darien, Serena y Hotaru regresaron juntos a la casa de Mamoru.

Serena había acompañado a la niña para alistarla para que se bañe, y mientras Darien la esperaba en la sala, observaba con detenimiento cada rincón del lugar. Se acercó a una vieja biblioteca donde había muchos libros y portarretratos. Y se detuvo a mirar las fotos.

Había todo tipo de imágenes, la mayoría de Hotaru y de una mujer que supuso que se trataría de Setsuna, su mamá. También había algunas fotos de Mamoru junto a ellas. Y al ver todas estas imágenes se preguntaba mil y una cosas. Cómo habría sido tener una familia como esa, cómo se habría comportado Mamoru como padre con Hotaru, cómo podía ser que él mismo casi no lo recordara, o al menos no como lo veía en esas fotos…

Y cuando comenzó a sentirse algo consternado y confundido por todo lo que pensaba, se dio cuenta de que Serena había llegado a su lado, y cualquier resto de malestar e inquietud se desvanecieron por completo…

—Al fin logré que se metiera en la bañera —Dijo ella riendo al referirse a Hotaru —¿Todo está bien? —Preguntó algo preocupada al verlo tan serio.

—Esta es Setsuna ¿verdad? —Preguntó Darien al señalar una de las fotos. Serena asintió —Era una mujer muy linda, bastante más joven que Mamoru.

—Sí, creo que se llevaban como 15 años —Comentó ella. Él no dijo más nada, pero siguió reflexionando en silencio. Y mientras tanto Serena lo observaba fijamente sin que él lo notara. Hasta que dirigió su atención a los brazos de Darien —¡Oh por dios…! —Exclamó exaltada.

Darien se sobresaltó al escucharla —¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó asustado.

Serena no dejaba de mirarlo y se acercaba más a él —Darien, estás… Dios mío estás muy quemado.

—¿Qué?

—Déjame ver —Ella levantó la camiseta de Darien para revisar su espalda —Por dios Darien, estás muy rojo, te has quemado mucho con el sol ¿No te duele?

—No es para tanto —Dijo Darien avergonzado —Siempre me pongo así cuando estoy mucho tiempo al sol. Seguro que mañana se me habrá pasado.

—No Darien —Insistió Serena —No es tan leve —Y sin darle tiempo a nada le quitó la camiseta de un tirón.

—¡Con cuidado! —Protestó él cuando la ropa rozó su piel.

Ella posó sus manos sobre sus hombros —¡Estás ardiendo! —Exclamó más preocupada —Tienes la piel afiebrada —Lo tomó de la mano —Ven conmigo, en algún lado debe estar el gel post solar que compré hace poco para Hotaru.

—Creo que estás exagerando Serena, no es necesario que…

—Sin chistar jovencito —Lo retó ella —No quisiste usar pantalla solar, ahora te aguantas. Hay que hacer algo urgente con esas quemaduras.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Serena hizo sentar a Darien en una banqueta junto a la barra y buscó el gel en una de las alacenas —Vamos, date la vuelta —Le ordenó cuando regresó a su lado.

—Pero Serena, no es para tanto —Quiso insistir él.

—¡Te callas y te das vuelta te digo!

Darien obedeció de mala gana. Así que finalmente volteó quedando de espaldas a Serena, y cuando ella comenzó a aplicarle el gel sobre los hombros volvió a protestar —¡Rayos! —Dijo sobresaltado.

Serena enseguida alejó su mano de su piel —¿Te duele? —Preguntó afligida.

—No —Respondió Darien más tranquilo —Es que eso está muy frío —Se quejó.

Ella echó a reír —No está frío, lo que pasa es que tu piel está muy caliente —Y retomó su tarea, provocando que Darien se retorciera por el 'frío' —Quédate quieto por favor, pareces un niño chiquito —Lo retó de nuevo sin dejar de reír.

Y poco a poco Darien se fue acostumbrando a las incómodas sensaciones y a relajarse con las delicadas caricias de Serena.

Se quedaron callados por largo rato. Ella concentrada en aplicar correctamente el gel en los hombros y espalda de Darien, y él evocando viejos recuerdos al encontrarse en esta situación tan insólita —Acabo de recordar algo —Dijo tras una larga pausa.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Serena.

—Una vez cuando era chico —Relató Darien —Cuando tendría unos cinco o seis años, fui a la playa con la familia de unos amigos, a la misma a la que fuimos hoy, el primer día de las vacaciones de verano. Y estuve el día entero jugando y nadando con los chicos bajo el sol sin usar pantalla solar, mi madre se había olvidado de guardarla en mi mochila —Comentó riendo —Y al día siguiente tenía los hombros llenos de ampollas.

—Ay no, qué doloroso —Dijo Serena impresionada.

—No, por suerte no me dolían —Siguió Darien —Pero eran enormes, y muy horribles… —Recordó —Y por causa de eso no pude volver a la playa durante toda la temporada… Fue el peor verano de mi vida… Me la pasaba encerrado en mi casa todo el día… Todos mis amigos estaban disfrutando del agua y del sol, y yo muriéndome del aburrimiento…

Serena miró sus hombros más de cerca —Es verdad, tienes algunas pecas.

Darien volteó para revisar la piel de sus hombros —Ya están algo borradas, pero sí, ellas son la marca de aquel verano espantoso —Comentó riendo otra vez.

—Hotaru también tiene una piel muy delicada —Agregó Serena —Pero ella hace caso y usa pantalla solar como corresponde –

—Eres demasiado rigurosa Serena —Bromeó Darien y los dos rieron.

—¡No lo soy! —Se defendió ella —Bueno, ya está —Dijo al terminar de aplicarle el gel en la espalda —Date vuelta de nuevo —Él obedeció y Serena lo miró un poco menos preocupada —Definitivamente tus hombros y tu espalda están mucho peor… —Dijo al ver que el pecho y los brazos de Darien no estaban tan quemados.

Y cuando quiso comenzar a colocarle el gel, Darien volvió a sobresaltarse —Oye espera ¿Qué haces? —Y no la dejó volver a tocarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Serena sorprendida por su reacción.

—Puedo hacerlo yo —Respondió Darien lo más cortésmente posible y le quitó el envase a Serena —Gracias —Sonrió gentil y comenzó a aplicarse el gel en uno de sus brazos.

Serena lo observaba atentamente —No lo estás haciendo bien —Protestó —No es una crema Darien, es gel, no tienes que aplicarlo así —Volvió a quitarle el envase —Déjame hacerlo a mí ¿quieres? —Y retomó afanada su tarea.

Mientras Serena continuaba aplicándole el gel sobre sus brazos con mucho cuidado y concentración, Darien no dejaba de mirarla con una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro… Y se daba cuenta de que a pesar de su confianzuda y atropellada personalidad, siendo que él siempre había sido bastante arisco y reservado con este tipo de mujeres, Serena estaba logrando ablandarlo de tal forma que cada vez reconocía con más claridad cuánto deseaba estar con ella, tenerla cerca, compartir más tiempo juntos, conocerla mejor…

Y en ese preciso instante pudo entender finalmente qué era lo que quería —Serena… —La llamó.

Ella no lo miraba a los ojos —¿Qué? —Preguntó sin interrumpir su tarea.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte —Dijo él.

—Dime —Dijo ella sin alzar la vista.

Darien esperó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. Y al notar que ella no tenía intenciones de mirarlo tomó su mano para intentar captar su atención —Ya lo pensé —Dijo con firmeza.

Serena finalmente se atrevió a mirarlo —¿Qué pensaste? —Preguntó temerosa.

Darien sonrió —Ya tomé una decisión —Respondió —Con respecto a Hotaru.

Ella no podía creer que Darien estuviera hablándole de esto tan inesperadamente —¿Y qué es lo que decidiste? —Preguntó más temerosa.

—Seré su tutor —Dijo él sin rodeos. Serena lo miró con ojos enormes y él volvió a sonreír —Y me quedaré aquí —Continuó —Por lo menos hasta que ella termine su semestre en la escuela, más adelante veremos qué hacer.

Serena estaba tan sorprendida y emocionada con lo que oía que inevitablemente sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas —Darien… —Dijo con voz temblorosa —Por dios… Darien… —Y sin poder contenerse más saltó sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza y empezar a llorar. Darien también la abrazaba —Es… esto es… Darien… —Dijo entre sollozos y no pudo seguir hablando por la inmensa alegría que sentía…

Permanecieron abrazados por unos instantes, Darien acariciaba el cabello de Serena y suspiraba a cada rato al lograr sentirse tan aliviado y seguro por la decisión que había tomado, y por poder compartir algo tan importante con ella. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que el llanto de Serena empezaba a disminuir, se separaron un poco y Darien comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas para limpiar sus lágrimas —Creí que te alegraría escucharlo —Murmuró con una dulce sonrisa.

—Sí me alegra, claro que me alegra —Dijo ella más tranquila —Es sólo que… Lo que pasa es que… —Y bajó la mirada.

Darien tomó su rostro para que vuelva a mirarlo —¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes? —Preguntó preocupado —¿Qué es lo que piensas?

Serena no pudo evitar volver a llorar —Tenía mucho miedo de que no aceptaras… Estaba muy preocupada… Yo…

Darien sonrió otra vez y retomaba las caricias —Yo también estaba asustado —Admitió —De hecho creo que ahora tengo más miedo que antes, no voy a mentirte —Ella también sonrió —Pero sé que es lo mejor… Para ella… Para mí…

Y de repente Darien se puso serio y dejó de hablar al notar que cada vez sus rostros estaban más cerca. Y por esos breves instantes en que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse percibió que entre ellos se generaba una profunda y especial conexión que jamás había experimentado con nadie antes.

Se instaló una tensión tan inesperada e inexplicable entre los dos, como si una intensa e inquietante emoción comenzara a invadirlos... Y poco a poco Serena también se ponía seria al tiempo que dejaba de llorar, y notaba que le costaba sostener la respiración regular al notar cómo él miraba su boca con un brillo muy diferente en su mirada.

—Quería que fueras la primera en saberlo Serena… —Murmuró Darien —Porque tú eres… Contigo yo… Yo creo que tú… —Y no era consciente de que muy lentamente se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro.

Ella estaba inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer, qué pensar o sentir. Y mientras tomaba la mano que tenía sobre su mejilla, detuvo su mirada en los labios de Darien, que estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir la tibieza de su aliento sobre su piel… —Sirena… —Susurró él casi sin voz y ella lo miró de nuevo a los ojos. Y ambos sintieron cómo un inesperado escalofrío los invadía al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder…

Hasta que de repente escucharon a Hotaru gritar desde el baño —¡Serena! —Los dos continuaron inmóviles por unos segundos más, como deseando no haber escuchado. Pero Hotaru volvió a gritar —¡Sereeenaaaa! —Repitió y finalmente se separaron.

—¡Ya voy! —Respondió Serena al retroceder unos pasos para alejarse de él. Y se sentía tan nerviosa por lo que casi acababa de pasar, que estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas y evitaba volver a mirarlo —Lo siento… Disculpa Darien, tengo que… —Titubeaba —Tengo que ir a ver qué necesita… Yo…

Darien suspiró largamente —Descuida, ve —Dijo serio —Ve tranquila, después hablamos.

Ella asintió sin alzar la vista y se fue apurada. Darien se quedó pensativo mirando el envase de gel que Serena acababa de dejar sobre la barra.

Y cuando creía haber logrado recuperar algo de calma tras tan intenso momento, volvió a sobresaltarse al sentir que Serena lo abrazaba por detrás. No se había dado cuenta de que ella había regresado y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo besó en la mejilla con tanta dulzura, con tanta calidez que Darien se estremeció entero al percibir el contacto de sus labios sobre su piel, tanto o más que la noche anterior cuando lo besó en el bar...

Y cuando volteó para mirarla, se sintió más inquieto aún al verla sonreír con sus ojos otra vez llenos de lágrimas —Gracias Darien... —Dijo Serena emocionada y se fue de nuevo.

Darien llevó su mano a su mejilla donde ella acababa de besarlo y también sonrió...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ayy.. Casi casi hay besito... Esta vez Hotaru sin querer los interrumpió en lugar de acercarlos... Cuando se entere se muere, jaja!<strong>_

**_Bueno, paso a responder a quienes no tienen cuenta:_**

**_-lili: Hoy conocimos un poco más a Serena, aunque aún no alcance para comprenderla del todo quizás podemos empezar a dilucidar algo de lo que podría estar 'escondiendo'..._**

**_-Maria: La necia y obstinada de Saori no volvió a aparecer, veremos qué pasa más adelante con ella... Y parece que Serena y Darien están más cerca de estar juntos..._**

**_-romi: Acertaste en que Darien le pondría los puntos a Saori, sólo esperemos que siga firme en su determinación... Qué bueno que te gustó la canción!_**

**_-flor lucero: Si te gustó el final del cap anterior, espero que con el de hoy también te quedes contenta, jeje! Poquito a poco estos dos se van acercando cada vez más..._**

**_-Patyzparawhore: El de hoy también fue un cap extenso, espero no haberte cansado... Y Serena y Darien continúan acercándose, esperemos que más adelante no nos hagan sufrir... Aunque conmigo nunca se sabe, te advierto que suelo ser bien malosa... jiji!_**

**_-kaguya: Darien parece estar dándose cuenta de lo que está sintiendo por Serena... Y al decidir quedarse y decírselo creo que lo está demostrando... Veremos cómo siguen las cosas entre ellos y cómo se desenvuelve ella... **_Qué bueno que te gustó la canción!_**_**

**_-yssareyes48: La 'caprichosa' de Saori parece que no volverá a molestar.. Hoy le tocó aparecer a la pesada de la madre de Darien... Al pobre lo atosigan de todos lados! Pero por suerte decidió quedarse y arriesgarse a iniciar una nueva vida junto a su hermanita y Serena.. Veremos cómo sigue todo..._**

**_-bepevikn: Aunque Saori se haya ido, no podemos saber con seguridad si volverá a aparecer o no, con o sin influencia de la madre de Darien... La química entre él y Serena hoy se hizo más evidente, y finalmente Darien decidió quedarse junto a ella y Hotaru..._**

**_-Ana: Lo de Saori al final parece haberse solucionado, al menos por el momento. Lo de los planes de Serena de irse quizás aún no esté muy claro, pero aunque hoy supimos algo más de ella y su historia, creo que la intriga continúa... El romance entre ella y Darien pareciera estar cada vez más cerca, y además Seiya no parece estar precisamente interesado en ella, quizás algo de razón tengas... **_**_Qué bueno que te gustó la canción!_**_**_**

**_Bueno gente, de nuevo GRACIAS a todos por su eterno interés y entusiasmo! Espero poder regresar prontito con el siguiente cap! Y que hayan disfrutado el de hoy. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios!_**

**_Se les quiere..._**

**_Bell.-_**


	6. Capitulo 6

**_Hola gente querida del mio cuoreee! Cómo están? Me extrañaron? Yo mucho :)_**

**_Hoy estoy de regreso después de unos cuantos días de ausencia compartiendo con ustedes un nuevo cap de mi locura. Espero que lo disfruten mucho al leerlo, tanto como yo al escribirlo!_**

**_Les hago dos aclaraciones importantes: 1. El poema que lee Darien pertenece a E. E. Cummings. Y 2. La canción que interpretan Haruka y Michiru es una versión de Missy Higgins de "More than this" _****_de Roxy Music._****_ Les recomiendo 100 por 100 que la busquen para complementarla a la lectura._**

**_Bueno estimados y estimadas, los invito a leer el seis en paz. Espero que les guste y me cuenten qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Me despido abajo._**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

><p><em>:: Capítulo Seis ::<em>

Una vez que tomó la decisión de aceptar la tutela legal de su hermana e instalarse en su pueblo natal para vivir con ella, Darien regresó a Tokio para ocuparse de poner en orden sus asuntos.

Estuvo allí durante un par de semanas. Por un lado reuniéndose en repetidas ocasiones con Saori para organizar todo lo relacionado al nuevo proyecto que estaban a punto de llevar a cabo desde su estudio. Se trataba de un importante emprendimiento que consistía en el desarrollo y construcción de unas lujosas torres de departamentos en una importante zona residencial de la ciudad.

Para sorpresa de Darien, Saori se mostró muy dispuesta y animada para ocuparse a reprogramar los planes de trabajo y hacerse cargo de todo lo que hiciera falta para que él pudiera regresar junto a su hermana lo antes posible.

Si bien en un principio su reacción al enterarse de su decisión fue de desconcierto, ella finalmente tomó una actitud sumamente colaborativa y comprensiva hacia Darien. Y estuvo de acuerdo en hacer todas las revisiones y modificaciones que fueran necesarias en su proyecto, hasta aceptó incorporar a otro arquitecto muy amigo de ellos como parte del equipo de trabajo. También acordaron en que, si bien Darien se mantendría en permanente contacto con todos, periódicamente él viajaría a Tokio para reunirse con sus colegas y supervisar el avance de la obra desde cerca.

Así que por fortuna no tuvo mayores inconvenientes para resolver y acomodar todo lo relacionado a su trabajo. Pero no todo había resultado ser tan fácil… Porque la parte más complicada en todo este proceso fue cuando llegó el momento de comunicarle a su madre sobre su decisión.

Mónica tenía un apego muy fuerte con su hijo, Darien era su única familia, la única persona importante en su vida entera. Y aunque hacía años que él se había independizado, que vivía en su propia casa, que se dedicaba a su profesión y su trabajo como el adulto que era, ella siempre había tenido muchas dificultades para dejar de ser la madre sobreprotectora y exageradamente pendiente de todo lo que le pasara. Y por supuesto fue para Mónica prácticamente una terrible desgracia tener que enterarse de que su adorado hijo se iría a vivir muy lejos de ella…

Pero a pesar de insistir obstinadamente en hacerlo cambiar de opinión, de hacerle infinidad de planteos y reclamos dramáticos, de querer convencerlo a toda costa de que se quedara en Tokio, finalmente no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la decisión de Darien.

Porque él no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de parecer, sino que estaba más convencido que nunca de que su vida debía tomar este nuevo giro, de que necesitaba dar este nuevo paso y permitirse este cambio rotundo, de que a pesar de estar asustado por la incertidumbre que todo esto significaba era lo que quería hacer. Para poder conocer su historia, para reconciliarse con su pasado, para comprender a su padre y sobre todo para confiar en que ésta era una buena oportunidad para al menos sentir que podría acercarse a tener la experiencia de ser parte de una familia como jamás lo había hecho antes.

Así que una vez que dejó todo en orden en Tokio, al menos los asuntos más urgentes e importantes, regresó al pueblo para iniciar su nueva vida junto a Hotaru y Serena, quienes en cuestión de días se habían convertido en dos de las personas más importantes e indispensables para Darien.

Llegó un viernes cerca del mediodía y fue directamente desde la estación hasta la casa de Mamoru donde Serena lo recibió.

Durante los días que estuvo en Tokio, ellos dos se mantuvieron en contacto permanentemente. Hablaban por teléfono a diario, para tenerse al tanto del avance de los preparativos de la mudanza de Darien y también para conversar de otras cosas. Ya que cada vez se entendían mejor y se sentían más cómodos y en confianza al hablar, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Poco a poco su relación se estaba convirtiendo en un vínculo muy fuerte y profundo, se había generado entre ellos una conexión muy íntima y especial a pesar de ser tan diferentes y de haberse conocido en medio de circunstancias poco gratas. Pero se llevaban cada vez mejor, todo era muy simple y natural entre los dos...

Ese mediodía, después de dejar el equipaje de Darien en el que a partir de ahora se convertiría en su nuevo hogar, él y Serena se reunieron a almorzar con Masato para hablar sobre todas las cuestiones legales y procedimientos relacionados a la tenencia de Hotaru. Aún había muchos asuntos de los cuales ocuparse, la mayoría de los pasos a seguir tenían que ver con engorrosos trámites y demás cuestiones judiciales, pero que Masato se había ofrecido a colaborar en todo lo que fuera necesario.

Y luego por la tarde Darien acompañó a Serena al negocio de Mamoru, que quedaba a pocas calles de la casa de su padre, para conocerlo y saber en qué consistía. Se trataba de un enorme vivero, que si bien inicialmente funcionaba como florería, también proveía de todo tipo de productos de jardinería y parquización. Siendo que desde hacía algunos años mucha gente de las grandes ciudades había comenzado a construir sus casas de veraneo en los alrededores del pueblo, el negocio había repuntado considerablemente y funcionaba mejor que nunca.

Serena le explicaba minuciosamente sobre la variedad de los productos que vendían, sobre cómo asesoraba a los clientes respecto al cuidado de plantas, la indicación de accesorios, la ornamentación, el control de plagas y mil y una cosa más. Darien le hacía muchísimas preguntas, sobre todo a lo referido a la administración y contabilidad del negocio, y ella le enseñaba infinidad de carpetas y papeles para explicarle detalladamente cada punto.

Entrada la tarde, después de haber hablado sobre muchísimos asuntos durante largas horas, decidieron regresar a la casa para descansar un poco y esperar a Hotaru. En el transcurso de esas semanas la niña había retomado la escuela, ya que tras la muerte de su papá se había ausentado bastante. Y ese día había ido a la casa de su amiga Makoto para ponerse al corriente con sus deberes.

Mientras esperaba a que su hermana regresara, Darien se encontraba en la que a partir de ahora sería su nueva habitación, que antes había sido de Mamoru, desempacando sus cosas.

En eso llegó Serena —Con permiso —Dijo al pasar —Acabo de hablar con Unazuki, me avisó que enseguida traerá a Hotaru —Unazuki, la hermana menor de Andrew, era la niñera de la pequeña.

—Ya era hora —Dijo Darien impaciente —Tengo tantas ganas de volver a verla…

Serena rió —Ella también tiene ganas de verte, te ha extrañado mucho durante estos días —Se acercó a él —¿Necesitas ayuda? —Le preguntó cordial.

Darien estaba colgando unas camisas en el armario —No, gracias.

—Antes de que llegaras —Dijo Serena mientras observaba lo que él hacía —Estuve separando y guardando las cosas de Mamo en algunas cajas, en su mayoría ropa, para desocupar los armarios. Y pensé que lo mejor sería no deshacerme de nada para que tú las revisaras.

—¿Ropa? —Preguntó Darien. Ella asintió —Está bien, creo que no será necesario que las revise. Puedes botarlas o donarlas, lo que te parezca más conveniente.

—De acuerdo —Dijo Serena —Igualmente hay muchas otras cosas más de él —Se acercó de nuevo para ayudarlo a seguir colgando las camisas en perchas —Libros, discos, varias cosas. Quizás eso sí quieras conservarlo.

—¿Libros? —Preguntó Darien curioso. Ella volvió a asentir y le señaló una repisa que había a sus espaldas. Y mientras Serena seguía ordenando su ropa, él se acercó a los estantes para revisar los libros con detenimiento. Siempre había sido un gran aficionado a la lectura, y le daba mucha curiosidad conocer los gustos literarios de Mamoru.

Cuando encontró un libro que le llamó la atención, que se trataba de una recopilación de poemas de un autor reconocido, eligió uno que creía conocer y comenzó a leer los primeros versos —"_En algún lugar al que nunca he viajado… _—Mientras leía se sentaba en el borde de la cama —_Felizmente más allá de toda experiencia, tus ojos tienen su silencio…"_

Al escucharlo, Serena dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a él —Es muy bonito —Dijo al sentarse a su lado —Continúa —Le pidió con una sonrisa.

Darien también sonrió y carraspeó para retomar la lectura —_"En tu gesto más frágil hay cosas que me rodean o que no puedo tocar porque están demasiado cerca… Tu mirada más fugaz me abrirá fácilmente, aunque me haya cerrado como un puño…" —_Y de repente dejó de leer al notar que un papel que había dentro del libro se había caído al suelo.

Lo recogió y se dio cuenta de que era una vieja fotografía de un niño pequeño —Vaya —Dijo asombrado al verla.

Serena también miró la foto y volvió a sonreír —Ese eres tú ¿verdad? —Preguntó al reconocerlo.

Darien asintió serio y miró el reverso de la foto, donde había una corta nota —_"No lo olvides, por favor"_ —Leyó en voz alta —Es la letra de mi madre… —Dijo sorprendido sin despegar la vista de la foto que tenía en la mano.

Se instaló un silencio muy tenso entre los dos. Darien tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en la fotografía, y Serena comenzó a preocuparse al ver su expresión —¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó temerosa.

Él demoró en responder, y ella esperó pacientemente —No lo sé… —Dijo Darien al fin con voz algo apagada —No sé cómo me siento… —Y soltó un pesado suspiro —Mi madre… —Hacía largas pausas entre frase y frase, sin dudas encontrarse con esa foto y esa nota en un libro que pertenecía a su padre le había impactado de una manera poco grata —Es tan extraño todo esto… —Dijo con un nuevo suspiro —Hay tantas cosas que ella nunca me contó… Y a veces pienso que lo que yo sé, lo que yo recuerdo, es tan poco… Que sólo tengo algunas piezas sueltas, que mi historia, mi memoria están incompletas…

—¿Y qué es lo que tú sabes? —Volvió a preguntar Serena —¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

Darien de nuevo demoraba en responder. Si bien se sentía plenamente cómodo y en confianza con Serena, no dejaba de ser un asunto algo difícil para él. Pero sabía que hablar al respecto quizás podría ayudarlo a recordar, o al menos a empezar a aceptar y comprender su pasado.

—Cuando mi madre quedó embarazada… —Comenzó a relatar —Tuvo que dejar la escuela, y también dejar de ver a Mamoru. Mis abuelos se lo prohibieron porque significaba una vergüenza para ellos que su única hija se emparejara con un adolescente irresponsable e inestable —Dijo en tono burlón.

—Recién cuando yo empecé a ir a la escuela ella retomó sus estudios —Siguió Darien —Y a volver a verse con Mamoru. Pero él ya tenía otra novia, no le prestaba demasiada atención, y por ende tampoco se interesaba mucho en mí… Sin embargo, como la buena obstinada que era, y sigue siendo, mi madre insistió incansablemente en que él se hiciera cargo de mí. Y así fue cómo poco a poco Mamoru y yo nos fuimos acercando y llevando bien —Sonrió de lado —Y la verdad es que compartimos buenos momentos juntos, no voy a negarlo. Él era muy divertido, hacíamos cientos de cosas, sobre todo en verano. Íbamos a la playa todos los días, a pescar, a bucear, a explorar lugares insólitos… Era más como pasar el tiempo con mi mejor amigo que con mi propio padre…

Su rostro volvió a tensarse y miró de nuevo la fotografía —Y cuando cumplí 10 años —Continuó tras una larga pausa —Simplemente dejé de verlo y de un día para el otro mi madre y yo nos estábamos mudando en Tokio.

—¿No sabes qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué ella tomó esa decisión?

Darien negó con la cabeza —No tengo ni la más pálida idea —Respondió con total franqueza —Antes de irnos todo parecía estar marchando tan bien… Mi madre finalmente se había graduado de la escuela y comenzaba el profesorado, se llevaba mucho mejor con Mamoru, él cada vez estaba más presente y atento conmigo, a su modo infantil y algo desordenado, pero se interesaba en mí cada vez más. Y no sé qué pasó, porque todo estaba bien, al menos eso es lo que yo recuerdo.

—¿Y tu mamá nunca te contó lo que había ocurrido?

—No —Respondió Darien —Yo se lo pregunté muchas veces, porque por más que me esforzara en recordar, siempre tuve una laguna en mi memoria sobre aquellos días. Jamás pude acordarme de nada, ni siquiera de algún detalle que me sirviera de pista como para deducir algo de lo que podría haber pasado, para saber qué la llevó a tomar una decisión tan drástica. Y ella no quiso decirme nada, siempre me dijo que era mejor así, que no valía la pena recordar, que Mamoru jamás podría haber sido un buen padre para mí y un montón de cosas más sobre él que hasta el día de hoy las repite…

—¿Y a ti nunca te dio curiosidad por saber? ¿Por enterarte de qué fue lo que en verdad pasó? ¿Para entender por qué se fueron así? ¿Por qué no volviste a ver a Mamo?

—Durante un tiempo sí, pero no mucho… Para mí en realidad fue como si esa parte de mi vida jamás hubiera existido, como si Mamoru sólo hubiera sido un lejano amigo que un día dejé de ver y nada más —Hizo una corta pausa para inspirar hondo y siguió —Mi verdadera y única familia siempre fue mi madre, ella se ocupó siempre de mí, de que jamás me faltara nada, de que pudiera estudiar lo que más me gustara, de que tuviera una vida normal… —Ahora suspiraba con nostalgia —Ella renunció a mucho por mí… Aún hoy, que yo ya soy un adulto y que ella sigue siendo una mujer joven, que podría rehacer su vida con otra persona, sólo se preocupa por mí, y repite todo el tiempo que soy 'el centro de su vida'.

—¿No te resulta algo pesado ser 'el centro de su vida'?

—Sí, claro que sí —Respondió Darien riendo —Siempre ha sido demasiado sobreprotectora conmigo, posesiva, celosa y me ha costado mucho independizarme y soportar sus planteos, sus reproches, sus acusaciones de que soy un hijo frío y desconsiderado, que la abandono, que la dejo de lado y cientos de escenas que me han causado más de un dolor de cabeza —Volvió a hacer una pausa —No tienes idea de cómo se puso cuando le dije que me iba a mudar aquí, casi le da un ataque —Comentó riendo otra vez.

—Me imagino… —Dijo Serena —¿Y está sola? ¿No volvió a formar pareja?

—No —Respondió él —Hasta donde yo sé el único hombre en su vida fue Mamoru. Es más, yo creo que en realidad nunca dejó de quererlo…

—¿Por qué lo crees?

—Puntualmente por dos cosas —Respondió Darien —Por un lado porque nunca estuvo con nadie más, aún siendo una mujer muy hermosa y con más de un pretendiente cortejándola, jamás se fijó en otro hombre —Explicó —Y por otro lado, por cómo se comportó los primeros tiempos después de instalarnos en Tokio. Ella cada noche se quedaba conmigo en mi cuarto esperando a que me durmiera, y como yo estaba algo harto de tenerla a mi lado todas las noches, empecé a hacerme el dormido para que se fuera y me dejara solo. Y así fue que me di cuenta de que ella, al notar que yo ya 'dormía', me abrazaba con fuerza y lloraba en silencio.

—¿En serio?

—Sí… Y más de una vez la oí mencionar su nombre.

—¿El de tu papá? ¿Nombraba a Mamo? —Preguntó Serena sorprendida. Él asintió —Vaya… Qué triste…

—Sí… la de ella es una historia triste… —Reconoció Darien —Y creo que influyó significativamente en mí, en mi manera de valorar las relaciones, en mi forma de ser y mi temperamento… Verás, yo siempre he sido muy reservado y solitario, demasiado… Y durante gran parte de mi vida he sostenido firmemente la idea de que sólo puedo sentirme bien estando solo, que no necesito de nadie para ocuparme de mis cosas y tener una vida plena, que mi trabajo y mi profesión son lo único importante para mí, y que no me interesa tener una pareja estable, una relación seria, mucho menos formar una familia —Admitió —Jamás viví o estuve cerca de desear experimentar algo de todo eso, ni siquiera con Saori, que fue con la única mujer que me involucré de manera más 'formal'…

Serena lo escuchaba con atención y lo miraba sorprendida. Y aunque le costara creer del todo lo que oía, al mismo tiempo se sentía bastante identificada con algunas de las cosas que Darien decía —Te entiendo… —Reflexionó —Porque en mi caso la historia de mis padres también influyó mucho en mi manera de ver las cosas… Y creo que por eso he sido siempre muy inestable e indecisa, que he temido involucrarme de verdad con alguien, que no he tenido ni tengo intenciones de hacerlo alguna vez, tampoco de formar mi propia familia… —Ahora era Darien el que la miraba asombrado —En serio —Dijo ella riendo —Aunque no lo parezca tengo una mirada bastante pesimista sobre estos asuntos. Sí, es cierto que soy muy sociable y extrovertida, que tengo cientos de amigos y a cada uno de ellos los quiero como a nadie, pero en el fondo también soy bastante solitaria…

Darien volvió a sonreír —Quizás aún no has encontrado lo que necesitas para cambiar de opinión.

—¿Lo que necesito? —Preguntó ella confundida —¿Y qué se supone que es lo que necesito?

—No lo sé… Tal vez cuando aparezca lo descubras.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó Serena más confundida.

—Me refiero a que no se puede sostener indefinidamente una única y rígida manera de ver las cosas, de encarar la vida y sus contingencias, de mirar a las personas y las relaciones, y de tener siempre las mismas prioridades —Explicó él —Quizás suene raro o hasta poco creíble, pero me atrevo a confesarte que todo lo que viví desde el preciso instante en que recibí tu mensaje semanas atrás, hasta este momento que estoy hablando contigo, mi vida completa dio un giro de 180 grados. Más precisamente desde que conocí a Hotaru —Serena también sonreía al escucharlo.

—Es cierto, es como si de repente una apretada venda se me cayera de los ojos y pudiera ver todo con claridad al fin —Continuó Darien —Porque ahora todo es diferente para mí. Ahora sé que en mi hermana puedo encontrar la familia que nunca quise tener, que jamás creí que me merecía o que sería capaz de construir…

Y cuando percibió que los ojos de Serena comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas al conmoverse con sus palabras, Darien supo que necesitaba continuar abriéndose con ella y decirle lo que sentía. Así que se atrevió a seguir hablando —Y te digo más —Dijo al dejar el libro sobre la cama y muy lentamente comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más a ella —No sólo soy consciente de cuánto estoy cambiando, sino que también…

El tono de su voz era muy suave y dulce, y no dejaba de mirarla fijamente a los ojos con una tranquila expresión —También puedo darme cuenta de que… —Muy lentamente llevó su mano al cabello de Serena —Desde que te conocí… —Con mucha delicadeza acomodó un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja y se acercaba más a su rostro —Desde la primera vez que te vi… —Ahora tomaba su cuello con la mano mientras acariciaba con mucha suavidad su mejilla con su pulgar —Siento que… —Mientras hablaba percibía cómo los latidos de su corazón se disparaban al tenerla tan cerca —No encuentro las palabras precisas para describir lo que siento… Yo… —Estaba perdido en sus ojos, en su boca —Jamás me había pasado algo parecido —Llevó su otra mano a su rostro y volvía a acomodar su cabello —Serena... Tú eres… —Susurró en un suspiro —Siento que contigo yo…

Serena estaba completamente conmocionada con la forma en que él le hablaba, con cómo la miraba y la acariciaba. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, qué decir, qué sentir… Él estaba cada vez más cerca y sabía que deseaba besarla, que en cualquier momento lo haría. Y aunque se daba cuenta de que ella quería lo mismo, había algo que la interrumpía, que la tenía como paralizada, que no le permitía hacer ningún tipo de movimiento ni emitir palabra alguna —Darien… —Logró articular con la voz entrecortada cuando sintió que él casi rozaba sus labios con los suyos.

Él se detuvo al escucharla. Y cuando la miró vio que tenía los ojos cerrados, lo cual lo llevó a pensar que ella estaba esperando que la besara —Sirena… —Susurró casi sin voz y cuando estuvo a punto de acariciar sus labios con el beso que hacía tanto esperaba poder darle, oyó que golpeaban a la puerta...

—¡Ay dios mío! —Gritó Serena sobresaltada poniéndose de pie de un salto y llevándose las manos al pecho —Por dios… casi me muero del susto… —Dijo nerviosa mientras retrocedía unos pasos alejándose de la cama.

Darien se preocupó al verla así —¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó mientras también se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella.

—Sí sí —Respondió Serena riendo y volvía a retroceder —Estoy bien, sólo me asusté con el timbre, siempre me pasa lo mismo… —Y escuchó que volvían a golpear —Deben ser las chicas —Dijo al caminar hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación —¿Vamos? —Preguntó con soltura mientras le tendía una mano a Darien.

Él la miró extrañado, no terminaba de entender porqué se estaba comportando de esa forma. Y creyó que a lo mejor había actuado impulsivamente al intentar besarla segundos antes —Vamos… —Respondió también sonriente, tratando de disimular su repentina incomodidad.

Darien se acercó a Serena y ella se colgó de su brazo sin dejar de sonreír para ir juntos hasta la sala a recibir a Hotaru.

Cuando llegaron, Serena abrió la puerta —¡Darien! —Gritó la pequeña al verlo —¡Darien! —Repitió efusiva mientras corría hacia él.

—Hola Hotaru —Dijo Darien riendo.

Ella saltó sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza —¡Darien! ¡Al fin regresaste! —Exclamó mientras comenzaba a darle ruidosos besos en las mejillas —¡Te extrañé mucho hermanito! —Y volvía a abrazarlo.

Darien también la abrazaba emocionado —Yo te extrañé mucho más… —Dijo mientras la mecía entre sus brazos —¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó al volver a mirarla sin soltar el abrazo —¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?

—Muy bien —Respondió Hotaru con una alegre sonrisa —Ya me puse al día con todo, así que desde hoy tendré más tiempo libre para estar contigo —Y de nuevo lo besaba haciéndolo reír.

—Bueno —Dijo Inazuki desde la puerta —Yo ya tengo que irme.

—Está bien —Dijo Serena —Mañana hablamos, gracias por todo.

—Adiós Unazuki —La despidió Hotaru con la mano al separarse de Darien. Y la joven finalmente se fue.

—Bueno —Volvió a hablar Serena cuando los tres se quedaron solos —Con Darien estábamos ordenando unas cosas, así que no preparamos nada para cenar —Explicó —¿Quieren que pidamos algo por teléfono?

—¡No! —Respondió Hotaru enseguida —Quiero que salgamos a celebrar —Dijo con determinación y tomaba la mano de Darien —Vayamos a cenar al bar —Propuso —Hoy es viernes, seguro que mis tías van a tocar esta noche, será perfecto para festejar la llegada de Darien —Dijo entusiasmada y los miraba alternadamente a los dos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Serena echó a reír y miró a Darien —¿Qué dices? ¿Tienes ganas de ir? —Le preguntó —¿No estás cansado?

—Estoy muerto de cansancio —Reconoció él —Pero también estoy muy feliz de estar aquí, así que quiero celebrar con ustedes —Dijo también sonriente.

Hotaru volvió a abrazarlo —¡Sí! ¡Hay que celebrar, hay que celebrar! —Exclamó contenta pegando saltitos.

—Bueno —Dijo Serena —Entonces ve a cambiarte el uniforme de la escuela y nos vamos.

Hotaru asintió y después de darle un afectuoso beso a cada uno, se fue corriendo a su habitación.

—Está desbordada de alegría —Comentó Serena riendo.

—Eso parece —Comentó Darien —¿Y tú estás bien? —Preguntó con cierta preocupación. Y el rostro de Serena se tensó de repente —Porque si es por lo de hace un momento que te hice sentir incómoda o…

—Estoy bien —Lo interrumpió ella con una nueva sonrisa —Todo está bien, no te preocupes —Y comenzó a caminar alejándose de él —Voy a ayudar a Hotaru, enseguida volvemos —Y se fue apurada.

.

.

.

En el bar, después de llegar y saludar a sus amigos, Serena, Darien y Hotaru se ubicaron en una mesa cerca del improvisado escenario. Pidieron unas cervezas y un jugo y mientras conversaban y reían entre los tres se acercaron a ellos Haruka y Michiru.

—Buenas noches —Los saludó Haruka —Pero qué escena más tierna, parecen unos papás con su hija —Bromeó.

—¡Hola tías! —Dijo Hotaru y se acercó a ellas para abrazarlas.

—Hola pequeña —Dijo Michiru —¿Cómo estás? Te noto muy contenta hoy.

—Sí, porque Darien se va a quedar a vivir conmigo —Respondió Hotaru —Y esta noche vamos a festejar —Y mientras hablaba se acercó su amiga Makoto quien la buscaba para ir a jugar.

Cuando las niñas se fueron, Haruka y Michiru se sentaron con Darien y Serena —Así que decidiste quedarte Darien —Dijo Michiru —Serena nos contó que aceptaste ser el tutor de Hotaru, es una excelente noticia.

—Sí —Dijo Darien —Creo que ha sido una buena decisión.

—Claro que lo es —Aseguró Haruka —Y no sólo será bueno para ella, sino también para Serena ¿Verdad amiga? —Y la miró desafiante.

—Haruka, no empieces —Intentó detenerla Michiru.

—Pero si tengo razón —Continuó Haruka —Quizás con alguien como Darien a su lado se anime a sentar cabeza de una buena vez y quedarse aquí de manera definitiva, así deja de andar huyendo como una gatita asustada.

Darien se dio cuenta que ante los comentarios de Haruka, Serena cada vez se ponía más nerviosa y la miraba enojada —Bueno —Quiso intervenir para intentar calmar los ánimos —Yo creo que tal vez…

—¿Así que eso es lo que piensas de mí? —Le preguntó Serena a Haruka —¿Que huyo? ¿Que no soy capaz de 'sentar cabeza'?

—Sí, eso pienso —Respondió Haruka —Desde que te conozco que te comportas así, y creo que ya es hora de que empieces a cambiar aunque sea un poco.

Serena estaba tan molesta con lo que oía, aunque sabía que Haruka tenía mucha razón en cada cosa que decía, pero decidió dar por terminada la conversación —Está bien, tendré en cuenta tu consejo —Dijo con una fingida sonrisa y se puso de pie —Con permiso —Se disculpó con todos y se fue de la mesa.

—Disculpa Darien —Dijo Michiru avergonzada por la reciente escena —Ellas siempre se tratan así, no pienses que se están peleando o algo por estilo, lo que pasa es que…

—Está bien Michiru —La interrumpió Haruka —Soy yo la que tiene que disculparse —Y soltó un pesado suspiro —Lo siento Darien, no fue mi intención exponerte a esta situación tan incómoda —Explicó —Es que nosotras la queremos muchísimo a Serena —Dijo mientras abrazaba a Michiru por los hombros —Y estamos muy preocupadas por ella. Es una gran chica, tiene un corazón de oro, y es muy atenta y responsable con Hotaru. Pero lo único estable en su vida era Mamoru… —Dijo con pena —Y ahora que él ya no está, temo que vuelva a quedar a la deriva, que se vaya lejos de aquí y la perdamos de vista. Lo hizo tantas veces que… —Y bajó la mirada.

—Te lo tomas demasiado a pecho cariño… —Dijo Michiru acariciando su rostro con dulzura para animarla —Vas a asustar a Darien diciéndole todas estas cosas —Ambas sonrieron —Todo va a estar bien, no tienes porqué preocuparte —Le dijo a él —El hecho de que hayas decidido instalarte aquí va a ser muy bueno para las dos —Se refería a Serena y Hotaru —Ellas están muy contentas por la decisión que tomaste y nosotras estamos muy agradecidas contigo.

Darien no supo qué decir. Sólo asintió serio. Y los tres permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes.

—Bueno —Dijo Haruka más animada —Ya lo dijo la pequeña Hotaru, esta noche hay que celebrar —Se puso de pie y tomó de la mano a Michiru —¿Vamos?

Michiru también se puso de pie —Nos vemos luego Darien —Dijo con una gentil sonrisa y las dos se fueron al escenario para terminar de alistarse para tocar.

Y durante esos cortos minutos en que se quedó solo, Darien intentó reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Y también recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Serena momentos antes en la casa, cuando le contó algunas cosas de su pasado, cuando estuvo a punto de decirle lo que sentía por ella, cuando quiso besarla…

Y supo que quizás estaría yendo demasiado rápido, que tal vez debía tener más cuidado y conocerla mejor antes de dar por sentado algo que ni siquiera para él estaba demasiado claro… Tantas cosas tan importantes y trascendentales habían ocurrido muy repentinamente, y él siempre había sido muy cauteloso y analítico para encarar cualquier asunto en su vida. Y quizás lo mejor ahora era retomar esa actitud, no precipitarse en hacer o decir algo fuera de lugar sin meditarlo fríamente antes.

Y mientras pensaba en todo esto, Serena regresó a la mesa acompañada de Hotaru. Al verlas sonreír con la misma naturalidad y alegría de siempre y que tanto adoraba de ellas, pudo volver a sentirse tranquilo —Ya ordenamos —Comentó la niña mientras se sentaba a su lado —Pedimos pizza ¿te gusta la pizza? —Le preguntó entusiasmada.

—Claro, me encanta —Respondió él también sonriente. Y cualquier resto de malestar e inquietud que había sentido momentos antes se desvanecieron por completo.

Una vez que los ánimos se ponían cada vez mejor y los tres volvían a conversar y reír distendidos, Haruka y Michiru dieron inicio a su presentación.

—Buenas noches a todos —Dijo Haruka antes de comenzar a tocar —Quiero decirles que el día de hoy es una ocasión muy especial, porque está presente una persona que, aunque prácticamente acabamos de conocer, ya se ha convertido en un gran amigo para nosotras y nos sentimos muy agradecidas con él por estar aquí —Acomodó su guitarra —Así que… Bienvenido Darien —Dijo con una leve inclinación y finalmente empezaron a tocar.

_._

_"I could feel at the time there was no way of knowing…_

_(Podía sentir en un momento que no había forma de saber…)_

_Fallen leaves in the night, who can say where they´re blowing…_

_(Hojas caídas en la noche, quién puede decir adónde vuelan…)_

_._

_As free as the wind and hopefully learning…_

_(Tan libres como el viento y aprendiendo ilusamente…)_

_Why the seas and the tide they have no way of turning…?_

_(Por qué los mares y la marea no tienen manera de volver…?)_

_._

Mientras las chicas tocaban y cantaban, ya les habían llevado la comida a la mesa donde Darien, Serena y Hotaru se encontraban. Y después de que los tres se sirvieron, Hotaru se puso a observar boquiabierta la meticulosa manera en que Darien le quitaba los trocitos de pimiento a su porción de pizza.

Cuando él se dio cuenta de que la niña no dejaba de mirarlo atenta, se puso algo nervioso —¿Hay algún problema? —Preguntó temeroso.

Hotaru sonrió divertida y le pegó un codazo a Serena para captar su atención —Mira lo que está haciendo —Le señaló. Y las dos echaron a reír.

—¿Qué pasa? —Volvió a preguntar Darien avergonzado —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—¿No te gustan los pimientos? —Preguntó Serena risueña.

Darien se puso más nervioso todavía —Bueno… No es que no me gusten… —Titubeó.

Y tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa, Hotaru se levantó de su silla y se acercó a él para abrazarlo —Eres genial hermanito —Comentó muerta de risa —Odias los pimientos como yo.

Ahora Darien comprendía qué era lo que pasaba y también echó a reír —Con que eso era —Dijo más tranquilo —¿Así que tú también odias los pimientos? —Le preguntó a la niña, ella asintió —Son espantosos ¿verdad? —Aseguró él.

—¡Sí, son horribles! —Exclamó Hotaru y miró a Serena simulando estar molesta —Y ella siempre me obliga a comérmelos.

Y entre risas y bromas volvió a generarse un ambiente sumamente cómodo y agradable entre los tres. Y así pasaron el resto de la velada, disfrutando de su compañía y celebrando juntos por esta nueva etapa que iniciaban en sus vidas.

.

.

.

Transcurrieron algunas horas. La pequeña Hotaru se había quedado profundamente dormida en los brazos de Darien, así que él y Serena decidieron despedirse de sus amigos y partir.

Ella los acompañó hasta la casa, y una vez que llegaron entre los dos recostaron y arroparon a Hotaru en su cama.

Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, ya que Serena debía irse a su departamento, fueron juntos hasta la galería —Bueno —Habló Darien —Gracias por todo Serena… Hoy ha sido un día muy intenso, pudimos ordenar muchas cosas y sinceramente no habría podido ocuparme de tantos asuntos yo solo…

—Descuida Darien —Dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa —No fue nada, ya te dije que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

Él también sonrió —Entonces quédate esta noche —Soltó sin rodeos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Serena lo miró con ojos enormes.

—No, por favor, no me malinterpretes —Se disculpó Darien avergonzado —No quise decir… —Y se puso tan incómodo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho que se enredaba más con sus palabras —Me refiero a que es la primera vez que voy a estar a solas con Hotaru, y estoy algo nervioso. Nunca antes estuve a cargo de una niña pequeña, no sé si podré…

—No va a pasar nada malo —Lo interrumpió ella riendo al verlo tan preocupado —No tengas miedo, Hotaru ya no es un bebé, además duerme como tronco. No se moverá de su cama hasta el amanecer, ya vas a ver.

Él suspiró un poco más aliviado —¿En serio va a estar todo bien? —Serena asintió —Bueno… Te tomo la palabra…

—Igualmente sabes que puedes llamarme a cualquier hora —Dijo ella —Si quieres preguntarme o pedirme algo no dudes en hacerlo ¿si?

Darien sonrió —Lo haré… Gracias…

Serena se acercó un poco más —Mira Darien… —Dijo seria —Entiendo que todo esto es muy nuevo para ti, y que estás algo ansioso por todo lo que estás viviendo. Pero yo estoy segura de que todo marchará perfectamente bien, que podrás hacerlo —Volvió a sonreír y lo tomó de las manos —Y puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, porque yo… —Se calló de repente al percibir que él la miraba a los ojos de una forma tan intensa que le costaba sostener el hilo de lo que decía —Darien… yo… —Titubeó nerviosa y retrocedió unos pasos evitando su mirada y soltando sus manos —Quiero que sepas que en mí puedes encontrar una buena amiga —Dijo con más firmeza al volver a mirarlo —Y los amigos están para apoyarse, para contenerse, para ayudarse…

—¿Amigos? —Repitió Darien con poco entusiasmo.

Ella volvió a sonreír con soltura —Sí, amigos —Concluyó.

—Está bien —Accedió Darien sin pensarlo demasiado —Seamos amigos, buenos amigos —Y le tendió una mano sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

_._

_It was fun for a while, there was no way of knowing…_

_(Fue divertido por un tiempo, no había forma de saber…)_

_Like a dream in the night, who can say where we're going…_

_(Como un sueño en la noche, quién puede decir hacia dónde vamos…)_

_._

_No care in the world, well maybe i'm learning…_

_(No hay preocupación en el mundo, bueno tal vez estoy aprendiendo…)_

_Why the seas and the tide they have no way of turning…?_

_(Por qué los mares y la marea no tienen manera de volver…?)_

_._

Serena dudó un momento al creer percibir cierta actitud desafiante en su tono de voz, pero finalmente dejó de lado sus inquietudes y volviéndose acercar a él con una tímida sonrisa, tomó su mano —Amigos —Repitió con firmeza.

Darien echó a reír —Ven aquí —Tiró de su mano obligándola a acercarse aún más y sin darle tiempo a nada la abrazó. Y pudo volver a sentirse tan inmensamente aliviado y feliz al tenerla entre sus brazos que cerró los ojos para entregarse a las increíbles emociones que ella le despertaba…

Serena también cerró los ojos para sentirlo y devolverle el abrazo. Y por esos breves segundos que para ella resultaron interminables también pudo reconocer una reconfortante sensación que nunca había tenido con nadie. Aunque quisiera no podía negarlo, en sus brazos se sentía tranquila, contenida, en su hogar…

Darien acomodó su rostro cerca del oído de Serena y comenzó a recitar un corto fragmento del poema que horas antes había leído para ella —_"Pétalo por pétalo…_ —Susurró bajito —_Me abres como la primavera abre, tocando hábil, misteriosamente, su primera rosa…" _—Y suspiró largamente.

Permanecieron en silencio y abrazados por unos instantes más. Él no dejaba de mecerla entre sus brazos y Serena se sentía estremecer entera al percibir la tibieza de su respiración sobre la piel de su cuello. Al poder conocerlo mejor, se daba cuenta de que Darien era un hombre sensible, dulce, protector, y cada vez se sentía más atraída por él…

Sin embargo aún temía entregarse completamente a estos nuevos sentimientos, algo continuaba interrumpiéndola —Bueno… —Dijo al separarse —Tengo que irme… —Le costaba tanto tener que partir y dejarlo, pero por el momento creyó que sería lo mejor.

Darien se acercó de nuevo —Buenas noches… Sirena… —Dijo en voz baja y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse al volver a verlo —Buenas noches… 'Ojos azules'… —Dijo con una tímida y al mismo tiempo coqueta sonrisa, y se fue.

.

_More than this, you know there's nothing…_

_(Más que esto, sabes que no hay nada…)_

_More than this, tell me one thing…_

_(Más que esto, dime algo…)_

_More than this, oh no nothing…"_

_(Más que esto, oh no nada…")_

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ay ay ay.. Esta Serena se está poniendo un poco lennnnta... Pero parece que a Darien no lo va a frenar tan fácilmente... Ay tan lindo él...<em>**

**_Bueno, a continuación respondo a los reviews de quienes no tienen cuenta -al resto les respondo por privado- :_**

**_-Patyzparawhore: Qué bueno que mis larguísimos caps no te cansen, porque cada vez estoy más detallista.. Jiji! Yo también espero no hacerte sufrir con mi habitual crueldad, pero conmigo nunca se sabe... En el cap de hoy la que parece estar resistiéndose ahora es Serena... Esperemos que se le pase pronto y reciba el besito, jijiji!_**

**_-yssareyes48: 'Nuestra suegra' es bien pesada, no lo niego, pero al menos hoy conocimos un poquito más de su historia.. Eso no la justifica, pero al menos se puede entender porqué es tan hartante la pobre.. Hoy de nuevo el besito se vio interrumpido.. Hotaru no está colaborando! Y el asunto de la tutela parece haber iniciado de la mejor manera :)_**

**_-kaguya: Hoy de nuevo te dejé con las ganas del beso.. Soy malossssa, perdón... Otra vez Hotaru los interrumpió... Y es cierto que la escena del gel en el cap anterior nos hizo envidiar a Serena... Jiji! Y hoy creo que con el poema y otras cosillas también la envidiamos..._**

**_-romi: Sí, es una lástima que todavía no haya habido besito.. Esperemos que definan pronto! Darien está más seguro que nunca de querer hacerse cargo de Hotaru, aunque le haya costado lidiar con su mamá a la hora de informarle su decisión..._**

**_-bepevikn: Darien es un angelito, y no sólo por soportar a su mamá... Ahora tiene que lidiar también con las inseguridades de Serena, menuda tarea... Hoy de nuevo hubo un casi beso, me disculpo por eso... Y acuerdo con lo que decís de Seiya y Rei, más adelante sabremos más de ellos..._**

**_-Marisol: Hoy de nuevo estuvieron a un milímetro del beso, pero otra vez los interrumpieron... Y creo que algo pudimos entender de porqué Darien repitió tanto lo de querer estar solo, aunque ahora pareciera estar cambiando de opinión..._**

**_-Ana: Cada vez estoy más detallista, la verdad te agradezco y admiro enormemente porque te guste eso de mí, jaja! Hoy de nuevo me explayé mucho, con la intención de seguir conociendo más y mejor a los personajes... Pero otra vez te dejé con las ganas del beso... Perdón..._**

**_Bueno gente bella, esto es todo por hoy. Gracias miles por sus cumplidos, sus opiniones y su entusiasmo! Todo lo que me dicen me llena de alegría y me sirve para cargar mis piletas, así que lo recibo con mucha satisfacción :)_**

**_Perdón de nuevo por mi demora.. Espero regresar prontito.. Así no me extrañan tanto, je!_**

**_Espero ansiosa sus comentarios! _**

**_Besitos y abracitos per tutti!_**

**_Bell.-_**


	7. Capitulo 7

**_Estimada gente queridísima del mio cuore!_**

**_Aquí estoy de regreso con un nuevo cap de esta adorada locurita mía!_**

**_El día de hoy les traigo un episodio algo tranquilo, ya que no van a ocurrir demasiadas cosas, pero será un tanto emotivo y también nos servirá para conocer más a Serena y su historia. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten. _**

**_Y les adelanto que en el siguiente cap la trama volverá a remontar vuelo y comenzarán a caldearse un poquito las cosas, en varios sentidos... Así que no me pierdan la fe! Que esto todavía está arrancando y falta mucho por contar..._**

**_Hago las aclaraciones pertinentes sobre la 'banda sonora': Esta vez me incliné por temas en castellano. La canción que elegí es "Organdí" de Jorge Drexler, por un lado, para transcribir su letra y recomendarles que la escuchen para complementarla a la lectura. Y también puse, por otro lado, un pedacito muy cortito, que Serena canta hacia el final del cap, de una canción que no sé a quién pertenece pero que escuché en versión de los también uruguayos Falta y Resto, me refiero a "Hoy la luna **_**_enamorada _**_**está", un fragmento de un saludo de la murga._**

**_Bueno, sin más para decir por ahora los invito a leer el siete en paz y les pido, como siempre, que no dejen de contarme qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Abajito me despido!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

><p><em>:: Capítulo Siete ::<em>

Transcurrieron algunas semanas más.

Durante ese tiempo todo siguió marchando más que bien. Darien se adaptaba cada vez mejor a su nueva vida. La convivencia con Hotaru resultó ser mucho más simple de lo que él creía. Lo mismo para con el manejo del negocio.

En realidad todo le estaba resultando sumamente fácil y viable de realizar gracias en gran medida al apoyo y la compañía de Serena, quien prácticamente estaba junto a él de manera permanente.

Y aunque si bien no habían habido más avances en términos que no fueran amistosos, ya que Darien percibió en Serena ciertos temores y nerviosismos las pocas veces que intentó acercarse a ella de otra manera, la relación de ellos dos se afianzaba y fortalecía cada vez más.

Y él prefirió cuidar eso, al menos por ahora creyó que sería mejor no precipitarse a actuar de forma impulsiva para evitar presionarla o volver a hacerla sentir incómoda. Al fin y al cabo hacía muy poco tiempo que se conocían, y Darien no estaba acostumbrado a aventurarse a intentar algo con una mujer sin antes sentirse completamente seguro.

Un sábado por la tarde, Serena había acompañado a Hotaru y su amiga Makoto a la playa. Y Darien durante esa semana había viajado a Tokio por unos días para supervisar el avance del proyecto que estaba llevando a cabo con Saori.

Esa tarde viajaba de regreso al pueblo y ya se había comunicado con Serena avisándole que acababa de llegar a la casa y que en cualquier momento iría a reunirse con ella y las niñas en la playa.

Serena estaba sentada bajo las sombrillas, y mientras las veía jugar a Hotaru y Makoto, recibió una llamada en su celular.

Buscó el teléfono en su bolso y se fijó de quién se trataba —¡Hola Rei! —La saludó animada al atender. Hacía varios días que su amiga no se comunicaba con ella.

—Hola Serena… —La saludó Rei con voz apagada.

—¡Qué lindo escucharte amiga! ¡Te extrañaba! —Dijo Serena —¿Cómo estás?

Rei soltó un pesado suspiro —Enojada…

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Serena sorprendida. Ya que su amiga no se oía precisamente 'enojada' sino más bien sonaba triste y desanimada.

Rei volvió a suspirar antes de responder —Porque Seiya es un idiota…

Serena rió —Bueno, eso no es nada nuevo, todo el tiempo dices que es un idiota y te enojas con él.

—Pero esta vez lo digo muy en serio… —Dijo Rei con voz temblorosa —Seiya… —Hizo una pausa intentando contener las ganas de llorar —¡Ay es un idiota! ¡Lo odio Serena! ¡Lo odio! —Exclamó nerviosa.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Serena preocupada.

Rei inspiró profundo —Porque él… —Y suspiró largamente —¿Recuerdas a Kakyuu? ¿Esa presumida que solía cantar con los chicos cuando tenían la banda?

—Kakyuu… —Repitió Serena pensativa —Su nombre me suena familiar, pero no estoy segura…

—Has memoria amiga —Insistió Rei —Esa chica que era compañera de ellos en la universidad y que le vivía coqueteando al idiota de Seiya, pero que el muy cabeza hueca jamás se dio cuenta de que estaba tras él. Y los chicos se le burlaban por lento ¿no te acuerdas?

Serena volvió a reír por la graciosa descripción que Rei hacía —No, no me acuerdo de ella, pero sí de cuánto se burlaban del pobre Seiya.

—Bueno —Rei volvió a suspirar —Resulta ser que… —Y de nuevo el tono de su voz se hacía más débil —Esta presumida volvió a aparecer y… Parece que están saliendo juntos…

—¿Ah sí? —Preguntó Serena más sorprendida —¿Y cómo te enteraste?

—Él me lo dijo —Respondió Rei con voz temblorosa —El muy idiota me llamó el otro día y me contó que… —Otra vez se esforzaba por no quebrarse —Me dijo que se habían encontrado de casualidad no sé dónde y fueron a tomar un café y…

—¿Y qué más? —Insistió Serena impaciente.

—Y que tenía ganas de intentar tener algo con ella… —Continuó Rei —Porque parece que sigue interesada en él y que… Que quizás no debería dejar pasar esta oportunidad y que…

—¿Qué te pasa amiga? —Preguntó Serena afligida al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando —¿Te sientes bien?

—No lo sé… —Respondió Rei entre sollozos —No sé qué me pasa Serena… Yo… —Le costaba hablar con claridad —Estoy muy enojada con él… Porque… Porque… —Gimoteaba —Porque es un idiota… —Y su llanto se hacía más intenso.

Serena sonrió al comprender lo que hacía mucho tiempo sospechaba que pasaba —¿Y por qué es un idiota? ¿Porque se fijó en otra chica?

—¡Porque se fijó en ESA chica! —Enfatizó Rei —Y es tan idiota que no se da cuenta de que ella es una presumida, una superficial, una interesada que sólo quiere aprovecharse de él para…

—Ay Rei —La interrumpió Serena riendo —¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir fingiendo conmigo? Somos amigas desde que tenemos memoria, deberías tenerme más confianza y decirme lo que en verdad te pasa ¿no crees?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó Rei haciéndose la desentendida.

—De que estás celosa —Afirmó Serena —Estás muerta de celos, porque en realidad tú estás enamor…

—¡No Serena! —Volvió a interrumpirla Rei —¡Ni se te ocurra decir semejante disparate! ¡Yo no estoy celosa de ese idiota! ¡Mucho menos estoy… —Y se calló de repente —Yo no estoy… —De nuevo su voz se quebraba —No… Eso no es cierto Serena… Yo no… No puedo… Porque él es mi mejor amigo… Yo no…

Serena estaba tan conmovida al oírla llorar —No te pongas así… —Intentaba consolarla —No es nada malo lo que sientes… Al contrario, el querer resistirte a reconocerlo es lo que te lastima… —Poco a poco el llanto de Rei iba disminuyendo —Tranquilízate ¿si? —Siguió Serena —Y dime lo que te pasa… Sé sincera conmigo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí…

—Si yo… —Volvió a hablar Rei más calmada —Si fuera cierto que yo estoy… Que yo siento algo por él… Algo diferente a lo que sienten los amigos… ¿Qué crees que deba hacer? Si Seiya empieza a tener algo con la presumida de Kakyuu ¿Qué tendría que hacer yo? ¿Quedarme de brazos cruzados? ¿Retorcerme del odio cada vez que los vea juntos? ¿Qué hago amiga? —Serena no respondía —¡Dime algo por favor! —Le suplicó Rei impaciente.

—Yo creo que antes que nada lo que tienes que hacer es admitir lo que en realidad te pasa —Respondió Serena con firmeza —Dejar de renegar de tus verdaderos sentimientos y asumir que estás enamor…

—¡Ay no Serena! —De nuevo Rei la interrumpía —Es una locura lo que me estás diciendo, no hay manera de que yo… Seiya es un completo idiota, y si le gusta esa presumida pues que se quede con ella y que sean muy felices juntos —Concluyó enojada.

—Está bien, si tú lo dices… —Dijo Serena riendo.

—¿Y tú cómo has estado? —Rei quiso cambiar de tema inmediatamente —¿Cómo van las cosas con Darien y Hotaru?

—Muy bien —Respondió Serena contenta —Es increíble lo bien que se llevan esos dos, es como si siempre hubieran vivido juntos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Y los noto tan felices, tan cómodos, se entienden tan bien.

—Vaya ¿quién iba a decir que todo se resolvería tan pronto? —Reflexionó Rei —Y tú haciéndote mala sangre por nada. Yo te dije que todo iba a andar bien ¿o no? Tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas amiga.

—Es cierto —Reconoció Serena —Tú me lo advertiste muchas veces, pero sabes que soy algo miedosa y desconfiada… Sin embargo todo está marchando mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, Darien es una hermosa persona, es muy cariñoso y atento con Hotaru, hacen cientos de cosas juntos, la ayuda a estudiar… —Suspiró largamente —Él es muy dulce, sensible, protector… —Y sonreía emocionada al recordarlo.

—Vaya vaya vaya… —Dijo Rei con una risita pícara —Me parece que 'Ojos azules' te está gustando cada vez más… ¿o me equivoco?

—Ay Rei, por favor, no empieces… —Dijo Serena molesta.

—Vamos amiga, tú acabas de decirlo, nos conocemos desde niñas, no tiene que haber secretos entre nosotras.

—Yo no tengo secretos contigo.

—Bueno, secretos no, pero sí te rehúsas a decirme ciertas cosas… —Aseguró Rei —Tanto que te esmeras en darme consejos tan emotivos y profundos y en decirme que debo reconocer mis sentimientos y todas esas cosas tan conmovedoras que acabas de decir… ¿Pero tú las tienes en cuenta? —Preguntó desafiante —¿Tú eres capaz de decirme con completa sinceridad lo que sientes por 'Ojos azules'?

—Lo que yo siento… —Serena intentaba buscar alguna manera de responderle airosa —Lo que yo siento por Darien… —Pero no se le ocurría, o al menos no se atrevía del todo a hacerlo, ninguna respuesta que pudiera conformar a su amiga.

Y mientras hablaba lo vio aparecer caminando desde el otro extremo de la playa acercándose a Hotaru y Makoto con una alegre y cálida sonrisa en su rostro —Ahí está —Dijo Serena al ponerse de pie. Y observaba cómo él saludaba a las niñas cuando llegaba a su lado y les entregaba lo que parecían ser unos dulces.

—¿Quién está? —Preguntó Rei confundida —¿Darien está ahí contigo? —Pero Serena no respondía —Ay amiga dime algo que no te entiendo —Protestó impaciente.

—Estoy en la playa con Hotaru y Makoto —Respondió Serena —Y Darien acaba de llegar, estuvo en Tokio toda la semana por asuntos de trabajo.

—Comprendo —Dijo Rei —Bueno, entonces no te interrumpo más. Ve con él, corre a sus brazos y dile cuánto lo extrañaste…

—¡Rei! —Exclamó Serena otra vez molesta y colorada hasta las orejas al ver que Darien se acercaba a ella acompañado por las niñas.

—Bueno amiga, hablamos luego —Dijo Rei muerta de risa al imaginársela sonrojada —Envíale mis saludos a las chicas y al bomboncito de 'Ojos azules'… —Dijo en tono coqueto —Adiós Serena —Se despidió.

—Adiós Rei… —Se despidió Serena y colgó.

Enseguida Darien llegó a su lado —Hola —La saludó con una dulce y al mismo tiempo seductora sonrisa.

—Hola… —Lo saludó Serena con timidez. Y se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes, como intentando transmitirse sin palabras cuánto se habían extrañado, cuánto se alegraban de volver a verse… cuánto se…

—¡Mira Serena! —La voz de una efusiva Hotaru los hizo volver a la realidad —Darien me trajo un regalo —Y le enseñaba entusiasmada el libro que su hermano le acaba de obsequiar —Es un catálogo de caracoles y conchas de mar.

—Vaya, qué interesante —Dijo Serena al verlo.

—Vamos a fijarnos en el libro si aparecen los caracoles que acabamos de encontrar —Sugirió Makoto y Hotaru asintió contenta.

—¡Gracias hermanito! —Le dijo Hotaru a Darien y después de darle un ruidoso beso en la mejilla se fue con su amiga para seguir jugando.

Serena y Darien se sentaron bajo las sombrillas —Es impresionante cuánto le fascina el océano —Dijo él —Me recuerda tanto a mí cuando era niño.

—Es cierto —Dijo ella —Le encanta el océano, y ya tiene decidido ser bióloga marina cuando sea grande.

—Sí, me ha hablado mucho al respecto —Comentó Darien mientras encendía un cigarrillo —Y me enseñó muchos libros que tú y Mamoru le compraron. Sin dudas es una niña muy brillante, son libros realmente complejos y ella entiende todo perfectamente.

—Sí, es muy inteligente… —Y los dos permanecieron en silencio observando a las niñas jugar cerca del agua —¿Cómo te fue en Tokio? —Preguntó Serena tras una pausa.

—Muy bien —Respondió Darien —La obra está avanzando a la perfección, afortunadamente hemos conformado un excelente equipo de trabajo. Estoy muy satisfecho con cómo está marchando todo y los clientes también están muy conformes.

—Qué bueno.

—¿Y sabes qué? Estuve conversando mucho con Kobayashi, el arquitecto que se incorporó antes de comenzar la obra, te hablé de él antes ¿verdad? —Serena asintió —Es un gran dibujante y sabe mucho de paisajismo y diseño de jardines y parques. Y me dio muchísimos consejos al respecto, que me parecieron sumamente interesantes.

—¿Ah sí? —Serena estaba sorprendida al verlo y oírlo tan entusiasmado —¿Qué te aconsejó?

—Cientos de cosas —Respondió él —Me explicó cómo podemos ofrecer un servicio mucho más rentable.

—Nosotros ya ofrecemos un servicio rentable.

—Sí, no digo que no, me refiero a que podemos perfeccionarlo para que rinda mucho más todavía —Explicó Darien —Mira, sería más o menos así: Primero graficamos el diseño teniendo en cuenta el tipo de vegetación y las construcciones que haya de antemano en el terreno a trabajar. Luego hacemos un listado de las flores, plantas o árboles que colocaríamos considerando la luz, que es lo más importante ya que no todas las especies tienen las mismas características. Después nos encargamos de desmalezar y nivelar el terreno. Y una vez terminado el bellísimo y armonioso jardín, nos ofrecemos para hacernos cargo de su mantenimiento durante todo el año.

—No es muy diferente a lo que hacemos ahora —Dijo Serena pensativa.

—Lo novedoso en realidad es la mirada arquitectónica del asunto —Siguió él —El paisajismo es todo un arte Serena —Ella reía al escucharlo —En serio, se trata de planificar, diseñar, adaptar y rehabilitar los espacios al aire libre, es un trabajo hermoso y podríamos perfeccionar mucho nuestros servicios si incorporamos estas ideas. He estado leyendo bastante al respecto mientras viajaba hacia aquí, Kobayashi me prestó varios libros y algunas revistas sobre el tema, es realmente interesante, después te mostraré y me darás la razón.

—Está bien —Accedió Serena —Después volvemos a discutirlo. Pero ahora no hablemos de trabajo ¿quieres? Es sábado, acabas de llegar, relájate un poco.

Darien suspiró largamente —Es cierto… Estoy algo acelerado, todavía traigo a cuestas el agitado ritmo de la ciudad… —Y volvió a fumar —¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Qué tal empezaste tu fin de semana?

—Muy bien —Respondió ella —Hoy estuve todo el día con las niñas y vinimos a la playa después de almorzar —Volvió la vista al paisaje —Ha sido un hermoso día de sol, pero parece que se avecina una tormenta… —Y de nuevo se quedaron en silencio —Recién hablé con Rei —Recordó Serena —Te manda saludos.

—Gracias.

—Y también… —Continuó Serena mientras bajaba la mirada —También hablé con mi hermano…

Darien, completamente desconcertado por lo que Serena acababa de decir, no supo qué responder. Ella jamás le había vuelto a hablar sobre su familia, y al ver cómo su alegre expresión se desdibujaba tras haber mencionado a su hermano, sintió la inmensa necesidad de hacer lo que sea por demostrarle que podía confiar en él, que estaba dispuesto a escucharla, que deseaba contenerla, cuidarla… —Serena —La llamó y ella lo miró —¿Quieres contarme lo que…?

—Ahora no —Lo interrumpió ella con una nueva sonrisa —No te preocupes, no pasó nada malo.

Y cuando él quiso volver a hablar, se acercaron otra vez las niñas —Parece que va a llover —Dijo Hotaru —Creo que deberíamos regresar a casa.

—Es cierto —Dijo Serena al mirar hacia el mar —Y parece que se está levantando un fuerte viento, miren cómo las olas golpean contra las rocas —Señaló la zona del faro que se adentraba en el mar.

Darien apagó el cigarrillo, se puso de pie y caminó algunos pasos sin dejar de observar detenidamente aquel sector rocoso de la costa —El faro… —Murmuró para sí. Y sin comprender lógicamente porqué un punzante y repentino dolor inundó su pecho. Era una presión tan intensa e incómoda que sentía que le costaba respirar, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a agitarse —El faro… —Repitió con la voz entrecortada llevándose una mano al pecho y respirando cada vez con más dificultad.

Serena, que estaba ordenando y guardando todas las cosas con ayuda de las niñas, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a él —Darien ¿vamos? —Dijo al llegar a su lado.

Él inspiró profundo para intentar reponerse, o al menos disimular un poco su irregular respiración —¿Qué hay del otro lado del faro?

—Más rocas —Respondió Serena —Y un poco más allá están las piscinas naturales —Y al notarlo algo perturbado se preocupó —¿Te sientes bien? ¿Ocurre algo?

—No… —Respondió él con la mirada perdida en el paisaje —Creo que… No estoy seguro, pero creo haber recordado algo… —Y lentamente su respiración se hacía más regular —No es nada —Dijo al mirarla con una leve sonrisa —Estoy bien.

A Serena no le convenció del todo su cambio de actitud —¿Estás seguro?

—Sí sí —Respondió Darien mientras volvía a acercarse a las niñas para ayudarlas —Apresurémonos antes de que empiece a llover.

Serena también se acercó de nuevo a ellos y entre todos juntaron las cosas y se fueron.

.

.

.

Después de acompañar a la pequeña Makoto hasta el bar de Andrew y hacer algunas compras, Darien, Serena y Hotaru regresaron a la casa.

La tormenta finalmente se había desatado y afuera llovía a cántaros. Así que decidieron quedarse ahí en lugar de ir al bar como cada fin de semana, para ver alguna película juntos.

Darien preparó la cena con la ayuda y asesoramiento de Hotaru. Como cada vez que cocinaban juntos, los dos se divertían a más no poder, porque a ella le encantaba hacer alarde de sus habilidades culinarias y darle órdenes a Darien sobre los ingredientes que debía usar y los pasos y procedimientos que tenía que seguir. Y por su parte Serena se acercaba a ellos a cada rato para hacerles cientos de preguntas o agregar algún comentario gracioso que los hiciera reír.

Ésta no era la primera vez que ellos compartían un momento así, al contrario, casi todas las noches hacían algo juntos, y en más de una ocasión Serena se había quedado a dormir. Se sentían como una verdadera familia, se complementaban y entendían en todo. Aunque hiciera tan poco tiempo que se conocían, estar juntos de esta forma era sumamente natural y cómodo como si lo hubieran hecho siempre…

Después de comer, los tres se instalaron en el sofá de la sala para ver la primera película y Serena sirvió helado para todos. Esa fue toda su colaboración en la cena de esa noche, ya que siempre que podía evitaba tener que cocinar… Y entre risas y bromas se dispusieron finalmente a ver la película, y así transcurrieron un par horas…

Cuando la película terminó, Serena se acomodó de lado en su lugar y se quedó unos minutos contemplando la tierna imagen que tenía frente a ella: Darien estaba recostado contra el respaldo del sofá, y mientras abrazaba a la pequeña Hotaru que estaba acurrucada contra su pecho ambos dormían plácidamente.

Serena no dejaba de sonreír emocionada al verlos así, y cuando quiso acercarse un poco más a ellos notó que Darien comenzaba a despertarse —¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó bostezando —¿Ya terminó la película? —Y después de frotarse los ojos con la mano volteó para verla. Serena le hizo una seña para que hiciera silencio y él se dio cuenta de que tenía a Hotaru dormida entre sus brazos —Lo siento… —Dijo en voz muy baja al ver que la niña se empezaba a mover.

Darien acomodó mejor a la pequeña contra su pecho y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con dulzura para que pudiera volver a dormirse. Y al ver que ella no llegó a despertarse del todo y de nuevo se quedaba profundamente dormida, también sonrió emocionado sin dejar de acariciarla.

_._

_"Proyecto de vendaval, protagonista central de todas mis pantallas…_

_No sé de dónde vendrás, pero yo voy de ahora en más adonde quiera que tú vayas…_

_._

Si bien no era la primera vez que Hotaru se dormía entre sus brazos, a Darien no dejaba de conmoverlo sobremanera verla de esta forma. Su hermana, su pequeña hermana era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en su vida y haberla conocido era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en mucho tiempo…

Aunque las circunstancias no habían sido las mejores para ninguno de los dos, aunque para él todavía existían muchas cosas pendientes que debía resolver y cerrar, aunque aún le costara aceptar que ambos eran hijos del mismo padre, sabía que todo lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

Y confiaba que con el paso del tiempo podría llegar a aclarar todas sus dudas y dejar su incierto pasado atrás de una buena vez, para poder disfrutar plenamente de esta nueva etapa de su vida, para darse la oportunidad de ser feliz de verdad junto a ella… Y también junto a Serena…

Darien alzó la vista para volver a mirarla y cuando se encontró con sus ojos y su dulce sonrisa percibió esa reconfortante y tibia emoción en su pecho que sólo ella era capaz de provocarle…

Cada vez estaba más fascinado y cautivado con Serena, y se daba cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella era algo mucho más intenso que una simple atracción. Pero sabía, o creía saber, que lo mejor era tomárselo con calma, y no arriesgarse a echar todo a perder con un impulso como casi ocurriera en un par de ocasiones…

_._

_Inevitablemente mi corazón ausente pesa…_

_Por más inconsistente, por más fugaz que sea la más fugaz de tus tristezas…_

_._

La última vez que intentó besarla, aquel día que acababa de llegar al pueblo para instalarse definitivamente en la casa de su padre, Darien notó cierto temor en Serena, o al menos se dio cuenta de que algo la interrumpía, que algo la asustaba y la frenaba, y que quizás no estaría lista para corresponderle como él quería…

Así que decidió ir más despacio, conocerla mejor, estar más seguro de lo que realmente sentía por ella y esperar un poco…

Darien volvió a mirar a Hotaru —Voy a llevarla a su cuarto —Murmuró bajito y se puso de pie sin soltarla. La niña abrazó su cuello y soltó un largo suspiro sin despertarse.

Serena también se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos —Que descanses princesita… —Susurró y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Miró a Darien —Te espero aquí —Le dijo con una sonrisa. Él asintió y se fue a la habitación de Hotaru.

Cuando llegó, recostó con delicadeza a la pequeña en su cama y después de descalzarla la cubrió con las mantas. Ella seguía durmiendo tranquila y Darien se quedó un rato más contemplándola con calma.

_._

_Todo se conmocionó… Hay cosas para las que no se está nunca preparado…_

_La casa pasó a brillar con un amor de organdí tan delicado…_

_._

Antes de irse, besó a la niña en la frente —Hasta mañana pequeña… —Susurró —Que descanses… —Acarició su cabello una vez más, se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta, desde donde la observó por unos instantes más.

_._

_Mi corazón opaco inevitablemente cede…_

_Se mueve a tu vaivén, queda atrapado en la trama perfumada de tus redes…_

_._

.

.

.

Al regresar, Darien no encontró a Serena en la sala. La buscó en la cocina y tampoco. Y cuando se asomó por la ventana, la vio sentada en uno de los sillones de la galería. Así que buscó sus cigarrillos y salió a su encuentro.

Cuando lo vio llegar, Serena sonrió —¿Puedo acompañarte? —Preguntó Darien también sonriente. Ella asintió y él se sentó a su lado. Y mientras encendía un cigarrillo, los dos perdieron la vista en el jardín. La lluvia era aún constante, pero mucho menos intensa que horas antes.

Estuvieron callados por unos instantes, hasta que Darien terminó de fumar y arrojó la colilla a las plantas —¿Por qué no hay ceniceros en esta casa? Siempre me digo que tengo que comprar uno urgente —Comentó riendo —Pero cada vez que voy de compras lo olvido por completo.

Serena también reía —Es que yo me deshice de todos hace mucho para ver si lograba que Mamo dejara de fumar —Explicó —Pero no hubo caso. Todos los días se instalaba a fumar aquí en la galería y arrojaba las colillas a las plantas, así como tú acabas de hacerlo, excusándose con que eso era bueno para ahuyentar a las hormigas.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Darien sorprendido —No lo sabía, estoy aprendiendo mucho sobre jardinería últimamente.

—La jardinería es una tarea muy gratificante —Dijo ella volviendo la vista al jardín —Desde que trabajo en el negocio aprendí que cuidar plantas y flores es muy terapéutico ¿sabes? Al menos a mí me ha servido mucho descubrir ese contraste que existe entre las inmensas construcciones de la ciudad y la naturaleza de aquí. Y la increíble diferencia que radica en poder tener experiencias sensoriales mucho más ricas al entrar en contacto con la tierra, la humedad, los aromas, con tantas formas mucho más variadas y orgánicas que las líneas rectas de los rascacielos y los edificios. Y creo que lo más maravilloso de todo es poder ser testigo del ciclo de la vida que te enseña la naturaleza, que te permite olvidar la ansiedad, los contratiempos, el estrés... Los jardines te llevan a un estado más relajado y calmo, te ayudan a curarte, a sanar cualquier malestar, cualquier herida…

—¿Tú has logrado sanar tus heridas? —Preguntó Darien.

Serena demoró en volver a hablar —Algunas… —Respondió acotadamente.

—¿Quieres contarme? —Volvió a preguntar él. Ella volteó para verlo —Me dijiste que hoy hablaste con tu hermano —Le recordó Darien.

Serena bajó la mirada —Sí, me llamó esta mañana —Dijo soltando un pesado suspiro.

—¿Pasó algo malo? —Preguntó él temeroso.

Ella lo miró de nuevo y sonrió de lado —No, sólo quería pedirme los datos de un abogado.

—¿Un abogado?

—Sí, él sabe que yo conozco a un abogado de mucha confianza, Masato. Y me pidió que le diera sus datos.

—¿Para qué?

—Va a divorciarse —Respondió Serena —Por segunda vez.

—Comprendo —Darien notó cierta aflicción en la voz y el rostro de Serena, y temió haber sido demasiado entrometido al haberle insistido en que le contara de su hermano. Pero como ella se lo había mencionado en la tarde, creyó que sería bueno intentar que le dijera algo al respecto.

Sin embargo Serena no parecía estar muy dispuesta a hacerlo, y prefirió no volver a preguntarle nada si es que ella continuaba mostrándose reticente a hablar del asunto.

—Verás… —Dijo ella tras una larga pausa —Mi hermano y yo… —Le costaba mucho abrirse con él para hablar de algo tan personal, pero al menos quería intentarlo —Yo creo que ninguno de los dos fuimos capaces de aceptar el divorcio de mis padres —Darien la escuchaba con atención sin interrumpirla —No por el hecho de que se separen, sino por todo lo que pasó antes de eso… Porque todo lo que vivimos, todo lo que supimos no impactó de la mejor manera en nosotros…

Serena hizo una nueva pausa y finalmente decidió contarle todo —El de ellos fue un matrimonio arreglado —Comenzó a relatar —Mi papá era socio de mi abuelo, el padre de mi mamá, y por conveniencia financiera y beneficios en sus negocios se pusieron de acuerdo entre los tres para que se casaran y poder prosperar económicamente. Yo me enteré de esto siendo ya mayor, porque crecí ignorando completamente lo que en verdad pasaba.

Suspiró largamente y continuó —Mi infancia fue un hermoso cuentito de hadas —Dijo en tono irónico —Vivía en una burbuja de fantasías, me consentían y me daban todos los lujos dignos de una princesa, me daban con todos los gustos. Y yo adoraba a mis padres y a mi hermano, éramos una hermosa y perfecta familia, pero sólo en apariencia…

—A medida que fui creciendo —Siguió Serena tras una pausa —Comencé a darme cuenta de que todo era una farsa, y mis padres cada vez lo disimulaban menos frente a nosotros. Tenían horribles y violentas discusiones, se insultaban, se gritaban, se reprochaban cosas tan absurdas, todo por dinero por supuesto… Y poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que lo único que les importaba era eso, el dinero, el poder, que sostenían esa fachada de matrimonio feliz sólo para aparentar, para asistir a estiradas reuniones de la alta sociedad y hacer negocios y ganar más dinero y alimentar su ambición y avaricia.

—Nos mudamos infinidad de veces —Continuó relatando —Siempre a una casa más enorme que la anterior, para llenarla de cosas y lujos ostentosos y ridículos. Y ellos puertas adentro seguían llevándose pésimo, maltratándose, agrediéndose... Hasta que un día mi hermano y yo, completamente hartos de presenciar sus pleitos, intentamos intervenir para calmarlos, porque sus gritos eran insoportables. Y ahí fue cuando perdí todo resto de paciencia y tolerancia que me quedara. Porque mi papá, totalmente fuera de sí, golpeó a Sammy cuando se interpuso entre él y mi mamá para evitar que la golpeara…

Volvió a suspirar con pesar y bajó la mirada —No fue nada grave, ni siquiera llegó a lastimarlo seriamente. Pero a mí me sacó completamente de las casillas y sin poder soportarlo más les dije todo lo que pensaba, no me guardé nada, y no fui para nada sutil. Me descargué como hacía tanto deseaba poder hacerlo. Y según ellos les falté el respeto de una manera tan despiadada y cruel que decidieron echarme de casa.

De nuevo Serena hizo una larga pausa. Hablar de esto y recordar cómo se sintió en aquel momento le removía tantas emociones tan desagradables que apretaba los puños con fuerza y respiraba profunda y entrecortadamente por lo furiosa que comenzaba a sentirse —Me fui a vivir a lo de Rei —Continuó —Hasta que termináramos la preparatoria. Y no quise saber nada más de ellos. Pero a los pocos meses de haberme ido, Sammy me avisó que se estaban divorciando, que debíamos reunirnos para negociar el asunto de la división de bienes y otras cuestiones legales más. Pero yo renuncié a todos mis derechos, no quise recibir ni un solo centavo, y una vez que me gradué de la escuela comencé a viajar —Suspiró un poco más aliviada al haber concluido su relato —De ahí en más ya conoces mi historia.

Darien había permanecido callado durante todo el tiempo que ella hablaba, pero aún no terminaba de entender del todo qué la tenía tan contrariada y molesta, necesitaba saber más —¿Y nunca volviste a saber de ellos? —Se atrevió a preguntar —¿De tus padres? —Serena negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo —¿Y ellos tampoco intentaron contactarse contigo? ¿Volver a acercarse?

—No —Respondió ella cortante —Sólo me comunico con Sammy. Él me contó que mi mamá se volvió a casar con otro empresario hace un par de años, y que mi papá continúa trabajando para mi abuelo. Así que los dos siguen siendo los mismos de siempre, por lo tanto no me interesa tener contacto con ellos.

—¿Y por eso es que dices que no quieres tener algo estable y serio con alguien? ¿Que no deseas formar una familia? ¿Que prefieres viajar y deambular por el mundo en vez de echar raíces en algún lugar? —Volvió a preguntar Darien.

Serena lo miró con una dura expresión en su rostro —Crecí rodeada de falsas apariencias y frivolidad —Dijo enojada —Y lo que acabo de contarte no es ni la centésima parte de todo lo que viví —Sin darse cuenta elevaba cada vez más el tono de su voz —Lo único que aprendí de mi 'familia', el 'profundo' mensaje que me transmitieron mis padres fue que el amor no existe —Poco a poco su voz también se hacía más temblorosa y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas —Que es un concepto completamente idealizado y absurdo, que el hecho de estar con alguien no es más que un acto de supremo egoísmo, que todas las relaciones se reducen a la mera cosificación de las personas, que lo único que vale son los intereses individuales, la ambición, el consumo desmedido, el éxito, el prestigio, y toda esa… basura… —Se contuvo para no maldecir, pero no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

Y bajó la mirada avergonzada —Yo no sé lo que es tener una familia de verdad… —Siguió hablando con la voz entrecortada —Lo más cerca que he estado de experimentar algo verdadero, desinteresado y genuino fue con Mamo y Hotaru… Pero ellos… —Se esforzaba por no volver a llorar —Mamo ya no está y Hotaru no me pertenece, no hay nada que me una a ella… Yo ni siquiera me siento capaz de darle lo que necesita, para cuidarla, para ayudarla a crecer… Aunque se lo haya prometido a Mamo, yo no puedo hacerme cargo de ella, yo no… —Y de nuevo se quebraba.

—¿Por eso renunciaste a ser su tutora? —Preguntó Darien.

—No, no fue por eso —Respondió Serena un poco más tranquila —Renuncié porque apareciste tú —Y Volvió a mirarlo —Porque eres su hermano, su verdadera y única familia…

—Tú también eres su familia Serena, aunque no haya lazos de sangre entre ustedes —Aseguró él —Y además… Para mí también eres… —Se acercó un poco a ella y comenzó a acariciar su rostro con dulzura —Eres muy especial para mí también… Si no fuera por ti yo no estaría aquí, yo jamás la habría conocido… Tú también eres mi familia Serena… —Ella estaba completamente movilizada y las palabras de Darien hicieron que no pudiera contenerse más y volviera a llorar con más intensidad.

—Y quiero que confíes en mí, así como tú siempre me dices que confíe en ti… —Siguió él mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con suaves caricias —Yo quiero que cuentes conmigo, que me dejes ayudarte, acompañarte, contenerte… Así como tú lo haces conmigo… Con Hotaru… —Sonreía con calma al hablar, estaba plenamente convencido de cada cosa que decía —Y quiero que puedas sentirte tranquila, en tu hogar, para no necesitar irte lejos de nuevo… No quiero que te vayas Serena… Quédate conmigo… Con nosotros…

Estaba profundamente conmovido por todo lo que Serena le había contado, por cómo se había animado a abrirse con él. Y de nuevo volvía a sentir el inmenso deseo de besarla, de sincerarse con ella y decirle abiertamente lo que sentía... Pero creyó que no era un momento para nada oportuno para intentar hacerlo, que no quería arruinar la oportunidad de que Serena se animara a confiar más en él.

Y sin necesidad de decirle nada, Serena pudo comprender lo que Darien le expresaba con su mirada, con sus tiernas caricias —Gracias… —Dijo ella esbozando una leve sonrisa. Él también sonrió.

Se instaló un profundo pero distendido silencio entre los dos. Serena volvía a perder la mirada en el jardín, y soltando un largo y melancólico suspiro tomó a Darien de su brazo.

Él también tenía la vista fija en el jardín, y pensaba en todo lo que acababan de hablar. Si bien en un principio le dio la impresión de que la historia de Serena no era tan terrible como se había imaginado, supo que él no era quién para juzgarla de forma alguna.

Aunque le costara reconocerlo, Darien también había estado muy resentido y enojado con sus padres siendo más joven, y comprendía que quizás ella aún no estaba lista para soltar los malos recuerdos, los desagradables sentimientos y darse la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo sin remordimientos que la interrumpieran. Él creía estar pudiendo lograr todo eso, y sentía que lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella ahora era compartirlo, hacerla parte de esta nueva etapa de su vida, para demostrarle que era posible cambiar y tener una vida plena y feliz…

Darien permaneció absorto en sus pensamientos por unos minutos más hasta que oyó a Serena suspirar otra vez —Te extrañé… —Le dijo ella en voz baja mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Él acarició una de sus manos con la suya —Yo también te extrañé… —Murmuró en un suspiro —¿Sabes? —Volvió a hablar tras una corta pausa —Estuve pensando que quizás sería lindo que alguna vez tú y Hotaru me acompañen a Tokio —Serena volteó para mirarlo —Tal vez sería una buena ocasión para hacer algo diferente juntos, para que conozcan mi casa, mis cosas, a mi madre… Aunque no sé si esa es una buena idea… —Bromeó.

Serena volvió a acomodar su rostro sobre su hombro —Estoy segura de que a Hotaru le encantaría ir, ella no conoce la ciudad —Comentó —Pero yo no iría.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque desde que me fui jamás regresé —Respondió ella —Y no quiero volver, no quiero acercarme ni recordar nada de mis padres, de mi vida con ellos. Me juré e hiper juré a mí misma que jamás lo haría, que sólo regresaría por algo de vida o muerte.

—Bueno, me parece una postura algo drástica —Dijo Darien con franqueza —Si no quieres hacerlo, no voy a insistir. Pero cuando la lleve a Hotaru y luego te contemos todo lo que hicimos y cuánto nos divertimos, ni se te ocurra arrepentirte por no habernos acompañado —Bromeó de nuevo y ambos rieron.

Y otra vez quedaron en silencio. Serena no soltaba el brazo de Darien y él no dejaba de acariciar su mano… Y así pasaron algunos minutos más, hasta que apareció Hotaru desde la puerta —No puedo dormir —Dijo haciendo pucheros mientras se acercaba a ellos y se sentaba sobre las piernas de Darien.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó él afligido y acariciaba su rostro.

—¿Te despertó la tormenta? —Preguntó Serena —Mira que hace rato que ya no hay truenos.

—No… —Respondió la pequeña —No es por la lluvia —Gimoteaba —Es que.. es que… —Y sin poder contenerse más comenzó a llorar.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué tienes? —Preguntó Darien impaciente.

—Extraño a mi papá… —Dijo Hotaru abrazándolo con fuerza.

Darien miró a Serena como pidiéndole auxilio, y ella le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa de complicidad antes de volver a reposar su rostro sobre su hombro para acercarse a Hotaru y comenzar a cantar bajito una canción que a ella le gustaba mucho —_"Hoy la luna enamorada está_ —Susurraba la dulce melodía mientras acariciaba el cabello y el rostro de la niña —_Carnaval le regaló una flor…"_

Hotaru lentamente dejó de llorar y le devolvía la sonrisa a Serena que no dejaba de cantar. Darien la abrazó por los hombros y cuando ella lo miró también le regaló una cálida sonrisa a Serena.

Y así se quedaron los tres por largo rato, escuchando la canción de Serena, abrazados, tranquilos, sintiéndose contenidos, aliviados, en su hogar… Como una familia…

Pero cuando el sueño comenzó a vencerlos, y ya la noche había refrescado bastante, decidieron volver a entrar a la casa.

Serena acompañó a Hotaru hasta su habitación y Darien se ocupó de cerrar correctamente todas las ventanas y puertas que dieran al exterior por si la lluvia volvía a intensificarse durante la noche.

Una vez que terminó su tarea y chequeó que no quedara ninguna luz encendida, fue de nuevo hasta el cuarto de Hotaru. Y cuando llegó se encontró con una conmovedora escena: Ella y Serena estaban idénticamente desparramadas sobre la cama y plácidamente dormidas.

_._

_Te miro dormir y te nombro… Te miro y no salgo de mi asombro…_

_¿Qué aliento te deletrea para que mi corazón te lea…?"_

_._

Darien sonrió enternecido al verlas y se acercó a ellas para cubrirlas a ambas con las mantas. Se sentó a su lado para contemplarlas por unos instantes más. Suspiró largamente y con mucha delicadeza besó a Hotaru en la frente —Buenos noches princesita… —Susurró bajito. Ahora besaba la frente de Serena —Buenas noches Sirena…

Apagó las luces, las miró una vez más desde la puerta y se fue.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ay qué ternuritas estos tres... Aunque <strong><em>hoy <em>**la cosa de nuevo vino algo lenta, creo que lo mismo ha sido un bonito cap.. A uds qué les pareció?_**

**_Bueno, paso a responder mensajitos:_**

**_-kaguya: Hoy otra vez te dejé con las ganas de beso, tanto que casi ni amague hubo, ja! Quizás ahora puedas entender un poco más a Serena, y ver cómo Darien parece comprenderla y estar dispuesto a esperarla.. Esperemos que le dure la buena disposición!_**

**_-Patyzparawhore: Las cosas siguen bastante lentas, pero prontito se van a acelerar... Así que paciencia!_**

**_-yssareyes48: Finalmente conocimos algo más de Serena, y aunque no era tan terrible lo que ocultaba sin dudas para ella es un tema bien delicado... Pero ahora que Darien sabe más de ella y la comprende mejor, es probable que siga siendo paciente... _**

**_-Guest: De nuevo faltó el beso... perdón... Pero no tarda en llegar, tenéme paciencia! Y sí, coincido con vos plenamente, Darien es un dulce de leche total... cosito linnnnnndo..._**

**_-romi: Hoy estuvieron lentos los dos, ja! Pero Darien parece tener un buen resto de paciencia con Serena, ojalá sea suficiente..._**

**_-Maria: Ni casi beso tuvimos hoy! Pero Darien sigue mostrándonos un costado super tierno y romántico... ahhh.. suspiros a montones..._**

**_-bepevikn: Sí sí sí, Darien es tierno, bello, romántico, hermoooooosooooo! Y a su modo cauteloso y medido no parece tener intenciones de renunciar a la 'operación conquista'. Tené más paciencia amiga, aguantate tu tic un poco más que tarde o temprano se vendrá el besito, ji!_**

**_-cotita83: Qué bueno leerte de nuevo! Gracias por no abandonarme, je! Hoy de nuevo te dejo con las ganas del beso... Pero Serena poquito a poco parece empezar a aflojarse, y cómo no hacerlo con semejante dulce de leche al lado..._**

**_-Ana: Hoy quizás no hubo taaanto romance, pero sí muchos sentimientos y emociones de todo tipo, me alegra que disfrutes de mis extensas descripciones..._**

**_-lessli: Bienvenida a mi locura niña! Gracias por pasar y dejarme tu opinión._**

**_Bueno, ahora sí me despido. Agradecida estoy como siempre por cada uno de sus reviews, y por su entusiasmo e interés al leerme! Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura de hoy! No olviden dejarme sus comentarios!_**

**_Besitos per tutti! Y hasta la próxima!_**

**_Bell.-_**


	8. Capitulo 8

**_Queridísima gente de mi corazónnnn!_**

**_Volví pronto volví! Por fortuna pude avanzar en mi locura con un nuevo cap que hoy comparto con uds..._**

**_Como les comenté en el cap anterior, en el episodio de hoy las cosas poquito a poco se empiezan a caldear para nuestros queridos protagonistas, y en varios sentidos.. Pero no quiero adelantarles nada, para que lo descubran e interpreten uds mismos..._**

**_Sólo les hago una aclaración sobre la 'banda sonora': Elegí en esta ocasión una preciosísima canción de The Civil Wars, "Falling". Y se las recomiendo muy mucho para que la complementen a la lectura, sobre todo a la última parte del cap... Por favor tómense su tiempo de buscarla y escucharla, en serio es muy bella, y si lo hacen cuéntenme qué les pareció!_**

**_Bueno, ahora sí los invito a leer el ocho en paz y les pido como siempre que me cuenten cómo les fue..!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Abajo me despido.._**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

><p><em>:: Capítulo Ocho ::<em>

Algunas semanas después, Darien había vuelto a viajar a Tokio, pero esta vez acompañado de su hermana. Así que organizó su trabajo y ocupaciones para pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Hotaru y llevarla a algunos lugares para que pudiera conocer un poco la ciudad. Sólo estuvieron dos días allí, ya que la niña no podía ausentarse mucho más en la escuela.

Un domingo por la tarde, los dos se encontraban en la estación central, esperando su tren para regresar al pueblo. Junto con ellos también estaba Mónica, la mamá de Darien, quien había ido a despedirlos.

Ella los había acompañado bastante durante esos días. Para sorpresa y alegría de Darien, su madre se había comportado de la mejor manera con la pequeña Hotaru. Ambas habían logrado congeniar más que bien, y Mónica, a pesar de todo lo que protestó y se quejó apenas se enteró de que su adorado hijo se haría cargo de ella y se iría de Tokio, le había tomado un cariño muy especial a la niña en el poco tiempo que compartieron juntas.

Cuando el tren ya estaba por partir y hacían el primer llamado a los pasajeros por los altoparlantes, los tres se dispusieron a despedirse —Bueno… —Dijo Mónica al dirigirse a Hotaru —Espero que lo hayas pasado bien querida, y que regreses pronto —Se acercó a ella para abrazarla —Me alegra mucho haberte conocido pequeña… —Dijo emocionada —Eres una hermosa niña… Darien tenía razón cuando me dijo que al conocerte su vida cambió radicalmente… Porque eres un angelito Hotaru… —Volvió a mirarla de frente —Tú has cambiado a mi hijo… Lo has salvado… —Continuó mientras acariciaba su rostro con dulzura —Gracias a ti él está dejando de ser el solitario y estructurado hombre en el que se había convertido y poco a poco vuelve a ser el de antes, vuelve a recuperar su esencia… Y todo gracias a ti…

—Estás exagerando… —Dijo Hotaru con timidez —Soy una niña común y corriente —Y sonrió coqueta.

Mónica también sonrió —No Hotaru, tú eres especial —Aseguró —Y aunque al principio yo me haya resistido tozudamente a aceptarlo, pero por asuntos que no tienen nada que ver contigo, sé que tú eres lo mejor que le podría haber pasado a este cabeza dura —Dijo al mirar a Darien, quien ponía los ojos en blanco al escucharla —Y además creo que tu amiga Serena también ha influido mucho en él —Continuó —Así que te voy a pedir encarecidamente que cuando la veas le digas de mi parte que quiero que los acompañe la próxima vez que vengan, que muero de ganas por conocerla.

Hotaru agrandó su sonrisa —Está bien, te prometo que se lo diré apenas llegue —Dijo contenta.

—¡Ay eres tan linda…! —Exclamó Mónica y volvió a abrazarla efusiva, haciendo reír a Hotaru —Te voy a extrañar mucho, vuelve pronto ¿sí? —Soltó el abrazo, le dio un afectuoso beso en la mejilla y se incorporó para acercarse a Darien.

—Bueno hijo… —Dijo Mónica con voz temblorosa mientras tomaba sus manos —Cuídate mucho… Y por favor llámame apenas lleguen así me quedo tranquila ¿sí? Y habla conmigo más seguido por favor, sabes lo difícil que es para mí tenerte tan lejos cariño… —Sin poder contenerse más comenzó a llorar y enseguida lo abrazó con fuerza —Darien… Darien… —Repetía entre sollozos —Te voy a extrañar tanto hijo…

Él también la abrazaba y la escuchaba con paciencia para que pudiera desahogarse todo lo que necesitara. Ya estaba acostumbrado a estas dramáticas y excesivamente emotivas escenas de su madre —Después de 28 años —Siguió Mónica sin dejar de llorar —Ésta es la primera vez que nos separamos de esta forma, y para mí… —Gimoteaba —Para mí es muy difícil hijo… Me está costando mucho hacerme a la idea de tener que verte tan poco…

—No es para tanto mamá —Trató de animarla Darien —Si cuando vivía aquí no nos veíamos con mucha frecuencia.

—Pero vivías en la misma ciudad que yo —Refutó Mónica al soltar el abrazo y mirarlo de frente —Ahora estás a cientos de kilómetros hijo, no es lo mismo.

—Entonces algún día tendrías que ir a visitarnos tú —Sugirió Hotaru y el rostro de Mónica se iluminó con una gran sonrisa —¿Verdad Darien que sería una buena idea?

Él rió nervioso —Bueno… Tal vez… Algún día…

—Eres cruel hijo —Dijo Mónica ofendida —No quieres que tu propia madre te visite en tu nuevo hogar —Le reprochó con dramatismo y Hotaru reía divertida por la escena.

—Mamá por favor... —Dijo Darien avergonzado —No seas tan exagerada ¿quieres? Más adelante nos pondremos de acuerdo y organizaremos un viaje para que nos visites ¿sí?

—Claro… Más adelante… —Dijo Mónica poco convencida. Darien de nuevo ponía los ojos en blanco y Hotaru no dejaba de reír —Está bien, en algún momento iré, cuando me hagas un espacio en tu apretada agenda…

—Bueno, ya es hora de irnos —Dijo Darien cuando escucharon el segundo y último llamado por altavoz. Volvió a abrazar a Mónica —Adiós mamá, gracias por todo.

—Adiós cariño —Dijo ella otra vez emocionada —Adiós pequeña —Se despidió de Hotaru con un último abrazo.

Los chicos subieron al tren y una vez que empezó a andar siguieron saludando a Mónica con la mano hasta que la perdieron de vista.

Después de que acomodaron sus cosas y se instalaron en sus butacas, Darien recibió una llamada en su celular —Por favor… Déjenme irme en paz… —Protestó antes de atender y Hotaru rió al escucharlo —Saori —La saludó algo desganado —Sí, ya estamos viajando, salimos hace cinco minutos … Sí, lo sé, no te preocupes … Está muy contenta —Aparentemente Saori le estaba preguntando por Hotaru —Hoy nos divertimos mucho, estuvimos en … ¿Quieres hablar con ella? —Darien miró a Hotaru, pero ella al oírlo le hizo señas de que no quería hablar con Saori —Bueno… Lo que pasa es que ahora está… —Darien pensaba qué excusa inventar —Está en el baño … Está bien … De acuerdo, gracias … Hablamos mañana … Adiós —Y cortó la llamada.

Darien soltó un pesado suspiro y se recostó contra el respaldo de su asiento —¿Por qué no quisiste hablar con ella? —Le preguntó a Hotaru.

—Porque no tenía ganas de hacerlo —Respondió la niña con franqueza. Darien la miró sorprendido —No tengo nada en contra de ella, pero si te soy sincera no termina de caerme del todo bien… —Explicó.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé… —Respondió Hotaru —Reconozco que es muy amable y simpática, ayer cuando fuimos al parque se portó muy atenta conmigo, es una chica agradable, pero… No me gusta cómo se comporta contigo —Él la miró más sorprendido aún —Se la pasa coqueteándote todo el tiempo, se te cuelga del brazo, te presume.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Sí lo es Darien, no se comporta como la 'amiga' que tú dices que es.

—Es que entre nosotros hay mucha confianza, nos conocemos hace muchos años y…

—Vamos —Lo interrumpió ella —No me digas que no te das cuenta de cómo actúa contigo.

Darien echó a reír —¿Acaso estás celosa hermanita? —Intentó bromear.

Pero a Hotaru no le causó nada de gracia lo que él decía —No seas tonto ¿Cómo voy a estar celosa, si tú eres mucho más cariñoso y demostrativo conmigo que con ella? No es eso lo que me molesta.

—¿Y qué es lo que te molesta entonces?

—Me molesta la idea de imaginarme que ella podría llegar a convertirse en tu novia algún día —Respondió Hotaru enojada.

—¡No! —Dijo Darien enseguida —No no no, ella no se convertirá en mi novia, no otra vez. Nosotros sólo somos amigos, muy buenos amigos y nada más.

—¿Tan buenos amigos como tú y Serena? —Preguntó ella desafiante.

—No —Respondió él —Con Serena es diferente, muy diferente.

—¿Sabes? —Dijo Hotaru con una pícara sonrisa —A mí me gustaría que ella sea tu novia.

Repentinamente Darien se puso muy nervioso, su pequeña hermana siempre era demasiado frontal para decirle las cosas, y con este tema en particular a él todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a su confianzuda y desinhibida actitud —Bueno… —Dijo con timidez —Serena y yo… —Se sentía un completo tonto al titubear como un jovencito avergonzado.

Hotaru rió al ver cómo Darien se sonrojaba —Hagamos algo, tomémonos una foto aquí en el tren para enviársela —Sugirió para distender un poco los ánimos.

—¿Una foto? ¿Ahora? —Preguntó él más tranquilo —Pero ya le enviamos un montón de fotos, la vamos a ver en unas horas y…

—No seas odioso ¿quieres? —Lo retó la niña mientras le quitaba el celular de las manos y se acomodaba a su lado para tomar la fotografía —Quédate quieto y has tu mejor sonrisa —Le ordenó. Los dos sonrieron y Hotaru tomó la foto —Ahora envíasela y escribe lo siguiente —Darien también reía y hacía todo lo que ella le pedía —_"Serena: Ya estamos de camino de regreso a casa. Tenemos muchas ganas de volver a verte. Sobre todo yo, porque te he extrañado mucho amada Sirena mía…"_

—¡Oye! —Protestó Darien y Hotaru volvía a reír divertida —Eres una pequeña entrometida ¿sabías? —Dijo riendo y finalmente envió el mensaje, pero sin la última frase que Hotaru le había dictado.

—Bueno, hablando en serio —Dijo ella mientras volvía a acomodarse en su asiento —En verdad a mí me gustaría mucho que tú y Serena sean novios. Ella nunca se ha fijado en nadie, al menos no desde que yo tengo memoria. Y sé que entre ustedes dos hay algo especial, lo noté desde la primera vez que los vi juntos. Y en Serena percibí algo que jamás había visto antes, cada vez que está contigo, que te mira, su rostro se ilumina, sonríe de una manera muy diferente, como si se sintiera feliz de verdad… —Miró a Darien a los ojos con determinación —Ella se está enamorando de ti, yo sé que sí, estoy completamente segura de que es así.

—Mira —Dijo Darien tras una larga pausa —Entiendo que tienes la mejor intención al hablarme de esto, al demostrarme cuánto deseas que Serena y yo… —Intentaba ser lo más claro y amable posible para decirle lo que pensaba sin que Hotaru lo malinterpretara —Sé cuánto te importa, cuánto significa para ti lo que pase entre nosotros, porque me lo has dicho muchas veces. Pero debes comprender que éste es un asunto algo delicado ¿sabes? Las relaciones entre los adultos no son nada sencillas, y no me parece conveniente que te involucres demasiado en esto. Tú eres una niña, hay muchas cosas que no sabes, que aún tienes que aprender, no es momento todavía para que…

—Lo sé, lo sé —Lo interrumpió Hotaru —Soy una niña pequeña y no debo meterme en asuntos de adultos —Dijo en tono burlón —Está bien, intentaré ser más discreta la próxima vez… —Accedió con poco entusiasmo —Sólo déjame preguntarte una cosa más y cambiamos de tema ¿puede ser? —Él asintió riendo —¿Tú estás enamorado de Serena?

Darien la miró con ojos enormes tras escuchar tan directa pregunta, y antes de poder responder, el sonido de su celular lo salvó a tiempo —¡Rayos! —Protestó sobresaltado por el susto que se dio y miró el teléfono —Es un mensaje de Serena —Dijo al revisar la pantalla y leyó —_"¡Se ven tan hermosos los dos! No veo las horas de que lleguen, los extrañé muchísimo… Ha sido el fin de semana más largo y triste de mi vida…" —_Sin darse cuenta una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras leía.

Enseguida entró otro mensaje —_"Yo estoy en el centro comercial…_ —Leyó Darien —_Vine a comprar los ingredientes para la cena de hoy. Voy a prepararles algo que les va a encantar, quiero esperarlos con algo especial. Sólo les adelanto que habrá helado de chocolate de postre"_

—Si será tonta —Protestó Hotaru y Darien la miró confundido —Dice que va a preparar la cena para los dos, pero en realidad lo hará para ti —Él rió —Es cierto, si hasta compró helado de chocolate, cuando en realidad a mí me gusta el de fresa.

Darien recibió otro mensaje de Serena, pero antes de leerlo en voz alta lo leyó para sí —¿Qué dice? ¿Por qué pones esa cara de bobo? —Preguntó Hotaru impaciente.

Él le enseñó el teléfono —_"No le digas nada a Hotaru para que no se ponga celosa…_ —Leyó ella —_Pero la verdad es que a quien más he extrañado ha sido a ti Darien… Y tengo muchas ganas de volver a verte…"_

Hotaru lo miró con una enorme y alegre sonrisa —¿Lo ves? —Dijo entusiasmada —¡Te lo dije hermanito! ¡Serena está loca por ti! —Y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo y besarlo repetidamente en las mejillas.

—¡Ten cuidado! —Protestó Darien muerto de risa —¡Me vas a romper el cuello!

.

.

.

Unas horas más tarde, ya casi anochecía y Darien y Hotaru llegaron finalmente a su casa.

Apenas entraron, la pequeña Hotaru corrió hacia Serena que ya estaba allí y aparecía desde la cocina —¡Hola Serena! —La saludó efusiva mientras llegaba a su lado y la abrazaba con fuerza.

—¡Hola princesa! —Dijo Serena emocionada y la mecía entre sus brazos —Cuánto te extrañé…

Y mientras las dos conversaban y reían contentas, Darien, que había dejado los bolsos en el suelo, se acercaba lentamente a ellas. Cuando Serena lo vio también sonrió —Hola… —Le dijo con timidez y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Y como cada vez que volvía a encontrarse con ella, Darien percibió cómo una emoción tan cálida e intensa colmaba todo su ser, una sensación de bienestar y calma que lo inundaba por completo, que jamás en su vida había sentido por nadie antes...

Casi no era consciente de que una gran sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro al tenerla cada vez más cerca, al perderse en sus claros y expresivos ojos, en su dulce y hermosa sonrisa —Hola Serena… —Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Cuando llegó frente a él, Serena se detuvo y no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos con una particular expresión, como si hubiera algo que quisiera decirle y no se atreviera a hacerlo. Y muy lentamente se acercó más a Darien, acarició con mucha suavidad su rostro y finalmente lo abrazó.

Él enseguida también rodeó la cintura de Serena con sus brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo lo más que pudo. Ella acariciaba su cuello y su cabello con mucha suavidad. Darien también acariciaba el cabello de Serena y suspiraba a cada instante al sentirse tan feliz y tranquilo al poder tenerla entre sus brazos.

Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados mientras se fundían en ese profundo abrazo. No tuvieron más noción del tiempo y el espacio reales, sólo eran conscientes de las increíbles emociones que los inundaban, que mutuamente se despertaban… No era la primera vez que reconocían estos nuevos sentimientos, pero ahora sí se daban cuenta de que lo que sentían era cada vez más intenso y comprometido que una amistad.

Serena acomodó su rostro cerca del oído de Darien —Te extrañé mucho… —Susurró bajito y suspiró largamente. Y él sintió cómo unas repentinas y electrizantes cosquillas lo recorrían entero al percibir la tibieza de su aliento tan cerca…

Ella poco a poco comenzó a mover de nuevo su rostro, casi imperceptiblemente rozaba con la punta de su nariz la piel del cuello de Darien, de su mejilla, y cuando otra vez quedaron enfrentados él le regaló una dulce sonrisa —Yo también te extrañé mucho… —Susurró.

Permanecieron en silencio y abrazados por unos instantes más, viéndose fijamente, perdiéndose en sus ojos sin decir nada. Porque no encontraban palabras que describieran lo que sentían, y en realidad no las necesitaban... Esta vez ambos podían reconocerse genuinamente en sus miradas sin nada que los interrumpiera, sin excusas, sin estrategias, simplemente observándose profundamente a los ojos, con calma, con confianza, con... amor...

Serena acercó su mano al rostro de Darien y empezó a acariciarlo con delicadeza. Él entornó los ojos para poder sentirla y disfrutar de sus caricias mientras ella acomodaba su cabello, recorría lentamente sus facciones con las yemas de sus dedos...

Darien suspiró entrecortadamente y tomó la mano de Serena que tenía sobre su mejilla. Estaban muy cerca, sus alientos se mezclaban, sus narices se rozaban, y los latidos de sus corazones se aceleraban cada vez más…

Ella muy lentamente se fue acercando más a su rostro hasta que finalmente acarició la comisura de sus labios con un delicado y suave beso. Darien no podía creer lo que Serena estaba haciendo, porque las pocas veces que él había intentado besarla ella siempre se había mostrado nerviosa y asustada. Pero ahora ocurría todo lo contrario, Serena había tomado la iniciativa, y aunque fue un beso casto y tímido, para él fue simplemente perfecto y se estremeció entero al recibirlo...

Serena se separó un poco y los dos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, sonriendo tranquilos. Ella no dejaba de acariciar su rostro y él también le regalaba lentas caricias en su espalda. Darien percibía tanta ternura, tanta calma, tanto afecto en los celestes ojos de Serena que otra vez reconocía esa intensa y cálida emoción inundando su pecho al tenerla entre sus brazos.

Pero de repente Darien recapacitó y recordó que no estaban solos. Y cuando miró por encima de los hombros de Serena, dirigiendo su atención hacia atrás, ella también se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo delante de Hotaru, y lo soltó y se alejó de él casi pegando un salto.

Serena volteó para mirarla y cuando vio que Hotaru los observaba boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos, parada como estatua en el medio de la sala con su mochila aún en las manos, Serena se llevó las manos al pecho y se sonrojó hasta las orejas —Lo siento… yo… yo no… eh… bueno… —Titubeaba nerviosa y bajó la mirada —Tengo que terminar de cocinar —Comenzó a caminar para regresar a la cocina —Con permiso —Y se fue apurada.

Darien no dejó de verla hasta que desapareció y cuando miró a su hermana ésta le regaló una amplia y pícara sonrisa —Serena ¿necesitas que te ayude? —Dijo con soltura para intentar distender un poco el ambiente.

—¡Sí! —Respondió Serena desde la cocina.

Hotaru le guiñó un ojo a Darien con complicidad sin dejar de sonreír y se fue.

.

.

.

Llegó un nuevo fin de semana.

Bastante entrada la tarde del sábado, Darien terminaba de arreglarse en su habitación. Ese día era el cumpleaños de Serena, y aunque ella no le había comentado nada al respecto, él se había enterado de la fecha exacta por medio de Hotaru. Y aunque también sabía que Serena no acostumbraba hacer ningún tipo de celebración o festejo especial, optó por no decirle nada pero igualmente invitarla a ir los tres juntos al bar de Andrew.

Mientras repasaba su imagen en el espejo, oyó que golpeaban a la puerta. Seguramente era Serena que había llegado. Se dirigió enseguida hasta la sala y se acercó a la entrada para abrirle. Y apenas se encontró con ella no pudo evitar recorrerla entera con los ojos al verla tan bonita.

Serena llevaba puesto una delicada y muy fina solera violeta, sandalias bajas y el cabello suelto sobre sus hombros —Hola… —Lo saludó tímida.

Y también lo observaba de arriba abajo, comprobando una vez más lo atractivo y guapo que era… Darien vestía una camiseta azul arremangada hasta los codos y una pantalón claro. Se veía irresistiblemente encantador —Hola… —La saludó él con una seductora sonrisa —Estás muy bonita esta noche Serena…

Ella sonrió halagada por el cumplido —Gracias… —Se acercó un poco más a él —Y tú te ves muy se…

—¡Qué linda estás Serena! —Los interrumpió Hotaru al llegar a su lado.

—Tú también estás muy linda Hotaru —Dijo Serena al verla. La niña llevaba puesto un bonito vestido blanco con florcitas rosas.

Darien buscó sus cigarrillos y sus llaves —Bueno ¿vamos? —Dijo al salir de la casa. Las dos asintieron sonrientes y lo siguieron.

Y los tres juntos se fueron caminando hasta el bar, que quedaba a pocas calles de ahí, sin parar de conversar y reír contentos. Serena iba colgada del brazo de Darien y Hotaru iba del otro lado tomada de su mano.

Cuando llegaron, a Serena le llamó la atención ver todo el lugar a oscuras desde afuera. Y creyó adivinar qué era lo que ocurría.

Antes de entrar, miró a Darien y a Hotaru alternadamente —¿Qué han estado tramando ustedes dos?

—¿Nosotros? —Dijo la niña haciéndose la inocente —Nada, no hicimos nada.

Serena rió y miró de nuevo a Darien esperando alguna respuesta —Vamos, pasa —La animó él con una sonrisa. Ella suspiró para soltar la ansiedad que comenzaba a sentir y finalmente se atrevió a entrar.

Enseguida se encendieron todas las luces del bar y Serena se encontró con sus amigos que estaban esperándola —¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Gritaron efusivos. Estaban todos presentes: Lita, Andrew, Haruka, Michiru y por supuesto también Mina, Yaten, Rei y Seiya, entre otros amigos más.

Ella volteó para ver a Darien y Hotaru con una enorme y alegre sonrisa en su rostro. Ellos dos se acercaron a ella muertos de risa por su expresión —¡Sorpresa! —Dijo Hotaru y ambos la abrazaron.

—No puedo creerlo… —Dijo Serena emocionada y también los abrazaba —Muchas gracias…

Se acercaron el resto de los chicos y uno a uno la fueron saludando con afectuosos besos y abrazos y entregándole un montón de regalos. Y todos juntos se dispusieron a festejar contentos homenajeando a su querida amiga.

Y así la fiesta continuó por varias horas. Todo era alegría y ganas de celebrar. La música era intensa y las bebidas no paraban de circular. Algunos bailaban, otros conversaban y reían, todos estaban divirtiéndose a más no poder.

Entrada la noche, poco a poco los decibeles comenzaron a bajar y Haruka y Michiru subieron al escenario para interpretar algunas suaves y lentas canciones de su habitual repertorio. El resto de la gente estaba distribuida por todo el bar en grupos o parejas, conversando, bebiendo, riendo, algunos bailando.

Por un lado Serena estaba platicando distendidamente con Lita y Mina. Las chicas no dejaban de hablar entre sí, pero ella casi no las escuchaba, ya que estaba bastante distraída observando detenidamente a Darien, que se encontraba al otro extremo del bar conversando con Andrew y Yaten junto a la barra. Y Serena lo miraba embelesada, esa noche lo encontraba extremadamente sexy y lo examinaba de pies a cabeza registrando y memorizando cada detalle…

Y por su parte Darien también estaba permanentemente pendiente de ella, observaba todo lo que hacía, prestaba atención a cada gesto, cada movimiento. Y no podía negarlo más, estaba fascinado con Serena, todo de ella le gustaba, su desenvuelta y carismática forma de ser, su modo tan dulce y gracioso, y particularmente esta noche la encontraba más hermosa que nunca…

Cada uno estaba pendiente del otro sin lograr disimularlo ni un poco, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, ambos se sonreían coquetos…

Hasta que las chicas se dieron cuenta de lo distraída que estaba Serena y comenzaron a llamarla enojadas por ser ignoradas.

—¡Oye, Serena! —Dijo Mina mientras le movía una mano frente a la cara para intentar captar su atención —¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó riendo.

Serena demoró en reaccionar —¿Eh? —Dijo como si acabara de despertar y sus amigas echaron a reír.

—Parece que esta noche una que yo sé está bastante interesada en alguien que yo conozco… —Dijo Lita.

Serena se sonrojó al instante —¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? —Quiso hacerse la desentendida.

—¡Ay vamos amiga! —Exclamó Mina —No te hagas la tonta y sé honesta con nosotras —Se acercó a las dos —Estás locamente enamorada de Darien ¿verdad? —Murmuró con una risita pícara.

Serena no podía estar más roja, y se puso mucho más nerviosa cuando vio que Darien caminaba hacia ellas, y Lita y Mina cuchicheaban entre sí al notar como él la miraba intensamente a los ojos a medida que se acercaba.

—¿Cómo están? —Preguntó Darien cordial cuando llegó a su lado —¿Lo estás pasando bien? —Se dirigió a Serena. Ella apenas pudo asentir con la cabeza —Bueno, estaré afuera un momento —Dijo él —Quiero fumar un poco —Y le enseñó los cigarrillos que tenía en la mano —Señoritas… —Se disculpó con las chicas con una leve inclinación y retomó sus pasos.

Serena no dejaba de seguirlo con la mirada, y sus amigas no pudieron más con su impaciencia —Serena —La llamó Mina —¿Qué te pasa por dios? Estás muy lenta amiga.

—Ve tras él Serena —La animó Lita —Es obvio que quiere que lo acompañes.

Serena era un manojo de nervios, pero las chicas tenían razón, tenía que hacer algo inmediatamente —Darien —Lo llamó antes de que saliera. No tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo, pero no quería pensar demasiado al respecto, al menos por ahora.

Él se detuvo apenas la escuchó y enseguida volteó para verla.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —Le preguntó Serena con una tímida sonrisa. Darien también sonrió y le tendió una mano.

_._

_"Haven't you seen me sleepwalking? 'Cause I've been holding your hand…_

_(No me has visto caminar dormida? Porque he estado sosteniendo tu mano…)_

_Haven't you noticed me drifting? Oh let me tell you I am…_

_(No has notado que estoy a la deriva? Oh déjame decirte que sí...)_

_._

_Tell me it's nothing… Try to convince me…_

_(Dime que no es nada… Trata de convencerme…)_

_That I'm not drowning… Oh let me tell you, I am…_

_(De que no me estoy ahogando… Oh déjame decirte que sí...)_

_._

Ella titubeó unos segundos, y después de inspirar hondo para tomar valor se acercó a él y tomó su mano. Y juntos salieron a la terraza.

Una vez afuera, Darien encendió un cigarrillo y se apoyó en la baranda. Serena se paró a su lado y suspiró largamente —Es una noche muy hermosa… —Dijo en tono melancólico al contemplar la increíble postal que tenía enfrente: La enorme luna llena se reflejaba sobre el agua del mar configurando una romántica atmósfera.

—Es cierto —Dijo él —Muy hermosa… —Y la miró con una seductora sonrisa.

_._

_Please… Please tell me you know… I've got to let you go…_

_(Por favor dime que sabes que tengo que dejarte ir…)_

_I can't help falling out of love with you…_

_(No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti…)_

_._

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa muerta de vergüenza, esas intensas y provocativas miradas de Darien siempre la ponían nerviosa… Y volteó para dirigir su atención hacia el interior del bar —Ha sido una noche maravillosa… En verdad me sorprendieron —Comentó refiriéndose a la fiesta —Ya me parecía raro que Hotaru no hubiera mencionado mi cumpleaños en todo el día –

—Es muy perspicaz esa pequeña —Agregó él —Prácticamente todo fue idea de ella. Llamó a todo el mundo, compró el cotillón, decoró el bar —Darien se refería a las guirnaldas, serpentinas y globos de todos colores que estaban distribuidos por el lugar —Y preparó el pastel con la ayuda de Lita. Lo único que hice yo fue mantener mi boca cerrada para que tú no te enteraras de nada —Ambos rieron —Hotaru te quiere mucho —Siguió Darien —Ha estado muy entusiasmada y pendiente de muchos detalles durante estos días para homenajearte.

—Es una niña muy dulce y cariñosa… —Comentó Serena. Y los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos observando a sus amigos en el interior del bar.

Hasta que Darien se percató de que Rei y Seiya, que hasta hacía cuestión de una mínima fracción de segundos conversaban y reían entre ellos, comenzaban a discutir de repente —¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? —Preguntó curioso —He notado que se están peleando con mucha más frecuencia de la habitual, hasta los noto más agresivos, sobre todo a Rei.

Serena también los miró y negó con la cabeza —Lo que pasa es que ya no pueden seguir siendo amigos… Porque los dos están… —Y se calló al ver que Rei caminaba hacia la terraza seguida de Seiya —Ay no… Vienen para acá —Miró a Darien —¿Qué hacemos? Yo no tengo ganas de soportar una de sus escenas ¿Y tú?

Darien no lo pensó demasiado —Ven —La tomó de la mano —Huyamos de aquí antes de que lleguen —Y caminó apurado con ella hacia el otro extremo de la terraza para bajar las escaleras que dirigían a la playa.

Serena no se resistió y cuando llegaron a la arena los dos se descalzaron, dejaron sus sandalias en el suelo y fueron corriendo hasta la orilla del agua soltando las carcajadas que minutos antes se estuvieron conteniendo para que los chicos no los escucharan.

Cuando se calmaron y se repusieron, Darien volvió a tenderle una mano a Serena para invitarla a caminar. Ella aceptó esta vez sin titubear, y tomados de las manos con sus dedos entrelazados comenzaron a caminar por la playa.

—Bueno —Habló Darien —¿Me vas a contar qué pasa entre Rei y Seiya? Me quedé intrigado con lo que dijiste recién, que no pueden seguir siendo amigos —Serena asintió riendo —No te voy a negar que me he dado cuenta de que su relación es mucho más compleja que una amistad, que hay algo más entre ellos, pero quiero que tú me lo cuentes para confirmar mis sospechas.

—¡Eres un chismoso Darien! —Lo retó ella y él se encogió de hombros haciéndola reír de nuevo —Está bien, te contaré —Aceptó —Pero sólo si me prometes que no le dirás nada a nadie.

—Te lo juro —Aseguró él.

—A ver, por dónde empiezo… —Meditó Serena un momento para ordenar las ideas —Bueno —Y comenzó a relatar —Ellos dos son amigos desde hace muchos años. Y siempre se han llevado pésimo, porque son muy diferentes. Rei es muy temperamental, tiene un carácter fuertísimo y jamás anda con vueltas para decir lo que piensa, así sea una grosería. En cambio Seiya es todo lo contrario, él es más tranquilo, es muy romántico y soñador, vive en las nubes, nunca se da cuenta de nada, y eso a Rei la saca de quicio —Ambos rieron al recordar sus arrebatados ataques de ira.

—Pero resulta ser —Siguió Serena —Que después de estar solos por mucho tiempo, ahora Seiya comenzó a salir con una chica, y parece que Rei…

—Ahora entiendo —La interrumpió Darien —Claro, ya comprendo perfectamente qué es lo que ocurre: Rei está celosa —Adivinó.

—Está muerta de celos —Enfatizó ella —Pero es tan cabeza dura y obstinada que no lo quiere reconocer —Explicó —Y en vez de ser sincera con él sobre lo que siente, lo maltrata mucho más que antes.

—Y el pobre chico no entiende nada de lo que está pasando —Concluyó Darien y Serena asintió —Vaya, qué ganas de malgastar su tiempo… —Reflexionó.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó ella extrañada.

—A que ya no son unos jovencitos de preparatoria —Explicó él —Ya están grandes para andar con tantos rodeos. Si se conocen hace años, si están seguros de lo que sienten ¿por qué no dejar sus miedos de lado y animarse a estar juntos como realmente lo desean?

—Es que yo no creo que estén seguros de lo que quieren… —Respondió Serena —Seiya ni se debe haber dado cuenta todavía de lo que siente por Rei, y ella es demasiado orgullosa y testaruda para admitirlo, no va a aceptar tan fácilmente que está enamorada —Darien resopló molesto y ella rió —Lo digo en serio, yo los conozco muy bien a esos dos, no les va a resultar nada sencillo asumir lo que les pasa. Además no es tan fácil renunciar a una amistad de tantos años… ¿Y si no funciona? ¿si comprueban que en realidad no hay amor entre ellos? ¿si se arriesgan a intentarlo y no resulta? Cuando hay una amistad tan fuerte de por medio todo es mucho más difícil.

—Puede que tengas algo de razón… —Dijo él —Yo creo que la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer es posible, pero hay ciertos límites muy frágiles y delicados que una vez que los cruzas es muy difícil volver a ser los amigos de antes… —Y sonrió de lado —Yo lo he vivido y sé lo complicado que es sostener una relación de amistad sin volver a sobrepasar esos límites…

Serena demoró en volver a hablar —Yo creo que la amistad es algo muy valioso y que hay que cuidar mucho —Reflexionó —Y que si alguna vez surge una confusión o algún tipo de atracción diferente, no hay que dejarse llevar por eso, no vale la pena, porque la mayoría de las veces eso son sólo cosas pasajeras… —Hizo una corta pausa y sonrió —Aunque si te soy sincera, me gustaría mucho que esos dos estén juntos… Yo creo que ellos en verdad se aman, sólo que aún no lo saben…

—Es lindo enamorarse… —Dijo Darien y Serena se sonrojó —¿Tú te has enamorado alguna vez? —Se atrevió a preguntar él.

Ella soltó un pesado suspiro y bajó la mirada —Creo que una vez lo hice, sí… —Respondió seria tras una larga y tensa pausa.

—¿Quieres contarme? —Insistió Darien.

Serena otra vez demoraba en responder. Aún le costaba mucho abrirse con él para hablar de algo tan personal, pero igualmente quiso intentarlo —Cuando tenía 16 o 17 años conocí a un chico bastante mayor que yo. Él era fotógrafo, siempre trabajaba en las fiestas a las que yo asistía con mis padres, y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Tenía una personalidad que a mí me cautivaba completamente, era bohemio, liberal, había viajado por el mundo entero, hablaba de arte, de música, de cientos de cosas que a mí me fascinaban… Y poco a poco me fui enamorando de él…

Suspiró con nostalgia y continuó —Cuando mis padres me echaron de casa y tuve que ir a vivir a lo de Rei, él fue muy contenedor y comprensivo conmigo. Yo estaba destrozada y él estuvo a mi lado consolándome, acompañándome, yo me sentía tan cuidada y a salvo a su lado… Lo amaba como a nadie, fue un sostén fundamental para mí en uno de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, pero…

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Darien impaciente.

Ella volvió a suspirar —Después de que mis padres se divorciaran —Respondió —Y de que él se enterara de que yo había rechazado su dinero y sus propiedades, simplemente desapareció.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Darien —¿Se fue? —Serena asintió —¿Se largó así sin más? —Ella volvió a asentir —Qué... imbécil… —Dijo el insulto más suave que se le ocurrió.

—Me rompió el corazón, yo en verdad creí que estaba enamorada de él y que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos… —Siguió Serena —Y yo le entregué todo… Yo…

Darien creyó comprender a qué se refería —¿Qué quieres decir con 'todo'? —Pero necesitaba que ella se lo confirmara.

Serena se detuvo y lo miró de frente —Todo —Repitió con énfasis —Sí, lo hice… Le di todo…

—Vaya… —Darien estaba completamente desconcertado con lo que oía —Y el muy maldito te abandonó…

—Sí, él puede haber sido un maldito desalmado —Dijo ella retomando sus pasos —Pero también yo fui una completa tonta —Darien la miró sorprendido —Sí, claro que lo fui. En ese entonces aún era tan inocente, no tenía idea de nada, creía ilusa y ciegamente en que algún día un príncipe encantado me rescataría y me salvaría de la terrible vida que llevaba con mi familia —Dijo en tono irónico —Y como una buena enamoradiza cabeza hueca, me convencí a mí misma de que él era ese dichoso príncipe… Pero resultó ser todo lo contrario… Sólo vio en mí a la tonta y virgen niña rica que era, y cuando dejé de serlo ya no tenía ningún otro interés que lo hiciera quedarse conmigo… Y se fue…

—¿Y no supiste más de él? —Preguntó Darien. Ella negó con la cabeza —¿Y no volviste a enamorarte de alguien más? —Serena volvió a negar —¿Y no has estado con nadie nunca más?

—No —Respondió ella —Nunca más —Y echó a reír al ver la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Darien —Piensas que soy patética ¿verdad?

Él se detuvo y la miró serio —Jamás pensaría eso de ti —Respondió con franqueza —Lo que en verdad pienso es que has tenido demasiadas y muy malas experiencias personales en una edad de mucha vulnerabilidad. Y que me da algo de tristeza ver que aún hoy todo eso te afecta —Serena también se puso seria y bajó la mirada —Pero también pienso que eres una gran mujer —Ella lo miró sorprendida —Que eres fuerte, sensible, divertida… —Ambos sonrieron —Tienes un corazón enorme y también eres muy hermosa… —Serena se sonrojó ante su cumplido.

—Y creo que hoy —Continuó Darien —Que es justamente el día de tu cumpleaños número 28, y dicho sea de paso acabas de alcanzarme —Bromeó y ambos rieron —Es una excelente oportunidad para que decidas empezar de nuevo, para que sueltes de una buena vez todas estas cosas tan pesadas y viejas que sigues llevando a cuestas.

—Claro, como si fuera tan fácil… —Dijo ella desganada.

—No, no es nada fácil —Reconoció él —Pero tampoco es imposible, puedo dar fe de eso… —Y sonrió. Pero al ver que Serena volvía a bajar la mirada pensativa, se dio cuenta de que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema o hacer cualquier otra cosa para que sus ánimos no siguieran decayendo —¡Casi lo olvido! —Exclamó de repente mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón —Aún no te di mi regalo… —Dijo con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

Darien tomó de nuevo las manos de Serena —Feliz cumpleaños… Sirena… —Y le entregó una pequeña cajita.

Ella lo miró asombrada, la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sólo veía a Darien y a la cajita alternadamente sin poder decir ni hacer nada.

Él volvió a reír —Vamos, ábrela —Y ella finalmente obedeció.

Cuando abrió la cajita, Serena vio que se trataba de un par de pendientes colgantes muy pequeños y delicados. Y volvió a mirar a Darien con ojos enormes sin poder emitir palabra alguna —¿Te gustan? —Preguntó él temeroso. Ella asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

Darien sacó uno de los pendientes de la cajita —Son de plata —Dijo al colocárselo en la oreja —Y la piedra es aguamarina —Ahora le colocaba el otro pendiente —Es una piedra muy especial y sumamente valiosa, he investigado mucho al respecto… Simboliza, entre otras cosas, la pureza y la protección de la salud, y entre sus muchos beneficios sirve para la autoexpresión y la comunicación, ayuda a desbloquear tensiones del cuerpo, etcétera, etcétera... —Ambos volvieron a reír —Los compré en Tokio, Hotaru me ayudó a elegirlos.

—Son preciosos Darien… —Dijo ella —Gracias…

Él se puso serio y volvió a llevar su mano al rostro de Serena para acariciar su cabello y acomodarlo detrás de sus orejas, así podía ver mejor los pendientes —Cuando los vi… —Volvió a hablar con un suave tono de voz y muy lentamente se iba acercando cada vez más a ella —Me recordaron a tus ojos… —Murmuró y la miró fijamente —Tus claros y celestes ojos que…

Permanecieron prendidos de sus miradas por unos segundos que parecieron interminables. Hasta que Darien se atrevió a retirar la mano del rostro de Serena para comenzar a descender por la piel de su cuello —Cada vez que veo tus ojos… —Susurró mientras con sus dedos acariciaba el hombro de Serena —Como ahora… —Continuó descendiendo por su brazo hasta llegar a su mano, tomarla y llevarla hasta su cuello para que lo abrace.

Y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos Darien rodeó la cintura de Serena con su brazo para acercarla más a él, mientras que con su otra mano volvía a acariciar su rostro con mucha suavidad —Siento que… —Siguió susurrando —Que me quedo sin aliento, que… —Cada vez sus rostros estaban más cerca —Que me invade una sensación tan… —Susurró casi rozando sus labios —Jamás me había pasado esto antes, yo… —Rozaba muy lentamente el costado de la nariz de Serena con la suya —Yo siento que…

Ella estaba completamente extasiada con la forma en que él le hablaba, con cómo la acariciaba. Darien era tan dulce y a la vez tan sensual que sentía cómo una inmensa e indescriptible emoción la inundaba por completo. Y al percibir que a medida que él se acercaba más y más sus alientos se mezclaban y sus respiraciones se profundizaban, sintió a los latidos de su corazón acelerarse de tal forma que temió que se le escapara del pecho...

_._

_Why am I feeling so guilty? Why am I holding my breath?_

_(Por qué me siento tan culpable? Por qué estoy conteniendo mi respiración?)_

_Worried about everyone but me... And I just keep losing myself…_

_(Preocupada por todos menos por mí… Y sólo me estoy perdiendo a mi misma…)_

_._

—Sirena... —Susurró Darien en un suspiro y ella cerró los ojos. Él muy lentamente se fue acercando a sus labios y cuando ya no pudo contenerse más, la besó.

Darien se sintió estremecer entero al poder acariciar al fin los suaves, dulces y temblorosos labios de Serena con los suyos. Y estaba tan nervioso que hasta se sentía inexperto, como si por primera vez en su vida besara a una chica. Quizás porque nunca antes había tenido tantos increíbles e intensos sentimientos por una mujer...

A medida que alternaba suaves y lentas caricias con sus labios sobre los de Serena, llevó su mano a su cuello y con el brazo que rodeaba su cintura apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Serena no se resistió, y a Darien eso le bastó para animarse a pasar a besos más intensos, pero sin que dejaran de ser los besos más delicados, dulces y perfectos que ninguno de los dos jamás había experimentado en su vida...

_._

_Won't you read my mind?_

_(No leerás mi mente?)_

_Don't you make me lie here and die here?_

_(No me harás yacer aquí y morir aquí?)_

_._

Pero él decidió interrumpir un momento los besos, y se separó un poco al notar que ella comenzaba a tensionarse —Serena… —Susurró mientras besaba sus párpados —Por favor Serena, no tengas miedo… —Besaba sus mejillas —Yo no voy a hacerte daño… —Ella abrió los ojos y ambos se miraron fijamente —Yo quiero hacerte feliz… —Dijo él algo preocupado al notar cómo los ojos de Serena se llenaban de lágrimas —Confía en mí… Por favor…

_._

_Please… Please tell me you know… I've got to let you go…_

_(Por favor dime que sabes que tengo que dejarte ir…)_

_I can't help falling out of love with you…_

_(No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti…)_

_._

Darien acarició una vez más el rostro de Serena, y cuando quiso volver a acercarse para besarla de nuevo, ella lo esquivó y él sólo llegó a rozar suavemente su mejilla —No… —Dijo Serena con voz temblorosa y lo miró a los ojos —No Darien… —Repitió al soltarse de él y retroceder unos pasos —Lo siento, no… —Se llevó las manos a la boca y negaba con la cabeza —Yo no puedo… No puedo Darien… —Él comenzó a desesperarse al verla tan consternada —Lo lamento… —Dijo ella sin poder contener más sus lágrimas. Dio media vuelta y se alejó de él apurada.

_._

_Haven't you noticed? I'm sleepwalking…"_

_(No lo has notado? Estoy caminando dormida…)_

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Querían beso? Hoy lo tuvieron! Pero con un extra que quizás no los dejó muy contentos...<em>**

**_Bueno... Mejor respondo mensajitos:_**

**_-romi: Todo parecía pintar más que bien hasta que Serena se asustó... Esperemos que a Darien todavía le quede un buen resto de paciencia..._**

**_-Patyzparawhore: Te digo lo mismo que a romi... Esperemos que Darien no se desespere..._**

**_-bepevikn: Hoy sí hubo besito, pero también conocimos más de Serena y sus 'rollos', que lamentablemente la siguen frenando para tener algo más con Darien..._**

**_-brujitadcc: Bienvenida! Y gracias por leerme y comentar! Hoy el dulce de leche no lo terminó pasando tan bien, porque Serena se resiste a corresponderle... Habrá que esperar y ver cómo se siguen dando las cosas entre ellos..._**

**_-yssareyes48: Hoy supimos más de la historia de Serena. Y aunque Darien esté decidido, a ella todavía le cuesta corresponderle..._**

**_-kaguya: Hoy quizás pudimos entender un poco más a Serena, pero parece que aún no puede dejar sus traumas de lado... Esperemos que Darien siga siendo tan lindo y comprensivo como hasta ahora..._**

**_-Ana: Hoy hubo más romance! Pero la definición se vio algo interrumpida por los miedos de Serena... Si te pareció intenso todo hasta ahora, preparate para lo que se viene..._**

**_Bueno gente linda... Espero que no me hayan odiado demasiado con el cap de hoy... Y que 'sigan siguiendo' esta locura mía a pesar de los violines tristes que se avecinan... Sí sí, la cosa se va a poner más tensa todavía... Por favor no me abandonen!_**

**_Gracias por sus comments, sus cumplidos y su interés! Espero ansiosísima sus reviews del cap de hoy!_**

**_Se les quiere..._**

**_Bell.-_**


	9. Capitulo 9

**_Hola gente linda! Cómo va? Espero que muy bien :) _****_Yo acá estoy de regreso con un nuevo cap al fin..._**

**_Les comento que hoy no tengo 'banda sonora' para recomendarles, así que directamente los invito a leer el nueve en paz sin adelantarles nada y les pido que no dejen de contarme qué les pareció.._**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Abajito me despido!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

><p><em>:: Capítulo Nueve ::<em>

Después de que intentara volver a besarla y de que Serena inesperadamente lo había rechazado alejándose de él sin darle ningún tipo de explicación, Darien en un primer momento pensó que quizás ella habría reaccionado así por su culpa. Por haber actuado impulsivamente, por haber creído que ella estaría dispuesta a corresponderle, por haberla presionado a hacer algo que aún le asustaba y la ponía nerviosa.

Pero también pensó que él había sido bastante claro al intentar demostrarle que su interés por ella era real, que no sólo se sentía intensamente atraído sino que también la consideraba alguien muy especial en su vida. Que estaba agradecido por todo lo que había hecho por él, que quería que confiara en él, que lo dejara ayudarla, acompañarla, contenerla, contar con él para lo que hiciera falta… Que quería estar con ella, que la necesitaba a su lado…

Así que no podía permitir que las cosas quedaran tan indefinidas entre los dos, al menos quería saber qué había pasado por la mente de Serena como para reaccionar de la forma que lo hizo.

Entonces Darien volteó para verla y comenzó a caminar hacia ella —Serena, espera —Cuando la alcanzó, la tomó del brazo para detenerla —¿Por qué te vas? ¿Acaso… —Intentó mantener la calma para no volver a asustarla y hablar con claridad —¿Acaso hice algo indebido? —Preguntó preocupado —¿No esperabas que esto pasara? ¿Es eso? Porque yo creí que nosotros…

—Perdóname Darien —Lo interrumpió Serena con voz temblorosa —Por favor perdóname —Y evitaba su mirada.

—¿Por qué te pones así Serena? —Insistió él —¿Por qué no quieres que nosotros…? —Se acercó un poco más y tomó su rostro para que lo mire —¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo? Yo te dije que no voy a hacerte daño, jamás te lastimaría ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

Ella se sentía peor al encontrarse con sus ojos y ver tanta seguridad en su mirada, al percibir tanto afecto y convicción en su dulce tono de voz —No, no es eso lo que yo… —Dijo retrocediendo unos pasos —Yo también creí que nosotros… Que yo… Pero… —Resopló molesta y se llevó las manos a la cabeza —Maldición ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? —Protestó.

—¿Pero qué? —Volvió a preguntar Darien acercándose de nuevo a ella —Vamos, habla conmigo… Confía en mí Serena… Por favor…

—Yo confío en ti —Dijo ella un poco más tranquila —Claro que confío en ti Darien —Esta vez no retrocedía —Y sé que en este último tiempo nosotros hemos logrado acercarnos mucho… Pero… Aunque pensé que esta vez yo… Que yo me atrevería a intentar… —Suspiró largamente —Pero no puedo… Lo lamento Darien yo… Yo no puedo… —Y bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—Pero Serena.. —Quiso insistir él.

—Tú eres muy bueno y dulce conmigo —Siguió ella —Y sé que serías incapaz de hacer algo que me lastimara.

—Claro que no, jamás te haría daño —Aseguró Darien —Porque eres muy importante para mí Serena, yo no quiero lastimarte, yo quiero cuidarte, quiero demostrarte que…

—Pero yo no puedo —Lo interrumpió ella mirándolo con determinación —Yo soy la que no es capaz de demostrar algo bueno —Dijo esforzándose por no volver a quebrarse —Yo soy la que puede llegar a lastimarte a ti, y no quiero Darien. No quiero que tú te sientas mal por mi culpa, no quiero decepcionarte…

Hizo una corta pausa al notar que el rostro de Darien comenzaba a tensarse, como si justamente estuviera sintiendo lo que ella más quería evitar: decepción —Yo no tengo nada para ofrecerte, yo no puedo… —Siguió Serena —No puedo darte lo que te mereces… Porque tengo miedo, porque no tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo, porque soy insegura, inestable, débil… Porque así como acabo de huir ahora, como lo he hecho tantas veces desde que me fui de esa maldita ciudad, así volveré a escaparme de todo una y otra vez ¿Entiendes? Y tú no te mereces eso —Concluyó.

Quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. Darien intentaba procesar lo que ella le estaba explicando, y Serena esperaba pacientemente a que él le dijera algo.

—Entiendo lo que dices, pero me cuesta creerlo —Dijo Darien al fin —Me suena más a excusas que a otra cosa, porque hasta hace unos minutos, sin decirme ni explicarme nada de esto, me demostraste todo lo contrario, muchas veces lo has hecho. Lo hiciste cuando me contaste cosas de tu vida, cuando yo te hablé de mi historia y me escuchaste, cuando pasamos tiempo con Hotaru, cuando simplemente hemos pasado tiempo juntos los dos, cuando… —Y se calló al ver que Serena, sin mover un solo músculo de su rostro, dejaba escapar de nuevo sus lágrimas al escucharlo —Pero quizás… —Continuó —Quizás fue muy ingenuo de mi parte creer que se trataba de algo más… Tal vez yo malinterpreté las cosas y me dejé llevar demasiado pronto como para que… —Ahora él resoplaba enojado —Demonios, esto es tan frustrante… —Y buscó sus cigarrillos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Perdóname Darien —Repitió Serena y otra vez bajaba la mirada mientras se secaba las lágrimas apurada.

Una vez más se generaba un tenso e incómodo silencio entre los dos. Darien encendió su cigarrillo y mientras fumaba no dejaba de observarla fijamente, pero Serena no se atrevía a mirarlo de nuevo.

Pasaron un par de minutos, que resultaron insoportablemente eternos, y Darien volvió a hablar —¿Entonces qué sugieres? —Preguntó mientras arrojaba la colilla del cigarrillo al agua —¿Que hagamos de cuenta que no pasa nada? ¿Que entre nosotros no hay nada más que una amistad? ¿Que sólo nos une nuestro común interés por Hotaru?

—Sí —Respondió Serena —Eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer —Y lo miró seria —Cuidar esta hermosa amistad que hemos construido en el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos y ocuparnos de Hotaru.

Darien también estaba muy serio —¿Estás segura de lo que dices Serena? —Le preguntó cortante —¿Quieres que sólo seamos amigos? ¿Eso es lo que crees que es lo mejor para los dos?

—Sí —Volvió a responder ella —Y eso es lo único y lo más seguro que puedo ofrecerte, mi incondicional y sincera amistad.

Tras una nueva y larga pausa, Darien decidió dar por terminada la conversación —Está bien —Concluyó —Si es así como piensas, si crees que ser buenos amigos es lo único que podemos hacer, lo único que puede haber entre tú y yo, entonces no volveré a insistir en intentar que pase algo más.

—Gracias por comprender —Dijo Serena.

Darien dirigió su mirada hacia el bar —¿Regresamos? —Y antes de que ella respondiera, empezó a caminar. Y juntos volvieron al bar en silencio.

Durante el corto trayecto no se dirigieron palabra alguna, Serena iba con los brazos cruzados y la mirada baja, y Darien caminaba mirando hacia adelante con las manos en los bolsillos. Era como si de repente un impenetrable y rígido muro se hubiera levantado entre los dos, y ambos lo sabían, después de lo que acababa de pasar las cosas entre ellos no iban a seguir siendo como hasta ahora…

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron, subieron las escaleras hacia la terraza, donde vieron a Rei apoyada sola en la baranda. Serena miró a Darien —Iré a comprar algo para beber —Dijo él antes de entrar al bar.

Entonces Serena se acercó a su amiga —Hola… —Dijo al apoyarse en la baranda a su lado.

—Hola… —Dijo Rei y las dos permanecieron en silencio contemplando la melancólica postal frente a ellas: La luna llena aún se reflejaba sobre el agua y lentamente se escondía en el horizonte.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Se atrevió a preguntar Serena.

Rei negó con la cabeza —No… nada bien… —Respondió con un pesado suspiro.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué discutieron? —Serena se refería a la pelea que momentos antes Rei y Seiya habían tenido.

—Porque en lugar de decirle lo que realmente pienso, me enfurezco y reacciono mal por cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Lo que piensas o lo que sientes? —Preguntó Serena y Rei la miró con aflicción —¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿No vas a contarme?

—Me pasa que… —Respondió Rei —Que estoy celosa, que estoy muerta de celos, que detesto a la presumida de Kakyuu, que odio que él esté con ella y que me cuente lo feliz y enamorado que está.

—¿Te dijo que está enamorado?

—No —Rei bajó la mirada —Lo que dijo fue que ella le gusta mucho y que cree que podría llegar a enamorarse algún día, que se va a esforzar por conseguirlo, que quiere intentar tener una relación seria, hacer planes…

—Vaya… —Dijo Serena sorprendida —Estoy impresionada ¿así que Seiya quiere sentar cabeza al fin?

—Habría que darle un premio por ser el idiota del año ¿no crees? —Dijo Rei sarcástica.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco —Y a ti habría que premiarte por ser la odiosa cabeza dura del siglo —Refutó.

—Claro, lo dice la dulce y modesta Señorita Flexible —Protestó Rei y ambas rieron —Aunque si te soy sincera… Ya me estoy dando cuenta de que la verdadera idiota siempre he sido yo… —Y volvió a suspirar.

—¿Por qué?

Rei demoró en responder —Porque quiero hacer de cuenta que no pasa nada, que son celos propios de una amiga, que yo no siento algo más por él… Y en realidad… Ya no puedo negarlo más, yo… —Inspiró profundo —Creo que yo… —Su voz se quebró.

—Lo sé Rei, lo sé… —Dijo Serena mientras la abrazaba con fuerza para contenerla.

—Y no sé qué hacer… —Siguió Rei sin poder contener sus lágrimas —No sé porqué me es tan difícil… Hace tantos años que somos amigos y… No me atrevo a decírselo, a demostrarle nada… Tengo mucho miedo… Tengo miedo de perderlo, de que me rompa el corazón… Y no lo soportaría… —Gimoteaba —Pero si sigo comportándome de esta forma… Si sigo teniendo estas reacciones tan explosivas, si continúo evitándolo… Lo único que lograré es que él finalmente se aleje de mí… Y no quiero que se vaya… No quiero…

.

Por su parte, Darien había llegado hasta la barra para pedir una cerveza. Y mientras esperaba su pedido vio que cerca de él se encontraba Seiya sentado en una banqueta de espaldas al bar con una cerveza en la mano.

Así que se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado pero de espaldas a la barra —¿Tú tampoco estás teniendo una buena noche? —Preguntó al darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

Seiya sonrió de lado —Algo así… —Respondió.

—Al menos no soy el único… —Dijo Darien invitándolo a brindar y chocaron sus vasos —¿Qué te tiene tan… preocupado? —Preguntó mientras volvía a beber. Seiya bajó la mirada —¿Puedo adivinar? ¿Rei? —Seiya asintió con un suspiro —No era demasiado difícil de inferir…

—No sé qué más hacer… —Dijo Seiya —Ya nada es como antes… Ella está cada vez más distante, se comporta de una forma tan extraña, tiene reacciones tan explosivas, mucho más de las que yo estoy acostumbrado…

—¿Y esta noche por qué crees que reaccionó así?

—Supongo que fue por lo que le dije… Le conté que mi novia…

—¿Tu novia? —Preguntó Darien sorprendido.

—Bueno, sé que es algo pronto para definirlo en esos términos, pero yo me lo estoy tomando muy en serio —Aseguró Seiya —El asunto es que ella es cantante y quiere que viajemos al extranjero para hacer una carrera juntos, como dúo. Y yo estoy bastante entusiasmado con la idea, siempre me gustó viajar, dedicarme a la música y hace mucho tiempo que no estoy haciendo nada de eso. Pero parece que a Rei no le alegró mucho enterarse…

—¿No será que está celosa?

—Claro que está celosa —Respondió Seiya —Porque ella siempre ha cantado conmigo, si bien lo hacemos para divertirnos, cuando nos juntamos con los chicos. Pero actualmente la que siempre me acompaña con su voz es Kakyuu, y Rei se debe sentir dejada a un lado, más ahora que queremos hacerlo de manera profesional.

—Comprendo —Dijo Darien —Pero yo no me refería precisamente a ese tipo de celos… Lo que yo creo que a ella le pasa en realidad es que…

—Sé a lo que te refieres —Lo interrumpió Seiya —Pero no, no creo que sea eso… Ella sólo me ve como su amigo, su mejor amigo, no hay otra cosa.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Es que yo la conozco mucho y sé que ella no es de esas personas que esconden lo que sienten. Rei es muy transparente, es sincera, frontal, segura de sí misma, siempre dice lo que piensa sin titubear. Y a mí jamás me demostró o insinuó nada diferente, siempre se comportó como la buena amiga que es.

—¿Y tú esperas que lo haga algún día? —Preguntó Darien —¿Que te demuestre algo diferente?

—No lo sé… —Respondió Seiya —No sé qué es lo que quiero… Sólo espero no llegar a perderla, pero… Ahora las cosas están cambiando, ya nada es como antes…

Los dos se quedaron callados por unos instantes, cada uno ensimismado y concentrado en su cerveza, pensando en lo que hablaban, reflexionando sobre lo que les pasaba… Hasta que Seiya volvió a hablar —¿Y qué me cuentas de ti? ¿Qué te ha pasado esta noche? —Preguntó con soltura.

A Darien no le molestó que Seiya le preguntara tan confianzudamente, mucho menos después de haber hablado abiertamente de sus asuntos, pero no quiso contarle —No mucho —Respondió acotadamente.

—Déjame adivinar —Dijo Seiya en tono desafiante —Serena te rechazó ¿verdad?

.

Mientras tanto en la terraza…

Rei ya le había contado a Serena sobre los planes de Seiya de viajar con su flamante y perfecta novia al extranjero y probar suerte como músicos.

—¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? —Preguntó Serena —¿No le vas a decir nada? ¿Dejarás que se vaya con ella así sin más?

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, si él está tan entusiasmado? —Dijo Rei con resignación —Yo no soy quién para impedirle que concrete uno de sus mayores sueños.

—Pero debes decirle lo que sientes —Dijo Serena impaciente —No puedes callarte algo tan importante, no es justo para ninguno de los dos.

—Es que tengo miedo Serena, me aterra la idea de exponerme a abrirle mi corazón, a decirle todo y que él no lo acepte, que se aleje de mí, que nuestra amistad de tantos años se eche a perder, que todo se vaya al diablo.

—¿Y que se vaya a otro país con otra chica no te aterra? —Preguntó Serena —También vas a perderlo si llegara a hacerlo, pero sin siquiera haberte arriesgado a intentarlo, a sincerarte con él.

—Claro, lo dices como si fuera tan fácil —Protestó Rei —Y dime algo Serena, tú que sabes tanto ¿estarías dispuesta a hacer algo semejante si estuvieras en mi lugar? —Preguntó desafiante. Serena no supo qué responder —Ah pero qué bien ¿no? Te llenas la boca de sabios y motivadores consejos, pero tú no eres capaz de hacer nada de eso —Dijo Rei enojada.

—No es cierto, yo…

—¿Dices que no es cierto? —La interrumpió Rei muerta de risa —A ver, entonces dime ahora mismo qué sientes por Darien —Serena de nuevo se quedó muda —¿Lo ves? Eres una cobarde Serena —La retó Rei —Ni siquiera reconoces lo que te pasa —Y Serena bajó la mirada avergonzada —Yo también seré cobarde en muchos aspectos —Siguió Rei con voz temblorosa —Pero al menos ahora puedo decirte abiertamente, a ti que eres mi mejor amiga en el mundo entero y te tengo una confianza infinita, que estoy desquiciadamente enamorada de ese idiota —Reconoció al fin y Serena la miró con ojos enormes —Sí… lo amo… lo amo demasiado… y me duele tanto amarlo de esta forma… —Y de nuevo volvía a llorar.

Serena otra vez la abrazaba para intentar consolarla —Tranquila… Tranquilízate Rei…

Pero Rei esta vez se repuso enseguida —No hablemos más de mí por favor, me siento una completa estúpida —Se secó las lágrimas apurada y suspiró largamente para soltar la tensión —Hablemos de ti. Cuéntame qué pasó con Darien —Miró fijamente a Serena y ella puso los ojos como platos —No me mires así, los vi caminando por la playa tomados de la mano, y recién cuando regresaron se veían muy diferentes, algo pasó ¿no vas a contarme?

Serena soltó un pesado suspiro y de nuevo dirigió su mirada hacia la playa —Me besó.

—¡Amiga! —Exclamó Rei entusiasmada —¡No puedo creerlo, eso es fantástico! —Pero al notar que Serena no reaccionaba igual que ella, creyó adivinar lo que había pasado —Ay no —Dijo desilusionada —Ay no Serena, no me digas que… ¿Qué hiciste?

—Lo rechacé —Respondió Serena.

—Demonios Serena ¡Eres una cabeza hueca! —Se quejó Rei —¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Cómo puedes rechazar a semejante hombre? Darien es perfecto por donde lo mires: Es guapísimo, es caballero, divertido, respetuoso, atento, honesto ¡y soltero! —Serena ponía los ojos en blanco al oírla —Y lo más importante de todo es que está interesado en ti ¿Qué más quieres?

—No quiero nada, no puedo querer nada ¿entiendes? —Dijo Serena cortante.

—No —Respondió Rei —No te entiendo —Dijo con franqueza.

—Yo no quiero enamorarme —Explicó Serena con un duro tono de voz —No me siento lista para eso, no confío en que pueda resultar en algo bueno. Porque el amor, el romance, y todos esos disparates sólo son conceptos idealizados. Porque a la larga la realidad te golpea en la cara y te hace ver que estas cosas se desvanecen, que no duran, que son simples y burdas ilusiones —Ahora Rei ponía los ojos en blanco —Y si yo me enamorara de Darien y estuviera dispuesta a que estemos juntos, tarde o temprano algo pasaría, algo cambiaría y él perdería su interés en mí o yo haría algo que lo decepcione, y todo se terminaría entre nosotros. Porque es así, eso es lo que aprendí, eso es lo que viví, que las relaciones están destinadas a fracasar, todas las relaciones.

—Con 'todas' te refieres a la de tus padres y a tu historia con el innombrable de tu ex ¿O me equivoco? —Dijo Rei. Serena no respondió —Claro, si te basas en esos parámetros mejor no creas en nada —Dijo irónica —No seas tan drástica Serena, sé un poco más flexible —Continuó Rei intentando no sonar molesta —Sí, puede que haya relaciones que no funcionan y que todo se termine alguna vez, o puede que no, jamás estarás completamente segura de lo que va a pasar. Y de eso se trata, de tolerar la incertidumbre y no dejar de intentarlo, para no perderte de vivir un montón de otras cosas que podrían hacerte bien, hacerte feliz.

—La mejor manera de evitar o prevenir que algo salga mal es simplemente no hacerlo —Sentenció Serena —Esa es mi postura Rei. Yo no quiero sufrir, no quiero hacer sufrir a nadie. Lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están, y seguir siendo amigos. Así nada malo sucederá jamás.

—Pero si evitas todo el tiempo que algo malo te pase, nunca nada te pasará —Concluyó Rei y Serena bajó la mirada —Ay amiga… —Dijo Rei al abrazarla con fuerza —Somos dos neuróticas en extremo… Por no decir patéticas… Si seguimos así vamos a llegar a viejas y moriremos solas y amargadas… —Bromeó y ambas rieron un poco más tranquilas.

.

Por su parte, Seiya y Darien seguían conversando junto a la barra.

—¿Eso fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó Seiya —¿Serena te rechazó?

—Algo así —Respondió Darien desganado.

—No me sorprende, no es la primera vez que lo hace —Dijo Seiya y Darien lo miró sorprendido —Serena es una mujer difícil, aún está muy dolida y resentida por cosas que vivió de más chica, y se aferra a eso para no involucrarse con nadie, para evitar volver a sufrir, pero dudo mucho de que así lo esté pasando bien.

—Ella me habló al respecto —Comentó Darien. Para su sorpresa comenzaba a sentirse más cómodo al hablar con Seiya sobre esto.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Me contó de sus padres, de la historia del fotógrafo.

—¿En serio? —Ahora Seiya lo miraba sorprendido —¿También te habló de ese imbécil? —Darien asintió —Vaya, entonces hubo mucho más progresos de los que me imaginaba, te felicito Darien —Dijo riendo y le dio una palmada en el hombro —Lo digo en serio, si hace muy poco tiempo que se conocen. El hecho de que Serena se atreviera a hablarte de todas esas cosas es porque te tiene mucha confianza, porque debe haber encontrado en ti a alguien con quien puede sentirse segura, con quien puede abrirse de verdad, y eso no es poca cosa.

—Si tú lo dices… —Dijo Darien otra vez desganado.

—Claro que sí —Insistió Seiya —Aunque no lo aparente ni un poco, Serena es insufrible, es muy hermética, es prácticamente inaccesible. Pero si contigo ha llegado a abrirse tanto, aunque ahora te haya rechazado, significa que en realidad has logrado conmoverla de alguna forma. Así que no te desanimes Darien, no te rindas. Puede que te resulte muy frustrante ahora, que parezca imposible acercarte a ella desde otro lugar, pero estoy seguro de que valdrá la pena intentarlo, que tarde o temprano ella acabará cediendo y te aceptará.

—No lo sé…

—¿Qué es lo que no sabes? ¿Si llegará a funcionar algún día o no? ¿O es que tú no estás dispuesto a seguir intentándolo?

—No sé si forzar tanto algo para que funcione pueda llegar a ser bueno —Respondió Darien.

—Creo que sé a lo que te refieres —Dijo Seiya y giró en su lugar para ver hacia el bar —Míralos —Señaló a Yaten y Mina que estaban abrazados y se regalaban algunos besos y se miraban con ternura a cada instante mientras bailaban lentamente una suave balada que sonaba de fondo —Ellos llevan juntos tantos años que ya perdí la cuenta —Comentó Seiya —Sin embargo se aman tanto o más que el primer día… Y sí, tienen sus altibajos, han pasado alguna que otra crisis, pero siempre vuelven a elegirse, todas las veces, porque eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer… Amarse y estar juntos es sencillamente fácil para ellos, es lo que nace genuinamente de cada uno, no necesitan esforzarse, simplemente estar así, juntos… Y para mí ese es el amor verdadero… Aunque a muchos nos resulte más difícil poder construir algo así, sé que no es imposible y confío en que vale la pena esforzarse por conseguirlo…

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio. Darien estaba impresionado con las palabras de Seiya, y confirmaba lo que Serena le había dicho sobre él momentos antes, que era muy romántico y soñador, y que aún no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por Rei…

En cambio Darien ya no podía negarlo más, se estaba enamorando de Serena… Y aunque esa noche las cosas se habían complicado un poco entre ellos, quería confiar en que aún no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, que aún no estaba todo perdido... Que quizás Seiya tenía razón y podría volver a intentarlo… ¿Pero cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Si ella había sido clara y determinante con lo que le dijo?

Y mientras pensaba en todo esto, vio que Serena y Rei volvían a entrar al bar tomadas del brazo y aparentemente con buenos ánimos, porque ambas sonreían a medida que se acercaban a ellos.

—Hola guapos —Dijo Rei con picardía.

—Vaya, te ves bien —Dijo Seiya sorprendido al verla con su habitual buen humor —Parece que la crisis histérica al fin se te pasó —Quiso bromear pero inesperadamente el rostro de Rei se transfiguró al escucharlo.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Gritó Rei furiosa y se fue.

—Por dios no… otra vez no… —Dijo Seiya frustrado y enseguida fue tras ella.

Darien y Serena los siguieron con la mirada hasta que de nuevo salieron a la terraza —Bueno —Dijo él tras una pausa —Ya es algo tarde así que…

—¿Ya te vas? —Preguntó ella.

Él asintió —Sí, me voy —Respondió —Tengo que buscar a Hotaru y llevarla a casa —Andrew le había avisado a Darien que Lita había llevado a la pequeña a su casa junto con Makoto porque se había hecho bastante tarde y las niñas no daban más del sueño —¿Tú qué harás? —Le preguntó a Serena.

—Me quedaré un rato más pero no mucho —Respondió ella.

—Está bien —Darien no sabía cómo despedirse. Todo había cambiado tan repentinamente entre ellos que no tenía idea de cómo tratarla —Nos vemos mañana, supongo... —Y optó por ser algo distante pero cordial al mismo tiempo —Adiós Serena.

—Darien —Lo llamó ella antes de que se alejara —Gracias por todo —Dijo con una leve sonrisa —Fue el mejor cumpleaños que pasé en mucho tiempo...

—Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado —Dijo él serio —Adiós —Dio media vuelta y se fue.

.

.

.

Transcurrieron algunas semanas. La relación entre Darien y Serena, después de lo que había pasado en el cumpleaños de ella, se había enfriado bastante.

En un principio él había tomado una actitud algo distante hacia Serena, ya no se veían con la misma frecuencia de siempre, sus conversaciones sólo se limitaban a cuestiones de trabajo o a asuntos relacionados a Hotaru. Y aunque de a poco lograron retomar un mejor trato, entre ellos las cosas no eran más como antes.

Serena sabía muy bien que todos estos cambios se debían a su reacción cuando Darien la besó aquella noche. Creía tener en claro que para él había sido algo completamente inesperado el hecho de que ella lo rechazara de la forma que lo hizo. Y aunque también pensó que le había dado una explicación más que convincente, temía que para Darien no haya sido suficiente.

Pero ella estaba convencida de que había hecho lo mejor, porque peor hubiera sido tener una reacción de ese tipo si las cosas continuaban avanzando en términos no precisamente amistosos y llegar a decepcionarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho…

Y estaba segura de que con el paso del tiempo él acabaría cediendo y todo entre ellos volvería a ser como siempre, que volverían a tratarse como los buenos amigos que habían comenzado a ser… Al menos quería confiar en ello…

Durante esas semanas Darien viajó algunas veces a Tokio para supervisar el avance de su trabajo, y en una de esas ocasiones finalmente se decidió a invitar a su madre a visitarlo.

El mediodía de un sábado, él y Mónica llegaron juntos al pueblo y fueron directamente desde la estación al bar de Andrew donde se encontraron con Serena y Hotaru para almorzar con ellas.

Desde un primer momento, para sorpresa de Darien, a su madre le cayó estupendamente bien conocer a Serena. Si bien antes de que él decidiera mudarse Mónica le hizo mil y un desplantes al respecto y le dijo directamente que desconfiaba de Serena, poco a poco fue cambiando de opinión al saber más de ella por todas las cosas que él le contaba y también después de conocer a Hotaru.

Así que desde un principio las dos lograron entenderse a la perfección, y Mónica no dejó de hablar durante todo el almuerzo. A cada rato se emocionaba recordando viejas épocas, contaba cientos de anécdotas, avergonzándolo a Darien con cada cosa que relataba. Y él, como siempre, se mostraba bastante arisco e indiferente con ella.

Sin embargo compartieron un lindo y distendido almuerzo entre todos, sobre todo Hotaru era la que más disfrutaba del encuentro, ya que sentía como si Mónica también se estuviera convirtiendo en un nuevo integrante de su familia. Entonces entre pláticas, risas y recuerdos, transcurrieron algunas horas en lo que se había convertido en una agradable reunión 'familiar'.

Después de comer, ya entrada la tarde, en la mesa donde habían compartido el almuerzo se encontraban Mónica, Serena y Lita que conversaban entre sí. No muy lejos de ellas Hotaru estaba jugando con su amiga Makoto. Y Darien se encontraba junto a la barra hablando con Andrew.

—Tu mamá es todo un personaje —Comentó Andrew mientras observaba cómo Mónica hacía reír a cada rato a Serena y Lita con sus comentarios —No ha dejado de hablar desde que llegó.

—Es algo entusiasta e histriónica, no puede evitarlo —Dijo Darien riendo —Igualmente ahora está más pasada de revoluciones que lo normal, creo que estar aquí de nuevo la ha movilizado bastante.

—Puede ser —Dijo Andrew —Quizás para ella no es nada sencillo estar en este pueblo después de tantos años… Debió haber sido muy difícil irse de aquí y empezar de nuevo en una ciudad tan inmensa como Tokio ¿no? Una joven mujer sola con su hijo pequeño… Ella debe haber sido muy fuerte y valiente.

—Sí, fue duro para ella, pero pudimos salir adelante.

—Para tu papá también fue muy duro —Dijo Andrew y Darien lo miró sorprendido. Era la primera vez que su amigo se atrevía a hablarle de él —Cambió tanto después de lo que pasó… —Siguió Andrew —Hasta ese momento era un hombre tan alegre y divertido, lleno de energía, de actividades, tenía cientos de amigos, hacía reír a cualquiera con su increíble sentido del humor… Pero cuando ustedes se fueron cambió completamente.

—¿Ah sí? ¿En qué sentido?

—Se puso muy mal, estuvo muy triste y deprimido durante mucho tiempo. Su estado de ánimo fue decayendo cada vez más a medida que pasaban los años, hasta había períodos en que se la pasaba encerrado en su casa sin querer ver a nadie… Y cortó contacto con mucha gente, se aisló por mucho tiempo. Con el único que a veces se reunía era con mi papá, pero no se veían casi nunca.

—No sabía cuánto le había afectado que nos fuéramos —Dijo Darien un tanto desconcertado por lo que oía.

—Sí, le afectó mucho —Continuó Andrew —Pero cuando conoció a Setsuna empezó a reponerse. Ella lo ayudó y lo contuvo mucho, y él la amaba con locura. Sin embargo perderla también fue un duro golpe para Mamoru… Pero esta vez ya no estaba solo, tenía a Hotaru y también a Serena que era como una hija para él. Y aunque se haya enfermado de algo tan grave aún siendo joven, creo que al fin de cuentas pudo tener una vida plena y feliz.

Darien sonrió de lado —Vaya… Con que después de tantos tropiezos finalmente se convirtió en un padre ejemplar —Dijo con sarcasmo.

Andrew rió —Entiendo que te cueste aceptar todo esto que poco a poco vas conociendo de tu padre —Dijo con calma —Y aunque contigo no haya llegado a comportarse de la forma que tú esperabas, yo estoy seguro de que fuiste muy importante para él —Darien bajó la mirada —Mamoru sufrió mucho con todo lo que pasó, y eso demuestra cuánto te quiso, cuánto le importabas… Aquel accidente fue un antes y un después para él, nunca más volvió a ser el de antes.

—¿Accidente? ¿Qué accidente? —Preguntó Darien completamente desconcertado por lo que acababa de escuchar. No tenía idea de lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo, jamás antes había oído hablar de un 'accidente'.

—El accidente que tuviste Darien —Respondió Andrew algo inquieto al ver la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro —¿No lo recuerdas?

Darien estaba cada vez más confundido y desorientado —Cuéntame todo lo que sabes —Le pidió.

.

Por su parte, Serena y Mónica se habían quedado solas en la mesa cuando Lita se fue con las niñas a la cocina a preparar té y café para todos.

Entonces Mónica aprovechó la ocasión para poder hablar libremente —Serena, cariño —Dijo al sentarse a su lado —Ahora que estamos solas me gustaría decirte algo —Serena asintió sonriente —Mira, yo reconozco que en un principio se me cruzó por la cabeza la 'brillante' idea de que tenía que desconfiar de ti, de que mi hijo se estaba exponiendo demasiado al acercarse tanto a personas que jamás había visto en su vida, pero…

Mónica tomó las manos de Serena y continuó —Después de todo lo que él me contó, de ver cuánto cambió desde el primer día que vino aquí, y ahora que te conozco en persona y veo lo dulce y atenta que eres con él, puedo darme cuenta de que eres una excelente chica. Y que gracias a ti, y por supuesto también gracias a Hotaru, Darien está cada vez mejor… Está logrando poco a poco volver a ser el de antes, a ser más sociable, más desenvuelto… Y yo me siento tan feliz de verlo así…

—No tienes nada que agradecerme —Dijo Serena —Todo lo que él está logrando es gracias a su propio esfuerzo, a sus verdaderos deseos de reencontrarse con las cosas que perdió, de conocer y aceptar su historia aunque no haya sido perfecta, y principalmente gracias al cariño de Hotaru, en eso coincido plenamente contigo. Conocerse fue muy bueno para los dos.

—Pero tú también lo estás ayudando mucho —Insistió Mónica —Y él te ha tomado un cariño muy especial, estoy segura de que sin ti, sin tu apoyo jamás se habría atrevido a hacer todo lo que está haciendo ahora.

Serena volvió a sonreír —No creo que sea para tanto —Dijo tímida —Yo más bien he sido una intermediara por decirlo de una forma. Un nexo entre él y su hermana, entre él y Mamo. Y en el transcurso nos hemos hecho buenos amigos, pero…

—Eso no es poca cosa —Dijo Mónica —Este cabeza dura siempre ha sido tan reservado que ni amigos tiene. Bueno, está su 'socia', pero ella no me cae ni un poco bien, entonces no cuenta —Ambas rieron —Así que no te menosprecies querida —Siguió Mónica —Tú eres muy importante en la vida de mi hijo, y te estaré eternamente agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por él.

—Gracias a ti por confiar en mí… —Dijo Serena. Y tras una pausa volvió a hablar —Mónica —Dijo repentinamente seria —Disculpa si soy entrometida, pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—Dime cariño.

—Yo no conozco demasiados detalles al respecto —Serena buscaba las palabras adecuadas para sacar el tema con la mayor discreción posible —Pero Mamo me contó sobre algunos motivos de tu partida a Tokio con Darien y…

—¿Te habló del accidente? —Adivinó Mónica.

Serena asintió —Lo mencionó algunas veces, sí, pero nunca me dijo específicamente qué fue lo que pasó… Y lo que me llama la atención es que Darien no lo recuerde, y que tú tampoco se lo hayas contado.

Mónica también se puso seria y demoró en volver a hablar —Es que siempre creí que si él no lo recordaba, si nunca se enteraba de lo que había pasado, sería lo mejor —Explicó —Pensé que si mantenía oculta esa parte de su historia lo protegería, evitaría que sufriera... Ya demasiado duro para Darien había sido crecer sin su padre… Pero ahora que ha regresado al lugar donde nació, que pudo reencontrarse con Mamoru, que está decidido a conocer su pasado, a llenar esos huecos y vacíos de su historia, creo que lo mejor es que sepa todo. Por eso vine, para reunir valor, hablar con él y contarle todo lo que pasó. Darien se ha convertido en un hombre fuerte, sensato, comprensivo. Y si está logrando sobrellevar tan bien todo lo que está viviendo ahora, es porque ya está preparado para conocer la verdad.

—Creo que es una buena decisión de tu parte —Dijo Serena con franqueza —Ya es hora de dejar de esconder cosas tan viejas, Darien necesita recordar su historia, es parte de él, de su identidad y tiene derecho a saberlo.

—Yo pienso exactamente igual —Admitió Mónica —Así que hoy mismo hablaré con él. Va a ser muy difícil para mí tener que hacerlo, porque temo que se enoje conmigo, pero a pesar de todo sé que será lo mejor.

—Seguro que sí —Dijo Serena con una tranquila sonrisa y Mónica asintió suspirando.

Hasta que de repente vieron que Darien se acercaba a ellas —Mamá, ya sé todo, ya recordé —Se dirigió a Mónica con una dura expresión.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó ella desconcertada y repentinamente aterrada al verlo tan enojado.

—Andrew acaba de contármelo, ya sé lo que pasó, ya sé porqué nos largamos de aquí —El tono de voz de Darien era cada vez más elevado. Por lo tanto era evidente que nada de lo que acababa de descubrir le había impactado precisamente bien.

Mónica se puso de pie e intentó acercarse a él para calmarlo —Darien…

Él retrocedió unos pasos —Pero quiero que tú me lo digas —Ella se detuvo —Quiero oír tu versión, quiero que dejes de mentirme descaradamente como lo hiciste por tantos años y me digas todo.

—Darien, tranquilízate hijo —Quiso insistir ella —Estás muy alterado, te va a hacer mal —Y alcanzó a tomarlo del brazo.

—¡Claro que estoy alterado! —Gritó él al soltarse bruscamente —¿Cómo demonios quieres que esté? ¡Si me acabo de enterar por un tercero lo que por casi 20 años tú me ocultaste! ¡Así que habla ahora mamá, quiero oírlo de tu boca, soy todo oídos!

—Está bien, te contaré —Accedió Mónica poco convencida —Pero deberías calmarte un poco, me tomas totalmente por sorpresa, yo no esperaba que las cosas se dieran de esta forma, yo quería…

—¡No me importa! —Volvió a gritar él —¡Vas a hablar ahora, te exijo que me cuentes todo ahora! ¿Entiendes? —Ella no respondía —¡Habla maldita sea! —Gritó Darien golpeando la mesa con furia.

Mónica bajó la mirada y se sentó otra vez. Darien, que estaba de pie frente a ella, esperó impaciente a que se atreviera a hablar —Aquel verano —Comenzó a relatar Mónica con voz apagada —Te quedaste un tiempo en la casa de tu padre... Como acababas de cumplir 10 años él quiso pasar unos días contigo... —Hacía cortas pausas entre frase y frase. Hablar de esto en estas circunstancias era muy difícil para ella.

—En ese entonces —Siguió Mónica —La relación entre ustedes era cada vez más cercana… Tú poco a poco lo ibas aceptando más como tu papá y disfrutabas mucho de hacer cosas con él... Pero una noche… —Soltó un pesado suspiro y continuó —Una noche decidieron ir a nadar a las piscinas naturales. Después me enteré de que no era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero él jamás me había consultado nada, porque era tan irresponsable que…

—Mamá, por favor —La interrumpió Darien —Limítate a los hechos sin opinar ¿puede ser?

Mónica asintió sin alzar la vista —Esa noche el mar estaba algo agitado porque se avecinaba una tormenta… Y aunque la luz del faro iluminaba muy bien el lugar cada no sé cuántos segundos, porque en esa época aún funcionaba, era muy difícil y peligroso nadar en esas condiciones... Y de un momento a otro simplemente desapareciste... Tú padre te perdió de vista y lamentablemente demoró mucho en encontrarte... Cuando logró sacarte del agua estabas inconsciente… No respirabas… —Y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar al recordar lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Y qué pasó? —Preguntó Darien intentando no volver a exasperarse.

Mónica inspiró hondo para poder seguir hablando —Te llevó al hospital, lograron reanimarte, pero no despertabas… —Su voz era cada vez más temblorosa y sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos —Descubrieron que también te habías golpeado la cabeza, probablemente las olas te empujaron contra las rocas… Y aunque no tenías ninguna marca, parecía que se trataba de algo muy serio… Y estuviste inconsciente y en grave estado durante mucho tiempo… Nadie podía asegurar si algún día despertarías, o si tendrías alguna secuela, sólo había que esperar y…

Su llanto se hacía cada vez más intenso, pero a Darien parecía no conmoverlo ni un poco verla en ese estado —Continúa —Dijo con un duro tono de voz.

—Tu padre se sentía tan culpable por lo que había pasado que… —Siguió Mónica —Juró que si sobrevivías no volverías a saber más de él… Que no volvería acercarse a ti nunca más… Porque no te merecías tener a un padre como él… Porque por su culpa te habías ahogado y tu vida estaba en riesgo y…

Mónica hizo una nueva pausa para intentar reponerse y limpiarse el rostro con una servilleta. Cuando estuvo un poco más tranquila, pudo continuar —Milagrosamente despertaste sin ningún tipo de problemas, sólo con algunas pérdidas de memoria y algo desorientado… Jamás recordaste nada, ni siquiera el tiempo que pasaste en el hospital después de despertar… Y tal y como lo prometió, después de eso tu padre no volvió a verte… Y yo decidí que lo mejor sería irnos de aquí.. Ya estaba cansada de tanta inestabilidad, de tanto desorden, de no poder contar con él para nada, de sentirme sola y desesperada, de vivir en el mismo lugar que el hombre que me había roto el corazón, que casi me hace perder lo único valioso que tuve en la vida entera, que…

—¿Nunca más supiste de él? —La interrumpió Darien.

—Algunas veces intenté buscarlo —Respondió Mónica —Sobre todo al poco tiempo de irnos a Tokio cuando tú aún me preguntabas por él. Pero siempre evitó volver a hablar conmigo, estuvo firme en su promesa de no involucrarse más contigo hasta el final —Alzó la vista y se atrevió a volver a mirarlo a los ojos —Sin embargo al menos tuvo la iniciativa de buscarte antes de morir, en algo demostró que no era tan cobarde…

—No lo hizo —Intervino Serena, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido completamente al margen de la conversación. Al oírla, Darien y Mónica la miraron confundidos —Él no lo hizo, fui yo quien te buscó —Y miró a Darien con determinación.

—Pero porque Mamoru te lo pidió —Dijo Mónica.

—No —La corrigió Serena —No me lo pidió, yo lo hice por mi cuenta. Siempre me había hablado mucho de ti —Le dijo a Darien —Y yo creí que lo mejor sería que pudieran volver a verse una vez más. Así que investigué un poco y cuando te encontré te dejé aquel mensaje en tu oficina. Recién ahí le conté a Mamo que te había buscado.

Darien no podía creer lo que le decía —¿Tú también me mentiste? —Preguntó enojado y Serena asintió ahora esquivando su mirada —Entonces… Si no me buscó… En realidad él… ¿Eso significa que jamás tuvo intenciones de volver a saber algo de mí? ¿De volver a acercarse? ¿De volver a ver a su propio hijo? —Estaba tan furioso y repentinamente ansioso que empezó a agitarse como cada vez que se sentía de esta forma. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y miró alternadamente a cada una con un clara expresión de decepción —Con permiso… —Dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellas en dirección a la terraza.

Mónica se puso de pie —Darien, hijo ¿adónde vas? —Dijo desesperada.

Y justo antes de que Darien se fuera, apareció Hotaru desde la cocina y alcanzó a verlo salir —¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó al acercarse a la mesa y se preocupó al ver a Mónica tan angustiada —¿Por qué estás llorando?

Serena abrazó a Mónica para contenerla —Tranquila, era lógico que reaccionara así, sólo necesita algo de tiempo, no te preocupes.

—Pobrecito mi niño —Dijo Mónica entre sollozos —¿Viste la cara que puso? No debió haberse enterado así… Es demasiado duro para él… —Y volvía a llorar con desconsuelo.

Serena se separó un poco para mirarla de frente —Darien es fuerte —Aseguró —Podrá comprenderlo y aceptarlo en algún momento, ya lo verás —Miró hacia la terraza y al no verlo ahí se imaginó que habría bajado hacia la playa —Ahora iré con él ¿sí? No voy a dejarlo solo, yo lo apoyaré en esto y saldrá adelante, te lo prometo —Dijo con convicción.

—Ve cariño, ve con él por favor —Le suplicó Mónica. Serena asintió y enseguida salió a la terraza para buscarlo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y sí, fue un cap denso... Pero tarde o temprano tenía que llegar a esta instancia... <em>**

**_A continuación respondo los mensajitos de quienes no tienen cuenta:_**

**_-yssareyes48: Y sí, Serena le dio otra impresión a Darien... Pero quizás ahora puedan volver a acercarse, aunque los motivos no sean de los más 'agradables'... Aún falta esperar cómo va a reaccionar él después de recordar todo lo que pasó con su papá..._**

**_-marisol: Serena sigue reticente a corresponderle a Darien y reconocer lo que siente por él, una lástima... Ojalá que a partir de ahora puedan volver a acercarse..._**

**_-bepevikn: Coincido plenamente con vos... Todo era demasiado perfecto y Serena lo 'arruinó' con sus miedos... Aún hay que esperar un poco para saber cómo seguirán las cosas entre ellos... Más después de que él se entere de lo que pasó con Mamoru..._**

**_-romi: El pobre Darien ahora tiene que lidiar no sólo con los 'traumas' de Serena, sino también con los propios... Esperemos que no pierda la paciencia..._**

**_-kaguya: Serena aún se niega a admitir que se ha enamorado de Darien, pero él ya lo está reconociendo... Sólo que ahora le toca lidiar con lo que descubrió de su pasado y su papá... Esperemos que no le impacte muy mal..._**

**_-brujitadcc: Si sufriste con el cap anterior, preparate para lo que se viene... Sí, soy malosísima y cruel, pero no lo puedo evitar... Te pido que no me pierdas la fe (y tampoco a 'Sirena'), porque si bien pinta dramática la cosa, no quiero estirar demasiado los violines tristes... Espero poder lograrlo..._**

**_-cotita83: Hoy de nuevo fui mala con el pobre Darien... Y eso que aún no pudimos ver su verdadera reacción frente a lo que acaba de enterarse... Gracias por perdonarme!_**

**_-Ana: Hoy pudimos hacernos un poquito a la idea de cómo van a seguir las cosas entre Darien y Serena, pero ha surgido algo que quizás los ayude a volver a acercarse, o al menos eso parece... Porque Serena está dispuesta a acompañarlo en este momento tan complicado, sólo nos falta saber si él la va a volver a aceptar..._**

**_Bueno gente, hoy hemos tenido un cap bien 'pif'... Y les adelanto que lo que sigue también lo será... Así que preparensé y por favor no me pierdan la fe ni me abandonen! Quienes me leen y me conocen saben que a la larga hago que las cosas se arreglen.. Sólo que en el proceso me pongo algo cruel..._**

**_Gracias a quienes me leen, comentan y demuestran su apoyo e interés! Por favor no dejen de hacerlo, su opinión y sus palabras me ayudan a cargar mis piletas y me motivan a continuar avanzando con esta locura mía... Les agradezco de todo corazón!_**

**_Espero ansiosa sus reviews!_**

**_Besotototes per tutti!_**

**_Bell.-_**


	10. Capitulo 10

**_Gente bella del mio cuoree! Como están? Espero que super bien!_**

**_Les cuento que ando algo conflictuada y pasada de rosca con mi vida en general y con esta locura que vengo escribiendo en particular... Así que por esta vez, a modo de experimento, voy a publicar un cap mucho más corto de lo que vengo haciendo, como para probar si dosificando un poco ciertos contenidos la lectura se hace más liviana y llevadera... Veremos qué pasa..._**

**_Les hago una aclaración con respecto a la 'banda sonora' de este cap: En esta ocasión elegí una bellísima versión de The Civil Wars de un bellísimo tema de Smashing Pumpkins, "Disarm". Espero lo busquen y escuchen para complementarlo a la lectura, y si lo hacen, me gustaría que me cuenten qué les pareció.._**

**_Bueno gente, los invito a leer el diez en paz... Ojalá les guste y me cuenten cómo les fue!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Me despido abajito..._**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

><p><em>:: Capítulo Diez ::<em>

Después de que Darien salió despavorido del bar de Andrew tras haber discutido con Mónica y enterarse del verdadero motivo del distanciamiento de su padre, Serena fue a buscarlo.

Ella bajó a la playa y lo divisó a lo lejos caminando apurado cerca del agua. Serena trató de alcanzarlo antes de que se alejara más, creyó que no era lo mejor para él estar solo con lo nervioso y consternado que se encontraba.

—¡Darien! —Lo llamó cuando casi lo alcanza —¡Darien, espera! —Volvió a gritar y corrió hacia él.

Darien apuró sus pasos al escucharla —Vete Serena —Dijo sin dejar de caminar y darle la espalda —Quiero estar solo.

Ella llegó junto a él e intentó detenerlo —Darien, no te vayas —Lo tomó del brazo —Tenemos que hablar.

Él se soltó bruscamente —¡Déjame solo Serena! —Exclamó enojado —No tengo nada que hablar contigo —Y siguió caminando.

—Darien por favor —Serena volvió a detenerlo —Hablemos, te va hacer bien hablar de lo que pasó, por favor.

Él se detuvo y la miró con una dura expresión —¿Dices que me va a hacer bien? —Preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí, claro que te hará bien —Respondió ella —Si me dices lo que te pasa, si te desahogas conmigo sé que podrás sentirte mejor —Darien rió negando con la cabeza y retomó sus pasos. Pero Serena volvió a alcanzarlo —Entiendo cómo te sientes —Dijo al pararse frente a él —Es muy difícil de procesar todo lo que acabas de oír y quizás necesitas…

—¿Qué necesito? —Preguntó él enojado —A ver dime Serena, tú que me entiendes tanto, que me conoces tan bien ¿Qué es lo que yo necesito?

Serena se acercó un poco —Por favor, trata de calmarte Darien.

—¿Quieres que te diga lo que necesito? —Siguió él mientras retrocedía unos pasos —¿Quieres que te lo explique para que puedas entenderme de verdad? —Ella asintió.

—Lo que yo necesito —Dijo Darien acercándose lentamente a ella con una clara expresión de disgusto y decepción —Lo único que siempre quise fue saber la verdad, que dejaran de ocultarme cosas, de mentirme en la cara como si fuera un completo estúpido —Se sentía tan nervioso y furioso con todo lo que estaba pasando que inspiró hondo para intentar no perder el control y evitar comenzar a gritar.

—Y siempre supe que mi madre era quien más lo hacía —Continuó —Pero ella lo hizo porque no tuvo más opción, porque quería protegerme, de una manera muy enfermiza, pero siempre quiso hacer lo mejor que pudo por mí —Volvió a inspirar profundamente al darse cuenta de que elevaba cada vez más su tono de voz y su respiración empezaba a hacerse irregular.

—Claro que sí —Dijo Serena —Ella siempre quiso protegerte, evitar que sufrieras, tu mamá es…

—No me interrumpas —La cortó Darien más enojado —Yo a mi madre puedo llegar a comprenderla y perdonarla por lo que hizo, porque sé lo difícil que ha sido para ella hacerse cargo de tantas cosas sola. En cambio tú… —Se acercó más a ella y la miró con desdén —Saber que tú Serena, que dices ser mi incondicional y sincera amiga —Dijo en tono irónico —Que te la pasas hablándome de confianza, de lo hermosa y profunda que es nuestra amistad, de cuánto te importa lo que me pasa… Tú… —Hizo una pausa al comenzar a agitarse de nuevo —Me mentiste Serena… Me ocultaste muchas cosas… Me hiciste creer que Mamoru quiso buscarme para verme una vez más antes de morir… —Inspiró y exhaló repetidas veces para reponerse —¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descarada Serena? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo así?

—Lo hice por ti Darien —Respondió ella —Creí que era lo mejor para ti.

Darien volvió a reír —Vaya, qué considerada —Dijo con sarcasmo.

—Lo sé… Sé que no debí mentirte —Reconoció Serena —Pero no pude evitarlo —Él puso los ojos en blanco —Cuando te conocí, aquel día en el hospital, y te pusiste tan mal al enterarte de que Mamo tenía una hija, temí que te sintieras peor si te decía que fui yo y no él quien tuvo la iniciativa de buscarte.

—¿Y cómo ibas a saber lo que yo podía sentir? —Preguntó Darien volviendo a levantar la voz —¿Si ni siquiera me conocías? ¿Si no sabías nada de mí?

—Es cierto, a ti acababa de conocerte, pero a quien sí conocía muy bien era a Mamo —Explicó ella —Y todo lo que te dije aquel día, que él te quería mucho, que te extrañaba, eso sí es verdad —Darien resopló molesto y empezó a caminar de nuevo alejándose de ella.

—Sí, puede que haya sido algo tonto o imprudente de mi parte no decirte cómo se dieron las cosas desde un principio —Continuó explicando Serena mientras lo seguía —Pero lo único que quise, mi verdadera intención era que ustedes se reencontraran, para que él pudiera volver a verte, para que tú también tuvieras la oportunidad de verlo una vez más —Lo alcanzó y de nuevo se paró frente a él —Lo hice por ustedes ¿entiendes?

—Una mentira es una mentira Serena —Le reprochó Darien —Aunque hayas tenido las mejores intenciones.

—Sí, lo sé —Volvió a reconocer ella —Y te pido perdón por haberlo hecho —Dijo con sinceridad —Pero piensa que si yo no te buscaba nunca más lo ibas a volver a ver. Ya demasiado tiempo había pasado por esa absurda promesa que él hizo, los dos se merecían encontrarse una vez más —Darien parecía comenzar a comprender lo que ella le decía, ya que la tensión de su rostro poco a poco se desvanecía.

—Y lo más importante de todo —Siguió Serena —Es que también conociste a Hotaru, a tu hermana, Darien —Se acercó un poco más a él —Tú adoras a tu hermana ¿verdad? —Intentaba encontrarse con su mirada, pero él la evitaba —Eso era lo que yo quería, que estuvieran juntos, porque son familia, porque se necesitan —Darien finalmente se atrevió a mirarla y ella sonrió —Y Mamo al saber que tarde o temprano ustedes dos se iban a reunir, y sobre todo al conseguir verte de nuevo, pudo irse tranquilo, yo sé que así fue —Suspiró aliviada al ver que Darien parecía estar aceptando lo que ella le decía —Por todo eso fue que hice lo que hice ¿Puedes entenderlo?

—¿Tú sabías lo del accidente? —Preguntó él tras una pausa —Respóndeme Serena ¿También sabías lo del accidente? ¿También me ocultaste eso?

—Sí —Respondió ella seria —Lo sabía.

—¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

—Porque nunca supe mucho al respecto. Mamo sólo lo mencionó algunas veces pero sin entrar en detalles, él jamás me contó exactamente lo que había pasado. Lo único que me dijo fue lo mismo que tu mamá acaba de contarte, que después de eso había prometido alejarse de ti.

Darien sonrió de lado y negaba con la cabeza —Y yo como un imbécil creyendo todo este tiempo que él se había interesado por volver a verme antes de morir —Y de nuevo volvía a ponerse nervioso —Y en realidad el muy cobarde… —De repente volvía a agitarse —El muy maldito me abandonó… —Al comenzar a respirar con tanta dificultad empezó a desesperarse —Abandonó a mi madre… —Mientras hablaba volvía a retroceder unos pasos alejándose de ella —Permitió que nos fuéramos lejos sin hacer nada para impedirlo…

Serena se preocupó al verlo tan alterado y ansioso —Es que él se asustó mucho con lo que pasó y se sintió muy responsable por el daño que te causó... La culpa y el miedo lo hicieron tomar semejante determinación… Pero él te quería Darien… Mamo siempre te quiso mucho y jamás se olvidó de ti —Quiso acercarse de nuevo.

—¡Eso es pura basura Serena! —Gritó Darien furioso y continuaba retrocediendo —¡Él me abandonó! ¡Me dejó solo! ¡Desapareció de mi vida y jamás quiso saber nada de mí! Y yo era su hijo… Su único hijo… Y él nunca se comportó como un padre conmigo… —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se agitaba cada vez más —Pero sí lo hizo con Hotaru… Crió y educó a una niña hermosa… A ella nunca le faltó nada… —Y se calló para volver a inspirar profundamente, ya que se sentía cada vez más nervioso y su respiración comenzaba a hacerse más difícil e irregular.

—A ti tampoco te faltó nada Darien —Dijo Serena —Tú mamá cuidó de ti, ella se ocupó de que crecieras como un niño normal, ella siempre te cuidó.

—Pero él no lo hizo —Dijo Darien jadeante —Mi propio padre jamás… —Ahora se llevaba las manos al pecho —Él nunca… él no me dio nada… me dejó solo… él me dejó… —Y de repente empezó a recordar el momento del accidente. Y sentía la misma punzante presión en su pecho que le impedía respirar.

—¿Qué te pasa Darien? ¿Qué tienes? —Preguntó Serena desesperada al ver cómo Darien se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo.

—No puedo… —Dijo él con la voz entrecortada —No puedo… —Estaba cada vez más y más agitado, tanto que sentía que perdía el aliento —No puedo… respirar…

—Tranquilo —Dijo Serena y se arrodilló frente a él para abrazarlo —Tranquilízate Darien —Él también la abrazó con fuerza y refugió su rostro contra su pecho —Por favor cálmate —Dijo afligida al sentir su ahogada y acelerada respiración —Respira conmigo —Inspiró hondo y soltó una larga bocanada de aire —Sigue el ritmo de mi respiración ¿puedes sentir el ritmo de mi respiración? —Él intentaba calmarse y poco a poco se acoplaba al ritmo de la respiración de Serena, siguiendo los pausados movimientos de su pecho —Eso es… —Serena acariciaba la espalda de Darien y repetía las inspiraciones profundas —Así, respira despacio… —Y suspiró largamente al percibir que él lograba reponerse —Eso es… tranquilo… —No dejaba de acariciarlo —Quédate tranquilo Darien…

_·_

_"Disarm you with a smile and leave you like they left me here…_

_(Desarmarte con una sonrisa y dejarte como me dejaron aquí…)_

_To wither in denial… The bitterness of one who's left alone…_

_(Para marchitarme en la negación con la amargura de alguien a quien dejaron solo…)_

_Oh the years burn…_

_(Oh los años queman…)_

_._

Y después de algunos minutos, cuando Darien ya había logrado recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, abrazó con más fuerza a Serena y sin poder contenerse más comenzó a llorar —Papá… —Dijo en voz muy baja —Papá… —Repitió angustiado y ella, sin decir más nada, también profundizó el abrazo. Sólo quería contenerlo, dejar que se desahogara todo lo que necesitara, que se atreviera a soltar todo el miedo, el dolor, el enojo que por tantos años jamás se había permitido sentir…

Darien lloró ininterrumpidamente y en silencio por largo rato. Todas sus rígidas y estructuradas defensas se habían derrumbado, dando lugar a tantas emociones que jamás imaginó que estaba escondiendo y conteniendo en lo más profundo de su corazón. Y al poder expresar al fin todo esto que le pasaba, poco a poco pudo comenzar a aliviarse. Sobre todo al sentirse tan contenido y apoyado por Serena, quien lo abrazaba y lo acariciaba con tanta ternura, con tanta calidez que podía sentirse a salvo, comprendido, cuidado…

_._

_I used to be a little boy so old in my shoes…_

_(Yo solía ser un niño pequeño tan viejo en mis zapatos…)_

_And what I choose is my voice… What's a boy supposed to do?_

_(Y lo que elijo es mi voz… ¿Qué se supone que hiciera un niño?)_

_._

Cuando consiguió calmarse y lentamente pudo dejar de llorar, Darien se separó un poco para poder mirarla pero sin soltarla —¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Preguntó ella. Ahora acariciaba su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas —¿Estás más tranquilo? —Dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Darien entornaba los ojos cada vez que ella repasaba sus mejillas con sus manos —Estoy solo Serena… —Dijo con voz apagada —Me siento solo… Y estoy tan cansado de sentirme así…

Serena tomó su rostro con las dos manos para captar su atención —No Darien, no estás solo —Dijo mirándolo a los ojos —Me tienes a mí… —Él también la miraba fijamente —A Hotaru, a tu mamá, a los chicos…

—¿Te tengo a ti? —Preguntó él acercándose cada vez más a su rostro —¿Yo en verdad te tengo a ti Serena? —Y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente por la espalda sin dejar de rodear su cintura con sus brazos y estrechándola más contra él —Serena… yo… —Estaban tan cerca, no dejaban de mirarse profundamente a los ojos.

—Darien… —Susurró ella mientras muy despacio volvía a acariciar su rostro y descendía con sus manos por su cuello, sus hombros. Estaba perdida en sus ojos, completamente cautivada con la forma en que la miraba, con las sensaciones que la invadían y estremecían entera al sentir la tibieza y la cercanía de su cuerpo, la fuerza y la seguridad de los brazos que la envolvían.

—Serena —Susurró él. También se sentía perdido en su mirada, desbordado por los sentimientos que ella le despertaba, no podía negarlo más, la amaba con locura... Y necesitaba demostrárselo… —Yo… siento que… —Llevó una mano a su cuello, enterró los dedos en su cabello y cuando quiso volver a hablar no pudo resistirse más y apretó sus labios contra los de ella para besarla con intensidad.

Y sin darle tiempo a nada, Darien se apoderó de la boca de Serena para comenzar a besarla con desenfreno, saboreando y explorando cada rincón de su boca, mordiendo sus labios, incitándola a entrelazar su lengua con la suya y abrazando su cintura con más fuerza para pegarla más a él.

Serena no pudo evitar responder a sus besos con la misma intensidad, y sentía que además de abrasadores, demandantes y apasionados, eran unos besos llenos de desesperación, de necesidad… de tanto amor…

Sin dejar de besarlo, con sus manos descendió hasta su pecho y apretó la camiseta de Darien entre sus puños, sin saber si tenía el impulso de empujarlo para alejarlo de ella o si necesitaba atraerlo aún más. Estaba tan confundida, tan desbordada de emociones e inquietantes sensaciones que no sabía qué hacer, sólo se entregaba a esos besos tan intensos y perfectos deseando que nunca se acabaran…

Permanecieron inmersos en el increíble e interminable beso hasta que lentamente Darien comenzó a disminuir su intensidad. Y ahora la besaba con mucha calma, sin prisa, no quería soltarla, sólo disfrutar de las suaves caricias y el tibio sabor de sus labios… Hasta que se separó un poco para volver a mirarla, pero al ver que ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados, siguió regalándole cortos y dulces besos en los labios por unos instantes más —Serena… —La llamó sin cortar los besos.

Serena demoró en reaccionar, y cuando Darien dejó de besarla ella pudo abrir los ojos al fin. Volvieron a mirarse fijamente, intentando transmitirse sin palabras todo lo que sentían, todo lo que ninguno de los dos todavía se atrevía a decir.

Él acarició su rostro con suavidad, y ella lentamente relajó sus puños soltando la tela de su ropa y acariciando sus hombros con calma. Pero Darien percibió cómo ella volvía a tensionarse y se esforzaba por disimularlo. Y creyó comprender lo que le pasaba —Aún quieres que sólo sigamos siendo amigos ¿verdad? —Preguntó temeroso.

Serena se sentía tan atraída por él que la aterraba completamente, pero aunque quisiera no podía negarlo más, se estaba enamorando de Darien… Cada vez se convencía más de que no sólo se trataba de un hombre irresistiblemente atractivo, sino que también era sensible, protector, honesto… Confiaba plenamente en él, estaba segura de que jamás haría nada que la lastimara, que la defraudara, pero igualmente tenía tanto miedo de volver a sufrir… O de hacer algo que le hiciera daño a él… Darien ya había sufrido demasiado, y no era justo para él exponerlo a su inestabilidad, sus miedos y sus inseguridades.

—Sí… —Respondió Serena con voz apagada.

Darien apoyó su frente contra la de ella y soltó un pesado suspiro —Lo siento, no debí haber hecho esto… —Murmuró con pena. Serena no dijo nada.

Después de unos instantes finalmente Darien se separó de ella y se sentó en la arena —Yo te dije que no volvería a intentarlo, así que no volverá a ocurrir —Dijo mientras perdía la vista en el mar.

Serena se sentó a su lado cabizbaja —Perdóname… —Dijo avergonzada —Perdóname Darien…

—Está bien —Dijo él con un nuevo suspiro —Todo está bien Serena… Todo va a estar bien… —Y prefirió no decir más nada y dejar las cosas como estaban. Queriendo confiar en que con el paso del tiempo podría recuperar la calma y la entereza que en las últimas horas, en las últimas semanas, que más bien desde que había regresado a ese pueblo había perdido… Queriendo creer que todo volvería a ser como antes…

_._

_The killer in me is the killer in you… My love…_

_(El asesino en mí es el asesino en ti… Mi amor…)_

_I send this smile over to you…"_

_(Te envío esta sonrisa...)_

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno... Creo que este cap fue breve pero intenso... Al menos para mí lo fue...<em>**

**_Sólo por esta vez -y en serio me comprometo a que así sea- no voy a responder a los reviews, porque se me dio por actualizar casi impulsivamente y no me di el tiempo para hacerlo... Pero igualmente podemos intercambiar opiniones por FB!_**

**_Ay... bueno gente... los dejo por hoy... Espero ansiosísima sus reviews!_**

**_Besitos per tutti!_**

**_Bell.-_**


	11. Capitulo 11

**_Gente linda! Mil disculpas por mi retraso.. Finalmente, después de unos cuantos contratiempos, logré avanzar en mi locurita con un nuevo cap que hoy comparto con ustedes.. Pero desde ya les adelanto que es muy probable que para el próximo vuelva a demorarme.._**

**_Quiero comentarles que para el episodio de hoy elegí usar como 'banda sonora' la canción "Stay" de Lisa Loeb, espero que la busquen y escuchen y por supuesto que les guste..._**

**_Bueno estimados y estimadas, ahora sí los invito a leer el once en paz y les pido como siempre que por favor me cuenten qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Me despido abajo.._**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

><p><em>:: Capítulo Once ::<em>

Los días pasaron y nada parecía mejorar... Al contrario, Darien estaba aún tan ofuscado y contrariado con todo lo que había pasado que lo único que quería era estar solo. Así que prefirió encerrarse en su habitación sin querer ver a nadie, sin tener intenciones de dirigirle la palabra a absolutamente nadie.

Por su parte, durante esos pocos días Mónica se había quedado en su casa acompañando a Hotaru e intentando por todos lo medios volver a acercarse a su hijo, insistiendo en hablar con él, para tratar de reparar al menos un poco su relación antes de tener que partir de regreso a Tokio. Pero Darien se había aislado completamente y su madre no pudo hacer nada para arreglar las cosas entre ellos…

Y cuando finalmente llegó el momento de partir, entrada la tarde de un lunes, Mónica se encontraba en la sala de la casa de Darien despidiéndose de Hotaru y Serena. Ella les había pedido que se quedaran y no la acompañaran a la estación para no dejar solo a Darien, aunque él todavía no quisiera salir de su habitación.

—Bueno chicas… —Dijo Mónica angustiada, le costaba mucho tener que irse en estas condiciones, pero debía regresar a Tokio lo antes posible por asuntos de trabajo —Lamento tanto que mi visita haya resultado en este desastre… —Dijo con dramatismo mientras abrazaba a cada una para saludarlas —Sólo espero que todo este malestar acabe pronto… Que mi hijo pueda salir adelante después de enterarse de todo lo que pasó y que… —Y sin poder contenerse más comenzó a llorar.

Enseguida Serena volvió a abrazarla para contenerla —Tranquila Mónica… —Dijo preocupada —Todo va a estar bien… Debes tener paciencia y confiar en que tarde o temprano él va a reponerse...

—Pero es que tengo miedo querida… —Dijo Mónica entre sollozos —Tengo tanto miedo de que no quiera volver a hablarme… Que me odie por lo que no le dije, por todo lo que le oculté… —Se separó para mirarla de frente —Yo lo hice para protegerlo… Para evitar que sufriera… Y todo lo que por tantos años quise evitar que sucediera ocurrió de repente… Y él ahora está tan mal… Y yo no sé qué hacer… —Se limpiaba las lágrimas nerviosa —Mi hijo es todo lo que tengo en el mundo… Sólo quiero lo mejor para él… Sólo quiero…

Y se calló de repente al ver aparecer a Darien desde el otro extremo de la sala caminando hacia ellas. Las tres se quedaron inmóviles al verlo y lo observaban detenidamente sin saber qué decir. Estaban impresionadas por su desaliñado aspecto: Él estaba descalzo, llevaba puestos un viejo pantalón deportivo y una camiseta de algodón, y su rostro se veía muy cansado, estaba ojeroso y tenía la sombra de una barba de tres días. Era evidente que llevaba muchas horas sin dormir, y que sus ánimos no eran precisamente de los mejores…

Mientras se acercaba a ellas, Darien hablaba por teléfono —Cuando llegues a esa esquina tienes que doblar a la izquierda —Explicaba —Y desde ahí sigues recto unas cinco calles más —Aparentemente le estaba indicando a alguien cómo llegar a la casa —Está bien. Adiós —Y colgó.

Apenas cortó la llamada, las miró a las tres sin ninguna particular expresión en su rostro, y sin decirles nada retomó sus pasos hacia la puerta. Pero al pasar a su lado, Hotaru lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano —Darien… —Lo llamó —¿Adónde vas?

Él volteó para verla y se agachó frente a ella —No me voy a ningún lado —Respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Al tenerlo cerca, Hotaru pudo verlo mejor y percibir la tristeza y el cansancio que Darien llevaba a cuestas —¿Qué te pasa? —Le preguntó afligida —¿Por qué estás tan triste? ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?

Darien volvió a sonreír enternecido al ver a su pequeña hermana tan preocupada por él —No te preocupes Hotaru —Dijo con calma —Estas cosas llevan tiempo… —Y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Y antes de que Hotaru volviera a hablar, escucharon el sonido de un auto que se detenía afuera. Darien se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando salió, las tres se asomaron para ver qué pasaba.

El auto se había detenido frente a la casa y todas se desconcertaron por completo al darse cuenta de que era Saori quien acababa de bajarse. Más se sorprendieron cuando vieron que Darien, al llegar junto a ella, la abrazaba con fuerza. Y aparentemente le decía algo importante al oído, ya que Saori, quien también lo abrazaba, asentía con la cabeza y dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas.

Después de unos instantes, se separaron y se miraron de frente. Darien acarició su rostro con suavidad y luego tomó su maleta para regresar a la casa seguido de ella.

—Hola… —Dijo Saori con timidez al saludar a Mónica, Serena y Hotaru cuando paso cerca de ellas, quienes estaban atónitas tras la reciente escena que acababan de presenciar.

—¿Y tú que haces aquí? —Preguntó Mónica despectiva.

Darien fulminó con la mirada a su madre —Ven Saori —Dijo al tenderle una mano. Ella lo tomó y juntos comenzaron a alejarse apurados.

—Darien, hijo —Lo llamó Mónica. Él se detuvo y volteó para mirarla —Yo ya me voy ¿no vas a saludarme?

—Adiós mamá —Dijo Darien cortante —Gracias por tu visita, que tengas buen viaje —Y siguió caminando con Saori.

—Espera Darien… —Volvió a llamarlo Mónica.

—En unos días iré para allá —Dijo él más cortante sin dejar de caminar —Tengo asuntos de trabajo que atender, pero igualmente te llamaré para vernos y hablar ¿de acuerdo? —Y sin darle tiempo a que dijera más nada, llegó hasta su habitación, entró con Saori y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Hotaru confundida —¿Por qué ella está aquí?

—Él la debe haber llamado para pedirle que venga… —Respondió Mónica cabizbaja.

Y se instaló un tenso e incómodo silencio entre las tres. Mónica se sentía peor que antes al haber visto a Darien en tal deplorable estado y sobre todo al haberse dirigido a ella con tanta frialdad y distancia. Hotaru estaba cada vez más confundida y desorientada al no comprender lo que estaba pasando. Y Serena sentía como si acabaran de echarle un balde de agua helada encima después de ver a Saori acompañando a Darien hasta su cuarto. Pero no quiso pensar ni preocuparse al respecto y optó por hacer de cuenta que nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir le importaba demasiado.

—Bueno —Dijo Serena con un repentino cambio de actitud —Entonces podemos acompañarte a la estación —Se dirigió a Mónica con total naturalidad y soltura, como si lo que acababa de pasar no le hubiera afectado de forma alguna —Ahora Darien está bien acompañado, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Pero Serena… —Quiso insistir Hotaru.

Serena sonrió ampliamente y le tendió una mano a la niña —¿Vamos? —Hotaru la miraba con ojos enormes sin saber qué hacer. No podía creer que ella reaccionara de esa forma y se comportara tan desenvuelta y relajada como si nada estuviera pasando —Vamos, acompañemos a Mónica a la estación —Insistió Serena riendo.

—No es necesario —Dijo Mónica al ver que Hotaru no reaccionaba —Puedo ir sola, no se preocupen.

—Está bien —Aceptó Hotaru al fin poco convencida —Nosotras te acompañaremos.

Y hacia allá fueron las tres.

.

.

.

Después de despedir a Mónica, Hotaru y Serena regresaron a la casa caminando, ya que quedaba a pocas calles de la estación.

Mientras andaban, tomadas de la mano y en silencio, ambas seguían pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido y en cuánto habían cambiado las cosas tan repentinamente desde la visita de Mónica.

Y la que más perdida y confundida se encontraba era Hotaru, porque casi no estaba al tanto de nada de lo que pasaba y sobre todo lo que más le llamaba la atención era que Serena se comportara prácticamente igual que siempre, que no se mostrara ni molesta ni triste ni preocupada ni nada parecido.

—Serena… —La llamó —¿Puedo pedirte algo? —Se atrevió a preguntar. No iba a aguantar demasiado tiempo más tanta incertidumbre.

—Dime —Respondió Serena sin mirarla.

—Quiero que me expliques lo que está sucediendo.

Serena demoró en volver a hablar —Mónica ya te lo explicó —Intentó evadirse —Te dijo que discutió con Darien porque él se molestó por algo que le contó y que…

—Ellos dos discuten todo el tiempo, eso no es nada nuevo —La interrumpió Hotaru —Pero esta vez no fue una simple pelea, ahora está pasando algo mucho más serio, me doy cuenta. Darien está muy mal, nunca antes lo había visto así...

Serena seguía mirando hacia adelante sin dejar de caminar, y Hotaru se impacientaba cada vez más con su silencio —Vamos Serena —Insistió —Dime la verdad ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿por qué Darien se comporta de esta forma? Que se encierre en su habitación días enteros no es normal. Él no está bien, es obvio que no está nada bien, tú acabas de verlo. Yo no me trago eso de que sólo se trata de una pelea con su mamá.

Serena suspiró largamente —Lo que pasa es que es un asunto delicado —Dijo tras una pausa —Es algo que tiene que ver con cosas del pasado, y tú no deberías preocuparte por eso.

—¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme? Es mi hermano, no quiero que esté triste.

—Ya se va a reponer, vas a ver que en cuestión de días él va estar mejor y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Hotaru se detuvo y soltó bruscamente la mano de Serena —¡Pero quiero saber! —Exclamó molesta —Deja de hacerte la distraída y dime la verdad.

Serena finalmente la miró —No te enojes Hotaru.

—Me enojo todo lo que quiero —Refutó Hotaru —Odio que me traten como a una niña tonta que no se da cuenta de nada —Poco a poco elevaba el tono de su voz —Odio que seas tú la que me oculte la verdad, porque nunca lo has hecho. Siempre me has dicho todo sin rodeos, me has contado cosas lindas, también cosas difíciles, jamás me has escondido nada. Así que háblame Serena, dime qué está pasando.

—No creo que sea conveniente que lo sepas.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —Gritó Hotaru más impaciente —¿Por qué no puedo saber? ¿Tan terrible es ese asunto? ¿Acaso se trata de mi papá? —Serena bajó la mirada y Hotaru se dio cuenta de que había adivinado —Es eso ¿no? —Dijo un poco más tranquila —Darien se enteró de algo malo que hizo mi papá y se puso triste por eso ¿no es cierto?

Serena volvió a mirarla —Algo así… —Dijo con un nuevo suspiro.

—Ya veo… —Ahora Hotaru bajaba la mirada pensativa. Y tras una corta pausa volvió a hablar —Entonces Darien está enojado con mi papá, pero como él ya no está se la desquita con nosotras… —Dijo con voz temblorosa.

Serena se agachó frente a ella —No se desquita nada con nosotras ¿qué estás diciendo?

—Sí lo hace —Dijo Hotaru enojada —Se encierra, nos ignora, no quiere hablar con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo…

—Eso no es cierto, tú no tienes nada que ver —Dijo Serena intentando tranquilizarla.

—Sí Serena —Siguió Hotaru dejando escapar sus lágrimas —Darien se desquita conmigo y lo hace con mucha razón —Gimoteaba —Porque yo crecí al lado de mi papá, en cambio a él lo abandonó y no lo volvió a ver nunca... Eso es lo que le pasa, se enoja conmigo porque yo le robé a su papá —Y se limpiaba las lágrimas apurada.

—No Hotaru, no digas eso, él no está enojado contigo —Dijo Serena y trató de acercarse más a ella para abrazarla.

Pero Hotaru no la dejó —¿Entonces por qué cambió tanto de repente? —Preguntó otra vez enojada —¿Por qué no me habla? ¿Por qué no quiere que esté con él? Si nosotros nos estábamos llevando tan bien, hacíamos cientos de cosas juntos, nos divertíamos, conversábamos de tantas cosas… Y de un día para el otro todo es tan diferente…

—Sí —Dijo Serena —Es verdad que en estos días las cosas cambiaron bastante y él no se está comportando como siempre lo hace, pero no es por tu culpa. Darien está algo desanimado porque está preocupado por asuntos que no tienen nada que ver contigo —Hotaru volvía a llorar —Él a ti te adora, eso no va a cambiar nunca —Serena acariciaba el rostro de la niña con suavidad —Es sólo que necesita un poco de tiempo para reponerse, ordenar sus ideas y verás que volverá a ser el de antes... Y si decide hacerlo solo, debemos respetarlo.

—Pero no está solo, ahora está con Saori —Enfatizó Hotaru —Eso prueba que no quiere saber nada de nosotras, que no confía más ni en ti ni en mí, que ya no quiere que ninguna de las dos estemos cerca de él, que ni siquiera…

—No Hotaru, no pienses así, eso no es cierto, él no…

—¿Entonces por qué sí está con ella y no con nosotras?

—Y supongo que es porque a Saori la conoce desde hace muchos años, en cambio a nosotras hace tan solo unos pocos meses.

—Igual no me parece justo —Insistió Hotaru —Yo quiero estar con él, aunque no me diga porqué está triste... Pero quiero estar a su lado, abrazarlo, consolarlo… Somos hermanos, tenemos que estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas...

—Claro que sí —Aseguró Serena —Y ustedes están juntos, de eso no hay dudas, y estoy completamente segura de que jamás se van a separar —Y ahora sí la abrazaba sin que la pequeña se resistiera —Pero el hecho de que ahora él esté pasando por un momento difícil y decida encerrarse, no significa que nunca más hablará contigo. Tienes que tener paciencia, ya se le va a pasar, dale un poco de tiempo…

—Está bien… —Dijo Hotaru suspirando —Prometo que intentaré ser paciente y esperar a que se sienta mejor —Se separó y miró a Serena con determinación —Pero cuando se le pase me va a escuchar ¿eh? No lo voy a dejar en paz hasta que me de una buena explicación de porqué la eligió a ella por encima de nosotras.

Serena sonrió aliviada al ver que había logrado que Hotaru se calmara, sabía que era difícil para ella comprender todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero era una niña muy sensible e inteligente, y confiaba en que poco a poco pudiera terminar de entender y aceptar lo que ocurría.

Le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y le tendió la mano después de incorporarse para continuar caminando. Y juntas retomaron sus pasos otra vez en silencio…

Algunos minutos después, cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa, notaron que todas las luces estaban apagadas y que había mucho silencio. Pero supusieron que Darien y Saori aún se encontraban ahí porque sobre la mesa estaba el juego de llaves de Darien.

Serena una vez más se esforzó por disimular lo poco contenta que se sentía con lo que estaba pasando —¿Quieres comer algo? —Le preguntó a Hotaru con una cordial y fingida sonrisa.

—No tengo hambre —Respondió la niña desanimada.

—¿Quieres que te prepare un baño antes de ir a dormir?

—No tengo ganas.

—Bueno entonces… —Serena no supo qué más sugerirle —Me voy a mi casa.

—No… —Dijo Hotaru haciendo pucheros —No te vayas Serena… Quédate esta noche… —Y sin poder evitarlo volvía a llorar —No quiero quedarme sola… —Serena enseguida la abrazó —Darien aún está tan extraño, sigue encerrado con esa chica… Y yo no quiero estar sola…

—Tranquila… —Dijo Serena preocupada —No llores princesa…

—Por favor… Quédate conmigo… —Insistió Hotaru al mirarla de frente —Y mañana me acompañas a la escuela ¿sí?

—Si quieres que te acompañe a la escuela paso temprano por ti y listo.

—No no, no quiero que te vayas Serena… Por favor quédate esta noche —Le suplicó —Por favor…

Serena suspiró resignada —Está bien —Dijo al volver a abrazar a la pequeña —Me quedaré.

Las dos se dirigieron a la habitación de Hotaru y después de ayudarla a cambiarse de ropa, Serena buscó una película en la televisión para tratar de suavizar los ánimos y que la niña se distrajera un poco.

Se acostaron juntas para disponerse a ver la película y permanecieron en silencio y concentradas en lo que veían por unos instantes. Hasta que Serena notó que Hotaru finalmente se había quedado dormida. Así que después de apagar los artefactos y las luces regresó a la cama, la abrazó con fuerza y al encontrarse en plena oscuridad y completo silencio, se dio cuenta de que seguía sintiéndose muy abrumada y confundida con todo lo que había sucedido durante esos días…

Y no logró conciliar el sueño por largo rato al no poder dejar de pensar en Darien y de preguntarse cómo se estaría sintiendo en este momento ¿Seguiría enojado con ella por lo que había pasado? ¿Se habría decepcionado por haberle mentido y ocultado cuestiones tan importantes? ¿Las cosas entre ellos se habrían arruinado irremediablemente después de haberlo rechazado por segunda vez cuando él la besó?

Éstas y cientos de preguntas más invadían su mente y la hacían sentir cada vez más culpable y contrariada. Sabía que después de todo lo que habían compartido desde el momento que se conocieron y de lograr acercarse y entenderse en tan buenos términos, todo había cambiado drásticamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Temía que ya nada pudiera volver a ser como antes…

Y ya no podía negarlo más, estaba profundamente enamorada de Darien, lo amaba como nunca en su vida entera había amado a alguien antes… Y eso la aterrorizaba por completo… Sobre todo al darse cuenta de que cada vez le costaba más mantener la distancia óptima para no confundir ni mezclar las cosas entre ellos, para que todo siguiera dándose en términos amistosos.

Y lo que más miedo le daba era la idea de llegar a perderlo, que no confiara más en ella, ni siquiera como su amiga… Y más intensos se hacían sus temores al recordar que en ese preciso instante Darien estaba encerrado en su habitación con Saori… ¿Para qué la habría llamado? ¿Sería que en verdad sólo se trataba de una amiga muy cercana? ¿O habría algo más entre ellos?

Y recordó todo lo que Darien alguna vez le había comentado al respecto, que habían tenido una historia juntos, que Saori aún insistía en volver a intentarlo y que para él todavía se trataba de un asunto que aún no estaba del todo cerrado…

Pensó, reflexionó y se cuestionó infinidad de cosas más hasta que por fortuna el sueño comenzó a vencerla. Así que abrazó con más fuerza a la pequeña Hotaru que dormía acurrucada entre sus brazos y soltando las lágrimas que durante todo el día había estado conteniendo, finalmente se durmió.

.

.

.

Algunas horas después, comenzaba a amanecer y Serena ya se había despertado. Hotaru seguía durmiendo plácidamente a su lado y con mucho cuidado se levantó de la cama intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para evitar que se despertara.

Una vez que estuvo de pie, se desperezó y bostezó largamente, dándose cuenta del horrible dolor de cuello que tenía tras haber dormido tan tensionada y contracturada. Había pasado una noche pésima…

Miró la hora y como aún era muy temprano, decidió ir a preparar el desayuno para Hotaru antes de despertarla.

A medida que se iba acercando a la cocina, escuchó algunos ruidos y vio las luces encendidas. Y cuando llegó se encontró con quien menos esperaba ver… Era Saori, quien estaba de espaldas a la puerta poniendo a andar la máquina del café —Con permiso… —Dijo Serena al pasar.

Saori se sobresaltó al oírla y volteó enseguida —Ay Serena eras tú, me asustaste —Dijo llevándose las manos al pecho.

—Buenos días —Dijo Serena al acercarse a la barra.

Saori sonrió cordial —Buenos días —Le respondió el saludo y retomó el café —No sabía que te habías quedado a dormir aquí.

Serena inspiró hondo para reunir valor y comportarse lo más amable y gentil posible —¿Cómo está Darien? —Preguntó seria.

—Mucho mejor —Respondió Saori —Se despertó de muy buen humor y con mucho apetito, así que fui a comprar algunas cosas para prepararle un delicioso y nutritivo desayuno. Por suerte la panadería de la esquina ya estaba abierta.

—Sí, siempre abren temprano.

—Y conseguí galletas de chocolate, a él le encanta el chocolate… También compré unas para Hotaru —Dijo Saori mientras acomodaba las galletas en un plato —¿Quieres café? —Preguntó mientras le alcanzaba una taza recién servida.

Serena aceptó el café —Gracias —Dijo al recibir la taza y le daba un sorbo.

Saori ahora pelaba y cortaba unas frutas —Ayer, cuando Darien me llamó, me asusté mucho ¿sabes? —Comentó —Hacía varios días que no hablábamos, y yo supuse que era porque estaría ocupado con la visita de Mónica… Pero cuando me contó lo que había pasado y lo escuché tan mal, tan dolido y desanimado me preocupé tanto… Y apenas me pidió que viniera no lo dudé ni un segundo.

—Es muy considerado y amable de tu parte —Dijo Serena con una forzada sonrisa.

—Estar a su lado cuando me necesita, como lo he hecho siempre —Continuó Saori —Es lo menos que puedo hacer por él. Y ahora más que nunca quiero acompañarlo con todo esto que le está pasando, él no puede estar solo atravesando un momento tan difícil.

—Él no está solo —Refutó Serena.

Saori sonrió de lado —Mira Serena —Dijo interrumpiendo su tarea y mirándola a los ojos —Por favor no te tomes a mal esto que te voy a decir, no quiero que me malinterpretes —Serena la escuchaba con atención —Pero yo a Darien lo conozco hace muchos años. Y aunque a veces no nos llevemos espléndidamente bien y tengamos algunos problemas para entendernos, él sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea. Yo jamás haría nada que lo hiciera sentir mal.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —Preguntó Serena con desconfianza.

Saori comenzó a acomodar todas las cosas del desayuno en una bandeja —Que entiendo que hayas tenido muy buenas intenciones al hacer lo que hiciste pero… Hay ciertos tipos de 'cuidados' que 'descuidan' ¿sabes? —Y volvió a mirarla a los ojos —No me mires así —Dijo riendo al percibir tensión y malestar en el rostro de Serena —Tú sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero… Y creo que de ahora en más deberías ser más cautelosa, poco a poco ir tomando algo de distancia y...

—¿Tomar algo de distancia? —La interrumpió Serena —¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo así?

—Porque ya has hecho demasiado —Respondió Saori —Conseguiste que él se reencontrara con su padre una vez más, que pudiera conocer a su hermana, que iniciara una nueva vida aquí. Ya has hecho más que suficiente —Tomó la bandeja y se acercó a ella —Lo que Darien necesita ahora es enfocarse en todo eso, y tú sólo lograrás que sea más difícil para él si estás tan cerca. Porque lo confundes, porque le haces creer cosas que no son. Y él no necesita eso —Y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes lo que necesita? —Preguntó Serena antes de que se fuera.

Saori se detuvo y volteó para verla —Yo se muy bien lo que él necesita Serena —Dijo en tono desafiante —Y de una manera en que tú nunca lo sabrás —Sonrió altiva —Con permiso… —Y dando media vuelta, finalmente salió de la cocina.

.

.

.

Después de acompañar a Hotaru a la escuela, Serena fue directamente hasta su negocio. Decidió que lo mejor sería enfrascarse todo el día en su trabajo y atender sus obligaciones. Tuvo que ocuparse prácticamente sola de todo, ya que Darien otra vez se había ausentado y los pocos empleados que tenían estaban atareadísimos con los repartos y el mantenimiento de los jardines de sus clientes.

Y así transcurrió el día entero. Con su mente enfocada en su trabajo para intentar, casi sin conseguirlo, no pensar más en todo lo que había pasado. Pero a cada instante recordaba la poco agradable conversación que había tenido con Saori en la mañana y cada vez se sentía peor…

Entrada la tarde, recibió un mensaje de Darien en su celular. Era la primera vez que él se comunicaba con ella desde aquella 'discusión' que habían tenido en la playa. Se trataba de un mensaje breve y conciso, simplemente le avisaba que él buscaría a Hotaru en la escuela y que más tarde irían juntos a lo de Andrew.

Entonces después de hacer algunas llamadas telefónicas y de dejar todo meticulosamente ordenado y limpio como acostumbraba, Serena cerró el negocio, aunque mucho más tarde de lo habitual. Y una vez desocupada decidió dirigirse al bar, así que hacia allá fue.

Una vez que llegó, cuando ya comenzaba a anochecer, notó que había poca gente en el lugar. Pero apenas entró reconoció a Darien junto a la barra acompañado de Saori. Los dos conversaban y reían con Andrew. Y no pudo evitar sorprenderse con la escena, ya que Darien tenía un semblante totalmente diferente al día anterior. Se lo veía de muy buen humor, con un prolijo pero al mismo tiempo relajado aspecto, estaba simplemente radiante.

Serena permaneció perpleja al contemplar la escena hasta que la voz de Hotaru la hizo reaccionar —¡Serena! —Gritó la niña mientras se acercaba corriendo. Serena se agachó antes de que la alcanzara y cuando llegó Hotaru se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla con entusiasmo —¡Hola Serena! ¡Qué bueno que viniste!

—Hola princesita… —Dijo Serena emocionada mientras la abrazaba con fuerza —¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó al mirarla.

—Bien —Respondió Hotaru con una amplia sonrisa —Mucho mejor, porque hoy Darien pasó por mí en la escuela y hablamos bastante cuando llegamos a casa.

—Sí, él me avisó que pasaría por ti y que vendrían aquí —Dijo Serena también sonriente —Me alegra que las cosas estén mejor entre ustedes.

—Sí, estoy un poco más tranquila... —Dijo Hotaru —Pero sólo un poco, aún quedan varios asuntos por aclarar… Igualmente me alegra ver que él está mejor... —Y al decir esto, las dos dirigieron su atención hacia la barra para mirarlo. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que Darien también las estaba viendo, y que él la saludaba con una leve inclinación, Serena automáticamente bajó la mirada avergonzada —Ahora son ustedes los que tienen que hablar —Agregó Hotaru al notar su incomodidad.

—¿Nosotros? —Preguntó Serena confundida.

—Sí, deberías hablar con él Serena, y hacer todo lo posible por reparar lo que sea que se haya roto entre ustedes… Antes de que sea demasiado tarde... —Y ahora las dos miraban a Saori, que seguía conversando con Darien y Andrew.

—Bueno —Dijo Serena mientras volvía a ponerse de pie —Entonces si ya todo está en orden, mejor me voy a casa.

Hotaru enseguida la tomó de las manos —No, quédate un momento.

—Pero Hotaru, es tarde, tengo que...

—Sólo un momento por favor —Insistió la pequeña y comenzó a tirar de ella para que la acompañara a una de las mesas —Ven, están mis tías, vamos con ellas.

Serena se dejó llevar resignada —Está bien, vamos.

Y juntas se acercaron a la mesa donde Haruka y Michiru se encontraban —Vaya —Dijo Haruka apenas las vio —Pero miren quién está aquí, dichosos los ojos que te ven querida amiga.

—Hola chicas —Las saludó Serena y se sentaba junto a Hotaru.

—Hola Serena —La saludó Michiru —Qué bueno verte por aquí, desde tu cumpleaños que no sabíamos nada de ti.

Serena rió nerviosa —Es que he estado bastante ocupada últimamente... Atendiendo varios asuntos de trabajo y...

—Pero desatendiendo otros asuntos mucho más importantes ¿verdad? —La interrumpió Haruka señalando con la cabeza hacia donde Darien y Saori se encontraban.

—Haruka por favor no empieces... —Le advirtió Michiru.

—Serena, amiga —Dijo Haruka mientras observaba a Saori con detenimiento —¿Puedes decirme quién es la preciosura que está acompañando a Darien?

Serena sabía muy bien que Haruka pretendía provocarla con estos comentarios como siempre lo hacía —Es su socia —Respondió acotadamente.

—Sin dudas ese muchacho tiene muy buen gusto... —Comentó Haruka sin sacarle los ojos de encima a Saori —Esa mujer es una exquisitez, es refinada, delicada y muy hermosa... —Y miró a Serena con una dura expresión —Una vez más dejaste pasar tu tren amiga... Y te ganaron de mano... —Dijo riendo.

—Cariño por favor —Quiso intervenir Michiru al percibir que Serena comenzaba a enojarse y le dirigía a Haruka una mirada fulminante.

—Es una lástima —Continuó Haruka mientras acomodaba su guitarra —Habrían formado una linda pareja ustedes dos, y seguro que él te habría podido ayudar a sentar cabeza de una buena vez… Pero en fin… Cosas que pasan… O mejor dicho, que no pasan…

—Mira Haruka —Quiso hablar Serena pero ella no la dejó.

—A ver dime Serena —La interrumpió de nuevo —¿Ya tienes decidido adónde vas a viajar ahora? ¿Ya planeaste tu nuevo destino de escape? No me digas nada, déjame adivinar: Esta vez irás a Europa —Dijo en tono irónico —No no, a América, allí no has ido nunca ¿verdad?

—¿De qué hablan? —Preguntó Hotaru confundida —¿Cómo es eso de que te irás de viaje Serena?

—No les hagas caso pequeña —Intervino Michiru —Sólo están bromeando entre ellas —Y le dio un codazo a Haruka —¿Verdad que es broma cariño?

—Sí claro ¿cómo se te ocurre que Serena puede ser capaz de hacer semejante disparate a esta altura de su vida? —Dijo Haruka riendo —Ella es una chica valiente y decidida, jamás huiría despavorida como una gatita asustada ¿verdad amiga?

Serena estaba cada vez más furiosa y ya no podría disimularlo más. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para responderle a Haruka, se detuvo enseguida al ver a Darien caminando hacia la mesa —Rayos… —Maldijo entre dientes al sentirse cada vez más nerviosa e incómoda a medida que se acercaba.

—Buenas noches —Dijo Darien gentil cuando llegó junto a ellas.

—Hola Darien —Lo saludó Michiru.

—¿Cómo están? ¿Preparando el repertorio para esta noche? —Preguntó Darien al ver a Haruka con su guitarra.

—No —Respondió ella —No creo que toquemos esta noche, hay poca gente. Sólo estamos repasando algunas canciones nuevas para el fin de semana —Explicó.

—Comprendo —Dijo Darien —Bueno, disculpen que las interrumpa, pero necesito hablar con ellas un momento —Se refería a Hotaru y Serena —¿Puede ser?

Haruka y Michiru asintieron y Serena y Hotaru se pusieron de pie. Los tres se alejaron un poco de la mesa para hablar con reserva —Bueno —Volvió a hablar Darien —Solamente quería avisarles que mañana partimos bien temprano hacia Tokio.

—¿Te vas con Saori? —Preguntó Hotaru.

—Sí —Respondió él —Viajamos en su auto. Pero como saldremos mucho antes de que tú tengas que ir a la escuela, pensé que quizás deberías quedarte a dormir en la casa de Makoto.

—Serena puede quedarse a dormir conmigo en casa —Dijo Hotaru.

Darien miró a Serena, quien tenía la mirada baja —Pero tú ya te quedaste anoche, y durante estos días te has estado ocupando sola del negocio, no me parece conveniente que te sobrecargues de tantas cosas.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema en acompañar a Hotaru —Dijo Serena evitando su mirada —Es más, puede quedarse en mi departamento.

—Es que en verdad no quiero abusar de tu ayuda Serena —Insistió Darien —Creo que lo mejor es que durante estos días estés tranquila sólo ocupándote del negocio. Cuando yo regrese de Tokio, la semana que viene, Hotaru comenzará las vacaciones de verano y ahí sí volveremos a organizarnos entre los tres ¿qué les parece?

—¿Recién regresarás la semana que viene? —Preguntó Hotaru con una triste expresión.

Darien se agachó frente a ella —Sí —Respondió —Porque quiero adelantar todo el trabajo que pueda y dejar unos cuantos asuntos en orden, así cuando esté de vuelta tendré más tiempo libre para pasar contigo y también para ayudar a Serena con el negocio ¿entiendes?

—¿Entonces iremos a la playa? —Preguntó Hotaru repentinamente contenta —¿Y jugaremos juntos? ¿Y veremos muchas películas? ¿Y haremos cientos de cosas muy divertidas?

—Claro que sí —Dijo Darien riendo.

Hotaru lo abrazó efusiva —¡Qué lindo hermanito! ¡Serán las mejores vacaciones! —Darien también la abrazaba sin dejar de reír.

Al verlos de esta forma, Serena se daba cuenta de que cientos de preguntas se imponían en su mente e infinidad de emociones encontradas se removían en su interior. Y recordando lo que Saori le había dicho en la mañana, pensaba que quizás ya había hecho más que suficiente por ellos, que tal vez lo mejor era comenzar a tomar algo de distancia y no continuar interponiéndose en su relación. Sobre todo al creer percibir cierta frialdad e indiferencia en el trato de Darien hacia ella, que aunque se mostraba amable y gentil como siempre, era evidente que algo se había roto entre los dos…

—Bueno —Volvió a hablar Darien al ponerse de pie con la pequeña Hotaru entre sus brazos —Entonces comemos algo y después vamos a casa a buscar tus cosas ¿sí? —Ella asintió sonriente —¿Qué quieres ordenar? ¿Pizza? —La niña volvió a asentir.

—Bueno… —Dijo Serena con voz apagada —Yo me voy.

—¿No te quedas a cenar con nosotros? —Preguntó Hotaru.

—No —Respondió Serena esbozando una leve sonrisa —Ya es algo tarde y estoy muy cansada, prefiero irme a casa… Déjale mis saludos a todos ¿si? —Hotaru asintió con poco entusiasmo y Serena le dio un corto beso en la mejilla —Adiós pequeña… —Y miró a Darien seria —Adiós Darien… —Y enseguida volvió a bajar la mirada al no soportar verlo a los ojos sin poder ocultar las lágrimas que se esforzaba por contener.

Y sin decir más nada, dio media vuelta y salió del bar lo más rápido que pudo. Pero mientras caminaba apurada e inspiraba y suspiraba repetidas veces para evitar volver a llorar, oyó la voz de Darien a sus espaldas —¡Serena! —La llamó y ella se detuvo al instante —Serena espera —Repitió él.

Serena volteó lentamente y cuando lo vio corriendo hacia ella sintió que su corazón se paralizaba. Y al tenerlo cerca y ver en su rostro esa tímida y dulce sonrisa que tanto adoraba de él, que hacía tanto no veía, todos sus miedos parecían desvanecerse.

—Disculpa Serena, quería… —Darien carraspeó algo nervioso —Simplemente quería decirte que… Quería pedirte perdón —Ella lo miró sorprendida —Por cómo me comporté durante estos días, por haberte preocupado y dejado sola a cargo del negocio, de Hotaru, de tantos asuntos… —Suspiró largamente —En verdad siento mucho todo lo que pasó y no quiero que se arruinen las cosas entre nosotros.

Serena no podía creer lo que oía. Una vez más Darien le demostraba cuán humilde, honesto y sincero era —Sé que ha sido muy duro todo lo que pasó en estos meses —Continuó él —Y no sólo para mí, sino que creo que ha sido difícil para todos, y en muchos sentidos. Pero pienso que poco a poco he logrado ordenar y comprender muchas cosas. Y tal y como una vez tú me lo dijiste, creo que conocer mi propia historia y lo que viví en el pasado, me ayuda a comprender mejor quién soy ahora… Así que quiero darte las gracias por tu ayuda Serena —Se acercó un poco más a ella y volvió a sonreír —En verdad te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste por mí… Tú eres especial Serena, eres muy importante para mí…

_._

_"You say I only hear what I want to…_

_(Dices que sólo escucho lo que quiero…)_

_You say I talk so all the time so…_

_(Dices que hablo mucho todo el tiempo…)_

_._

Serena estaba completamente desbordada de emociones, y de nuevo reconocía lo increíbles e intensos sentimientos que él le despertaba. Lo amaba… Definitivamente amaba a Darien con locura… Y no quería arriesgarse a perderlo por nada en el mundo —Darien… —Dijo casi sin voz y también se acercaba más a él —Darien, lamento tanto lo que…

Pero antes de poder continuar hablando, alguien los interrumpió —¡Darien! —Lo llamó Saori desde la puerta del bar.

_._

_And I thought what I felt was simple… And I thought that I don't belong…_

_(Y pensé que lo que sentía era simple… Y pensé que no encajaba…)_

_And now that I am leaving, now I know that I did something wrong 'cause I missed you…_

_(Y ahora que me estoy yendo, ahora sé que algo hice mal, porque te perdí…)_

_._

Él volteó al escucharla —¡Ya voy! —Le respondió y volvió a mirar a Serena —Bueno, cuando regrese volveremos a hablar más tranquilos ¿sí? —Dijo con total naturalidad. Ella asintió y bajó la mirada —Adiós Serena —Dijo Darien serio y dio media vuelta para regresar al bar.

—Adiós… —Dijo Serena y alzó la vista para ver cómo Saori se colgaba del brazo de Darien cuando él llegaba a su lado y entraban juntos al bar.

_._

_You said 'You caught me 'cause you want me and one day you'll let me go'…_

_(Dices 'Me atrapaste porque me quieres y algún día me dejarás ir'…)_

_'You try to give away a keeper or keep me 'cause you know you're just so scared to lose'…_

_('Intentas bajar la guardia o mantenerme, porque sabes que tienes tanto miedo de perder'…)_

_And you say 'stay'…"_

_(Y dices 'quédate'…)_

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y bue Serenita.. como bien dice el dicho "el que se fue a Sevilla..." Aunque reconozco que la pobre me da pena.. Pero en fin, a remarla se ha dicho!<em>**

**_Aquí van mis respuestas a algunos de sus comments:_**

**_-salyluna: Parece que las cosas siguen en términos de amigos ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo...? Esperemos que no mucho..._**

**_-yssareyes48: Morí con lo de 'vieja bipolar'! Y por cabezota el hombre se le fue con otra... A ver si le sirve para reaccionar y portarse como se debe..._**

**_-kaguya: El pobrecito ha buscado consuelo en otro lado después del doble rechazo de Serena.. Esperemos que sólo se trate de algo pasajero..._**

**_-romi: No sé si todavía se ha arrepentido, pero creo que Serena sí se está dando cuenta de que puede perderlo... Ojalá reaccione a tiempo.._**

**_-Ana: Darien lo viene pasando mal, pero parece que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir adelante.. Ahora resta saber qué hará Serena a partir de ahora, yo creo que depende mucho de ella cómo van a seguir las cosas entre los dos... Y sí, debería dejar sus miedos e inseguridades de lado..._**

**_-bepevikn: Después de semejannnnte beso la paparula se mandó otra patinada... Y creo que son varias las que se suman a la ronda de cocachos, ja! Vamos a ver qué hace después del baldazo de Saori..._**

**_-star: Bienvenida a mi locura! Los dos están muy enamorados, pero Serena por lenta está a nada de perderlo... Esperemos que sepa hacer algo a tiempo para evitarlo..._**

**_Bueno gente, una vez más GRACIAS por su apoyo, reconocimiento y entusiasmo de siempre.. Espero sigan al tanto de mis avances -que a partir de ahora creo que serán más espaciados..- y que no dejen de acompañarme y alentarme con sus comentarios!_**

**_Espero ansiosa sus reviews!_**

**_Besototoooootes per tutti..._**

**_Bell.-_**


	12. Capitulo 12

**_Hola gente linda! Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien :) _****_Yo acá estoy de regreso con un nuevo cap al fin..._**

**_Les comento que aunque en un principio no tenía en mente alguna 'banda sonora' para recomendarles, a último momento se me ocurrió usar "Pluma", una canción de Lisandro Aristimuño, para el final del cap. Así que espero que les guste si la escuchan. _**

**_Sin más para aclarar por ahora los invito a leer el doce en paz y les pido que no dejen de contarme qué les pareció.._**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Abajito me despido!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

><p><em>:: Capítulo Doce ::<em>

Darien estaba de pie frente a la puerta del departamento de Serena esperando a que ella lo atendiera. Hacía un par de horas que acababa de regresar de Tokio después de casi una semana, y Serena le había avisado que esa tarde Hotaru estaría con ella. Así que después de dejar sus cosas en su casa y darse una rápida ducha, se dirigió hacia allá para buscar a su hermana.

Mientras esperaba, Darien se daba cuenta de que se sentía algo inquieto y ansioso al estar a punto de volver a verlas después de tantos días. Particularmente a Serena, de quien no se había despedido en tan buenos términos la última vez que se vieron. Y aunque había intentado arreglar un poco las cosas con ella aquella noche en el bar, cuando le avisó que partiría a Tokio, sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil para ninguno de los dos volver a tratarse como siempre…

Porque muchas cosas habían pasado, muchos cambios rotundos habían ocurrido, y todo en cuestión de unos pocos días… La inesperada visita de Saori, la fuerte discusión con su madre tras descubrir la verdad de su pasado, los fallidos intentos de acercarse a Serena sin que ella se atreviera a corresponderle como él quería…

No iba a ser fácil. Definitivamente Darien sabía que no le iba a resultar nada fácil retomar su relación con Serena de la misma forma que antes… Porque todo habría cambiando entre ellos, ya nada podría seguir siendo igual… O al menos, eso era lo que temía…

Sin embargo allí estaba, a escasos segundos de volver a verla, y sin tener la más remota idea de cómo sentirse, de qué pensar, de cómo tratarla o hablarle cuando la tuviera enfrente otra vez. Y mientras reflexionaba sobre todo esto, escuchó su voz desde el otro lado de la puerta, lo cual hizo que se sintiera más inquieto todavía.

Enseguida ella abrió y apenas la vio Darien sintió que todo su nerviosismo y sus preocupaciones se desvanecían por completo. Serena estaba frente a él mirándolo con una enorme y alegre sonrisa en su rostro —Hola Darien —Lo saludó gentil.

—Hola Serena —La saludó él también sonriente. No podía evitarlo, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, de haberse enojado con ella, de haberse sentido tan frustrado e impotente con sus rechazos, de haberla ignorado durante días enteros, al verla de nuevo podía volver a identificar esa increíble sensación de tranquilidad, de refugio y de bienestar que sólo Serena era capaz de provocarle.

—Pasa —Dijo ella al abrir más la puerta.

—Con permiso... —Dijo él con timidez y entró.

—Hotaru ya casi está lista —Comentó Serena mientras pasaban a la sala —Danos un minuto y enseguida venimos ¿sí?

—Está bien, las espero —Respondió Darien.

Serena asintió sin dejar de sonreír pero antes de irse se acercó a él y tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa lo abrazó efusiva —Bienvenido… —Murmuró en su oído y le regaló un corto y cálido beso en la mejilla. Darien no supo cómo reaccionar, sólo volvió a sonreír cuando se separaron —Voy a buscarla —Dijo Serena contenta y finalmente se fue.

Darien no sintió más ningún rastro de malestar o inseguridad que hasta hacía unos instantes lo tenían tan preocupado. Sino todo lo contrario, estaba tranquilo y confiaba en que las cosas poco a poco se acomodarían y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Mientras seguía esperando, comenzó a recorrer y observar con detenimiento la sala donde se encontraba. Era la primera vez que iba al departamento de Serena y le llamaba la atención confirmar que no era precisamente como se lo imaginaba.

En el lugar había bastante desorden, muchos libros, carpetas y papeles desparramados sobre la mesa, a un lado una biblioteca llena de más libros y también algunos discos de música, y en la pared lateral había muchísimas fotografías pegadas con cinta. Eran imágenes de Serena en diferentes lugares, probablemente se trataría de sus incontables viajes. También con sus amigos, con Hotaru, con Mamoru. Hasta había una foto de ellos dos juntos, lo que le sorprendió bastante porque no recordaba que se la hubieran tomado. Era una imagen muy graciosa, estaban en la playa, con los pies en el agua, estallados de risa.

Sonrió divertido ante la fotografía que acababa de descubrir y luego se asomó por el pequeño balcón donde vio que había infinidad de maceteros de todos los colores y tamaños llenando y decorando el lugar con plantas y flores de todo tipo.

Definitivamente confirmaba que se encontraba en un espacio en donde cada rincón le recordaba a Serena. Todo se veía tan alegre, colorido y acogedor tal y como ella era, o al menos como él la veía…

Y cuando regresó otra vez a la sala, donde Serena le había pedido que esperara, Darien no pudo disimular ni un poco lo asombrado y encantado que se sintió al verla aparecer desde el pasillo acompañada de Hotaru: La niña llevaba puesto un muy bonito y delicado traje tradicional, que acostumbraba usar en esta época del año para asistir a las ferias y festivales de verano.

Hotaru lentamente se acercó a Darien con una tímida y coqueta sonrisa en su rostro, y hasta levemente sonrojada al notar la expresión de su hermano al verla —Hola Darien… —Dijo al llegar junto a él.

Darien estaba tan impresionado y emocionado con lo hermosa que se veía su pequeña hermana que no sabía qué hacer, y miró a Serena como pidiéndole ayuda.

Ella echó a reír —Te estábamos esperando para ir juntos al festival de fuegos artificiales de esta noche —Explicó —¿Quieres acompañarnos?

Darien volvió a mirar a Hotaru y se agachó frente a ella —Estás… —Y la examinaba de arriba abajo —Estás preciosa hermanita —Dijo con una emotiva sonrisa.

—¿Te gusta cómo me veo? —Preguntó ella mientras giraba en el lugar para enseñarle su ropa —Serena me ayudó a vestirme —Comentó al volver a mirarlo de frente —Y también me peinó —Y retocaba su cabello.

—Te ves tan linda —Dijo Darien sin dejar de sonreír —En verdad pareces una princesita Hotaru.

—Es que en verdad lo soy —Dijo ella guiñándole un ojo con picardía y haciéndolo reír —Aunque me vería mucho mejor con un poco de maquillaje —Y miró a Serena con una clara expresión de reproche.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco —Ya te dije que no te voy a maquillar —La retó —Las niñas pequeñas no usan maquillaje, no seas tan presumida ¿quieres? —Agregó riendo de nuevo.

—Pero sólo un poquito —Insistió Hotaru —No seas mala Serena, por favor… —Darien no dejaba de reír ante la escena —Vamos, sólo un poquito… Préstame ese labial rosa que tienes puesto tú, ese color es muy bonito.

—Pero Hotaru…

La niña tomó sus manos —Por favor, por favor, por favor… —Le suplicó haciendo pucheros.

Serena miró a Darien y él asintió risueño. Volvió a mirar a Hotaru y suspiró resignada —Está bien —Buscó su labial en el bolso que colgaba de su hombro y se agachó frente a la niña para pintarle los labios —¿Listo? —Preguntó al terminar su tarea —¿Ya podemos irnos?

Hotaru buscó un espejito en el bolso de Serena para repasar su imagen y sonrió satisfecha —Sí, ahora sí podemos irnos.

.

.

.

Los tres fueron caminando juntos hasta el parque central del pueblo donde tendría lugar el festival.

Una vez allí, recorrieron la zona de los puestos de juegos y comidas, hicieron algunas compras, y durante todo el tiempo se divertían a más no poder, tomándose cientos de fotos, disfrutando de cada cosa que compartían como si fueran una familia… Por fortuna y después de tantos contratiempos y momentos difíciles que habían atravesado, todo estaba marchando perfectamente bien como siempre…

Momentos más tarde, después de haber caminado bastante y haber hecho y comprado cada cosa que su pequeña y consentida hermana le pidió, Darien se sentó en una banca algo apartada para descansar un poco.

Mientras estaba terminando de fumar un cigarrillo, Serena se acercó a él con un par de bebidas que acababa de comprar —Toma —Dijo al entregarle una botella y sentarse a su lado.

—Gracias —Dijo él al recibir la bebida y apagaba su cigarrillo —¿Y Hotaru?

—Se encontró con unos amigos de la escuela —Respondió ella —Y se fue a jugar con ellos.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos breves instantes. Ésta era la primera vez que se encontraban a solas después de todo lo que había pasado, y ambos se sentían algo inquietos y nerviosos por la tensa pausa que parecía interminable.

Pero Serena inspiró hondo y pensó en sacarle conversación a Darien para intentar romper un poco el hielo —¿Cómo estás? Te ves algo cansado… —Se atrevió a decir.

—Estoy exhausto… —Respondió él con un pesado suspiro.

En verdad Darien lucía muy cansado, y Serena estaba realmente interesada en saber de él —¿Cómo te fue en Tokio?

Darien demoró en volver a hablar —En términos generales, creo que bien… —Dijo tras una nueva pausa.

—¿Pudiste hablar con tu mamá?

—Sí…

—¿Quieres contarme?

Darien de nuevo se tomaba su tiempo para pensar cómo responderle. Podía percibir en la forma que le preguntaba que Serena en verdad estaba preocupada por saber cómo le había ido en su viaje, así que creyó que lo mejor sería contarle abiertamente lo que había pasado, demostrarle que aún confiaba en ella —No fue nada sencillo volver hablar con mi madre… —Comentó —Ya sabes como es, escandalosa, exagerada, dramática… Pero una vez superada la etapa de sus escenas y lloriqueos, finalmente pudimos conversar más tranquilos y creo que las cosas entre nosotros estarán mejor a partir de ahora… Aunque sea de a poco, al no haber más secretos ni asuntos inconclusos, podremos lograr llevarnos bien de nuevo…

—Qué bueno…

—Sí, al fin de cuentas, a pesar de lo difícil y doloroso que fue, todo lo que pasó ha sido bueno en cierta medida… Si bien reconozco que mis padres no han sido precisamente los mejores del mundo, tampoco los peores, creo que hoy soy capaz de aceptarlos tal cual son y agradecerles lo mucho o poco que hicieron por mí… Sinceramente ya no quiero estar resentido ni enojado con ellos, no tengo ganas. Ni siquiera con Mamoru.

—¿Quieres decir que lo perdonaste?

—Sí, me parece que es eso, sí… —Respondió él —Creo que a pesar de su ausencia y de todo lo malo que pasó, lo que más me motiva a perdonarlo y no guardarle rencor es Hotaru —Al oírlo decir esto Serena sonrió emocionada —El hecho de descubrir que tengo una hermana —Continuó Darien —Y no cualquier hermana, sino la niña más hermosa y adorable que conocí en mi vida entera —Ambos rieron —Simplemente estar junto a ella, cuidarla, quererla… Todo eso compensa cualquier herida y dolor que él me haya provocado… Así que me siento tranquilo y feliz de tener a mi hermana en mi vida… No necesito nada más…

—Me alegra mucho que así sea… —Dijo Serena con franqueza.

—Gracias… —Dijo él con un nuevo suspiro —También me reuní con la doctora Mimet —Comentó.

—¿Tu terapeuta?

Darien rió —Mi neumonóloga —La corrigió.

—Cierto… —Dijo ella avergonzada.

—Hacía rato que le debía una visita —Siguió él —La verdad es que evitaba volver a verla porque me imaginaba lo que ocurriría cuando le contara todo lo que me pasó en estos meses…

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Me mandó a hacer cientos de estudios y chequeos médicos… Un verdadero fastidio… Y de nuevo insistió en que tengo que dejar de fumar, cuidar mejor mi salud, etcétera, etcétera… Principalmente por tener el antecedente directo de la enfermedad de mi papá y…

—¿De quién? —Lo interrumpió Serena y él la miró confundido —¿Oíste lo que acabas de decir? —Insistió ella con una gran sonrisa —¿Escuchaste cómo acabas de referirte a Mamo?

—Dije… ¿Mi papá…? —Repitió Darien sorprendido de sí mismo al haber dicho eso sin darse cuenta —Mi papá... —Y miró a Serena esbozando una nueva sonrisa. Era la primera vez, después de aquel día en que lloró y se desahogó con ella en la playa, que se refería a Mamoru de esa forma.

—Tu papá… —Repitió Serena sin dejar de sonreír —Mamo es tu papá Darien…

—Sí… Es cierto… —Dijo él en tono melancólico y de nuevo se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes —En fin… —Volvió a hablar Darien tras otra pausa —Han sido días muy intensos… —Y de nuevo suspiraba largamente.

—¿Y cómo te fue en el trabajo? —Preguntó otra vez Serena, pero al notar que de repente Darien comenzaba tensionarse creyó que probablemente habría hablado de más…

—Bueno, ese es un asunto algo delicado también… —Respondió él sin poder disimular lo incómodo que se sentía al tener que hablar al respecto —Surgieron algunos imprevistos de último momento —Quiso explicar sin entrar en demasiados detalles —Ciertas tensiones con mis colegas que jamás esperé que se dieran a esta altura de las circunstancias, y que lamentablemente pueden llegar a interferir en el desarrollo del proyecto…

—¿Qué pasó?

—Digamos que hubieron algunos malentendidos, confusiones… —Darien se enredaba con sus palabras —Las cosas se pusieron algo tensas y complicadas por algo que sucedió y se interpretó de una manera que no era y…

—¿Es por Saori? —Preguntó Serena, creyendo adivinar que ese era el tema tan delicado que Darien estaba evitando mencionar.

Y aunque sabía que estaba siendo demasiado directa y hasta entrometida al preguntarle al respecto, ella necesitaba saber más sobre eso. Porque después de su visita días atrás, de las cosas que le dijo cuando estuvieron solas, de cuánto había cambiado Darien cuando estuvo con ella, Serena se había imaginado cientos de cosas intentando comprender qué pasaba entre ellos dos. Y por supuesto reconocía que no se sentía para nada contenta con lo que suponía que estaba sucediendo, así que esperaba que él pudiera aclararle lo que pasaba.

Pero Darien no sabía cómo explicarle algo que ni siquiera para él estaba del todo claro, más aún por todo lo que había pasado mientras estuvo en Tokio, en verdad era un asunto sobre el cual no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hablar ahora.

Sin embargo al ver que Serena esperaba impaciente a que le respondiera algo, prefirió decirle aunque sea muy acotadamente qué era lo que pasaba. Así que inspiró hondo para tomar valor y sincerarse con ella —Saori y yo…

Pero antes de poder seguir hablando, la voz de Hotaru que se acercaba corriendo los interrumpió —¡Darien! ¡Serena! —Gritaba la niña —¡Ya casi es la hora! —Decía efusiva mientras los tomaba a los dos de las manos y tiraba de ellos para hacerlos poner de pie —¡Vamos! ¡Ya van a comenzar!

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Darien confundido.

—¡Los fuegos artificiales! —Respondió Hotaru impaciente —¡Vamos a verlos! ¡Vamos al mirador!

—¿Ahora? —Volvió a preguntar él al soltarse.

Serena y Hotaru, que se habían adelantado un poco, voltearon a verlo —¡Sí, ahora! —Insistió la pequeña más impaciente.

—Vamos —Dijo Serena al tenderle una mano a Darien —Ven con nosotras —Y le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

Al verla sonreír de esa forma, Darien pudo dejar de sentirse nervioso por la reciente e interrumpida conversación. Y creyó que dejar de lado sus preocupaciones sería lo mejor por ahora. Serena se mostraba tan gentil y demostrativa con él como siempre, y eso lo ayudaba a sentirse más tranquilo…

Así que también sonrió y se acercó a ella para tomar su mano —Vamos —Dijo al mirar a Hotaru mientras la niña también volvía a tomarlo de la mano. Y los tres se fueron juntos.

.

.

.

Algunos días después…

Darien estaba en la pequeña oficina de su negocio revisando unos papeles y cargando unos datos en su computadora. En esta época del año, el trabajo en el vivero era bastante intenso, ya que muchos clientes comenzaban a instalarse en sus casas de veraneo y la demanda de repartos de insumos y mantenimiento de jardines aumentaba considerablemente.

Cuando tuvo ganas de fumar y quiso buscar un cigarrillo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se dio cuenta de que se le habían terminado. Así que decidió ir a comprar más, pero cuando salió de la oficina se detuvo de repente detrás del mostrador al ver que del otro lado de la puerta principal estaba Serena conversando con uno de los empleados.

Y se quedó inmóvil observando la escena con mucho detenimiento: Mientras Serena tomaba nota en una carpeta, el chico que estaba junto a ella parecía hablarle con mucha más confianza y soltura que un simple empleado, lo cual a Darien le llamó bastante la atención. Y ella reía y le respondía con total naturalidad, pero al alzar la vista y darse cuenta de que él los estaba mirando, interrumpió la plática con gentileza y entró al negocio.

Darien se apoyó en el mostrador y esperó a que ella se acercara. Cuando llegó junto a él, Serena se puso a revisar la carpeta que traía con ella —Mira, ya tengo los nuevos pedidos para la semana que viene —Comentó mientras le enseñaba a Darien unos papeles.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Dijo él con un tono de voz que a Serena le resultó algo sospechoso —Ese muchacho… Melvin…

—Kelvin —Lo corrigió ella.

—Sí, Kelvin —Dijo Darien —Él… No sé… Como que recién tuve la impresión de que… Pasa algo más… No lo sé… Cómo te miraba, la forma en que te hablaba…

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Que estaba coqueteando contigo.

Serena soltó una carcajada —¿Qué?

—Vamos Serena, no me digas que no te diste cuenta.

—Te estás imaginando cosas —Dijo ella muerta de risa.

—No me imagino nada —Insistió Darien —Acabo de verlo con mis propios ojos. Y te digo más, no es la primera vez que lo noto. Es obvio que le gustas —Ella lo miraba con ojos enormes —Sí Serena, le gustas a Melvin…

—Kelvin —Serena volvió a corregirlo.

—Kelvin está interesado en ti, es muy evidente.

—No lo creo…

—¿Y sabes qué? —Siguió Darien —Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad —Soltó sin rodeos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Serena estaba cada vez más desconcertada con lo que oía.

—Sí ¿por qué no? —Dijo Darien riendo al ver su expresión de sorpresa —Parece un muchacho agradable, es responsable en su trabajo, tiene un aspecto algo extraño pero sus anteojos le dan un aire intelectual y…

—¿Qué estás diciendo Darien? —Ella se esforzaba por comprender qué estaba intentando demostrar Darien con esta conversación…

—No estoy diciendo nada raro, no me mires así —Siguió él —Sólo creo que parece ser un buen chico, que deberías salir con él, no sé, tener una cita o algo así.

Serena echó a reír otra vez —¿Una cita? ¿De qué hablas?

—Una chica como tú no debería estar sola Serena —Respondió Darien —Eres joven, bonita… —Y lentamente se acercaba a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos —¿No te gustaría tener algo con alguien? ¿o al menos intentarlo? Tú me dijiste que hace mucho tiempo que no sales con nadie y quizás Melvin… Digo Kelvin, sea una buena opción.

—¿Me estás diciendo que debería salir con Kelvin?

—Aunque sea en una cita, sí —Dijo él con soltura —Tómalo como un consejo de un 'buen amigo' —Agregó en tono desafiante.

Finalmente Serena pudo darse cuenta de que Darien la estaba provocando con esta actitud, que quizás estaría intentando demostrarle algo, o que tal vez trataba de ponerla a prueba o algo por el estilo —¿Un consejo de 'un buen amigo'? —Repitió ella. Él asintió —Ya veo… Con que una cita con Kelvin ¿eh? —Y sin tener intenciones de tomárselo demasiado en serio, prefirió seguirle la corriente —La verdad es que ya casi ni me acuerdo de cuándo fue la última vez que tuve una cita con alguien, así que creo que no sería tan mala idea…

—Claro que no.

—Pero no lo haré —Dijo Serena determinante.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Darien sorprendido —Vamos, no seas tan antipática, sólo una cita, no es tan difícil —Insistió.

—Para ti no será difícil… Pero para mí sí lo es —Refutó Serena —Principalmente por dos cosas: Una, porque Kelvin no me gusta, y dos, porque no tengo intenciones de estar con alguien más en este momento.

—¿Alguien más? —Preguntó Darien con una pícara sonrisa —¿Qué quieres decir con 'alguien más'? —Y se acercaba a ella cada vez más.

Serena estaba convencida de que la estaba provocando, de una manera muy infantil y espontánea, y no dejaba de resultarle una situación bastante divertida —A ver Darien… —Dijo mirándolo a los ojos —Si yo te dijera que dejes de fumar ahora mismo ¿lo harías?

—Por supuesto —Aseguró él.

—¿Ah sí? ¿En verdad lo harías? —Insistió ella —¿Serías capaz de pasar de fumar, no sé, veinte, treinta cigarrillos diarios a cero así sin más?

—Bueno —Darien titubeó —No sé si podría dejarlo de un minuto a otro como si nada, pero tal vez…

—Entonces te propongo que hagamos lo siguiente —Lo interrumpió Serena. Ahora era ella quien mostraba una actitud desafiante —El día que yo tenga una cita con alguien, tú dejarás de fumar de manera definitiva.

Darien reflexionó durante unos segundos entornando los ojos y haciéndola reír de nuevo —Me parece justo —Aceptó el reto al fin.

Serena sonrió triunfante y le tendió una mano —¿Trato hecho?

—Está bien —Respondió él tomando su mano —Trato hecho.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco sin dejar de reír —Bueno, ya vámonos que se nos está haciendo tarde —Dijo al tomar la carpeta y dirigirse hasta la oficina seguida de Darien.

.

.

.

Una vez que dejaron todo en orden y cerraron su negocio, Serena y Darien fueron juntos hasta la casa de él para buscar a Hotaru y luego acompañarla a la estación. Porque ese día la pequeña partiría con un grupo de la escuela a un campamento en las montañas.

Era un viaje que por problemas de organización y mal tiempo, se había pospuesto para hacerlo durante las vacaciones de verano, y aunque muchos niños habían desistido de ir, Hotaru no quiso perdérselo por nada en el mundo.

Sin embargo le había costado bastante terminar de decidirse a hacerlo, porque si bien se trataba de un viaje de pocos días, coincidía con una fecha muy importante y especial para ella…

—Bueno —Dijo Serena después de darle un largo y profundo abrazo a la niña —Vas a portarte bien y hacerle caso a los maestros ¿verdad? —Dijo con preocupación.

—Sí Serena… —Respondió Hotaru cansada de oír las repetitivas y redundantes recomendaciones de Serena.

—Y recuerda cuidarte mucho del sol, usa tu sombrero y la pantalla solar todo el tiempo.

—Sí Serena… —Dijo Hotaru al poner los ojos en blanco y hacerlos reír a los dos.

La pequeña se separó de Serena y se acercó a Darien quien la abrazó enseguida —Adiós princesita —Dijo él —Diviértete mucho —A Hotaru le estaba costando muchísimo despedirse de él y lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza —Bueno hermanita —Volvió a hablar Darien —Nos vemos a la vuelta —Y al separarse notó que los ojos de Hotaru se llenaban de lágrimas —¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó preocupado al acariciar su rostro.

—Ya sabes lo que me pasa… —Dijo ella haciendo pucheros.

Darien sonrió enternecido por su expresión —¿Mi cumpleaños? —En un par de días él cumpliría años, pero la fecha coincidía con la ausencia de Hotaru —No te preocupes —Intentaba tranquilizarla —Ya te dije que vamos a celebrarlo juntos cuando regreses.

—Pero es que no es justo… —Volvió a protestar la niña —Es el primer cumpleaños tuyo que compartiremos, tendríamos que celebrarlo en la fecha exacta, no unos días después…

—Es lo mismo —Dijo Darien —Yo jamás celebro mi cumpleaños, así que si tiene que ser un día antes o un día después no me importa, lo que más quiero es festejarlo contigo, sea cuando sea.

Hotaru suspiró resignada —Está bien… —Dijo al sonreír —Igualmente te llamaré para felicitarte.

—Más te vale que lo hagas —Dijo Darien riendo y volvía a abrazarla.

—Te quiero Darien… —Murmuró Hotaru en su oído —Te quiero mucho…

—Yo también pequeña… —Murmuró él —Adiós —Dijo al separarse de nuevo —Diviértete y cuídate mucho.

Hotaru asintió —Adiós… —Dijo antes de subirse al tren.

Darien y Serena se quedaron junto al resto de los familiares de los niños que viajaban esperando a que partieran. Y cuando el tren comenzó a andar, saludaron con la mano a Hotaru quien los despedía desde la ventanilla hasta que finalmente se fue.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio observando al tren que se alejaba hasta que lo perdieron de vista. Y después de unos largos minutos, Serena se atrevió a volver a hablar —Bueno… —Dijo con voz apagada. No tenía idea de cómo despedirse de Darien ahora que estaban otra vez a solas. Sin Hotaru y habiendo ya cerrado el negocio hasta el día siguiente, era bastante raro para los dos, pero mucho más para ella, no tener otro motivo para estar juntos —Tengo que… —Dijo nerviosa mientras revisaba su bolso para evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Te vas a tu casa? —Preguntó él.

—Aún no —Respondió ella —Tengo que ir al centro a comprar unas cosas.

—Comprendo… —Darien también se sentía algo incómodo con la situación —Bueno, yo sí me voy a casa para aprovechar lo que queda del día y adelantar algo de trabajo, así que…

—Está bien… —Dijo Serena con una forzada sonrisa. No quería separarse de él, no sabía cómo despedirse… Y tampoco quería que Darien notara lo nerviosa que se sentía —Nos vemos mañana en el negocio entonces.

—De acuerdo —Dijo él intentando mostrarse tranquilo —Nos vemos.

—Adiós… —Dijo Serena con la mirada baja y se alejó de él.

—Adiós… —Dijo Darien y se encaminó en sentido contrario.

.

.

.

Darien finalmente regresó caminando a su casa, que quedaba a pocas calles de la estación. Y mientras andaba, no podía dejar de pensar en Serena y en cómo las cosas parecían volver a estar bien entre ellos. Al menos desde que regresó de Tokio, él creía que los dos estaban logrando volver a tratarse en términos amistosos como al principio…

Sin embargo también se daba cuenta de lo difícil que era para él comportarse de esta forma después de haberla besado en dos ocasiones con la intención de demostrarle lo que sentía, que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella… Sí, la amaba, no podía negarlo, la amaba con locura y al mismo tiempo no quería resignarse a perderla si volvía a intentar acercarse a ella de otro modo…

Por lo tanto había decidido, muy en contra de sus verdaderos deseos, no volver a insistir en algo que Serena le había aclarado que no estaba dispuesta a hacer. Y mantener la distancia necesaria para no mezclar ni confundir más las cosas. Pero no le estaba resultando nada fácil ni sencillo de hacer… Porque ser amigos no era precisamente el tipo de relación que él quería tener con ella…

Cuando llegó a su casa, prefirió dejar de pensar y preocuparse por todo esto al menos por un rato. Se dirigió a la cocina a ver qué había para comer y al revisar las alacenas y la nevera se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante desabastecido… Pero no tenía ganas de volver a salir, así que calentó un poco de café, se sirvió una taza y fue al comedor para disponerse a ordenar unos cuantos documentos que había traído de Tokio y tenía desparramados sobre la mesa.

Se sentó frente a los papeles, encendió su computadora y suspiró con tedio al notar que no tenía ni un mínimo resto de concentración para ponerse a trabajar. Se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla y observó por unos instantes la habitación donde se encontraba. Todo estaba tan silencioso y desolado sin la presencia de Hotaru en la casa, que se sentía completamente solo… Y sin poder evitarlo volvió a recordar a Serena… Y supo que comenzaba a extrañarla…

Entonces sin reflexionar demasiado al respecto buscó su teléfono con la intención de llamarla, pero antes de hacerlo lo pensó mejor y creyó que no era conveniente buscarla ahora si es que en verdad quería mantener las cosas como amigos…

Soltó un nuevo suspiro, dejó su teléfono a un lado, terminó de beber su café y decidió encender un cigarrillo antes de disponerse a trabajar. Pero al revisar sus bolsillos recordó que se le habían acabado y que no había vuelto a comprar más. Así que pensó que esa sería una buena excusa para salir un rato y despejar un poco su mente, así disperso y distraído como se encontraba no podría avanzar nada en su trabajo.

Entonces buscó algo de dinero, sus llaves y finalmente salió de la casa. Si bien había una tienda bastante cerca donde podría comprar sus cigarrillos, optó por caminar un poco más y se dirigió hacia el centro. Era una tarde muy agradable, ya comenzaba a anochecer y había bastante gente deambulando por las calles del pueblo. Lo cual lo ayudaba a distenderse un poco…

Mientras andaba por una zona comercial, después de haber comprado lo que necesitaba, quiso recorrer algunas calles más antes de regresar a su casa. Y cuando menos se lo esperaba, se topó con una escena que jamás se imaginó ver y se detuvo de repente. Caminando en sentido opuesto y sin notar su presencia, Serena se acercaba a él acompañada de Kelvin. Los dos conversaban y reían entre sí con soltura, y cuando casi llegan junto a él se sobresaltaron de golpe al verlo, sobre todo Kelvin —Hola —Dijo Darien intentando disimular su sorpresa.

—Hola Darien —Dijo Serena echando a reír divertida al creer adivinar lo que Darien se estaba imaginando.

—Ho… Hola señor Chiba… —Lo saludó Kelvin nervioso.

—¿Señor Chiba? No me llames así, Melvin, dime Darien.

—Es Kelvin —Lo corrigió Serena.

—Lo siento Kelvin… —Se disculpó Darien —¿Qué están haciendo por aquí? —Preguntó mirándolos alternadamente a los dos —¿Acaso están en una cita? —Y tras preguntar esto le guiñó un ojo a Serena con picardía. No le simpatizaba ni un poco imaginarse que se trataba de eso, pero no quería que ella lo notara.

—¿Qué? ¿Una cita? ¡No! —Respondió Kelvin más nervioso —No no, no es eso, sino que me encontré con la señorita Serena de pura casualidad —Explicó —Ella estaba haciendo sus compras y yo me ofrecí a acompañarla y ayudarla a cargar sus paquetes, eso es todo.

—Ah… Ya veo… —Dijo Darien mientras buscaba en su bolsillo el atado de cigarrillos que acababa de comprar —Eso significa que si ustedes no están teniendo una cita… —Dijo mirando a Serena a los ojos —Entonces creo que hoy no es un buen día para dejar de fumar —Concluyó triunfante y encendió uno.

—Bueno… —Dijo Kelvin más incómodo al ver cómo ellos dos cruzaban unas miradas algo intensas —Acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a un sitio y estoy algo retrasado… Así que… —Inventó la primera excusa que se le ocurrió.

—No te preocupes Mel… Kelvin —Dijo Darien al quitarle las bolsas y los paquetes que él llevaba —Yo acompañaré a la señorita Serena.

—Está bien, adiós —Dijo Kelvin y huyó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

—Adiós Kelvin, gracias por tu ayuda —Dijo Serena antes de que se alejara.

—Sí, muchas gracias Kelvin —Dijo Darien, pero el chico ya había desaparecido.

Serena volvió a mirar a Darien muerta de risa —No sé porqué, pero creo que lo asustaste.

Darien también reía —Es que soy un jefe muy estricto que inspira temor y respeto —Bromeó.

—Sí claro, fue por eso —Dijo ella en tono irónico y quiso tomar las bolsas que Darien tenía.

Pero él no la dejó —¿Me vas a dejar acompañarte a pesar de haber arruinado tu 'no-cita'? —Dijo retomando una actitud desafiante.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco y retomó sus pasos —Está bien, vamos —Aceptó y Darien se ubicó a su lado para acompañarla.

.

.

.

Ambos caminaron juntos hasta lo de Serena entre bromas y risas. Todo entre ellos volvía a ser tan natural y simple como siempre, y se sentían tan cómodos juntos como si nunca nada malo hubiera pasado.

Una vez que llegaron al departamento de Serena, ella lo invitó a pasar y Darien la ayudó a ordenar las cosas que había comprado. Y cuando terminaron de dejar cada cosa en su lugar, Serena lo acompañó otra vez hasta la puerta para despedirlo —¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte un rato más? —Ya le había ofrecido algo para beber, hasta lo había invitado a que se quedara a cenar con ella, pero Darien no aceptó.

—No, en serio tengo mucho trabajo atrasado y no quiero que se haga más tarde —En realidad moría de ganas por quedarse, por pasar más tiempo con ella, por seguir conversando y divirtiéndose juntos, por volver a intentar acercarse… Pero estaba decidido a mantener la distancia óptima para no confundir otra vez las cosas entre ellos, para no volver a cometer un error, para no volver a exponerse en vano. Ella le había pedido que sólo fueran amigos, y eso era lo que serían…

—Está bien… —Dijo Serena intentando no mostrarse desanimada.

—Quizás en otra ocasión, o durante el fin de semana —Dijo Darien cordial, no quería que los ánimos decayeran después de haber logrado recomponer su indefinida relación en tan buenos términos.

—Claro, en otra ocasión —Dijo ella con una gentil pero forzada sonrisa.

Pero al creer percibir cierta tristeza en los ojos de Serena, Darien se puso serio y decidió que lo mejor sería irse de ahí lo antes posible —Bueno… Nos vemos mañana entonces —Dijo al salir —Adiós Serena… —Y la miró de nuevo esperando a que ella lo saludara.

Serena no respondía. Sólo miraba a Darien fijamente a los ojos, reconociendo una vez más todo lo que sentía por él, y dándose cuenta de cuánto se obstinaba en sostener una actitud y trato amistoso hacia él... Pero no podía negarlo ni ocultarlo más, el amor y la ilusión que empecinadamente se esforzaba por dejar de lado se le imponían con mayor intensidad que nunca e inundaban todo su cuerpo, su corazón, su mente… Pero al mismo tiempo seguía teniendo tanto miedo… De sufrir, de lastimarlo, de que todo saliera mal...

—Adiós… —Repitió Darien bajando la mirada. Y después de soltar un pesado suspiro, comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella.

_._

_"En un dado de papel de armar me dibujarás hoy…_

_Allá afuera la montaña se cubrió de barniz…_

_._

—Espera Darien… —Lo llamó Serena antes de que se fuera. Él volteó enseguida al escucharla —Hay algo que necesito decirte… Yo…

_._

_Ya no llueve más… Hay olor a flor y a tierra mojada…_

_Me decido a ser pluma en tus manos…_

_._

Serena quería animarse finalmente a decirle lo que sentía, precisaba demostrarle de alguna forma que lo necesitaba, que quería estar con él, que a pesar de sus miedos e inseguridades ya no le alcanzaba que sólo fueran amigos… Quería decirle de una buena vez lo que sentía... Que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él... Que no quería perderlo por nada en el mundo... Que lo amaba con locura...

—Quiero decirte que yo... —Titubeaba nerviosa —Yo siento que… Me siento tan… —Dijo con la voz entrecortada. Y Darien, sin dejar de verla profundamente a los ojos, la escuchaba y miraba con tanta dulzura, con tanta calma que ella creyó que podría ser capaz de ir más allá de sus temores y poder ser abierta y franca con él como tanto lo necesitaba —Estoy muy feliz de verte tan bien después de todo lo que pasó… —Pero no se atrevió a hacerlo... Bajó la mirada y siguió hablando —Admiro tu fortaleza y tu empeño por salir adelante y reponerte tan pronto… En verdad me alegro mucho por ti… —Era sincera en cada cosa que decía, pero también era consciente de que lo hacía para evitar, una vez más, decirle lo que en verdad sentía…

_._

_Esperame… Nadie sabe que soy un poco lento…_

_._

—Gracias Serena… —Dijo Darien esbozando una leve sonrisa. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos —Adiós…

—Adiós… —Dijo Serena con voz apagada y él se fue.

_._

_Dame aire que me eleve y llegue hasta las nubes…_

_Tres veces más así… Flotando sobre el jardín…"_

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Muuuuy despacito las cosas entre estos dos parecen retomar buen rumbo... ¿A uds qué les parece?<em>**

**_Aquí respondo los mensajitos de quienes no tienen cuenta:_**

_**-yssareyes4: Parece que Serena sigue estando algo lenta, pero creo que en cualquier momento nos puede sorprender... Aunque no es un detalle nada menor la interferencia de Saori... Veremos cómo sigue eso...**_

_**-brujitadc: Creo que Serena todavía necesita ese remezón, jaja! Pero parece que muy de a poquito está empezando a reunir valor... Esperemos que se anime a reaccionar a tiempo..**_

_**-romi: Siguen algo inconclusas las cosas por ahora, pero al menos estos dos se están llevando bien de nuevo...**_

_**-Patyz parawhore: Todavía no sabemos qué pasó exactamente entre Darien y Saori, esperemos que ese asunto no la vuelva a frenar a Serena, sino que la impulse a reaccionar...**_

_**-sayluna: La "bruja guacha metiche" de Saori parece que también lo tiene preocupado a Darien... Pero todavía no sabemos qué es lo que en verdad hay entre ellos dos...**_

_**-Marisol: Serena está algo lenta, y Saori aprovechó la situación... Pero parece que al volver a llevarse bien con Darien puede llegar a animarse a hacer algo, sólo esperemos que no se demore demasiado...**_

_**-kaguya: A mí también me da pena Serena, está super enamorada pero muerta de miedo... Más con la aparición de Saori... Veremos si se anima a demostrarle a Darien lo que siente...**_

_**-Ana: Ojalá Serena no deje pasar una nueva oportunidad de hacer algo con lo que siente y demostrárselo a Darien, aunque parece que sigue algo asustada creo que en cualquier momento puede ser capaz de reaccionar...**_

_**Bueno gente, ahora sí me despido hasta la próxima. Espero poder avanzar rápido en el siguiente cap y publicarlo antes de fin de año!**_

_**Gracias a todos por su constante apoyo e interés, me alegra de corazón que se entusiasmen con mi locura y que compartan conmigo sus opiniones.. Así que espero ansiosa sus rws del cap de hoy!**_

_**Besitos per tutti! Hasta pronto!**_

_**Bell.-**_


End file.
